Rock you like a Hurricane (AU)
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: Al crecer la vida nos puede cambiar, nuestros sueños nos dan un destino y nuestras decisiones nos trazan el camino, y aunque no siempre el camino sea sencillo, no quiere decir que no encuentres personas que lo hagan más interesantes. Todos los personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP.
1. Capítulo 1

**Rock you like a hurricane vol.1**

-Sakura – Dijo una voz masculina que recién ingresaba a la cocina.

La joven de cabello castaño y corto portadora de ojos verde esmeralda salió de sus pensamientos puestos meramente en las verduras que estaba cortando y se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de su jefe puesta sobre ella – Dígame.

\- ¿Sería mucha molestia que les echaras una mano a las chicas con las mesas? – Preguntó el hombre amablemente – Sé que hoy te toca en la cocina, pero tenemos la casa llena por el karaoke.

La ojiverde le dio una sonrisa amable mientras hacía a un lado las verduras colocándolas en un recipiente y pasándoselas al cocinero al mando para luego dirigirse hacía la puerta donde estaba su jefe al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los guantes, la red para el cabello y el delantal.

-No se preocupe, señor Clow – Decía la chica saliendo de la cocina junto a él.

-En verdad te lo agradezco – Respondió el hombre – Además, es sábado en la noche, puedo asegurar que más de uno te dejará propina.

Sakura torció la boca mientras se acercaba a los casilleros para abrir el que le correspondía y buscar su delantal de mesera – Digamos que no suelo gustarles mucho a los clientes, mis propinas no son tan buenas como las de las otras chicas.

-No te des por vencida, quizás aún no te topas con los clientes correctos – Animó Clow mientras tomaba rumbo a su oficina – Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo y que tengas una buena noche de trabajo.

Sakura sonrió e hizo un ademán con la cabeza mientras abandonaba también los casilleros para dirigirse al bar donde trabajaba hace un año, justamente desde que comenzó su carrera en la universidad. Tenía que admitir que a veces era duro balancear sus estudios con un trabajo nocturno, pero no se quejaba, pagaba las cuentas y además, aquel bar no era tan típico, ya que "Rock & Beers" mezclaba la buena música, himnos del rock con comida y cerveza, y esa sin duda, era su parte favorita de trabajar ahí, no por nada su padre le había hecho escuchar bandas rockeras y le había quedado el gusto por ellas.

La ojiverde fue hasta algunas mesas donde recién llegaban clientes y tomó algunas ordenes rápidamente en su libreta para luego dirigirse a la barra. De momento estaba completamente atestada y no era para menos, ella no era la única que en pleno siglo veintiuno seguía teniendo fascinación y admiración por bandas rockeras de los años de antaño, aquel lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes y adultos que disfrutaban de ese tipo de música tanto como ella, y el bar se llenaba aún más cuando a Clow se le ocurría la maravillosa idea de hacer las noches de karaoke, en las cuales se les regalaba una cerveza a quienes se atrevían a cantar una canción completa sin equivocarse, sin duda una buena técnica para atraer gran público y mantener las ventas al máximo.

-Hey – Dijo una voz masculina detrás de Sakura – ¿A qué hora sales?

La chica se giró a la barra para encontrarse con la mirada azul y el cabello rubio de un chico que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, ella solo se limitó a reír para luego responderle.

\- ¿En serio, Kenji? – Dijo la ojiverde moviendo su cabeza negativamente – ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

-Nunca falta el cliente baboso y borracho que le dice eso a las meseras – Dijo el chico al otro lado de la barra.

-Pero tú no eres un cliente baboso y borracho – Respondió ella siguiéndole la corriente – Eres un bartender baboso y sobrio.

Kenji se rio – Vale, solo te estaba preparando para lo que probablemente escucharás en un par de horas a lo mucho… Creí que hoy te tocaba en la cocina.

-Así era, pero las chicas necesitan un poco de ayuda y Clow me pidió que cambiara – Explicó la ojiverde – Veremos si esta noche tengo suerte con las propinas.

-Bueno la casa está llena, estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo interesante por aquí – Dijo el chico sonriéndole – ¿Qué te sirvo?

-Cinco cervezas y dos cubas libres, por favor – Pidió ella.

\- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó él dándole una sonrisa traviesa – ¿Un bartender baboso y sobrio, tal vez?

Sakura se rio – ¿Para que querrían los clientes un bartender baboso y sobrio?

-Nadie dijo que sería para los clientes – Respondió Kenji apoyando los codos en la barra y guiñándole el ojo a la chica.

Sakura se removió incómoda y trató de cortar la conversación – Oye, tengo un poco de prisa, hay más mesas que se están llenando.

-Oh, si claro – Respondió él un poco incómodo y se giró – Ya te traigo tu orden.

Sakura vio al rubio alejarse y sintió un poco de pena, no era la primera vez que Kenji le coqueteaba de esa manera. Eran amigos y en ocasiones de trataban de esa manera solo para divertirse, pero ya había notado en varias ocasiones que actuaba de esa forma, dándole a entender que sus coqueteos iban en serio.

-Lo traes loco hace meses – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella haciéndola girar de inmediato.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una sonrisa pícara por parte de una chica de cabello rojo, Sakura le habló – Debe ser simplemente algo platónico, Rika… Ya se le pasará.

-Lo dudo, entre más rechazas a un chico más le gustas – Dijo ella.

Sakura suspiró – Sabes que no siento lo mismo por él, no quiero que sufra por mí.

-Mientras él no te diga que sus sentimientos son en serio, entonces no deberías martillarte tanto por eso – Respondió Rika tratando de animar a su amiga – De todas formas, ustedes dos tienen una linda amistad.

-Supongo que tienes razón, además no puedo preocuparme por cosas como estas ahora – Dijo la ojiverde – El semestre recién empieza, y hay mucho trabajo por aquí.

Rika sonrió – Creí que te tocaba en la cocina hoy.

-Clow me dijo que viniera a echarles una mano con las mesas – Respondió Sakura.

Rika estuvo a punto de hablar, pero una voz masculina las interrumpió al otro lado de la barra dejando unas bebidas, Kenji finalmente les habló – Disculpen la interrupción, damas… Sakura aquí está tu orden.

-Gracias, Kenji – Respondió ella sonriéndole de medio lado y recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte de él, no se notaba enojado y eso la tranquilizaba un montón.

-Es genial que nos ayudes hoy – Dijo Rika a su amiga – Corre, las propinas están buenas esta noche.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar su orden y con cuidado caminar entre las mesas hasta que las bebidas eran entregadas a los clientes. Con el tiempo había adquirido mucha destreza en el arte de ser mesera, y es que cuando era pequeña se le conocía por ser demasiado torpe, característica que había heredado de su madre, sin embargo, la necesidad de un trabajo nocturno que pagara bien la llevó a dejar los complejos atrás y volverse rápida y ágil. Aún recordaba como el primer mes prácticamente lo pasó en la cocina ya que había estropeado muchos pedidos con su torpeza, por suerte Clow y todos sus compañeros le tuvieron la paciencia necesaria.

Sin duda, Clow no había mentido cuando le dijo que la casa estaba llena y que las chicas estaban atestadas de trabajo, no había parado de ir de la barra a las mesas en ningún momento, especialmente cuando el alcohol empezó a hacer estragos en los clientes y estos empezaron la tan ansiada noche de karaoke, y para suerte de las meseras, los clientes lograban cantar la pista completa, por lo que ganaban su bebida gratis _– Bien hecho, Clow – _pensaba Sakura cada vez que pasaba frente al escenario y veía el espectáculo de los clientes.

Casualmente recogió en la barra un premio a un cliente por el karaoke y se dirigió a entregarlo, sin embargo, luego de finalizada su tarea no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el escenario con los micrófonos a disposición de cualquiera, aquello la hizo sentir un poco nostálgica. Si bien su padre la introdujo al mundo de las bandas de rock desde muy pequeña, al mismo tiempo su madre le había inculcado amor al arte, especialmente al canto y la actuación, ya que era a lo que ella se dedicaba cuando era joven.

Sin embargo, la chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un par de chicos pasaron a su lado y tropezaron con ella sin querer, por lo que se vio obligada a volver a la realidad e ir a por su siguiente pedido. Al anotar la orden se dirigió a la barra, donde pudo darse cuenta de que había tres jóvenes meseras en lo mismo que ella.

-Hola chicas – Saludó Sakura sonriendo – ¿Qué tal la cacería de propinas?

-No ha estado mal – Respondió Naoko – Aunque preferiría estar hoy en la cocina, este lugar es una locura.

-Pues a mi me gusta más servir mesas en días así – Dijo Chiharu – No te pierdes ningún espectáculo.

Rika bufó – Lo dices porque mientras trabajas puedes ver a tu novio en la barra.

Las chicas rieron y Chiharu estuvo a punto de hablar, sin embargo, un joven de cabello negro que estaba detrás de la barra las interrumpió cuando llevó un par de bebidas y se las entregó a la aludida – Amor, aquí está tu pedido – Seguido de eso él hizo un saludo con la cabeza – Señoritas.

-Te lo dije – Respondió Rika.

-Yamazaki ¿podrías darme tres cervezas? – Preguntó Sakura leyendo su orden.

-De inmediato – Dijo el pelinegro mientras se daba la vuelta.

Cuando el chico se fue, Chiharu le habló a su amiga – ¿Para qué pedirle las órdenes a Takashi si tienes a tu propio bartender personal?

Sakura bufó – Muy graciosa.

-Ella tiene razón – Dijo Naoko – Kenji prácticamente puede dejar de atender a un cliente en la barra solo porque tú te acercas.

-Te dije que lo traes loco – Refutó Rika – No soy la única que lo ha notado.

-Todas están siendo exageradas – Intentó Sakura de restarle importancia al asunto – Además, si su teoría fuese cierta Kenji habría venido justo ahora.

-Pues no lo ha hecho porque está atestado de clientes y no se ha dado cuenta de que estás aquí – Dijo Yamazaki volviéndose a unir a la conversación.

\- ¡¿Tú también?! – Exclamó la ojiverde.

Yamazaki levantó los hombros – Los chicos también nos damos cuenta de esas cosas.

-Eso es ridi… – Sin embargo, la chica no terminó la frase ya que la canción que estaba sonando fue cortada abruptamente para comenzar la pista de otra canción, eso solo podía significar que alguien la había pedido para el karaoke, sin embargo, no había nadie en el escenario.

Sakura cortó la conversación precisamente porque la canción la conocía perfectamente, casi tenía ganas de que hubiese sido ella quien la pidiera para cantarla, pero lo que más llamó su atención es que el intro avanzaba y el escenario seguía vacío.

\- ¿Por qué rayos no hay nadie en el escenario? Esta canción es genial – Dijo Sakura levemente molesta.

-Quizás la pidieron y luego se acobardaron, es normal – Dijo Yamazaki restándole importancia.

-Pero va a seguir sonando la canción sin letra – Defendió Sakura – No puedo creer que no vayan a cantarla, las personas se fastidiarán solo de escuchar la pista.

-Cálmate, ya aparecerá el cliente que la pidió – Dijo Rika.

-Es una lástima, es una buena canción – Agregó Chiharu – Takashi me la mostró hace unos días cuando estaba buscando nuevas ideas para la banda.

Sin embargo, Sakura ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación de sus amigos, solo miraba el micrófono y escuchaba la canción avanzando y sabiendo que se acercaba el momento de la primera estrofa, conocía esa canción a la perfección y en su cabeza aquello sonaba como a una completa locura, pero eso no importó, porque de un momento a otro la chica se quitó rápidamente el delantal de su uniforme, quedándose simplemente con su falda negra y su camiseta del mismo color con el nombre del bar y que dejaba a la vista su pequeño piercing en su plano abdomen.

-Sakura – Dijo Kenji que recién llegaba a la barra – ¿Qué haces?

Pero aquella interrogante no tuvo una respuesta cuando la chica sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó al escenario dejando a sus amigos completamente helados, y es que ni ella misma podía creer lo que había hecho.

Sakura tomó el micrófono entre sus manos que temblaban de la emoción y el miedo, sintió que de su boca no iba a salir ni un sonido, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada, simplemente unos segundos después de haberse dejado llevar por la adrenalina, llegó el momento de la primera estrofa, ya no había marcha atrás.

_«It's early morning, the sun comes out_

_Last night was shaking and pretty loud»_

Para sorpresa de Sakura, logró vocalizar algún sonido ya que estaba resignada a que no saldría nada de su boca cuando tomara el micrófono, todos los presentes estaban atentos a lo que estaba haciendo, de un momento a otro había pasado a ser el centro de atención.

_«My cat is purring, it scratches my skin_

_So, what is wrong with another sin? »_

Esa línea la hizo recordar a su querido gato Kero y se sintió un poco más segura, conocía la canción y la terminaría, aunque jamás esperó que de la nada una voz masculina se escuchara a su lado, un chico estaba cantando la siguiente estrofa.

_«The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell_

_So, give her inches and feed her well»_

Sakura se sobresaltó al escucharlo, sin embargo, al público le gustó y recibió un rápido guiño de ojos de parte de aquel ambarino que se le hacía un poco conocido, sin embargo, aquel guiño le indicó que la siguiente línea era suya.

_«More days to come, new places to go_

_I've got to leave, it's time for the show»_

Y entonces cuando cruzó miradas con él se dio cuenta de la razón por la que se le hacía tan familiar. Los ojos ámbares, el cabello rebelde y marrón, el ceño fruncido y aquella voz que había cambiado con los años, claro que lo conocía y no podía creerlo, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para pensar demasiado ya que ambos se aventuraron a entonar el coro ferozmente.

_«Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane»_

Él le dio otro guiño de ojos y el público aclamó aquello, por lo que Sakura decidió darle más vida a aquel show que ya habían empezado y se acercó al joven con una sonrisa pícara en los labios mientras cantaba la siguiente estrofa.

_«My body is burning, it starts to shout_

_Desire is coming, it breaks out loud»_

El ambarino decidió seguirle el juego y se acercó a ella rodeándola sin dejar de mirarla, ambos se daban miradas furtivas y ligeros roces en las manos, aquello estaba extasiando al público.

_«Lust in cages 'till storm breaks loose_

_Just have to make it with someone I choose»_

Sakura decidió acercarse más a él mientras se movía al ritmo de la canción, sin dejar de sonreírle en serio estaba disfrutando aquello mientras se encargaba de la siguiente parte con un poco de ayuda de él.

_«The night is calling; I have to go»_

La ojiverde optó por darle un toque un poco más atrevido a esa presentación, la adrenalina la estaba guiando y aquella parte le quedaba perfectamente, no por nada recordaba que el nombre del chico significaba "lobo".

_«The wolf is hungry, he runs de show_

_He's licking his lips, he's ready to win»_

Sakura se acercó más a él y mordió levemente su labio inferior haciendo alusión a la canción, y no esperó que él se acercara aún más para unírsele cantando más intensamente mirándola a los ojos.

_«On the hunt tonight for love at first sting… yeah»_

Verde y ámbar se cruzaron en esa última línea ya que él esperó el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella y rozar sus labios para luego dar el grito final que le dio paso al coro que Sakura continuó, aquella parte enloqueció a todas las personas.

_«Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane (are you ready, baby?)_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane»_

A este punto de la canción todos en el bar se encontraban apoyando la presentación y los dos cantantes no podían sentirse más en las nubes porque era imposible, entonaron con mucha fuerza la última estrofa dándose una última mirada.

_«Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane (c'mon c'mon)_

_Here I am _

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am»_

Y con aquella última estrofa la presentación dio por finalizada y el lugar se llenó de aplausos por parte del público, sin embargo, aquello no importó, ya que los chicos seguían mirándose en el escenario, no podían creer lo que acababan de hacer y la verdad, es que sentía mejor de lo que pensaron.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Sakura volviera a caer a tierra y a darse cuenta de que estaba en el trabajo y de que podría ser potencialmente despedida por lo que acababa de hacer, razón la cual fue suficiente para bajarse del escenario cortando toda mirada con el ambarino.

Sakura volvió casi corriendo a la barra, donde sus amigos seguían parados sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¡Qué presentación te has montado! – Dijo Rika emocionada.

\- ¡No tenía ni idea de que cantabas! ¡Y vaya que lo haces genial! – Siguió Chiharu acercándose a su amiga y dándole su delantal.

\- ¿En serio acabo de cometer esa locura? – Dijo Sakura sin poder creerlo aún.

-Locura o no estuvo increíble – Agregó Naoko – Tú y ese chico han sido la mejor presentación que he visto en este bar.

-Naoko tiene razón – Dijo Yamazaki uniéndose a la conversación – Usualmente son borrachos desafinados, pero ustedes han dado un buen espectáculo.

-Me parece que debo darles un par de cervezas a ti y a tu amigo, Kinomoto – Dijo secamente Kenji que se había mantenido detrás de la barra con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

A Sakura esa actitud por parte del rubio le pareció sumamente extraña, solo la llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba enojado, aunque no tenía ni idea de porque podría haberse molestado en esa ocasión, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que alguien más detrás de ella le habló, una voz que, por cierto, sabía a quién pertenecía.

-Sakura.

La ojiverde se giró de inmediato para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ámbares, ella suspiró profundamente mientras aún sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora por la presentación, sin embargo, fue capaz de soltar una simple palabra que fue más que suficiente.

-Syaoran.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡HOLA A TODOS! Espero que estén geniales por acá. Ni se imaginan lo feliz y emocionada que estoy de volver con una nueva historia, y sé que deben estar confundidos porque prometí una secuela de "Una vez tiempo atrás" hace varios meses cuando terminé esa historia, pero lo que pocos saben es que mi vida ha cambiado un montón estos meses y apenas he tenido tiempo de procesarlo.**

**Para no hacer esto demasiado largo, si comencé a escribir la secuela de "Una vez tiempo atrás" apenas terminé la primera parte, pero tuve un bloqueo enorme y falta de tiempo sumado a todos los cambios por los que estaba pasando, y justo en medio de todo eso por una canción que estaba escuchando de camino al trabajo (¿pueden adivinar cuál es?) se me ocurrió este primer capítulo y rápidamente nació la idea del resto de la historia, y tenía pensado dejarla para después de escribir la secuela, pero la inspiración para esta no llegó, por lo que decidí trabajar en esta nueva historia que considero es demasiado personal y le he puesto todo mi corazón.**

**Como les dije, desde que terminé de publicar "Una vez tiempo atrás" he experimentado muchísimos cambios en mi vida y por eso estuve tan perdida todos estos meses, pero me conocen, no apareceré por aquí hasta que la historia esté terminada y pues aquí estamos.**

**Quiero advertirles que no será un musical o un songfic como tal, hay varias presentaciones musicales como las que vimos en este capítulo, pero la historia no será enteramente de esto. Busco darles una nueva perspectiva a estos personajes que tanto adoro, y tengo que admitir que inconscientemente los hice muy parecidos a mí, la historia como tal es muy personal y el primer guiño que pueden ver es cuando Sakura dice que su papá le inculcó el amor por las bandas de rock viejas, ya que eso fue lo que me pasó a mí. Suelo escuchar más bandas viejas como Queen gracias a que mi papá las escucha desde que nací y siempre me han encantado incluso más que la música actual, y pues, es una de las tantas cosas que van a descubrir sobre mí y sobre la historia que les contaré.**

**Ya para terminar (sé que me extendí mucho y lo siento, pero pasó mucho tiempo), quiero que sepan que "Rock you like a Hurricane" es una canción del grupo Scorpions, pero la versión que he utilizado para este capítulo fue la de la película "Rock of Ages" (En español, la Era del Rock), ya que adoro esa película y esta versión ocupaba a un cantante masculino y uno femenino, por lo que fue mucho más fácil para mí escribir esa parte e imaginar a los personajes en esa situación. Además, he decidido que en esta historia los títulos de los capítulos serán una canción y trataré de incluir ese título en alguna frase de cualquier personaje en ese capítulo, ya sea en la misma canción (como pasó aquí) o porque los personajes lo digan en cualquier contexto… Veremos si logran dar con los títulos;)**

**De nuevo me disculpo por extenderme tanto y por haber desaparecido muchos meses y espero de corazón que les guste esta nueva historia.**

**Tengo nuevos días para actualizar ya que ahora no tengo tanto tiempo libre jajaja. Seguirán siendo 2 capítulos a la semana y sin duda, los domingos habrá un capítulo sin falta, aunque el otro probablemente lo suba entre el miércoles o el jueves de cada semana ya que suelen ser los días en los que estoy libre.**

**Sin nada más que decirles, les doy la bienvenida de nuevo a otra de mis historias (y si eres nuevo también te doy la bienvenida y prepárate).**

**Les agradezco de antemano el apoyo y a quienes siguen acá desde mis primeras historias.**

**Un abrazo enorme y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**What the hell?!**

**_En el capítulo anterior…_**

_-Sakura._

_La ojiverde se giró de inmediato para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ámbares, ella suspiró profundamente mientras aún sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora por la presentación, sin embargo, fue capaz de soltar una simple palabra que fue más que suficiente._

_-Syaoran._

**oOo**

Un extraño e incómodo silencio dominó por unos segundos luego de que la ojiverde hubiese dicho el nombre del recién llegado, quizás nadie más a parte de ella lo conociese, sin embargo, ahora para todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo el joven ambarino tenía un nombre, y para su mala suerte, fue Kenji el primero en mencionarlo.

-Entonces, Syaoran – Dijo el rubio sirviendo dos vasos de cerveza y poniéndolos en la barra sin quitar su expresión de seriedad – Una de estas es tuya y la otra de Sakura, buen trabajo en el escenario.

-Kenji… – Empezó a decir Sakura con intenciones de decirle que le bajara un poco a su actitud, sin embargo, el chico se retiró a atender a unos clientes y sus amigas se adelantaron a hablar.

-Ambos dieron un gran show allá arriba, el mejor diría yo – Comenzó diciendo Chiharu mientras tomaba su bandeja – Disculpen, pero debo ir a atender unas mesas.

-Por poco olvido que también debo seguir trabajando – Dijo Naoko caminando hacia las mesas – Pero felicidades a ambos, hicieron un gran trabajo.

-Debo decir que no me imaginé que serías capaz de eso, Sakura – Respondió Rika imitando a las otras dos chicas – Sin embargo, yo que tu no lo pensaría dos veces para hacerlo de nuevo, fue un gran espectáculo.

Sakura sonrió – Gracias chicas.

Las jóvenes se retiraron mientras que Sakura se quedó en la barra, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de volver a hablar ya que un joven detrás de la barra se le adelantó.

-Kinomoto, tú y tu amigo nos acaban de dar el primer espectáculo decente en este bar – Dijo Yamazaki sonriendo.

La ojiverde se rio nerviosa – No fue para tanto.

Yamazaki subió los hombros y se dirigió al ambarino – Y pues tu hiciste una excelente elección con esa canción… Desde que trabajo aquí solo había escuchado borrachos balbuceando cosas sin sentido y arruinando grandes piezas musicales, así que te agradezco eso.

Syaoran se rio – No hay porqué agradecer.

-Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo – Dijo Yamazaki – Disfruten las cervezas.

Cuando Yamazaki se retiró, por primera vez desde que estaban en escenario el verde con el ámbar se cruzaron y se sumieron en un incómodo silencio que solo era interrumpido por el bullicio del bar. Sakura personalmente no tenía ni idea de cómo iniciar aquella conversación, sin embargo, no fue necesario porque él lo hizo mientras alzaba su cerveza.

\- ¿Salud? – Interrogó él.

La ojiverde no pudo negarse, por lo que tomó su cerveza y chocó su vaso con el de él provocando un tintineo – Salud.

Ambos bebieron un sorbo de sus vasos y luego fue él quien decidido hablarle – Mucho tiempo sin verte.

Sakura levantó los hombros – Supongo que sí, y lo que menos esperaba era encontrarte justamente en el escenario cantando conmigo.

Syaoran sonrió de medio lado mientras apoyaba sus manos en la barra – No es que sea la primera vez que compartimos escenario.

La ojiverde bufó – Éramos niños la última vez que compartimos escenario.

-Si, pero supongo que aún funcionamos como compañeros de reparto, aparentemente hicimos un buen trabajo allá arriba.

-Creo que tienes razón – Dijo ella sonriendo mientras miraba el escenario – Eso fue una completa locura.

\- ¿Por qué lo piensas así? A mi parece que estabas muy cómoda incluso antes de que yo entrara en acción.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente – Es porque trabajo aquí, nadie más había hecho eso y no sé si me meteré en problemas.

Syaoran bufó – ¿Por cantar en el karaoke? No creo que te despidan por eso.

La ojiverde levantó los hombros mientras dejaba el vaso en la barra y se ponía nuevamente el delantal que había dejado en la barra – De cualquier forma, solo lo averiguaré yendo a hablar con mi jefe.

Syaoran dudó sobre si hacer o no aquella pregunta, sin embargo, optó por eso antes de que ella se fuera – ¿A qué hora sales?

Sakura se giró extrañada, solo escuchaba esa frase cuando Kenji estaba molestándola, sin embargo, él lo estaba diciendo en serio, por lo que simplemente le dio una sonrisa de medio lado – ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Tenía la esperanza de invitarte a beber o comer algo en otro lugar – Respondió él – Por los viejos tiempos.

La ojiverde se rio – ¿Los viejos tiempos? ¿Te refieres a la primaria?

Syaoran levantó los hombros – No te veo desde entonces, además llegué a la ciudad hace unos días, me hace falta ver caras conocidas.

Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente – Mi turno termina hoy a la 1:00 a.m., si es que no estoy despedida por la locura que cometí.

-Que va, no pueden despedirte después de ese espectáculo – Respondió él con una sonrisa socarrona y guiñándole el ojo – Te veo a esa hora en la salida.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al recibir ese gesto, sin embargo, no reparó en ello, ya que al darle la espalda a Syaoran se encontró con Clow parado en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina, por lo que llenándose de valor fue hasta donde él se encontraba, era hora de hacerle frente.

Clow al cruzar miradas con Sakura simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella entrase a la oficina, cosa que la chica hizo sin rechistar. Al estar ambos dentro del despacho, la ojiverde fue quien decidió hablar casi de inmediato.

-Lo siento, señor Clow – Dijo ella rápidamente – Sé que no debí haberlo hecho, pero pensé que el cliente había pedido la canción y no iba a interpretarla, e imaginé que sería muy aburrido que simplemente se escuchara la pista, y en serio conocía muy bien la canción.

Clow sonrió – Si, me di cuenta que conoces muy bien la canción.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que se sintió un poco abochornada por ese comentario, pero no fue motivo suficiente para que dejara de hablar – En fin, en serio no quise desobedecerlo o desafiarlo de alguna manera, es solo que no quería que los otros clientes se aburrieran.

-Sakura – Intentó hablar Clow, pero ella seguía dándole explicaciones.

-Y claro, no contaba con que el cliente de la canción apareciera, yo solo quería que los clientes no se fueran – Seguía ella sin escuchar a su jefe.

-Sakura – Intentó Clow nuevamente intervenir, pero fue en vano.

-Si quiere puedo pagar la bebida que me dio Kenji gratis – Seguía ella – Oh, ni siquiera debí aceptarla.

-Sakura…

-Entenderé si quiere despedirme, aunque probablemente debo buscar otro lugar para vivir y… – Pero finalmente, Clow logró intervenir a tiempo.

-Sakura – Dijo él un poco más alto captando la atención de la chica – No estás despedida ni mucho menos sin hogar, jamás podría hacerte algo así solo por darnos un espectáculo tan extraordinario.

La ojiverde se sintió avergonzada porque no había dejado hablar a su jefe – ¿Usted lo cree? ¿No está enojado?

-Para nada, de hecho, estoy muy feliz de que te hayas atrevido a eso – Respondió el hombre sonriendo – No todos lo hacen, y hasta me diste una gran idea que podría poner en marcha en el bar.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó la ojiverde intrigada.

-Sí, y es que la idea de una noche de karaoke después del trabajo para los empleados no suena nada mal, además de que siempre puedes volver a participar con algún cliente cuando quieras, siempre y cuando el cliente esté de acuerdo – Respondió Clow sonriendo – Tal como el joven de hoy, que por cierto tiene un gran gusto musical.

Sakura sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas – Syaoran solo apareció y… – Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por el hombre.

-Oh, lo conoces.

-Ehm si… Viejo amigo de la infancia, pero bueno, creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a trabajo – Dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento – Y de verdad muchas gracias por no despedirme.

-Por ese espectáculo debería darte a ti y a tu amigo un ascenso – Dijo Clow enigmáticamente – Claro, si él trabajara aquí.

Sakura simplemente se limitó a sonreírle de medio lado y no hacerle caso a ese último comentario – Con su permiso.

-Ten una buena noche, Sakura – Dijo Clow levantándose de su oficina y volviéndose a asomar en el marco de la puerta.

El hombre vio como Sakura se alejaba entre los clientes con su bandeja y volvía gustosamente al trabajo, sabía que no tenía nada de que preocuparse con ella. Sin embargo, antes de volver a sus oficios su mirada se cruzó con la de un joven ambarino sentado en el final de la barra, cuyo semblante reflejaba seriedad y hasta un poco de miedo, aunque cuando este lo vio simplemente le dio un asentimiento con su cabeza, el cual fue devuelto por Clow antes de regresar a su oficina, estaba seguro de que no solo el karaoke para empleados sería del gusto de Sakura de ahora en adelante.

**oOo**

Sakura dejó su delantal en el casillero y tomó su bolso para luego cerrarlo y dirigirse a la salida del bar, se había logrado despedir de sus amigas hacía un rato ya que ellas trabajarían hasta la hora de cerrar, por suerte la ojiverde había empezado más temprano en la cocina y ya era su hora de irse. Conociendo a sus amigas la atiborrarían de preguntas sobre el espectáculo, pero por suerte quedarían para el siguiente día.

A la chica quien realmente le preocupaba era Kenji, ya que el chico había actuado demasiado distante desde el momento en que ella bajó de escenario, sin embargo, tampoco pudo abordarlo ya que saldría también más tarde, por lo que todo eso tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

La ojiverde recorrió el bar hasta que llegó a la salida del lugar, donde pudo encontrar una pequeña fila de personas que iban a entrar, la mayoría venían de otras fiestas a pasar el rato para terminar la noche, tal como ella a hacer con el chico cuya mirada se cruzó con la suya solo unos segundos después de salir.

Syaoran se acercó a ella – Kinomoto.

Ella se rio – Así es como recuerdo que solías decirme en la primaria, y me extrañó mucho que me llamaras por mi nombre hace unas horas, Li.

Él levantó los hombros – Creo que no hacen falta demasiadas formalidades entre nosotros, de todas formas, ya para cuando estábamos a finales de 5to grado éramos más amigos ¿o no?

-Supongo que tienes razón, Syaoran.

-Entonces Sakura – Dijo él haciendo énfasis en su nombre – ¿Qué lugar recomiendas para hablar tranquilamente?

\- "Rock&Beers", sin duda me han dicho que es super tranquilo y silencioso – Bromeó ella.

Syaoran bufó – No creo que tu espacio de trabajo sea precisamente el lugar en el que quieras estar justo cuando tu turno acaba de terminar.

-Pues supones bien – Respondió ella sonriendo – A 10 minutos de aquí hay una pequeña cafetería donde también venden cervezas.

-Perfecto – Dijo él sacando las llaves de su auto – ¿En el tuyo o en el mío?

Sakura se rio fuertemente haciendo que él frunciera el ceño para luego hablar – No le veo la gracia.

-Yo sí – Explicó ella aun riéndose – La cuestión es que yo no tengo un auto.

Syaoran rodó los ojos – Sigo sin verle la gracia.

Sakura chasqueó su lengua – Andando, no tiene importancia.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la dirigió hasta donde estaba su auto estacionado y ambos emprendieron camino hasta la cafetería que le había indicado la chica. El camino fue corto y silencioso considerando que solo se limitaban a hablar más que para que ella le diera las indicaciones, y es que ninguno de los dos había caído en cuenta aún de que de todas las personas con las que pudieron terminar cantando esa noche en ese bar, fue con la que tenían al lado.

Al llegar al lugar se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron un par de cervezas mientras que él fue quien decidió cortar el silencio al que se habían sometido ellos mismos.

-Entonces, Sakura – Dijo el ambarino haciendo nuevamente énfasis en su nombre – ¿Mesera en "Rock&Beers" y cantante aparentemente frustrada?

Sakura no se ofendió ni nada por el estilo, simplemente le siguió la corriente – ¿Vamos a jugar a esto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo él haciéndose el desentendido.

-Al juego de las adivinanzas – Respondió ella dándole un sorbo a su cerveza – Ya sabes, como tenemos uno años sin saber nada el uno del otro empezaremos a adivinar que ha sido de nuestras vidas en vez de preguntar como harían las personas normales.

Syaoran no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la forma en que ella había dicho aquello – Vale, no lo había hecho con esa intención, pero me gusta tu idea.

\- ¿Qué tal una penitencia? – Interrogó ella – Por cada suposición mal hecha es un sorbo a la cerveza.

-Oh como en el "yo nunca" – Dijo él recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella – Me gusta.

-Bien, entonces bebes el primer sorbo porque no soy cantante aparentemente frustrada – Se jactó la ojiverde.

Él bufó – Eso no cuenta, acabas de poner la penitencia.

-Pero tú hiciste una suposición antes de tiempo, así que ahora cúmplela – Respondió la joven sonriendo.

Syaoran movió la cabeza negativamente y luego dio un sorbo a su cerveza – Vale ¿contenta?

-Sí – Dijo ella riéndose – Y sí, como puedes ver soy mesera en "Rock&Beers", pero es que trabajar ahí me da un descuento en la renta del edificio que está al lado.

\- ¿Vives ahí?

-Así es… No podía permitirme algo muy caro ya que papá y mamá se encargan de pagar la universidad y yo estoy a cargo de la renta y los otros gastos – Respondió ella – Además, el trabajo deja buenas propinas de vez en cuando y puedo estudiar de día y trabajar de noche.

-Entonces vas a la universidad aquí – Respondió él – Creo que lo más típico es que todo niño de Tomoeda venga a estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado – Pues esa suposición si la hiciste bien, a ver si adivinas que es lo que estudio ahí.

-Pues podría apostar por artes escénicas, pero creo que en la escuela cantabas y actuabas más por diversión que por vocación – Dijo él pensando un poco – Tal vez estudias psicología.

La ojiverde sacudió la cabeza negativamente para después hablarle – Es lo que todos me dicen, pero no, me decidí por estudiar Contaduría.

-Bien, esa no la esperaba – Respondió Syaoran tomando un sorbo de su cerveza – Odiabas las matemáticas ¿cómo le haces?

Sakura se rio – Es que no son solo matemáticas, es análisis y creo que soy buena para eso, por esa razón lo he escogido, aunque las matemáticas aún no se me dan muy bien al menos puedo usar una calculadora.

-Buen punto – Respondió él.

-Bien ahora me toca a mí – Intervino ella – Supongo que recién te mudaste aquí.

Syaoran bufó – Yo te lo dije.

-Solo estaba confirmando – Contestó la ojiverde – Y supongo que es para estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio, algo super aburrido relacionado con las matemáticas ya que eras el mejor de la clase en eso.

Él se rio – Pues si pedí un traslado a la Universidad de Tokio, y puede que mi carrera tenga que ver con matemáticas, aunque no del todo.

Sakura lo miró pensativa unos momentos mientras buscaba alguna carrera – ¿Ingeniería en algo?

-Es tu turno de darle una probada a tu cerveza.

La ojiverde se rio y le dio un sorbo a su bebida para que luego fuese Syaoran quien volviese a hablar – Arquitectura.

-Oh, como mi padre – Respondió ella.

-Digamos que él fue el primero al que escuché hablar sobre eso aquella vez que fue a la escuela a hablar de su profesión junto con otros padres, y siempre me llamó la atención.

-Es genial y creo que se emocionaría mucho si supiera que ha sido la inspiración de alguien para estudiar una carrera – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – ¿Estudiabas eso también en Hong Kong?

-Sí, es solo que necesitaba salir de China – Contestó él seriamente.

Sakura se dio cuenta de su cambio de semblante e intentó abordarlo, sin embargo, él se le adelantó con otra pregunta – Supongo que el chico del bar es tu novio, el rubio.

Aquella suposición sin duda tomó fuera de base a la chica – ¿Kenji? Para nada.

Él bufó – El sujeto casi me mata con la mirada.

-No tengo ni idea porque se puso así, pero te aseguro que solo somos amigos – Dijo ella.

Syaoran movió la cabeza negativamente – Tan despistada como siempre.

Sakura rodó los ojos – Pues te toca beber de tu cerveza, Kenji no es mi novio… Ni él ni nadie, en realidad – Al decir esto, bajó la mirada.

El ambarino se dio cuenta de su cambio, por lo que alzó su cerveza y la chocó con la de ella teniendo de nuevo su atención para luego hablarle en voz baja – No te desanimes, no eres la única en ese barco.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y tomó su cerveza – Entonces, salud por los estudiantes veinteañeros que son pasajeros en el barco de la soltería.

Syaoran no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario y seguido de eso chocar su cerveza con la de ella – Al verte en el escenario pensé que te estabas dedicando en serio a cantar o a actuar.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado – Es lo que hacía mi mamá cuando era joven, pero siempre me gustó más como hobbie más que como una profesión.

-Pues recuerdo que actuabas bien, no por nada siempre te daban el papel protagónico.

Ella bufó – Así como a ti.

-Mis protagónicos siempre eran el príncipe al que hechizaban – Dijo él abochornado – O peor, la bella durmiente del bosque.

Sakura rompió en risas ante ese último recuerdo – No puedo creer que no nos dejaran cambiar los papeles.

-Imagina que mis hermanas aún conservan fotos y vídeos de esa jodida obra – Confesó él – Fue la primera vez que me escogían para un protagónico y fue precisamente el de la princesa.

La ojiverde se mordió el labio nerviosamente – Al menos eras la princesa, era mucho más sencillo que ser el príncipe.

-Hubiese preferido ser el príncipe, creo que las burlas hubiesen sido mucho menores por parte de mis hermanas.

-Pero entonces habrías tenido que ser tú el que me besara y mi hermano te habría hecho pedazos – Sakura intentó decir esto último de manera que sonara lo más gracioso posible, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar ese momento.

-Ehm si… el beso – Dijo Syaoran sintiendo sus mejillas arder – En realidad creo que, si fue bueno que tu fueses el príncipe, nunca había besado a una niña en ese entonces y creo que habría estropeado la obra.

Sakura se rio levemente – Yo tampoco había besado a nadie, y mi hermano quería matarme por no haberte besado en la mejilla.

-Era la idea, pero creo que lo hiciste ver más real.

-Me metí por completo en el papel – Se rio ella de nuevo evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Ambos cambiaron el tema al cabo de unos segundos y decidieron que lo mejor sería volver a casa para que ninguno se desvelara demasiado, por lo que pagaron su cuenta y se encaminaron de vuelta a la calle donde estaba "Rock&Beers", Syaoran se estacionó frente al edificio que le indicó la chica y luego esta le habló.

\- ¿Vives lejos de aquí?

-No, estoy cerca de la cafetería a donde me llevaste, así que no te preocupes – Respondió él restándole importancia.

-Fue genial volver a verte y pues cantar contigo – Contestó ella sonriendo – No me lo esperaba en lo más mínimo.

-Tampoco yo – Dijo él.

-Sabes la razón por la que decidí cantar es porque pensé que el cliente había pedido la canción y se había acobardado a último minuto – Confesó ella – Estaba realmente enojada porque adoro esa canción y no quería que se desperdiciara.

-Pues la pedí, pero me retuvieron hablando y me retrasé, pero por suerte ya tu habías empezado y no quería interrumpirte – Dijo él levantando los ojos – Supongo que resultó mejor de lo que esperábamos, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía algo como eso.

-Pues, entonces me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado.

Syaoran no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a sonreírle y volverle a dar un guiño de ojos, entonces ella ignorando el rubor en sus mejillas le habló – ¡¿Qué demonios?!... ¡Estás haciendo eso de nuevo!

Él la miró confundida – ¿Haciendo qué?

\- ¡Eso! ¡Los guiños de ojos y las sonrisas socarronas! – Dijo ella – ¡Lo hiciste en el escenario! ¡Y hasta tuve la impresión de que ibas a besarme! ¡Todos esos coqueteos!

Syaoran se rio y seguido de eso acercó su rostro al de ella para hablarle en voz baja muy cerca de sus labios – Me metí por completo en el papel, Sakura.

Ella abrió la boca indignada ya que había usado la misma frase que ella hacía un rato, por lo que decidió salir del auto antes de que él siguiera jugando con ella, se sentía un poco tonta y hasta tiró muy fuerte la puerta del auto, sin embargo, él le tocó la bocina y llamó su atención de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Syaoran?

-Podrías haberte despedido – Dijo él.

Ella se acercó a la ventana del auto y le habló – Empiezo a recordar porque no te soportaba en la escuela, eres increíblemente sarcástico y odioso.

Syaoran no se inmutó de su comentario – Si y yo empiezo a recordar porque no me agradabas tampoco, no aguantas juegos.

La chica rodó los ojos – Adiós.

Cuando se estaba alejando Syaoran le gritó desde el auto – ¡Hey, Sakura!

La ojiverde suspiró colmándose de paciencia y se giró – ¿Qué quieres?

-Ese piercing está genial – Esto lo dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le daba una de sus sonrisas socarronas tal y como había hecho en el espectáculo.

Sakura rodó los ojos y caminó al edificio sin hablarle más mientras que él la miraba irse sonriendo divertido.

_-Nos vemos pronto, compañera –._

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que su semana esté yendo de maravilla. Primero que nada, les quiero agradecer el buen recibimiento de la historia y la calurosa bienvenida que me dieron, ni se imaginan lo mucho que lo agradezco y lo que me emociona estar de vuelta.**

**Por acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, todos quedaron intrigados en el anterior cuando se dieron cuenta de que estos dos se conocían (y he tomado referencias a las dos obras que estos dos protagonizaron en el anime haciendo de cuenta que si las lograron culminar jajaja), acá les traigo un poco de su historia (aunque aún hay cosas que me guardaré para después) y pues para que los conozcan un poco… ¿qué les parece este Syaoran un poco coqueto? **

**Y también me interesa saber qué piensan de Kenji Suzuki. Para los que me siguieron en "Solo por ti" tal vez recuerden que ahí hizo su primera aparición y no era de lo más agradable. He decidido reutilizar a este personaje, solo que esta vez en otro contexto y con más participación, ya verán.**

**La canción para este capítulo fue "What the hell" de Avril Lavigne (es una de mis cantantes favoritas desde siempre) y además les he dejado un poco más de guiños sobre mí, y es que si me hubiesen pagado por cada vez que me decían que parecía estudiante de psicología ahora mismo sería millonaria jajaja.**

**Sin nada más que decirles, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos el domingo sin falta.**

**Les mando un beso enorme a todos y feliz mitad de semana.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Beautiful dangerous**

_\- ¿Dónde crees que se haya metido anoche? – _Decía una voz masculina a lo lejos.

_-No tengo idea, pero para que se haya quedado dormido en el sofá dudo que haya estado en una biblioteca o algo así – _Respondió una voz femenina un poco más chillona y con un tono de molestia _– Voy a matarlo._

_-No tienes que ser tan dura con él – _Dijo de nuevo la voz masculina – _Tuvo meses complicados en China por lo que me contó, mínimo se merecía una noche de diversión junto con llegar aquí._

_-Lo sé, pero no creo que debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en bares o algo así, no va a tener la misma vida que tenía en Hong Kong – _Volvió a hablar la voz femenina.

_-De eso está claro, me lo dijo cuando me pidió que lo recibiera – _Replicó la voz masculina – _Solo tiene aquí tres días, estoy seguro de que tiene un plan._

_-Eso espero – _Resopló la voz femenina – _Puso mucho en riesgo al venir aquí._

_-Al igual que tú – _Respondió seriamente la voz masculina.

_-Esto no se trata de mí, se trata de Xiao Lang – _Finalizó la chica.

-También se trata sobre ti cuando me seguiste en esta locura para no dejarme solo, Mei – Dijo Syaoran despertándose sintiendo un ligero dolor en su espalda por haber dormido en el sofá.

El ambarino se incorporó en el sofá y empezó a estirarse buscando que el dolor en su espalda se minimizara, aunque sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir pronto – Maldito sofá, recuérdenme no volver a dormir en él.

Meiling bufó – Acabamos de darnos cuenta de que estabas ahí.

\- ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? – Preguntó un joven azabache de ojos azules y anteojos.

-Pensé que saldrías a buscar un trabajo – Repicó Meiling frunciendo el ceño sobre sus ojos color fuego.

-Y eso fue lo que hice precisamente – Dijo Syaoran levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina con dirección a la cafetera.

-Xiao Lang esto es en serio – Dijo Meiling siguiéndolo a la cocina.

Syaoran miró a su prima con impaciencia – Y es en serio cuando te digo que fui a buscar trabajo, y he conseguido uno.

Meiling lo miró incrédula y el joven azabache fue el siguiente en hablar algo desconcertado – ¿Cómo es que llegar de madrugada cuenta cómo búsqueda de trabajo, amigo?

-Eso es porque conseguí trabajo en un bar, Eriol – Respondió él sirviéndose una taza de café.

El aludido de inmediato se giró para mirar a Meiling – Te dije que tenía un plan.

La chica de origen chino rodó los ojos e ignoró el comentario del chico para luego dirigirse a su primo – ¿Estás seguro de que es un buen trabajo? No te sacamos de Hong Kong para terminar en un bar de mala muerte.

Syaoran rodó los ojos – No es un bar de mala muerte, Mei… De hecho, el ambiente es genial, la música es increíble y la paga es buena, además de que puedo ir a la universidad por el día y trabajar en las noches.

\- ¿Y qué puesto te han ofrecido? – Preguntó Eriol curioso.

-Bartender – Respondió el ambarino tomando un sorbo de su café – Por suerte, todas mis experiencias en fiestas al fin servirán de algo.

Meiling lo miró con impaciencia – Esto es serio, Xiao Lang.

-Es un trabajo serio, Mei – Replicó el ambarino – No es como tu trabajo con Eriol en la biblioteca, pero al menos la paga es buena y me mantendrá ocupado en las noches.

\- ¿Por eso llegaste tan tarde ayer? ¿Empezaste de inmediato? – Preguntó Eriol.

Syaoran debió su mirada al café ya que sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente, en sus planes no estaba contarle a ese par nada de lo que pasó en el bar, sin embargo, eran astutos y el hecho de que lo encontraran durmiendo en el sofá solo lo hacía ver más sospechoso _– Malditas cervezas que hicieron su efecto cuando llegué a casa y ni siquiera me dejaron caer en mi habitación –._

-No, simplemente hablé con el jefe y quedamos en que empezaría mañana en la noche – Respondió Syaoran superficialmente.

Meiling levantó la ceja sugestivamente – Ya veo, entonces ¿piensas que nos creamos que la conversación con tu nuevo jefe duró toda la noche?

-Ella tiene un buen punto – Dijo Eriol sonriendo pícaramente a su mejor amigo – Escúpelo, Li.

La chica rodó los ojos – ¿En serio hay necesidad se usar ese lenguaje, cuatro ojos?

Eriol ignoró su comentario y se acercó a su mejor amigo, quien les estaba desviando la mirada desde hacía un rato y se apoyó en el mesón para quedar cara a cara con él – ¿Quién fue la afortunada?

Syaoran resopló derrotado – No me acosté con nadie si es lo que están pensando… Solo me encontré con una vieja amiga que dada la casualidad estaba en el bar – Trató de ser lo más superficial posible ya que no quería entrar en detalles con el asunto de la canción.

-Entonces una vieja amiga – Dijo Eriol sonriendo pícaramente.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? – Saltó de inmediato Meiling.

-No, ninguno de ustedes la conoce – Eso en parte no era verdad, ya que Meiling había visto un millón de veces los vídeos de sus obras escolares en los que salía Sakura haciendo el papel protagónico, sin embargo, no le mencionaría ese detalle para evitar escándalos por parte de su prima.

Meiling levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Y tú de dónde la conoces?

-Es una amiga de cuando viví en Tomoeda ¿feliz? – Respondió cortante el ambarino.

La chica rodó los ojos – Pues ese polvo no te quitó lo amargado, Syaoran.

-Ya te dije que no nos acostamos – Replicó él fastidiado – Simplemente fuimos a tomar algo por ahí.

-Oh, fuiste todo un caballero en la primera cita – Respondió Eriol riendo.

Syaoran suspiró profundamente – Ustedes más que nadie saben que no estoy buscando una relación en este momento, no después de todo lo que quedó atrás en Hong Kong, no es el momento para eso.

Meiling y Eriol dejaron las risas a un lado cuando escucharon ese último comentario, y es que ambos sin darse cuenta habían tocado un tema delicado para Syaoran, por lo que de inmediato lo dejaron de lado y respetaron su deseo de cortar esa conversación, se habían sobrepasado un poco.

-Lo siento, amigo – Dijo Eriol – No fue mi intención.

-Tampoco la mía – Siguió Meiling – Solo no vuelvas a desaparecer así.

Syaoran les sonrió de medio lado a su prima y a su mejor amigo – No se preocupen… ¿Cuándo tienen clases en la universidad?

-Mañana por la mañana – Respondió Eriol – Tengo Finanzas I.

-Yo también tengo clases por la mañana – Acotó Meiling – Aunque como hasta las 10 más o menos estaré libre, tengo un taller de alteraciones en la ropa… ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Tengo clases hasta la tarde, y pues por la noche empezaré en el bar – Respondió el ambarino.

Eriol sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su mejor amigo – Es genial que las cosas estén yendo viento en popa.

Syaoran les dio otra sonrisa de medio lado, sabía que Eriol y Meiling no habían dicho aquello con malas intenciones, sin embargo, era cierta la parte de que de momento no estaba preparado para tener una relación. Escapó de asuntos intensos en Hong Kong y ahora tenía a Eriol cubriéndole la espalda dejándolo vivir en su departamento, y había arrastrado a Meiling en aquel viaje ya que había alegado no dejarlo solo en eso.

Tenía que salir adelante y no podía equivocarse arrastrando a alguien más en su complicada vida.

**oOo**

-No deberías estar aquí, te meterás en problemas – Decía Sakura preocupada a su amiga amatista.

La chica rodó los ojos – Sakura los profesores tienen millones de alumnos y clases, tu profesora de Finanzas I no va a percatarse de que yo no soy de esta clase mientras me mantengan en silencio.

-Ni siquiera eres de la carrera, Tomoyo – Respondió la ojiverde – No entenderás nada.

-Pero prefiero estar aquí haciéndote compañía que allá afuera sin nada que hacer hasta que empiece mi taller de alteración de ropa – Contestó Tomoyo aburrida.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa – Mira que debes amarme para querer ver esta clase conmigo, detestas todo lo que tiene que ver con finanzas.

-No lo detesto, solo me parece aburrido, pero puedo soportarlo por mi mejor amiga – Respondió la amatista sonriendo.

La ojiverde le devolvió el gesto, Tomoyo siempre había sido así, además de ser mejores amigas, eran primas por parte de sus madres y prácticamente desde que nacieron siempre habían sido así de unidas. Sakura era la más tímida de las dos, sin embargo, Tomoyo siempre era la que sobresalía y lograba arrastrarla a todo tipo de situaciones que a veces las ponía en vergüenza a ambas, pero era la parte más divertida de su amistad, nunca se aburrían y siempre estaban ahí la una para la otra, incluso para acompañarse en clases en las que probablemente no entenderían ni una sola palabra.

-Además, mira nada más a los chicos con los que estudias – Dijo Tomoyo en voz baja a su mejor amiga.

Sakura se rio mientras sacudía la cabeza negativamente – Te aseguro que lo que menos veo es a los chicos.

-Ya ha pasado bastante desde tu última relación, creo que ya podrías darte una nueva oportunidad – Refutó Tomoyo siguiendo con la mirada a un chico de cabello azabache con ojos azules detrás de unos anteojos – Y él es un buen prototipo.

Sakura miró al chico en cuestión y luego habló – Tengo unas pocas materias con él este semestre, pero no lo conozco… Y aunque lo hiciera, no me llama la atención.

-Tenemos que admitir que está guapo, tal vez los anteojos opaquen sus ojos azules, pero le dan un toque misterioso, me gusta – Respondió Tomoyo sonriendo – Pero, esto se trata de ti, no de mí.

La ojiverde rodó los ojos – Creí que nos habíamos olvidado de mí apenas viste al Harry Potter de las finanzas.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar una risa – No me cambies el tema… En serio, creo que ya es tiempo de que te des una oportunidad, sé que lo último no terminó muy bien, pero hay que salir adelante.

Sakura suspiró – Puedo salir adelante sola sin necesidad de ver a chicos de mi clase.

Sin embargo, la amatista levantó la ceja sugestivamente – Y tu reencuentro con Li en el bar no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que no quieres mezclarte con nadie de tu clase ¿verdad?

La ojiverde de inmediato hizo un sonido con su boca para que su amiga parara de hablar y le respondió en voz baja – ¿Quieres hablar más bajo? Se supone que solo tú lo sabes… Y bueno los del bar, pero ellos no saben que tanto nos conocemos.

-Amiga no tiene nada de malo – Respondió Tomoyo – A decir verdad, me pareció muy romántico todo el asunto de la canción.

Sakura se rio – ¿La canción? Tomoyo es un clásico del rock que habla precisamente sobre tener sexo salvaje, te aseguro que no fue romántico.

-No me refiero a la letra de la canción – Dijo la amatista con impaciencia – Sino más bien al hecho de que precisamente terminaras cantando con él, es todo muy loco y a la vez interesante.

-Fue solo una casualidad – Respondió la ojiverde – Además, no tiene nada romántico… Él nunca me ha gustado y yo mucho menos a él, nos odiábamos en primaria ¿recuerdas?

-Pero tenían una química excelente cuando actuaban juntos – Refutó Tomoyo – Además, llegamos a invitarlo a nuestras salidas varias veces, no era tan odioso, solo le gustaba molestarte un poco y tú le devolvías los juegos.

Sakura levantó los hombros – Éramos niños.

-Y ahora todos somos adultos – Dijo Tomoyo inquisitivamente – Yo que tu no descartaría a Li, y ya tuvieron una cita.

-No fue una cita – Respondió la chica – Simplemente fueron unas cervezas entre amigos.

-Y una canción – Completó la amatista – A la que, por cierto, según lo que me dijiste a Kenji no le gustó para nada.

-No tengo idea de qué rayos le pasa a Kenji, no me ha hablado desde el sábado – Confesó Sakura.

Tomoyo la miró incrédula – Ese chico babea por ti desde que lo conozco, es evidente que está celoso de Li.

-Pues no tiene por qué estarlo – Respondió la ojiverde – Syaoran y yo solo somos amigos, y ninguno de nosotros va a volver a verse, al menos que decida ir al bar a por unas cervezas con una cita de verdad.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos – Eres tan despistada a veces, pero igual así te queremos todos.

Sakura le sacó la lengua de la forma más infantil, y Tomoyo repitió el gesto para luego volver a centrar su mirada en el chico de anteojos y cabello azabache que se había sentado al frente de la clase y la amatista le volvió a hablar a su mejor amiga – El Harry Potter de las finanzas no está nada mal.

Sakura se rio – Eres única.

**oOo**

-Hey Sakura – Dijo una chica haciendo que la ojiverde para frente a su casillero se girara para encontrarse con la sonrisa amigable de Chiharu – ¿Dónde te han puesto hoy?

-En las mesas – Respondió la ojiverde – ¿Qué hay de ti?

-A Naoko a mí nos enviaron a la cocina, pero al menos tendrás a Rika también en las mesas, ya debe estar por llegar – Dijo la chica.

-Oh, bueno hoy es lunes así que puede que las cosas estén ligeras – Dijo Sakura.

-Sí, aunque creo que Clow debería tomar en serio la opción de cambiarte de las mesas al escenario – Bromeó Chiharu.

Sakura se rio – No fue para tanto, simplemente canté para que no se estropeara la noche.

-Y nos regalaste el mejor espectáculo que este bar ha tenido – Dijo Chiharu poniéndose los guantes y el delantal de la cocina – Creo que deberías intentarlo de nuevo.

Sakura suspiró – Sí, aunque no dejaré que vuelva a interrumpir mi trabajo, no quiero tener problemas con Clow.

Chiharu bufó – Que va, Clow quedó más que encantado con la presentación.

La ojiverde se limitó a levantar los hombros y terminar de arreglar su delantal tapando su abdomen y por ende su piercing. Chiharu volvió a hablar – Sabes siempre he pensado que tienes el estilo de una estrella de rock, por el piercing y el tipo de música que te gusta, creo que es lo que le dio el toque a tu presentación del sábado.

Sakura rio – Gracias, creo que nunca le habían hecho un cumplido tan lindo a mi estilo.

Chiharu se unió a la risa – Andando, Takashi me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que nos veríamos luego porque se retrasó, Clow le iba a presentar al nuevo bartender que van a entrenar él y Kenji apenas llegue.

\- ¿Nuevo bartender? – Preguntó la ojiverde curiosa.

-Sí, aunque no sé si ya habrá llegado, pero supongo que ya nos enteraremos esta noche, sabes cómo vuelan las noticias en este bar – Respondió Chiharu saliendo de los casilleros y dirigiéndose a la cocina – Te veo más tarde.

Sakura decidió ir a limpiar un par de mesas antes de que abrieran el bar y empezaran a llegar los clientes. La chica se dispuso a hacer su trabajo pensando en la presentación del fin de semana y en cómo ahora le daban reconocimiento por aquello, tal vez en ese momento haya sido una completa locura, pero aparentemente su locura había sido del agrado de todos.

Estaba tan ensimismada limpiando aquella mesa, que apenas y se dio cuenta de que estaba trabajando bajo la mirada fija de alguien más desde la barra, quien se fue acercando a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos con su voz que la dejó fría.

-Con el delantal te tapas el bonito piercing que tienes, compañera – Dijo aquella voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

Sakura se giró para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz, aunque lo que menos esperó fue verlo con unos pantalones negros, converse y precisamente una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaban a la vista sus tonificados brazos, aunque lo que más resaltaba en que en su camiseta podía verse perfectamente el logo de "Rock&Beers", tal como en su propia camiseta, ella sabía que significaba aquello.

-Tienes que estas bromeando – Se limitó a decir ella sin poderlo creer.

Syaoran se acercó más y ella suspirando profundamente volvió a hablarle – Tengo que suponer que tú eres el nuevo bartender.

-Supones bien, no como cuando jugamos la otra noche – Dijo él guiñándole el ojo y riendo socarronamente.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se giró para seguir limpiando la mesa – Pues bienvenido a "Rock&Beers", no se vale jugarse conmigo en horas de trabajo o seré capaz de vaciarte una cerveza encima, y hablo en serio.

-Pero que ruda estás hoy, Sakura – Dijo él haciendo énfasis en su nombre – ¿Estás con el período?

\- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – Exclamó ella.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo una tercera voz uniéndose a la conversación.

Sakura al girarse no esperó encontrarse a cierto chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules – Kenji, no pasa nada.

-Pues por lo que veo este idiota está molestándote – Dijo Kenji apretando el puño.

-No, no lo está – Cortó Sakura seriamente – Es el nuevo bartender, le estaba dando la bienvenida.

-El nuevo bartender y el chico que cantó contigo el sábado ¿no? – Interrogó Kenji.

Sakura lo miró incrédula, pero fue el ambarino quien se adelantó a hablar – Pues sí, mi nombre es Li Syaoran, es un gusto, aunque aparentemente para ti no tanto.

-Kenji Suzuki – Respondió secamente el rubio – Y no, no es un gusto considerando que estás molestando a Sakura.

-Creo que sabe defenderse sola ¿no crees? – Dijo Syaoran.

-Temo decirte que él está en lo correcto – Respondió Sakura enojada y saliendo del medio de los chicos – Y los dos están actuando como idiotas.

La chica se alejó enojada dejando a ambos chicos desconcertados, aunque fue Kenji quien decidió hablarle nuevamente al ambarino – Escucha, si le llegas a hacer algo te las verás conmigo.

Syaoran bufó – Tus amenazas no me asustan, Suzuki… Y hablo en serio cuando digo que Sakura sabe defenderse sola, no nos necesita y esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Kenji estuvo a punto de decir algo más, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido cuando un chico de cabello negro se unió a la conversación – ¿Li Syaoran?

-Soy yo – Respondió el aludido.

-Takashi Yamazaki – Se presentó el joven dándole la mano – Voy a darte el entrenamiento de bartender… ¿vas conmigo a la barra?

Syaoran le dio una última mirada desafiante a Kenji y decidió seguir a Yamazaki hasta la barra, donde se dispusieron primero a lavarse las manos y a que el chico le explicara las cosas básicas, sin embargo, decidió también hablarle sobre otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con las bebidas, pero si con el bar.

-Veo que ya conociste a Kenji.

El ambarino suspiró – Sí, pero digamos que no nos llevamos mucho.

-Pues es que es obvio – Respondió Yamazaki – Cantaste con Sakura el sábado y ahora trabajas aquí, ella es su punto débil, él no lo ha admitido, pero todos aquí lo hemos notado.

En el momento en que el chico habló, una joven de cabello cenizo y ojos celestes se sentó en la barra y pidió un cóctel, por lo que en lo que hablaban Yamazaki le enseñaba a Syaoran cómo preparar algunas bebidas.

\- ¿Y Sakura lo sabe? – Preguntó sin parecer demasiado intrigado en aquel asunto.

Yamazaki bufó – Sakura vive en las nubes y apenas y se da cuenta de lo que pasa en su alrededor… Pero si, aparentemente Kenji te ve como una amenaza, es un buen chico, pero jamás lo había visto tener tanto rencor por alguien de esa forma.

Syaoran bufó – No sé porque tener rencor por mí… Sakura y yo solo cantamos una canción juntos, eso no significa nada.

-Pero la conoces más allá del bar, todos estábamos ahí cuando se llamaron por sus nombres al terminar la presentación – Dijo Yamazaki tomando una copa – Y no es asunto de ninguno de nosotros eso, pero Kenji es un poco territorial.

En ese momento Yamazaki terminó de preparar el cóctel y se lo puso a la chica en frente, ella pagó la cuenta y se levantó de la silla, aunque no sin antes girarse y cruzar su mirada azul con la ambarina de Syaoran y finalmente darle un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa antes de caminar a la salida.

Yamazaki se dio cuenta de aquello y se rio – Kenji es un idiota si piensa que estás detrás de Sakura después de ver a esa chica.

Syaoran levantó los hombros – No es nadie, es solo una chica.

-Sí, así dijo Kenji cuando Sakura recién empezó a trabajar aquí y mira nada más – Respondió Yamazaki – Las mujeres son un peligro muy hermoso.

Sin embargo, Syaoran no escuchaba del todo a Yamazaki, ya que la chica en cuestión, incluso a lo lejos, no perdió al ambarino de vista y no dudó en darle otro guiño de ojos cuando sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar antes de salir del bar de forma definitiva.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido un gran fin de semana, por poco no actualizo porque estuve todo el día fuera, pero aquí estoy con este nuevo capítulo un poco cargado jajaja.**

**Ya ven que las suposiciones de muchos fueron ciertas, Syaoran trabajará en el bar de ahora en adelante, además de que les he dado varias pistas del resto de los personajes, espero que hayan logrado identificar quien es el "Harry Potter de las finanzas" jajaja. Además, les he dado un poco de información sobre Syaoran y su pasado, aunque les aseguro que hay mucho más que pronto se irán enterando, de momento seguiremos conociendo a los personajes.**

**Muchos me dijeron que les gustó el Syaoran coqueto y pues aquí está de nuevo haciendo de las suyas, aunque ese comportamiento no va demasiado con Sakura y por eso no han tenido demasiada interacción.**

**La canción que inspiró el nombre de este capítulo es "Beautiful Dangerous" de Slash en colaboración con Fergie, y pues la escogí principalmente por esa escena final… ¿será que logran dar con la chica misteriosa que intercambió miradas con Syaoran?**

**De más está decirles que estoy sumamente feliz y agradecida con el recibimiento de esta historia, y pues espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que sigan así.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles o el jueves. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**You Only Live Once**

\- ¿Fiesta? ¿En casa de Yamazaki? – Preguntó Sakura a través del teléfono.

_-Sí, acaba de llamarme Chiharu y me pidió que te avisara porque ella está con Yamazaki comprando algunas cosas – _Decía Rika animada – _Quieren aprovechar la noche que nos dieron libre a todos por el día festivo._

-Suena bien – Respondió la ojiverde – ¿Puedo llevar a Tomoyo?

_-Claro, sabes que entre más seamos será mucho mejor – _Dijo la chica del otro lado del teléfono – _Aunque más bien creí que llevarías una cita o algo así._

Sakura bufó – Sabes que no he tenido una cita en mucho tiempo.

_-Pues deberías… Aunque Kenji aún no ha confirmado si estará ahí o no._

La ojiverde suspiró – Las cosas con Kenji han estado tensas desde que canté hace dos semanas.

_-Está actuando como un idiota, pero eso no quita el hecho de que le sigas gustando – _Dijo Rika – _Me preocupa un poco, desde hace dos semanas lo he notado muy callado, ya ni siquiera le sigue las bromas a Yamazaki._

-En parte siento que esto es mi culpa – Dijo Sakura – Aunque fue él quien se puso distante conmigo.

_-Exacto, y no se ha llevado nada bien con Li – _Acotó Rika.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente – No tengo ni idea de porque lo detesta, pero supongo que tendrás sus razones.

Rika bufó y Sakura le volvió a hablar – ¿Eso que fue?

_-Es obvio que Kenji está celoso de Li – _Respondió la pelirroja a través del teléfono – _Lo ha fulminado con la mirada desde el primer día y no soporta que esté cerca de ti._

-Pues eso es una tontería porque Syaoran y yo no tenemos nada – Refutó la ojiverde un poco molesta – Y si lo tuviéramos Kenji tampoco debería estar celoso.

_-Los hombres son así de complicados, amiga – _Respondió Rika.

Sakura se rio ante el comentario – Y te lo creo porque tienes experiencias en las grandes ligas.

Rika también soltó una risa _– Sabes que no pierdo el tiempo con chicos de nuestra edad, los mayores son menos complicados y muchísimo más maduros._

-Vale, por eso siempre escucho tus advertencias – Respondió la ojiverde – ¿A qué hora nos veremos en casa de Yamazaki?

_-Sabes que sus fiestas empiezan tarde, con que llegues a eso de las 10:00 apenas estará saliendo de la ducha._

Sakura volvió a reír – Vale, allá nos vemos.

_-Hasta pronto – _Y sin decir nada más la conversación telefónica fue finalizada.

Al escuchar el pitido final del teléfono dio un largo suspiro y recostó su espalda en el sofá en el que estaba sentada, cerrando los ojos involuntariamente con la esperanza de que todo en su vida se arreglara de la noche a la mañana, y aunque los problemas que tenían no eran de vida o muerte, la amistad de Kenji era importante para ella y no quería perderla por un malentendido.

-No te duermas, ya estoy por terminar mi turno – Dijo Tomoyo apareciendo en los probadores con unos vestidos en la mano – No puedo creer que la gente en serio decida venir a esta tienda en día feriado.

-Para algo te pagan el medio día de trabajo – Respondió Sakura molestando a su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos – Si, pero ¿en serio tienen que ponerse así de exigentes?

Sakura se rio – No quiero imaginarme como manejarías tu propia boutique.

-Querrás decir cuando tenga mi propia boutique y no tenga que preocuparme por buscarle a esa chica una talla más pequeña solo para que se note su ombligo y sus pechos – Respondió la amatista fastidiada mientras se disponía a buscar otras prendas en la bodega.

-Deja de quejarte – Dijo Sakura luego de unas risas – Hoy iremos de fiesta.

Tomoyo al escuchar esa última frase prácticamente saltó fuera de la bodega y miró a su amiga con un brillo en los ojos que Sakura solo había sido capaz de ver cuando la chica le hablaba sobre su próxima boutique.

-Claro que vamos a ir – Afirmó ella dando brincos de felicidad – Ahora con más razón quiero irme, tenemos que irnos a mi departamento por ropa alucinante.

Sakura torció la expresión – Simplemente es una fiesta en casa de Yamazaki con los del trabajo, no es la gran cosa.

-Si es la gran cosa – Respondió la amatista desde la bodega.

-Ya hemos ido a fiestas de esas antes y nunca me he esmerado mucho con mis atuendos, todos vamos normales.

-Si, pero en otras ocasiones no habías tenido a dos chicos interesados en ti – Respondió Tomoyo levantando la ceja sugestivamente.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas colorearse un poco y desvió la mirada – No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Sí lo sabes – Dijo la amatista – Kenji y Li estarán ahí.

-Yo no tengo nada con Kenji y mucho menos con Li – Refutó la ojiverde.

-Bueno, pero no los necesitas a ellos como excusa para arreglarte y verte bien – Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a su mejor amiga – Déjame arreglarte para esta noche, y prometo mantener tu estilo.

Sakura resopló – No estoy muy segura de esto.

-No será mucho, simplemente un retoque para que resaltes un poco más – Intentó convencerla la amatista.

La ojiverde vio las buenas intenciones de su mejor amiga y es que ella siempre había sido así, era una fanática de la moda y siempre vestía increíble, cuando eran niñas solía hacerles algunos disfraces para jugar y hasta llegó a confeccionar junto con su madre los vestidos de sus obras escolares, y siempre estaba al pendiente de que se viera bien, por lo que en esta ocasión no quería matarle las ilusiones.

-Supongo que te dejaré arreglarme un poco, puedo ir de fiesta linda por primera vez.

-Esa es mi amiga – Respondió Tomoyo sonriéndole – Además ¿quién nos dice que no podemos tomarnos unos tragos bien vestidas?

Sakura se rio – Supongo que tienes razón… Solo se vive una vez.

Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha – Exacto.

La amatista decidió volver al trabajo para salir lo más rápido posible y ponerse en marcha con la fiesta, dejando a Sakura nuevamente sola escondida en los probadores para que a su amiga no la metieran en problemas. Tuvo que admitir que se seguía sintiendo un poco mal por el asunto con Kenji, pero al menos esa noche la tomaría para relajarse y olvidarse por un rato de las preocupaciones, tenía que seguir sus propias palabras y así sería.

_-Solo se vive una vez… Recuérdalo, Sakura – _se dijo a sí misma suspirando.

**oOo**

-Se supone que me invitaron a mí a la fiesta – Decía un ambarino fastidiado desde el asiento del copiloto – Y ni siquiera tenía muchas ganas de venir.

-Pero lastimosamente vives con tus primos y mejores amigos en el mundo – Refutó Meiling – Y yo sí que necesito una buena fiesta, la universidad me está consumiendo incluso más que el trabajo.

-Eso es porque te la pasas los tiempos libres cosiendo cosas a mano en el trabajo en vez de esperar a llegar al departamento y hacerlo con la máquina – Respondió Eriol fastidiado mientras mantenía los ojos al volante – Pero te apoyo en lo de la fiesta, también necesitaba salir.

Meiling bufó – A ti si que te van a consumir todos esos números.

Eriol levantó los hombros – Es el precio de querer ser contador.

-Syaoran míralo por el lado positivo – Dijo Meiling captando la atención del aludido – Puedes presentarnos a tus compañeros de trabajo… Quizás haya algún prospecto.

Eriol se rio y Syaoran miró a su prima confundido – ¿Prospecto de qué?

-De chicos – Respondió la chica rodando los ojos – Hace meses que no salgo con alguien.

-No vas a salir con los del bar – Dijo el ambarino.

Meiling lo fulminó con la mirada – Dame tres buenas razones para no hacerlo.

Syaoran se giró para mirar a su prima en el asiento de atrás y empezó a enumerar con los dedos a medida que hablaba – Yamazaki tiene novia, Suzuki me detesta sin razón aparente y dudo que quieras salir conmigo.

-No me creo que solo trabajen tres hombres en ese bar.

-No, pero los otros son los de las cocinas e interactuamos poco con ellos, yo ni siquiera los conozco porque siempre estoy en la barra – Respondió el ambarino.

-Él solo se encarga de convivir con las meseras – Añadió Eriol en tono burlón.

-De seguro alguien tiene que llevar algún invitado que sea lindo y buen prototipo – Respondió la chica sonriendo.

Syaoran suspiró derrotado – De lo único que estoy seguro es que pienso emborracharme esta noche para olvidar la mitad de las cosas que pasaron en Hong Kong.

Meiling intercambió una mirada rápida con Eriol, la cual fue suficiente para que el chico asintiera con la cabeza y ella hablara seriamente – ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

Syaoran miró a su mejor amigo y a su prima y acto seguido hizo una seña con las manos para restarle importancia – No se preocupen por eso, estoy bien y no quiero estropear la noche.

-Sabes que puedes hablarnos de lo que sea, sabemos toda la mierda por la que pasaste y si ambos seguimos aquí es porque te apoyamos – Dijo seriamente Eriol estacionando el auto.

-Chicos estoy bien, de verdad – Aseguró Syaoran sonriéndoles de medio lado – Solo necesito distraerme esta noche ¿sí? De todas formas, solo se vive una vez y no voy a desperdiciarlo con todos los problemas existenciales que dejé en Hong Kong.

Eriol y Meiling intercambiaron nuevamente rápidas miradas, cuando abordaban ese tipo de temas tan tensos ambos dejaban de lado sus diferencias y se ponían a la orden y disposición de Syaoran, incluso si eso significaba dejarse de bromas y portar seriedad, sin embargo, esta vez podían ver en la actitud del chico que no pasaba nada y que en serio necesitaba distraerse.

-Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y pongámonos en marcha para esa fiesta – Dijo Eriol apagando el auto – Ya hemos llegado.

**_Una hora más tarde…_**

La música retumbaba en el departamento y desde el pasillo se podía escuchar el bullicio de personas ahí adentro, y eso sin duda emocionó mucho más a Tomoyo – Espero que no hayamos llegado tan tarde.

-Eso fue exclusivamente tu culpa y tu manía de hacerme un _eye cat _perfecto cuando sabes que soy muy básica con el maquillaje – Respondió Sakura.

-Quedamos en que te dejaría diferente y así ha sido – Refutó la amatista tocando la puerta del departamento – Y valió la pena la espera.

Sakura sonrió ya que tuvo que admitir que su amiga se había esmerado en su atuendo, aunque constaba de una sencilla falda de cuero roja y una blusa negra que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, tenía que admitir que se sentía bastante bien, como una versión de ella un poco más arreglada, y por eso no podía reclamarle nada a la amatista.

Las chicas se rieron y solo unos segundos después Yamazaki abrió la puerta y las recibió alegremente, aunque ellas sabían que se debía a la botella de cerveza que tenía en su mano.

\- ¡Wao Kinomoto! ¡Por poco no te reconozco sin el uniforme del trabajo! – Bromeó Yamazaki para luego ver a la amatista – Tomoyo ¿verdad? Tú siempre luces increíble… Por favor, pasen.

Sakura y Tomoyo le siguieron el juego a Yamazaki ya que sabían que estaba algo alegre por el alcohol en su organismo y entraron al departamento que, aunque no estuviera repleto de personas, había una buena cantidad de gente, seguido de entrar fueron recibidas por Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, quienes quedaron impresionadas al ver a su compañera de trabajo.

-Primero la presentación y ahora este look – Dijo Rika sonriendo – ¿Ocultas algo más?

Sakura se rio – No es para tanto… ¿Recuerdan a Tomoyo?

-Pues claro, tengo clases con ella – Respondió Rika saludando a la amatista – Oh y me he encontrado con otra chica que ve los talleres con nosotras.

\- ¿En serio? Oh, es genial – Dijo Tomoyo.

-Es un gusto volver a verte – Saludó Chiharu – Adoro tu ropa.

-Gracias – Se limitó a responder la amatista.

-Ella es la maestra detrás de mi look de esta noche, chicas – Agregó Sakura.

-Sin duda, mi nueva asesora de modas – Respondió Naoko.

\- ¡Hey! ¿qué hay de mí? – Dijo Rika en un falso tono de molestia.

Naoko se rio – Siempre es bueno tener una segunda opinión… ¿quieren venir con el resto del grupo?

Las recién llegadas asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a las tres chicas a través de la sala, aprovecharon que estaban cerca de la mesa y Yamazaki les ofreció unas cervezas que no dudaron en aceptar, la noche había empezado bien, sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban al grupo que habían mencionado las chicas, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Syaoran acompañado de dos personas, una chica a la cual no conocía para nada, y a un chico de gafas que se le hacía un tanto familiar, aunque no tardó en enterarse la razón de eso.

-Es el Harry Potter de las finanzas – Dijo Tomoyo a la ojiverde en voz baja – ¡¿Yamazaki lo conoce?!

Sakura levantó los hombros – No tengo ni idea… Sabes que yo no lo conozco, y tampoco a la chica que está con él.

Las chicas llegaron al grupo, donde de inmediato, Sakura intercambió miradas con Syaoran, en el trabajo se habían mantenido cada uno concentrado en sus labores, sin embargo, hoy no tenían una excusa ya que estaban en una fiesta, una que les dio la oportunidad de verse sin sus uniformes y un poco más arreglados y, a decir verdad, tanto Sakura como Syaoran no pudieron evitar intercambiar más de una mirada, incluso cuando verbalmente no hayan dicho una sola palabra.

-Chicas – Dijo Chiharu llamando la atención de ambas – Ellos son Meiling Li y Eriol Hiragizawa, los primos de Li.

Sakura primero estrechó su mano con el joven de anteojos, quien se la había extendido y le había dado una sonrisa y le había hablado – Es un gusto conocerte, y siempre recuerdo una cara, vemos clases juntos.

Syaoran al escuchar esto sintió una ligera molestia que no entendió, no es que desconfiara de su mejor amigo, pero el hecho de que ya la hubiese visto en la universidad significaba que le había puesto el ojo encima, y eso sin duda, no le cuadraba del todo.

La ojiverde sonrió – Sakura Kinomoto, y sí, te he visto en varias clases.

-Es genial – Respondió él sonriendo para luego mirar a la amatista – Y a ti solo te he visto un par de veces.

Ambas amigas se rieron y luego fue la amatista quien habló sonriéndole – A veces acompaño a Sakura a sus clases, pero no estudio contaduría, estoy en diseño de modas… Me llamo Tomoyo Daidoji.

-Estás en mi clase de taller junto con Rika ¿no? – Dijo una chica de cabello negro y con ojos color fuego uniéndose a la conversación.

Tomoyo la miró con una sonrisa – Creo que sí, pero nunca habíamos hablado… Es un gusto conocerte finalmente, he visto tus diseños basados en la cultura china, pero sin dejar de ser contemporáneos, sin duda son de los mejores que he visto.

La pelinegra sonrió – Me llamo Meiling Li, recién me transferí y estaba un poco angustiada, por lo que traté de darle mi marca personal a los diseños, vengo de Hong Kong… Y yo vi los diseños que hiciste para el último taller, en serio tienes una imaginación increíble.

-Yo no sé mucho de moda, pero estaría interesado en ver esos diseños – Dijo Eriol guiñándole el ojo a Tomoyo – De todas formas, solo he visto los de Mei.

\- ¿Son familia? – Preguntó Tomoyo intrigada.

-No entre nosotros, por suerte – Dijo Meiling – Él es primo de Syaoran por parte de su madre y yo soy su prima por parte de su padre, compartimos un departamento los tres juntos.

La conversación que se había formado entre Meiling, Eriol y Tomoyo, había dejado de alguna forma por fuera a Sakura, cosa que no le molestó ya que sabía lo rápido que Tomoyo solía hacer amigos, sin embargo, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika también estaban hablando con otras personas, por lo que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue sentarse junto a Syaoran mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida y le hablaba.

-Hola Li.

-Kinomoto – Respondió él – Creí que nos llamaríamos por nuestros nombres.

Ella rodó los ojos – Como quieras está bien… El mundo es muy pequeño – Dijo ella señalando a su mejor amiga con los primos del chico.

-Supongo que es más pequeño de lo que pensamos – Respondió él tomando un sorbo de su bebida – ¿Hoy no vienes escoltada por su guardaespaldas Suzuki?

-No es mi guardaespaldas – Dijo ella fastidiada – Y según lo que me dijo Chiharu más temprano tenía cosas que hacer de la universidad, aunque creo que es más porque sigue de lo más distante con todos.

Syaoran bufó – Entiendo que a mi me odie, pero no entiendo porque alejarse de ustedes, son sus amigos.

Sakura levantó los hombros – Supongo que no está en su mejor momento.

-Pues yo intento estarlo – Respondió él dándole una sonrisa de medio lado y levantando su cerveza – ¿Salud?

La ojiverde le devolvió la sonrisa y chocó su vaso con el de él – Salud.

Luego de que ambos bebieran un sorbo, fue Syaoran quien rompió el silencio entre ellos – Te ves bien, mantienes el estilo, pero un poco más arreglada que cuando te veo en el bar.

Sakura bufó – ¿Estás queriendo decirme que voy desarreglada al bar?

-Lo dijiste tú y no yo, que conste.

Ambos rompieron en risas por ese comentario, sin embargo, su conversación quedó en el aire cuando escucharon la voz de Meiling dirigirse a ellos.

\- ¿Primaria de Tomoeda?

Syaoran sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando escuchó a su prima decir eso, podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba por pasar, y por Dios que hubiese deseado que el tiempo se congelara en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando Meiling sin ningún pudor se acercó hasta donde estaba Sakura y se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente. A decir verdad, la ojiverde se sintió un poco incómoda con aquello ya que la chica la miraba buscando algún detalle, y aunque no supiera cual era no tardó en enterarse.

\- ¿Sakura Kinomoto? – Preguntó la pelinegra recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica – ¿La misma Sakura Kinomoto que protagonizaba las obras escolares de la primaria?

Sakura volvió a asentir sin entender muy bien de dónde iba todo aquello, hasta que Meiling volvió a hablar – Sabía que tu cara me sonaba de algún lado y es que sigues teniendo los mismos rasgos… Eres la niña que protagonizó las obras con Xiao Lang, vi los videos millones de veces.

-Maldita sea, Meiling ¿es necesario decir que tenemos aún los videos? – Dijo Syaoran con ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Syaoran no me habías dicho que habías ido a la primaria con Tomoyo, y que además trabajabas con Sakura ¡es genial! – Dijo la pelinegra volviendo a mirar a la ojiverde – Me llamo Meiling Li, soy la prima de Xiao Lang… ¡siempre me ha encantado como actuaste en esas obras!

Sakura sonrió – Es un gusto conocerte… Y gracias por el cumplido.

\- ¿Cumplido? – Dijo Rika recién uniéndose a la conversación, sin embargo, a escuchar solo la última frase creyó que estaban hablando de otro tema, por lo que la siguiente frase nadie se la esperaba – ¿Le contaron sobre la canción?

\- ¿Canción? – Preguntó Meiling confundida.

\- ¿Cuál canción? – Interrogó también Eriol.

En ese momento, Syaoran sintió como si su cuerpo fuese abandonado por su alma, había tratado de mantener lo de Sakura para sí mismo para no inmiscuirla demasiado en su vida, pero ahora ¿cómo rayos saldría de esa?

-Oh, veo que no saben – Dijo Rika – Pues según ellos no fue la gran cosa, pero para nosotros si lo fue… Sakura y Li cantaron en el karaoke hace dos semanas y fue todo un espectáculo, debieron haber estado ahí porque fue increíble.

\- ¿Tú? ¿cantando? – Preguntó Eriol sin poder creerlo.

-Por favor no lo hagas peor de lo que ya es – Pidió Syaoran con ganas de que un rayo lo partiera en dos en ese momento.

-Sin duda, el mejor espectáculo que he visto en ese bar, hay muchos clientes desafinados ahí – Dijo Chiharu uniéndose a la conversación – Ellos fueron la sensación de la noche, aunque luego de eso no volvimos a verlos.

-En serio no fue para tanto – Dijo Sakura tratando de restarle importancia a todo aquello.

Entonces Meiling astutamente unió las piezas del rompecabezas y le habló a su primo en voz baja – Ella es la "vieja amiga" a la que te referías ¿verdad?

Syaoran asintió tratando de evitar la mirada verde de Sakura, quien estaba aún presente entre ellos dos.

-Saben mejor voy por otra cerveza para que puedan tener su charla en privado – Dijo Sakura sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

-En realidad no sé porque no nos dijo que trabajaba contigo, ahora lo de la canción es… – Sin embargo, las palabras de Meiling se vieron interrumpidas cuando un grito proveniente de la barra hizo que toda la atención de la fiesta se centrara en esa zona.

\- ¡Eres un maldito traidor, Hiro! – Gritó Yamazaki evidentemente enojado.

\- ¡Pues es la verdad! La banda apesta y nunca llegarás a salir de esos bares para perdedores – Dijo el chico.

Yamazaki bufó – Es irónico que tú digas eso cuando prácticamente me rogaste para entrar en la banda cuando no sabías tocar ni siquiera una canción completa en la guitarra acústica.

-Ustedes me abrieron la puerta al mundo de la música, pero seamos realistas – Dijo Hiro seriamente – Tu banda no tiene ningún futuro al menos que dejes de tocar en "Rock&Beers".

-Te enseñamos todo lo que sabes y ahora lo usarás en otra jodida banda de mierda – Respondió Yamazaki conteniendo su ira – Creí que eras nuestro amigo.

Hiro levantó los hombros – Es tiempo de que yo mismo empiece a forjar mi propio camino en la música… sin ustedes, en serio lo lamento.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Hiro! – Gritó Yamazaki llegando a asustar un poco a todos los presentes ya que dio la impresión de querer tirársele encima.

Syaoran reaccionó rápido y le hizo señas a Eriol para intervenir, tal vez no tuvieran mucha confianza con esas personas, pero no iban a provocar una pelea que pudiera terminar en verdaderos problemas, por lo que Syaoran tomó a Yamazaki de los brazos fuertemente, mientras que Eriol se encargó de Hiro. Sakura tuvo que admitir que no esperaba algo como eso y por un momento sintió un poco de miedo por el ambarino al verlo envuelto en una pelea de esas.

-Suéltame, Li – Pidió Yamazaki.

-Déjalo ir – Respondió Syaoran seriamente – No vale la pena, ni para la banda ni como tu amigo.

Hiro no dijo nada más, cuando Yamazaki se calmó Eriol lo soltó y el chico simplemente tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento, sin embargo, el ambiente de festejo se había apagado en solo cuestión de minutos, y eso que él ni siquiera había llegado a ser el alma de la fiesta.

Nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a Yamazaki, ya que este se soltó del agarre de Syaoran y se dirigió a su habitación seguido de Chiharu, pero al menos ya todo había pasado. Syaoran desde la barra miró al cuarto de Yamazaki y luego su mirada se cruzó con la de Sakura, quien lucía levemente preocupada, sin embargo, le dio una sonrisa de medio lado dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

Aunque, Sakura no contó con que precisamente esa corta sonrisa hiciera que sintiera cierto cosquilleo en su estómago, ya que esta había sido real comparada con las otras sonrisas coquetas que había obtenido de él y no le agradaba del todo que esas sonrisas le gustaran tanto.

_-No me hagas esto, Syaoran –._

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que su semana esté genial. Por acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo donde ya todos se conocen y pues se dan cuenta de que el mundo es así de pequeño jajaja. Sé que en este capítulo no hubo demasiada interacción, sin embargo, esa última pelea es importante para algo que viene después, aunque Hiro no vaya a ser un personaje importante como el resto.**

**¿Qué les pareció la interacción de todos los personajes? A más de uno les gustó el apodo de Eriol y es que fue inevitable no hacer la referencia a Harry Potter. Por cierto, la canción de este capítulo fue "You Only Live Once" de The Strokes, espero que haya encontrado la frase en el capítulo;)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y pues nos vemos el domingo sin falta en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por todos sus bonitos comentarios, me dan paz entre tanto estrés jaja.**

**Les mando un beso enorme.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Smells like teen spirit**

Syaoran entró al bar la noche del martes, sabía que había llegado muy temprano y quizás por esa razón el lugar estaba desierto, pero la verdad es que había salido antes de lo esperado de sus clases, por lo que en vez de ir al departamento, decidió ir de inmediato al bar y prepararse, de todas formas la noche anterior no habían trabajado por el feriado, por lo que lo mejor sería llegar temprano y asegurarse de que todo estuviese listo para cuando llegaran los clientes, aunque pareciera mentira, incluso los días de semana ese lugar estaba repleto de personas.

El joven de origen chino pasó por las mesas hasta la barra, la cual cuando estaba a punto de cruzarla, vio como una cabeza se asomaba y pudo reconocer el cabello negro de su compañero, al parecer habían tenido la misma idea.

-Hey, Yamazaki – Dijo Syaoran llamando su atención.

El aludido levantó su cabeza y sonrió de medio lado – Hey Li, decidiste venir temprano.

-Salí temprano de clases y quería preparar todo – Respondió el ambarino pasando a la barra junto al chico – Pero tuviste la misma idea y te me adelantaste.

Y es que en efecto Yamazaki ya se encontraba sacándole brillo a algunas copas manchadas y acomodando los diferentes ingredientes para los cócteles y las bebidas que ellos preparaban. Por lo que Syaoran tomó uno de los vasos que aún estaban sin sacarle brillo y un pañuelo – Déjame echarte una mano con esto.

Yamazaki le sonrió de medio lado – Gracias, amigo.

Syaoran bufó – Son solo unos vasos, y es parte de mi trabajo, no tienes nada que agradecer.

-No me refiero a los vasos – Dijo Yamazaki captando la atención del ambarino – Te agradezco que ayer en mi casa me sostuvieras para no golpear a Hiro, tenía razón y ese tipo no vale la pena ni para la banda ni como mi amigo.

Syaoran sonrió de medio lado y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, no había visto a Yamazaki desde la noche de la fiesta en su casa, y por ende desde la pelea con el ex guitarrista de la banda ya que el pelinegro se había encerrado en su habitación tras la disputa, y posteriormente casi todos en la fiesta se fueron. El ambarino tenía que admitir que pasó el resto de la noche preocupado por su compañero, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo al haber detenido la pelea y de mantener un poco el orden, no era partidario de la violencia y trataba de evitarla a toda costa.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme – Dijo Syaoran – Hice lo que tenía que hacer, y no quería que te metieras en un problema por ese tipo.

-En realidad hubiese sido mi culpa, de no ser por ti quizás se habría salido todo de control – Refutó Yamazaki – No me di cuenta de lo que podía provocar mi pelea hasta que te vi intentando detenerme y hasta que vi a Chiharu llorando.

Syaoran suspiró, no sabía que decirle al respecto, pero no hubo necesidad de ello ya que Yamazaki le siguió hablando mientras le sacaba brillo a uno de los vasos – ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que las mujeres son un hermoso peligro?

El ambarino no sabía a que venía la pregunta, sin embargo, de todas formas, asintió con la cabeza y escuchó a su amigo – Pues esta es una de las situaciones en que lo comprobé… Ni te imaginas lo mal que me sentí cuando Chiharu entró en mi habitación después de la pelea y la vi así, fue como si yo mismo me hubiese peleado con ella, no sé si me entiendes.

Syaoran se limitó a negar con la cabeza – Nunca me he enamorado.

Yamazaki se rio levemente – Entonces sigues siendo virgen en todo eso… Pero si, te sientes como un monstruo cuando sabes que ella está llorando por tu culpa, incluso si la pelea no fue directamente con ella, es una mierda.

Él suspiró, en efecto había sido sincero con Yamazaki, nunca se había enamorado, claro que había tenido relaciones a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna que le haya hecho perder la cabeza y, a decir verdad, estaba empezando a creer que no era de los que se enamoraba, sin embargo, intentó entender y apoyar a su amigo hasta donde pudo.

\- ¿Y ya ella está bien? – Preguntó.

Yamazaki sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza – Está bastante agradecida contigo.

-Ya te dije que no es para tanto – Respondió restándole importancia – ¿Tú estás bien? Ya sabes, con el asunto de la banda.

El chico carraspeó – Bueno, no tengo guitarrista y eso es prácticamente no tener nada considerando que Clow nos había contratado para tocar el viernes aquí, iba a ser una buena oportunidad.

-Lamento eso – Dijo el ambarino, aunque le picaba la curiosidad de algo – ¿Qué tocan?

-Hacemos covers de bandas de rock, la mayoría son las que se escuchan aquí de los años de antaño, pero a veces agregamos bandas actuales – Explicó Yamazaki – A Clow le gusta, y no es nada del otro mundo, pero deja una buena paga y trabajamos un rato en lo que nos gusta.

\- ¿Quiénes están en la banda?

-Naoko es la bajista, Rika es la cantante y en ocasiones toca la pandereta cuando hace falta – Respondió el chico – Yo estoy en la batería, y pues Hiro era el guitarrista y en ocasiones cantaba con Rika o en los coros.

\- ¿Y hace mucho tienen la banda?

-La formamos en la secundaria, aunque no era nada serio en ese entonces – Explicó Yamazaki – Ahora si la tomamos muy en serio, pero es evidente que Hiro no lo hacía.

Syaoran escuchaba a su amigo y en verdad le daba tristeza ver como ese sujeto de la fiesta los había abandonado tan de repente, y tal vez él no conociera en lo absoluto en trabajo de la banda o como había sido su trayectoria, pero si veía la decepción en la cara de Yamazaki. Hacía años que no hacía aquello, pero esta vez no sonaba como a una mala idea, y además ayudaría al chico.

-Olvida a Hiro – Dijo Syaoran de repente captando la atención de Yamazaki – Yo tocaré en su lugar.

Yamazaki abrió los ojos de la impresión – ¿Tocas la guitarra?

-Hace años que no lo hago, en realidad – Admitió el ambarino – Pero tomé clases en Hong Kong desde niño, por lo que con un par de prácticas creo que podría ayudarte hasta que consigas a otro guitarrista y así no perderías las presentaciones.

La expresión de Yamazaki cambió de tal manera que Syaoran pensó que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima, cosa que no estuvo muy lejos de realidad ya que el chico se le abalanzó para darle un abrazo tan fuerte que hasta fue capaz de levantarlo del suelo unos segundos.

\- ¡Hey amigo cálmate! – Decía Syaoran al ver que las chicas iban entrando al bar y los encontraron en semejante posición, y se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que en el grupo de chicas que recién habían ingresado al bar se encontraba una portadora de ojos verdes esmeralda.

Chiharu al entrar al trabajo vio a su novio abrazando de tal manera a Syaoran que quedó completamente extrañada y no pudo evitar soltar un par de risas con sus amigas – ¿Qué es lo que hacen esos dos?

-No tengo idea, pero veo a Yamazaki demasiado feliz como para que simplemente sea un saludo entre hombres – Dijo Rika.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse junto con las chicas ante la escena que estaban presenciando, especialmente porque Syaoran se veía realmente incómodo, y se notó mucho más cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que prácticamente Yamazaki lo tirara al suelo.

-Vale, quedo claro que en un sí – Dijo Syaoran acomodando su ropa y mirando de reojo a Sakura, quien seguía siendo una de las espectadoras.

\- ¡Juro que podría besarte de no ser porque Chiharu me mataría! ¡En serio gracias! – Dijo Yamazaki aún sin poder contener su alegría.

Aquel comentario sin duda hizo reír aún más a las chicas que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba hablando el pelinegro, y cuando Syaoran estaba por morir de la vergüenza por ese último comentario de su amigo, Chiharu fue quien habló.

\- ¿Por qué tanta alegría?

Yamazaki desde la barra alzó los brazos y habló – ¡Tengo el placer de presentarles a nuestro nuevo guitarrista! – Y seguido de eso señaló al chico a su lado.

Syaoran movió varias veces la cabeza de forma negativa y les habló a las chicas en un tono más moderado que el su amigo – Guitarrista temporal.

Chiharu, Rika y Naoko saltaron de alegría al saber que no tendría que cancelar las presentaciones que tenían pausadas con la banda, y es que a ninguna de ellas les había caído demasiado bien la noticia de que Hiro los había abandonado, sin embargo, todas conocían el potencial de Syaoran en el escenario y el que supiera tocar la guitarra les daba una buena oportunidad para seguir adelante con la banda.

-Eso es genial – Dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras lo miraba rápidamente y luego desviaba su semblante al suelo.

Syaoran se dio cuenta de aquella mirada, sin embargo, cuando se cortó el contacto no hizo más hincapié en ello ya que las chicas decidieron ir a los casilleros a prepararse, ya el bar estaba por abrir al público y necesitaban buscar sus cosas, dejando a los chicos solos nuevamente.

Yamazaki le sonrió una vez más a Syaoran – En serio eres un gran amigo, Li.

El ambarino se limitó con devolverle el gesto – Para eso estamos.

**_Mientras tanto en los casilleros…_**

-Creo que Li se convertirá en mi nuevo super héroe favorito, detrás de Capitán América claro – Dijo Chiharu sacando su delantal del casillero.

-Bueno no es para menos – Respondió Rika imitando a su amiga – Primero salva a Yamazaki de lo que pudo ser una fea pelea y ahora se une a la banda para que no perdamos las presentaciones.

-Sin duda, tiene un corazón de oro… Y pensar que recién nos conoce – Agregó Naoko.

-Siempre ha sido así de amable, es solo que es tímido y reservado – Soltó Sakura sin pensarlo demasiado – Les aseguro que hará un buen trabajo en la banda.

Chiharu levantó la ceja sugestivamente – Bueno tú eres la experta y quien lo conoce mejor que nosotras.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente – Solo es un viejo amigo, no ha cambiado nada, eso es todo.

Rika se acercó a su amiga y le sonrió pícaramente – Sabes ahora que lo recuerdo, tú amas todos esos grupos de los que hacemos covers, y el que Li esté en la banda lo asemeja más a todo eso.

La ojiverde bufó – Tienes que estar bromeando.

-No suena tan descabellado – Dijo Naoko – Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes tienen muchas cosas en común, incluso más que con Kenji.

-Kenji ni siquiera tiene razón de ser en esta conversación – Dijo Sakura tratando de cortarla.

-Entonces Li si lo tiene ¿no? – Contestó Chiharu sonriendo.

\- ¡Él tampoco! ¡Todas estás volviéndose locas! – Refutó la ojiverde tratando de evitar el tema a toda costa, pero sus amigas aparentemente estaban demasiado interesadas.

-Sakura ustedes se verían geniales juntos – Dijo finalmente Rika – En serio pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad.

-No sé de dónde sacas semejantes ideas – Contestó Sakura – Syaoran y yo somos amigos y eso es todo.

-Hasta lo llamas por su nombre – Dijo Naoko inquisitivamente – Lo conoces desde hace años, cantaste con él y ambos tienen un algo que los hace interesantes… Para mí no suena como a una locura.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! – Respondió ella – Jamás podría estar con él.

-Dame una buena razón – Dijo Chiharu.

-Ehm… – Sakura repentinamente se sintió acorralada por sus amigas y sabía que hasta que no les diera una razón no dejarían de atosigarla, por lo que fue con algo simple y rápido que no era del todo mentira – Porque no tengo tiempo para una relación en este momento ¿vale?

Sin embargo, Sakura vio como sus tres amigas intercambiaban miradas rápidamente y se sonreían levemente entre sí, por lo que decidió acabar con la incógnita volviendo a hablarles – ¿Qué?

-Dijiste que no estarías con él simplemente porque no tienes tiempo para una relación ahora – Dijo Rika – Pero no negaste que te gustara o que te llamara la atención.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente y esta vez fue el turno de Chiharu de hablar – Pudiste bien decirnos que no te gustaba Li y eso sería razón suficiente para no estar con él.

La ojiverde tuvo que admitir que esa respuesta estuvo buena, y es que no lo había pensado, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para seguir con aquella conversación y se lo hizo saber a sus amigas para cortar de una vez por todas con el tema.

-Sé que la conversación está increíble, pero tenemos trabajo – Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la salida – Andando, las mesas no van a atenderse solas.

-Ni creas que te escaparás de esta conversación – Dijo Chiharu.

Sin embargo, Sakura ya había abandonado los casilleros sintiendo su corazón palpitar fuertemente y mientras tomaba las órdenes de los clientes no podía dejar de pensar en una mirada ámbar y en la sonrisa que recibió por parte del chico la noche de la fiesta _– Tienes que dejar esos pensamientos de lado… No pasa nada con él y en efecto, no tienes tiempo para una relación justo ahora – _Se regañaba a sí misma mientras se dirigía a la barra.

Al llegar a su destino, agradeció de que Syaoran estuviese al otro lado de la barra atendiendo a unos clientes y que lo tuvieran bastante ocupado, por lo que fue Yamazaki quien le tomó la orden en esa ocasión.

-Cinco cervezas y una cuba libre – Pidió la ojiverde.

-A tus órdenes, Kinomoto – Dijo Yamazaki dirigiéndose a preparar las bebidas.

Sakura se quedó en la barra simplemente mirando disimuladamente hasta donde estaba el chico ambarino, no tenía idea porque desde la fiesta se sentía tan rara con él, simplemente habían intercambiado un par de palabras y aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin embargo, de lo que si estaba segura es que ambas cosas se habían sentido muy diferentes al resto de las ocasiones. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que solo fue sacada de ellos cuando una voz a su lado le habló.

-Por aquí apesta a espíritu adolescente.

La ojiverde al escuchar esto sintió molestia, especialmente porque antes de girarse para encontrarse con ese cabello cenizo y los ojos azules ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Para tu información, es uno de los himnos del rock – Respondió Sakura de mala gana – Pero es algo que tu diminuto cerebro no puede procesar, Akiho.

-Pero que ruda te has puesto desde que trabajas en este bar, aunque siempre has sido así de tosca – Respondió la ojiazul sonriendo falsamente – Siempre es un gusto verte.

-Me gustaría decirte lo mismo, pero ambas sabemos que no es cierto – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño – ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿No puedo venir a tomar una copa después del trabajo?

Sakura bufó – Si quisieras tomar una copa lo harías con tus sofisticados compañeros de trabajo en algún bar ridículamente caro.

-Nunca está de más mezclarse un poco entre la multitud – Dijo Akiho sonriendo – ¿O acaso te molesta que invada tu espacio de trabajo?

-De hecho, si me molesta – Admitió ella rodando los ojos – ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener que soportarte por aquí hoy?

-No seas ridícula, no vine a verte a ti, evidentemente – Dijo Akiho desviando su mirada azul hacía el otro extremo de la barra y clavando su mirada precisamente en el joven bartender ambarino – Solo vine a ver un poco.

Sakura al seguirle la mirada se dio cuenta de a qué se refería Akiho con esas palabras y de inmediato sintió pánico invadiéndola por completo, especialmente porque conocía bien a la chica.

-Tienes pareja – Dijo Sakura seriamente – No lo harías.

Akiho sonrió con autosuficiencia y habló con un falso tono de inocencia – ¿Hacer qué, Sakura?

La chica ojiverde apretó el puño mientras veía a la ojiazul tomando su bolso y levantándose de la butaca – Ya tengo suficiente de todos estos perdedores, además Yuna no debe tardar en salir del trabajo.

Sakura la miró conteniendo su rabia – Eres una… – Sin embargo, no fue capaz de terminar la frase ya que una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.

-Sakura, Yamazaki me dijo que te trajera esto – Dijo Syaoran dejando unas cervezas y un vaso encima del platillo de la chica, sin embargo, cuando llegó pudo darse cuenta de la tensión que había entre la ojiverde y la otra chica, que la reconoció como la misma que estuvo en el bar en su primer día y le había guiñado el ojo.

Tal vez en aquella ocasión, le había llamado un poco su atención, sin embargo, esta vez se podía sentir un ambiente tenso entre las chicas y eso no le gustaba para nada, especialmente porque pocas veces había visto a Sakura con una expresión tan seria.

-Disculpen ¿interrumpo algo? – Se aventuró a decir el ambarino mirando aleatoriamente a ambas chicas.

-No, de hecho, ya me iba – Respondió Akiho dándole un guiño de ojo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie – Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso y Sakura no fue capaz ni siquiera de articular una palabra, y apenas Akiho abandonó el bar fue Syaoran quien le habló a la ojiverde.

-Sakura ¿qué pasó?

Sin embargo, la aludida prefirió no decir nada, de repente había sentido rabia no solo de Akiho, sino también de Syaoran, por lo que decidió no responderle y prácticamente salir corriendo hasta los casilleros. El joven ambarino quedó sin palabras ante la actitud de la chica, no tenía ni la menor idea a que se debía, pero cuando estaba por ir tras ella una oleada de clientes lo atiborraron, por lo que apenas tuviera un minuto libre la seguiría por dónde se fue.

**_Mientras tanto en los casilleros…_**

Sakura se dejó caer con frustración en la primera banca que vio, necesitaba estar sola para poder drenar aquello o la pagaría con un cliente y eso no estaba en discusión, estaba simplemente furiosa. Akiho se caracterizaba por hacer ese tipo de cosas desde que tenía uso de razón, sin embargo, hacía años que no la hacía sentir de esa forma.

_-La última vez que me sentí así fue por… ¡Agh! Dije que no valía la pena y así se mantendrá – _Se regañaba a sí misma al haberle puesto atención al pasado, sin embargo, esto fue lo que la hizo caer un poco en tierra ya que esto había sido ocasionado porque Akiho estaba literalmente cazando a Syaoran _– No puedo estar comparando esto con lo de aquella ocasión… Ni siquiera siento lo mismo –._

\- ¿Sakura? – Dijo una voz que recién ingresaba a los casilleros.

La aludida levantó la mirada del suelo y se encontró con otra mirada azul, aunque esta era muy diferente a la fría de Akiho, se trataba de Kenji quien se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella en la banca.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el chico.

Sakura se removió incómoda – Es obvio que no… Pero que más da, de todas formas, hace días que te da igual lo que haga o no.

Kenji suspiró – Sé que no he sido el mejor estos días, pero eso no viene al caso… ¿Qué te pasó?

La ojiverde sabía que él estaba siendo como siempre había sido con ella, el chico amable y bromista, por lo que podía dejar de lado el hecho de que había estado distante las últimas semanas, razón la cual fue suficiente para simplemente apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Nada grave, solo un mal rato – Respondió la ojiverde cerrando los ojos – Cuéntame uno de tus chistes malos y te aseguro que volveré a estar de buen humor en un dos por tres.

Kenji sonrió – ¿Cuál es el país que primero ríe y luego explota?

Sakura antes de saber la respuesta ya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro – Ni idea.

-Ja-pón – Dijo él haciendo sonidos de explosiones.

La ojiverde sabía que saldría con uno de sus chistes malos, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo porque ese era el Kenji que ella en serio apreciaba y estaba feliz de que fuese precisamente él quien la hiciera olvidar el mal rato que había tenido hace unos minutos.

Ambos rompieron en risas por un rato mientras ella seguía apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, sin embargo, aquellas risas fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de los casilleros fue abierta revelando a un ambarino que lucía preocupado, pero al ver semejante escena su semblante cambió completamente dejando ver su ceño fruncido y su evidente enojo.

-Disculpen la interrupción – Se limitó a decir mientras apretaba su puño.

-Syaoran – Empezó a decir Sakura mientras repentinamente se sentía extrañamente incómoda de que él los encontrara así.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más ya que Syaoran salió rápidamente de los casilleros, dejando a Sakura junto con Kenji sumida en un incómodo silencio que ni siquiera el mejor chiste del mundo podría arreglar.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis apreciados lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana. Por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo cargado de drama. Y pues muchos de ustedes reconocieron inmediatamente a Akiho en el capítulo 3, sin embargo, acá le he dado un poco más de protagonismo, además de que les hago saber que ella y Sakura se conocen, pronto se enterarán de dónde, mientras tanto solo sepan que no se soportan jajaja. Además, casi todos acertaron en el capítulo pasado que Syaoran de ahora en adelante formaría parte de la banda.**

**Sé que debo tenerlos con muchas dudas con respecto al pasado de Sakura y Akiho, además de las que ya tienen con el pasado de Syaoran, pero prometo que todo poco a poco se va a ir revelando, mantener el suspenso siempre es de mis partes favoritas y esta no es la excepción, así que estén atentos a los detalles.**

**¿Qué les pareció que fuese Kenji quien animara a Sakura? No lo odien, es un buen amigo, aunque a veces se sobrepase con sus celos.**

**La canción que inspiró el título de este capítulo es "Smells like teen spirit" de Nirvana, y si les gusta el rock tanto como a mí sabrán que esa canción es un himno como dijo Sakura.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y espero verlos en los comentarios, en serio me dan paz entre tanto estrés.**

**Les mando un beso enorme. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**More than words**

-Entonces él se fue sin decir nada más – Dijo Tomoyo pensativa mientras caminaba al lado de su mejor amiga.

-Ahora Kenji está de buenas y Syaoran apenas y me habla – Se quejó Sakura – No entiendo a los hombres.

Tomoyo suspiró – Me temo que parece que no podrás tener un equilibrio entre esos dos.

-No entiendo porque el mundo conspira en mi contra con esto – Respondió la ojiverde fastidiada – Y para más aparece la tonta de Akiho y… – Sin embargo, prefirió no terminar con la frase, simplemente cerró su mano en un puño y guardó silencio.

-Sé que ella no es tu persona favorita en el mundo.

-Es mi peor pesadilla – Dijo la chica resoplando – No quiero que vaya de nuevo a mi trabajo, tiene suficiente dinero para ir al bar más caro de la ciudad.

-Pero prefiere hacerte la vida miserable yendo precisamente a tu trabajo, lo sé – Respondió Tomoyo – No te angusties por ella, no vale la pena.

-Lo sé, es solo que es frustrante que quiera volver a meterse en mi vida de esta manera – Dijo Sakura molesta.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga extrañada, la había visto en todos los estados de ánimos posibles, sin embargo, nunca la había visto enojada a ese punto – No me dirás que estás celosa de Akiho.

La ojiverde casi se atraganta al escuchar esto – ¿Celosa? ¡No! ¡Solo quiero que deje de meterse en mis asuntos!

La amatista levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Desde cuando Li es uno de tus asuntos?

Sakura sintió como los colores se subían a su cara – Ehm… ¡No es mi asunto! – Y seguido de esto se adelantó a caminar más rápido.

Tomoyo abrió la boca impresionada y corrió lo más rápido que sus sandalias la dejaron para alcanzar a su mejor amiga y encararla – ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡No! ¡Ese idiota ni siquiera me habla! – Respondió la ojiverde tratando de evitar la mirada de la chica.

-Tu boca dice una cosa, pero tus acciones hablan por sí solas – Dijo Tomoyo impaciente – Así como las de él.

-Dices tonterías – Contestó Sakura restándole importancia y entrando a un café – Vamos, es obvio que necesitas algo caliente para… – Sin embargo, la chica no pudo terminar la frase ya que justo cuando estaba entrando casi se va de bruces con otro chico que iba saliendo junto a una chica.

-Oh discúlpame – Dijo automáticamente la ojiverde.

-No te preocupes, Sakura – Respondió el chico en cuestión.

Cuando Sakura logró reconocerlo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Eriol, quien venía acompañado de Meiling, esta última fue la próxima en hablar.

-Qué gusto verlas a ambas – Dijo la chica de cabello negro.

-Lo mismo digo – Respondió Tomoyo sonriéndole amablemente a Meiling y dedicándole un rápido y coqueto guiño del ojo al chico.

\- ¿Iban a clases? – Preguntó Sakura.

-No, acabamos de salir y nos vamos al trabajo – Respondió Eriol – Ambos trabajamos en la biblioteca por las tardes.

-Oh, entonces eso quiere decir que las noches te quedan libres – Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Pues sí, la mayoría del tiempo cuando no tengo que estudiar – Respondió Eriol – Como esta noche, por ejemplo.

Meiling giró los ojos y caminó hacia donde estaba Sakura – No estoy interesada en estar en medio de su coqueteo, con su permiso.

La chica de cabello negro dejó atrás a sus amigos y se acercó a la ojiverde – ¿Cómo has estado? No te veía desde la fiesta.

-Pues bien – Dijo ella para no explicar todo el enredo emocional por el que estaba pasando.

-Eso es genial – Respondió Meiling – Oye sé que en la fiesta no fuimos muy bien presentadas y para más luego nos tuvimos que ir… Pero me llamo Meiling, soy la prima de Xiao Lang.

-Así escuché ese día – Respondió Sakura sonriendo.

-Y sé que soné como una total loca cuando prácticamente sabía quien eras, pero es que me sorprendió mucho que Syaoran no te haya mencionado – Admitió Meiling – Siempre quise ir a ver una de sus obras, pero no podía por la escuela, por lo que nunca me perdía los videos que mis tíos tenían de esas obras escolares donde tu estás junto a él.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco – Éramos muy pequeños y personalmente no contaba con volverlo a ver y mucho menos en el bar.

Mientras hablaba con Sakura, a Meiling los recuerdos de la noche de la fiesta vinieron a su mente, precisamente el momento en que volvieron al departamento.

**_-Flashback-_**

_-No puedo creer que no nos dijeras que Sakura era la chica con la que tuviste la cita hace unos días – Decía Meiling – ¡Y que para colmo que trabajarías con ella!_

_-Si me lo guarde para mi mismo es porque precisamente no quería incluirla en esto – Respondió Syaoran._

_Meiling lo miró extrañada – ¿De qué hablas?_

_El ambarino suspiró – No quiero involucrar a nadie más en mi vida… Soy fugitivo ¿recuerdas?_

_La chica frunció el ceño – Ambos lo somos y eso no significa que debas detener tu vida por eso._

_-No es nada de eso – Respondió él – Sakura es solo una vieja amiga y ahora compañera de trabajo, no tenemos nada más en común._

_Meiling miró a Eriol, quien se había mantenido callado, hasta que decidió intervenir – ¿Qué hay de la canción? La que mencionó Rika._

_Syaoran miró a sus primos aleatoriamente – No fue nada._

_-Siempre has sido muy bueno cantando – Dijo Meiling sin ánimos de hacerlo sentir mal – No entiendo porque ahora aparentemente te avergüenzas de eso._

_-No es por nada especial – Respondió él desviando la mirada – Solo déjenlo en que Sakura y yo cantamos karaoke, nada más._

_Eriol miró a Meiling, pero ninguno fue capaz de decir algo más, era evidente que Syaoran quería guardarse eso para él y no lo forzarían._

**_-Fin del flashback-_**

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Meiling se quedó repentinamente callada, por lo que decidió hablarle de nuevo – Hey no quiero ser grosera, pero tengo deberes que hacer y trabajo esta noche.

-Oh no te preocupes – Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo – También se me hace tarde para el trabajo… Fue un gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo – Respondió Sakura devolviéndole el gesto y buscando a Tomoyo con la mirada.

Sin embargo, sin que ella ni Meiling se dieran cuenta, Eriol y Tomoyo habían entrado al café y se encontraban bastante cómodos hablando y riendo entre sí en una de las mesas.

Sakura se rio – ¿En qué momento esos dos escaparon de nosotros?

Meiling vio hacia el café y soltó una risa – Mejor no les cortamos el momento y desaparecemos disimuladamente.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo.

**oOo**

Había sido una noche bastante movida en "Rock&Beers" debido a que el toque de la banda había atraído muchos clientes que se enteraron de las canciones que tocarían, por lo que las meseras estuvieron hasta el tope con las órdenes, así como Kenji junto con los dos meseros de turno que pusieron para reemplazar a Yamazaki y a Syaoran esa noche.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que las canciones que tocaron eran bastante buenas y estaba feliz de que sus amigos estuvieran en el escenario, aunque le haya hecho falta bromear con Rika y Naoko. Era cierto que había tenido un montón de trabajo, pero esto no fue impedimento para que disfrutar del espectáculo tanto como los clientes, y es que la verdad hasta le habían dado ganas de soltar la bandeja y sentarse a ver la presentación como era debido, pero sabía que eran solo fantasías.

Siempre disfrutaba de las presentaciones de la banda precisamente porque esta estaba formada por sus amigos, pero en esta ocasión se sentía diferente. Empezando porque Syaoran era el nuevo guitarrista y de alguna forma tenía su propio estilo para interpretar aquellas maravillosas piezas musicales que siempre le habían gustado, haciendo que cuando se acercaran sus solos ella no pudiera evitar quedarse mirando y olvidando el trabajo por unos segundos.

El espectáculo acabó y la banda recibió aplausos por parte de todos los clientes, y Sakura desde abajo pudo ver la cara de felicidad de todos los integrantes, cosa que le causó una dicha aún más grande, considerando que sabía que tuvieron un momento dificil cuando Hiro se fue tan repentinamente, pero ahí estaban, levantándose de entre las cenizas.

Sakura vio como los chicos se bajaban del escenario, aunque ellos hayan acabado su jornada, por lo menos ella tendría que esperar a que todos se fueran para poder irse a casa, por suerte, apenas la presentación terminó se les vio a muchos clientes pagando y yéndose del lugar, por lo que al cabo de una hora el lugar estaba vacío nuevamente, dejándola a ella limpiando las últimas mesas.

Al finalizar, Sakura lavó sus manos y luego se dirigió a los casilleros, donde se encontró con Chiharu también dejando su delantal y recogiendo sus cosas.

-Vaya noche – Le dijo Sakura imitándola.

-Sí, y apenas empieza – Respondió la chica.

Sakura la miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas? Los clientes ya se han ido.

-Oh, los chicos no te han dicho aún – Dijo Chiharu – Clow ha permitido que nos quedemos hasta tarde para celebrar que el primer toque de la banda con Li ha sido un éxito.

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada – ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Hablo en serio! – Dijo Chiharu tomando del brazo a su amiga – Todos están en la parte trasera, Clow nos dejó tomarnos las cervezas que quedaron ya que mañana despacharan las nuevas…. Kenji cerrará el bar hoy.

Sakura ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo más, simplemente se dejó guiar por Chiharu al salir de los casilleros hasta casi la salida del bar, donde pudo encontrarse con Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko y Kenji riendo de los chistes de este último, y finalmente a Syaoran un poco más alejado bebiendo una cerveza.

Chiharu de inmediato se abalanzó sobre su novio para felicitarlo por la presentación, y Sakura optó por hacer lo mismo acercándose para abrazar a Naoko y Rika – Todos estuvieron increíbles.

-Gracias, amiga – Respondió Rika sonriendo – Creí que mi voz se oxidaría considerando todo el tiempo que tenía sin cantar.

-Pues me parece que todos han estado geniales.

-Kinomoto – Sakura creyó que se trataba de Yamazaki, sin embargo, al girarse se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Syaoran, quien lucía misteriosamente feliz y traía consigo una cerveza.

-Es tuya – Dijo él tendiéndole la bebida.

Sakura tomó la botella entre sus manos y le habló – ¿Desde cuando están aquí atrás tomando cervezas?

-Desde que terminó la presentación y Clow nos autorizó – Dijo Yamazaki – Y pues digamos que como Li salvó la banda ha sido el invitado de honor.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que aquel comentario le causó un poco de risa, especialmente cuando Syaoran fue el próximo en hablar – Que ni se te ocurra atreverte a intentar besarme de nuevo, Yamazaki.

-Créeme, yo no lo dejaré – Dijo Chiharu haciendo que todos se rieran.

La ojiverde decidió sentarse justo al lado de Naoko y Rika mientras la noche empezó a pasar entre chistes malos de Kenji y anécdotas sin sentido de Yamazaki, quien inmediatamente era reprendido por Chiharu.

La cerveza empezaba a hacer estragos entre todos los presentes, aunque Sakura podía ver especialmente alegre a Syaoran y a Kenji, esos dos no se llevaban para nada bien, pero ahí estaban hablando animadamente con Yamazaki sobre unas bandas internacionales, casi no podía creerlo.

-Ver para creer ¿no? – Dijo Rika sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Es increíble que en el trabajo se lleven como perros y gatos y míralos nada más, falta solo que se abracen y empiecen a decir que se aman – Contestó Sakura haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-Son los efectos del alcohol – Respondió Naoko – Mañana volverán a detestarse y a pelear por ti.

-Ellos no pelean por mí – Refutó la ojiverde – Kenji sabe que no me gusta de esa manera.

\- ¿Y que hay de Li? – Preguntó Chiharu.

-No vamos a empezar esta conversación de nuevo – Dijo Sakura fastidiada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Se me ocurre una forma de hacer que dejemos el tema para siempre – Propuso Rika – Y tu sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, si era cierto que Rika era completamente confiable en cuanto a promesas, más que palabras eran hecho irrefutables, pero le daba un poco de miedo la forma del acuerdo al que podrían llegar para que ellas la dejaran en paz de una vez por todas con el tema de Syaoran.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Rika sonrió y miró hacia donde estaban los chicos hablando entretenidos, le hizo señas a sus amigas para que todas se acercaran y ellos no escucharan – Te reto a besar a Li.

Sakura la miró incrédula – Estás loca si crees que voy a hacer eso.

-No te digo que sea un beso demasiado largo – Dijo Rika – Prometo que con eso dejaré el tema de Li para siempre.

-Igual yo – Dijo Chiharu – Aunque dudo que eso acabe ahí, sé que yo no lo volveré a sacar.

-Estoy con ellas – Refutó Naoko.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos impresionadas – Ustedes tres son increíbles… No estoy suficientemente borracha para esto.

-Pues creo que Li si – Dijo Naoko viendo hacia donde estaban los chicos – Solo ve ahí y róbale un beso sin muchas explicaciones.

Sakura suspiró resignada, era cierto que eso era parte de la promesa para que sus amigas la dejaran de molestar, sin embargo, estaba simplemente asustada porque sabía que todo eso iba a tener consecuencias, y estaba segura de que sus amigas estaban conscientes de eso, aunque mentiría si dijera que la idea no era tentadora _– Ya el alcohol me tiene pensando cosas que no son –._

Ella agarró su bebida y tomó un largo trago, sin duda eso es lo que la llenaría de valor para lo que estaba por hacer, se limpió la boca y miró feo a sus amigas – Las voy a matar después de esto.

Las chicas no dijeron nada, simplemente se quedaron en silencio viendo como Sakura se alejaba de donde estaban ellas y caminaba hasta donde los chicos estaban sentados aún riendo. Cuando la ojiverde llegó todos se quedaron en silencio viéndola, aunque la mirada que sentía más intensamente sin duda era la del portador de unos ojos ámbares.

-Sakura ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Kenji al verla ahí.

Sin embargo, ni él ni ninguno de los presentes se esperaba que lo siguiente que ocurriera es que Sakura se sentara junto a Syaoran y seguido a eso se abalanzara sobre él dándole un beso en los labios que lo dejó sin habla.

Syaoran apenas podía procesar lo que estaba pasando mientras sentía los labios suaves de Sakura sobre los suyos, quiso detener aquello, pero sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su lengua y el sabor de la cerveza de la boca de ella. Sin embargo, Sakura lo cortó luego de un par de segundos haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran por completo, y finalmente fuese Yamazaki que cortara el silencio.

-Vale, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Tampoco yo – Respondió Kenji con un semblante realmente serio mientras se levantaba – Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

Sakura frunció el ceño – ¿Vamos a irnos solo por un reto?

-No, estoy cansado y deseo irme – Respondió Kenji pasando a un lado de Sakura.

-Que aguafiestas, Kenji – Dijo Yamazaki viendo como el chico se iba – No lo necesitamos para hacer una buena fiesta.

Sakura estuvo a punto de estar de acuerdo con él, hasta que vio como Syaoran se iba a levantar para ir al baño y cayó nuevamente de bruces en el sofá.

Rika torció la expresión – Me parece que Li no está bien.

-Que va, está mejor que nunca – Dijo Yamazaki intentando levantarse también, pero fallando en el intento.

Chiharu rodó los ojos – Los dos ya tuvieron suficientes cervezas por hoy – Seguido de esto la chica se acercó junto con Rika para ayudar a su novio a levantarse – Vámonos al departamento.

Sakura vio a Syaoran y sabía desde que llegó que el alcohol había hecho estragos en él, por lo que imitó a Chiharu con ayuda de Naoko y ambas lo llevaron hasta la salida del bar.

Las chicas llevaron como pudieron a Yamazaki y a Syaoran fuera del bar y empezaron a caminar hasta el edificio del al lado, donde vivían todos a excepción de Syaoran. Poco a poco lograron llegar a la recepción donde estaba el ascensor, cuando Chiharu fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Puedo yo sola a partir de aquí con Takashi – Dijo la chica sonriéndole a su amiga – Gracias Rika.

La aludida sonrió de vuelta y luego miró a Sakura – ¿Qué harás con Li?

-Tiene auto ¿no? – Dijo Naoko.

-Si, pero ni loca lo dejaré manejar así – Respondió Sakura mientras sostenía al chico.

Y es que era cierto, lo pondría en un peligro, además de que Syaoran apenas y podía mantenerse en pie por si solo, por lo que Sakura sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y aunque aquello no lo pusiera en un peligro de vida o muerte, si se consideraba un peligro para los dos tomando en cuenta que estaban un poco ebrios.

-Voy a llevarlo a mi departamento – Dijo ella a sus amigas.

Las chicas en otras circunstancias habrían hecho bromas sobre eso, sin embargo, no se sentían capaces en un momento así, por lo que simplemente asintieron con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Cuando el ascensor llegó Chiharu tomando a Yamazaki se adentró en el ascensor seguida de Sakura y Syaoran, y ambas marcaron sus respectivos pisos, el de Chiharu el segundo y el de Sakura el tercero.

-Lo siento – Dijo Chiharu luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Sakura la miró confundida, por lo que Chiharu decidió aclararse – No debimos retarte a hacer eso, ahora Kenji volvió a enojarse contigo.

-No te preocupes, Kenji es un caso delicado – Respondió Sakura – Además, todo era un juego y él fue quien se lo tomó demasiado en serio.

\- ¿No estás enojada?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y sonrió al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta del ascensor y Chiharu salía junto con Yamazaki. Ambas chicas se sonrieron y se despidieron para que después la puerta volviera a cerrarse, el camino fue corto y silencioso ya que solo los dividía un piso, por lo que al llegar Sakura sostuvo a Syaoran con cuidado encaminándolo hasta el departamento 3-F.

Fue un poco engorroso abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo que sostenía a Syaoran, sin embargo, no fue imposible, por lo que lograron entrar al departamento de forma exitosa. Ella lo llevó hasta su habitación con cuidado y lo depositó en su cama, por suerte contaba con una bastante grande, por lo que él podría dormir en un lado y ella en otro sin necesidad de que alguno estropeara su espalda en el sofá.

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran, quien apenas al tocar la cama de la chica sus respiraciones se hicieron más pausadas indicando que se había quedado dormido. Ella iba a dejarlo tal y como estaba, sin embargo, se limitó a quitarle los zapatos para que estuviese más cómodo, trató de no hacer demasiado contacto con él y seguido de eso tomó la camiseta y el short que usaba de pijama y se introdujo en el baño.

Al estar ahí dentro empezó a procesar todo lo que había pasado en el último rato _– Lo besé ¡¿qué demonios estaba pensando?! Con suerte está tan ebrio que mañana no se va a acordar de eso – _Se regañaba a sí misma mientras se ponía el pijama, aunque aún estuviera un poco alegre por el alcohol, no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa sabiendo que él estaba dormido en su cama _– No pasa nada, estás ayudando a tu amigo idiota y borracho, solo dormirá en tu cama, cada uno en su lado… Nada raro –._

Luego de tomar un respiro, la chica salió del baño con ansias que dormirse tan rápido como Syaoran, sin embargo, cuando lo vio lo que menos esperaba era encontrárselo solo con un bóxer puesto _– ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! – _Se preguntaba ella mientras veía su ropa en el suelo, pero por, sobre todo, mientras veía por primera vez su cuerpo así de expuesto.

Sabía que los chicos usualmente dormían en ropa interior y algunos hasta desnudos, pero por suerte Syaoran se había dejado la ropa interior y se había vuelto a recostar en su cama, regalándole una vista completa de su pecho marcado, donde se podía ver el tatuaje de un lobo a la altura de su corazón, su abdomen plano, brazos fuertes y piernas largas _– ¿Por qué tuvo que mantenerse en forma? ¡Esto es demasiado! –._

Sakura suspiró profundamente y se metió en su lado de la cama arropándose con el cobertor y esperando que el sueño de apoderada de ella lo más pronto posible, pero aquello no pasaría ya que lo primero que se apoderó de ella fueron unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y un cuerpo que se pegaba al de ella, de inmediato empezó a sentir su respiración en su propia oreja.

La ojiverde se giró dejando que su rostro quedara solo a centímetros del de Syaoran, quien seguía entre dormido y despierto aparentemente. Él la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, como si de una almohada se tratara, o eso pensó Sakura hasta que sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos por segunda vez en la noche.

Sakura quedó helada ante esta acción y por un momento no supo cómo actuar, sin embargo, él empezó a mover sus labios encima de los de ella y no pudo negarse a devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. El primero que le había robado había sido corto y hasta un poco torpe, pero esta vez podía disfrutar del sabor de sus labios, aunque estos supieras bastante a cerveza, no dejaban de extasiarla con cada roce.

Los besos se hicieron más demandantes y ninguno de los dos querían detenerlos, por lo que Syaoran se sentó en la cama y Sakura no dudó en sentarse a horcadas encima de él, sintiendo su erección naciente chocando con su short. Syaoran acariciaba una de sus mejillas con su mano mientras que se dedicaba a besarla con más ahínco, escuchando gemidos salir de su boca y recibiendo ligeras mordidas en su labio inferior que solo lo hacían ponerse más duro.

Sakura sintió como él coló las manos debajo de su camiseta y empezó a acariciar sus pechos al desnudo ya que no tenía brassier, y seguido de eso sintió como él llevó sus labios a su cuello mientras que hacía círculos con la yema de sus dedos en sus pezones, llevándola al cielo solo con esos toques en su piel desnuda bajo la ropa.

Toda la abstinencia que llevaban contenida desde hacía meses fue quemada solo con roces encima de la ropa y besos que los dejaban con ganas de más, los cuales llegaron a su final cuando el alcohol hizo suficiente efecto en Sakura y Syaoran como para que se quedaran dormidos abrazados y con los labios palpitantes.

Y es que se necesitaron más que palabras para que por fin dieran el primer paso en esta aventura.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén pasando un buen día. A algunos lectores les dije que se agarraran porque este capítulo venía fuerte y creo que ya saben a que me refería jajaja. Sé que todavía hay muchas dudas con respecto al pasado de los personajes, pero poco a poco van a ir sabiendo, de momento voy moviéndome a este ritmo y la verdad espero que les haya gustado esa noche que tuvieron los chicos.**

**Sé que es dificil acostumbrarse al comportamiento de una Sakura tan liberal y de un Syaoran despreocupado, pero ya pronto van a conocer otras facetas de ellos, se los prometo… Mientras tanto, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

**La canción que inspiró el título de este capítulo es "More than words" del grupo Extreme, es una de mis canciones románticas favoritas de todos los tiempos, aunque el capítulo no fue precisamente romántico, me agradó haberla incluido.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y de comentar. Nos vemos el domingo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Un abrazo.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Wake me up when September ends**

Syaoran se removió en la cama cuando sintió los rayos del sol dando con su cara y maldijo internamente por haber olvidado cerrar la ventana de nuevo. Podía sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza que probablemente sea la segunda razón de que estuviese despierto tan temprano _– Gran forma de empezar el día… Maldito alcohol – _Aunque no le echaba del todo la culpa ya que él mismo le había dicho a Yamazaki que tenía muchas ganas de celebrar su primer toque con la banda.

El chico mantenía los ojos cerrados recordando la sensación que fue volver a los escenarios después de tanto tiempo. Cuando iba en la secundaria fue parte de una especie de banda que tocaba en los bailes escolares y esas cosas, sin embargo, apenas esta etapa terminó cada integrante siguió su camino, de igual forma, todos alegaban que la banda era simplemente un pasatiempo, cosa que para Syaoran también fue en un comienzo.

Aunque, en esa época de secundaria comenzara como un pasatiempo, inconscientemente se había convertido en su forma de escape de la realidad, y a veces pensaba que le gustaba muchísimo más esa realidad musical que lo que hacía habitualmente en su vida, por lo que al finalizar la secundaria y por ende la separación de la banda, tuvo un vacío enorme que solo le hizo comprobar que en efecto, lo de él era la música y los escenarios, sueños que por supuesto, fueron desechos por su familia.

Recordó con amargura como había sido aquello, y es que ni siquiera para él tenía sentido ya que desde pequeño lo incentivaron a unirse a los clubes de teatro de sus escuelas y le habían pagado las clases de guitarra y piano, sin embargo, prefirió dejar de lado esos pensamientos _– Salí de Hong Kong para no tener que vivir con esa culpabilidad, no tengo porque estar pensando de nuevo en esto – _Se regañó a sí mismo mientras se estiraba en la cama, sin embargo, al estirarse no esperaba sentir algo junto a él, y mucho menos que este algo se moviera mientras hacía un sonido de molestia.

Syaoran abrió los ojos de golpe y el primer impacto fue verse en una habitación desconocida, para que después ese impacto fuese desplazado por el hecho de que estaba dormido en la misma cama que Sakura, quien recién se despertaba y al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Ambos se sentaron de golpe en la cama y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo solo con un bóxer puesto, cosa que para Syaoran pasó desapercibido hasta que sintió la mirada verde de ella sobre su cuerpo, por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces saltó de la cama más avergonzado que ella y se dispuso a recoger su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Mientras se ponía sus pantalones habló evitando mirar a la chica en su cama a toda costa – ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente – Te emborrachaste.

-Sí, eso lo recuerdo – Admitió él abrochando sus pantalones y agachándose rápidamente para buscar su camiseta en el suelo – Lo que quiero decir es ¿qué hice para terminar aquí?

-Te aseguro que nada demasiado grave – Respondió ella tratando de evitar su mirada – Simplemente estabas demasiado borracho para conducir, así que te traje a mi departamento a pasar la noche.

Syaoran pasó la camiseta del uniforme sobre su cabeza y al estar vestido volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, empezando a tener vagos recuerdo de la noche anterior.

-Yamazaki y yo nos pusimos bastante mal – Recordó él.

Sakura asintió sin decir nada, y fue entonces cuando Syaoran se volteó a mirarla a la cara finalmente – Gracias por preocuparte por mí y dejar quedarme… No sé que habría hecho en esas condiciones.

-Era peligroso dejarte ir así – Respondió la ojiverde mirándolo de reojo – Y no fue nada traerte, eres mi amigo… Y creo que deberías llamar a Eriol y a Meiling.

Syaoran pasó la mano por su cabello despeinado – Esos dos van a matarme.

-Yo creo que te pudieron matar si hubieses conducido borracho – Respondió ella dándole una sonrisa de medio lado y guiñándole el ojo – Te salvé de esta.

Él no pudo evitar sentir unas leves cosquillas ante esos gestos – Ahora eres tú la que coquetea conmigo.

-Jamás coquetearía contigo – Dijo ella fingiendo inocencia.

Syaoran se rio, por lo menos ya no se sentía tanta tensión entre ellos como hace unos minutos, por lo que se sintió en suficiente confianza de hacerle la próxima pregunta.

\- ¿Puedes decirme que rayos hacía desnudo? – Preguntó él en tono divertido – Estoy empezando a sospechar que todo esto fue parte de un plan.

Ella bufó – Pues aparentemente te dio mucho calor anoche porque yo fui al baño unos momentos y cuando volví estabas así.

-Admítelo, solo buscaste una excusa porque en el fondo querías verme desnudo – Dijo el ambarino divertido.

Sakura se rio – Ya quisieras… Solo admite que eres un egocéntrico.

Syaoran se rio levemente mientras se recostaba en la cama mirando al techo sintiendo aún un leve dolor de cabeza –Maldita sea, mi cabeza está matándome… Despiértame cuando septiembre termine ¿sí?

Ella no puedo evitar sonreír – Como una de las canciones que cantaron anoche con la banda.

\- "Wake me up when September ends", quien diría que escuchas Green Day.

-Mi gusto musical es increíble – Dijo ella con un falso tono de superioridad.

-Después dices que yo soy el egocéntrico.

Ambos se rieron del comentario mientras Syaoran hacía memorias de ese momento de la noche en que recién llegaba al cuarto de la chica, y en efecto, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de si mismo quitándose la ropa y aventándola al suelo, sin embargo, no estaba dormido ya que recordó haber visto a Sakura salir del baño y acostarse junto a él, para después…

Syaoran paró la risa recibiendo una mirada de rareza por parte de ella y le habló mirándola seriamente a los ojos – Te besé anoche.

Sakura desvió la mirada – Yo lo hice, y fue un reto nada más.

El ambarino la tomó suavemente del brazo buscando llamar su atención y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse – No estoy hablando del reto cuando estábamos en el bar… Me refiero a que yo te besé aquí, en tu cama.

La ojiverde esta vez no fue capaz de desviar la mirada, ella si recordó ese beso apenas lo vio despertar, sin embargo, había prometido no decirle nada porque no contaba con que lo recordara, pero lo había hecho y ahora debía enfrentarlo.

-Fue solo un beso – Intentó ella restarle importancia – Ya nos habíamos besado cuando éramos niños.

Syaoran bufó – No fue un beso casto de los que nos dábamos en las obras escolares, fueron muchos… De hecho, recuerdo que fueron más que besos.

Sakura sintió su rostro arder ante ese último comentario, no podía debatirle eso – Vale, si fueron más que besos.

-Fue calentura.

-Ambos estábamos ebrios – Defendió ella – Los ebrios hacemos tonterías.

-Tonterías calientes – Respondió él sin dejar de mirarla.

La ojiverde sentía aún su cara arder – Basta, estaba ebria y en abstinencia y fui débil... Lo importante es que no paso a mayores.

Syaoran levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Con que "abstinencia"?

Sakura se sonrojó aún más mientras desviaba la mirada – Sí… Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez.

Él suspiró – Me pasa lo mismo, así que te entiendo.

La ojiverde lo miró sorprendido y él le respondió confundido – ¿Qué?

Ella se rio – No te ofendas, pero creí que eras de esos chicos de una noche y ya.

-No me voy a la cama con cualquier chica, Sakura – Respondió él dándole un guiño de ojo – Así que considérate afortunada.

La chica bufó – ¿Afortunada de haberte traído borracho hasta acá?

Él le hizo una mueca y ambos rieron, sin embargo, ella volvió a ponerse seria y le habló – Ahora sí, lamento esto.

Syaoran la miró confundido – ¿Lamentas qué? ¿Haber potencialmente salvado mi vida por no dejarme conducir ebrio y dándome refugio una noche?

-No – Respondió ella removiéndose incómoda – Lo del beso.

-Pero técnicamente fui yo quien te besó.

-No ese beso, el del bar – Explicó la ojiverde – Lamento haberte usado para cumplir el reto.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua – Que va, me han usado para cosas peores… No pasa nada.

Ella no quedó completamente convencida de su respuesta, sin embargo, no se la debatió – Y lo que pasó aquí… pues creo que lo mejor es no mencionarlo de nuevo, ni hacerlo de nuevo.

El ambarino levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Tan mal besador soy?

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse – No es eso, es solo que deberíamos mantenerlo como un secreto… Un secreto de amigos.

Syaoran en ese momento cambió su semblante y le sostuvo la mirada intensamente – No quieres que Suzuki se entere de esto ¿verdad?

Ella en parte tenía que admitir que era por eso, sin embargo, la razón más fuerte era porque no quería explicarles a todos que había sido un error, cuando recordaba haberlo disfrutado tanto, incluso más de lo que podía admitir en voz alta.

-No es por él – Se limitó a decir ella desviando la mirada – Es solo que en el bar corren demasiado rápido los rumores.

-Y por eso no quieres que él se entere que dormiste conmigo y que nos enrollamos anoche – Respondió él en un tono molesto.

Sakura volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y pudo notar que estaba realmente enojado – Kenji no es mi novio, y no me gusta de esa manera, pero no quiero que las cosas se compliquen más con él porque sé que esto lo lastimaría mucho.

Syaoran bufó – "Esto" – Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

La ojiverde vio como él se aproximaba a su cuerpo, se habían mantenido distanciados desde que se dieron cuenta que despertaron juntos, pero él se había detenido a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo que su corazón empezara a palpitar fuertemente por su cercanía.

-Escucha, Sakura – Dijo él sin cortar contacto visual con su mirada verde – Aseguras que Suzuki no es tu novio, pero aparentemente tienes que rendirles cuenta como si fuese uno.

-No es eso… – Intentó decir ella, pero el chico la interrumpió.

-Sí lo es – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – Pero ten en cuenta de que no tienes pareja y yo tampoco, estábamos ebrios y como bien dijiste, en "abstinencia", por lo tanto, lo que pasó no fue nada malo… Y no me malentiendas, estoy de acuerdo en que lo mantengamos en secreto para no crear rumores.

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto? – Preguntó ella ansiosamente.

-En conclusión, no deberías sentirte culpable por lo que pasó y mucho menos preocuparte por lo que Suzuki va a pensar si llega a enterarse – Respondió él para luego alejarse de ella y desviando la mirada – Pero si quieres mantenerlo en secreto, así será.

Sakura lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos – Kenji es uno de mis mejores amigos, y sé que tiene sentimientos por mí, por eso no quiero lastimarlo y que nuestra amistad se vea afectada.

Syaoran suspiró – Y en cambio prefieres que se vea afectada nuestra amistad solo por complacer a Suzuki en sus berrinches… Muy lógico de tu parte.

Al decir esto el ambarino se levantó de la cama y caminó a la puerta sin mirar a la chica en la cama, quien seguía helada sin nada que decir. Él salió de la habitación y cuando Sakura escuchó la puerta del departamento ser azotada sintió rabia por haber actuado de esa forma con él _– ¿Por qué dije eso? ¡Maldita sea! Debe pensar que él no me importa en lo más mínimo – _Y es que eso era exactamente lo que le había dado a entender al intentar no enredar más las cosas.

Syaoran por su parte se quedó parado un momento frente al departamento de Sakura luego de haber azotado la puerta y apretó el puño por haberse mostrado así con ella _– ¿Qué demonios fueron esos celos, Li? ¡Fueron solo unos besos! ¡Y ni siquiera debería afectarte el hecho de que a ella le importe tanto el idiota de Suzuki! – _Se reprendía a sí mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, necesitaba ir a casa y probablemente enfrentar a Eriol y Meiling, quienes debían estar muertos de la preocupación.

El chico se subió al ascensor y antes de que este se cerrara no pudo evitar tener la mirada puesta en la puerta de la casa de Sakura y suspiró _– Esto no es nada, estos no son celos y mucho menos sentimientos por ella… Solo hay que olvidarlo –._

**oOo**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó – Finalizó Sakura bajando la cabeza.

Tomoyo miró a su mejor amiga y su boca se formó una línea luego de haber escuchado toda la historia de la noche anterior y lo que había pasado esa misma mañana en su casa – Vale, me parece que puedo entender un poco a Li.

-Fui muy dura con él ¿cierto? – Dijo la ojiverde sin mirar a la chica frente a ella.

-No dura, pero si fuiste insensible, cosa que me extraña mucho de ti – Respondió Tomoyo – Debió sentirse un poco despreciado.

-Sabes que digo puras tonterías cuando entro en pánico y esta no fue la excepción – Respondió Sakura frustrada – ¿Por qué demonios tuve que besarlo en primer lugar?

-Porque odias perder los retos.

-Pero este reto fue completamente estúpido – Contestó ella – Y hacerlo frente a Kenji… Demonios ¿en qué estaba pensando? Lastimé a dos chicos en menos de 24 horas.

-No puedes borrar lo que hiciste, pero si arreglarlo – Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura bufó – Ninguno de ellos debe querer verme ni en pintura.

-Dales un poco de tiempo – Dijo Tomoyo – Los hombres son complicados y orgullosos… Aunque tienes que admitir que Kenji no debería haberse puesto de esa forma solo por un beso.

-Sabes que fue insensible besar a Syaoran frente a él sabiendo lo que siente por mí.

-Sí, pero tú no le correspondes y él lo sabe – Refutó Tomoyo – Por lo que técnicamente no cometiste nada malo.

-Debiste haberlo visto, su cara cambió completamente apenas besé a Syaoran – Explicó Sakura – Odio estar en medio de esto… ¡Ninguno de ellos me gusta ni siquiera!

Tomoyo levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Estás segura de eso?

Sakura la miró confundida mientras tomaba de su refresco – ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Pues porque se dice que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad – Contestó la amatista – Y temo decirte que según tú estabas ebria cuando te besaste con Li en tu departamento anoche.

La ojiverde por poco se ahoga con su refresco cuando escuchó aquel comentario – Pasar tanto tiempo cosiendo está empezando a fundir tu cerebro.

-Amiga robarle un beso es una cosa – Empezó a decir ella inquisitivamente – Pero de ahí a terminar enrollándote con él hay una línea bastante grande y ambos la cruzaron.

Sakura miró para los lados antes de hablar, estaban en un restaurante lleno de muchas personas y quería asegurarse de que no fuese escuchada, por lo que se acercó a su mejor amiga y le habló lo más bajo que pudo.

-Tú más que nadie sabes que la última vez que estuve con alguien de esa forma fue hace mucho tiempo – Intentó justificarse ella – Estaba débil y borracha, y digamos que él no está nada mal, por eso hice lo que hice.

-Pues a mi me parece que a pesar de haber sido débil no te he escuchado decir que no te gustó – Respondió Tomoyo sonriendo pícaramente.

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se incendiaban y es que su mejor amiga estaba en lo cierto. En ningún momento del día (ni siquiera cuando discutió con Syaoran en su departamento) había dicho que aquello no le había gustado. Habían alegado que probablemente se dejaron llevar por el alcohol y el hecho de no haber estado con nadie en mucho tiempo, pero ninguno había dado señales de que le desagradó aquel encuentro, y por lo que recordaba Sakura, ambos habían disfrutado mucho de ese momento en que ninguno pensó lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Entonces Sakura se transportó a la conversación que tuvo con Syaoran esa misma mañana _– Dijimos muchas cosas y nos disculpamos por lo que pasó, pero ninguno llegó a decir que no le había gustado lo que pasó… Y estoy segura de que a mi no me desagradó en lo más mínimo – _pensó ella suspirando.

-Y como dije, los niños y los borrachos no mienten – Dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido unos momentos.

Sakura levantó los hombros – ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Aparentemente lo disfruté mucho, aunque no sé si él lo hizo.

-Amiga si te besó tan ferozmente como para que terminaran enrollados un buen rato te aseguro que lo disfrutó tanto como tú – Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más – Ya no quiero hablar más de esto o me volveré loca.

-Tú me sacaste la conversación.

-Porque necesitaba contárselo a alguien o explotaría – Confesó Sakura – Eres buena escuchando, incluso si terminas avergonzándome más de lo que ya estaba.

-Es un don – Respondió Tomoyo sonriendo – Cambiando un poco de tema.

-Por favor, adelante – Dijo la ojiverde ansiosa por hablar de otra cosa.

-Mi cumpleaños – La amatista sonrió – No será algo demasiado grande, solo una fiesta en mi departamento mañana en la noche.

-Entre tantas cosas por poco olvido que mañana es tu cumpleaños – Respondió Sakura sonriendo –Sabes que no faltaré, aunque tengo que trabajar antes.

-Sabes que mis fiestas no tienen hora de llegada ni de ida y menos para ti – Dijo Tomoyo.

Sin embargo, luego de aquel comentario Sakura se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga se removió incómoda – ¿Qué sucede?

Tomoyo torció la boca – No te he comentado que me he vuelto más cercana a Meiling en la universidad, es una chica muy divertida y la he invitado a mi cumpleaños.

-Eso es genial – Respondió Sakura sin entender a donde iba – ¿Y qué hay de Eriol? ¿No vas a decirle?

-Si, claro… De hecho, él y Meiling ya me confirmaron que irían – Contestó ella incómoda – Pero no he podido evitar invitar también a Li.

Sakura entonces entendió la incomodidad que invadía a su mejor amiga y suspiró – Eso es genial.

-Eso fue antes de saber lo que había pasado entre ustedes anoche, en serio lo siento – Respondió la amatista – Puedo inventar alguna excusa si te sientes incómoda con eso.

-No, eso estaría mal y entre ustedes no ha pasado nada – La calmó Sakura – Voy a estar bien, puedes invitar a quien quieras, es tu cumpleaños.

-Pero no quiero que estés incómoda.

-No lo voy a estar – Respondió la ojiverde dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Además, no evitaré que estés con tu Harry Potter de las finanzas solo porque yo me enredé con su primo.

-No tiene por qué ser incómodo – Trató de animar Tomoyo.

-Exacto – Dijo Sakura no muy convencida.

Tomoyo sonrió y su mejor amiga le devolvió el gesto. Sin embargo, Sakura había hecho aquello porque en serio no quería que Tomoyo dejara de pasar tiempo con Eriol solo por ella, además de que sería de mal gusto, por lo que decidió que no dejaría que aquello arruinara el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, incluso si ellos no estaban en los mejores términos del mundo.

Sakura suspiró _– En serio quisiera dormir y despertar cuando acabe Septiembre –._

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén geniales y que no hayan muerto de la curiosidad estos días por cómo los dejé con el capítulo anterior, sé que fui cruel, pero ustedes me conocen y saben que me gusta cortar los capítulos en las mejores partes jajaja.**

**Bueno, por acá les traigo el after de esa noche de fiesta y besos, sé que todos ansiaban por ver como estos dos manejarían la situación y pues aquí está su conversación. Al principio quise que lo manejaran bien y sin demasiadas incomodidades, pero el tema de Kenji salió a flote y pues eso detonó una situación incómoda entre ellos ¿qué piensan ustedes de todo esto? ¿creen que Syaoran tiene razón con todo lo que dijo?**

**Además, algo curioso fue que este capítulo lo escribí justo el día del cumpleaños de Tomoyo y pues por eso decidí incluir la mención a la celebración de su cumpleaños, les aseguro que esa fiesta va a estar muy interesante y espero que no se la pierdan.**

**La canción que inspiró el título de este capítulo es "Wake me up when September ends" de una de mis bandas favoritas de todos los tiempos, Green Day. Y, por cierto, me pasa lo mismo que a Sakura, la mayoría de las personas a simple vista no pueden hacerse la idea de que me gusta el rock jajaja.**

**Por cierto, he creado una lista en Spotify llamada "Rock you like a Hurricane" donde he incluido todas las canciones que inspiraron los títulos de esta historia, si están interesados en saber todas las canciones que formarán parte de este fic pues ahí tienen la lista para que la disfruten. Si quieren escucharla y no la consiguen háganmelo saber.**

**Sin más que decirles, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, prepárense para lo que viene jajaja.**

**Nos leemos en la semana, les mando un beso enorme a todos.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Mr. Brightside**

-Tres cervezas y dos cubas libres – Dijo Sakura poniendo la orden en la mesa mientras escuchaba de fondo algunas canciones de Bon Jovi que resonaban en todo el bar.

-Gracias – Respondió una de las chicas que estaba en el grupo de esa mesa.

Sakura les dio una sonrisa amable – ¿Necesitan algo más?

-De momento estamos bien – Contestó nuevamente la chica.

-Entonces, me retiro – Dijo la ojiverde – Por cierto, me alegro que estén disfrutando de la música.

La chica le sonrió – ¿Bromeas? Él es de los mejores, por eso este es nuestro bar favorito.

-Eso es genial – Dijo Sakura dándose media vuelta – Que disfruten la noche.

-Hey – Escuchó una voz masculina y al girarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los chicos que estaba en la mesa, este descansaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica con la que había hablado antes.

Sakura se quedó parada suponiendo que pedirían algo más, pero jamás esperó que el chico que le había llamado sacara de su billetera un par de billetes y se los extendiera, él le estaba dando propina, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había recibido una de esas.

-Tómala, es para ti – Dijo el chico amablemente – Haces un buen trabajo y además estuvimos aquí la noche en que cantaste con ese otro chico, fue una excelente presentación.

\- ¡Oh! ¿eres la chica que cantó "Rock you like a hurricane"? ¡Que presentación! – Dijo otra de las chicas que acompañaba a la pareja.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que esas personas la recordaban de aquella ocasión cuando cantó con Syaoran, y es que ya habían pasado varias semanas y suponía que todos lo olvidarían, pero aparentemente se había equivocado.

-Mereces la propina, y yo como tú no dejaría ir semejante talento – Dijo el chico que le dio la propina.

La ojiverde se removió incómoda, sin embargo, eso no la limitó a sonreírles a todos – Gracias, y estoy feliz de que les gustara la presentación… Pero debo seguir trabajando.

-Gracias de nuevo – Dijo la chica con la que había hablado en primer lugar.

Sakura se dio la vuelta con camino hacia la barra para buscar su siguiente orden, el bar esa noche no estaba tan atestado ya que no era fin de semana y tampoco había una presentación o algo, pero siempre había trabajo que hacer. De camino a su destino no podía evitar recordar la presentación como un momento mágico, y es que aparentemente no solo había sido así para ella, sino también para todos la que la vieron esa noche.

Sin embargo, al pensar en eso era imposible no pensar en Syaoran y al estar en la barra no pudo evitar desviar un momento su mirada hacía el otro lado donde el chico estaba preparando unas bebidas y entregándolas a los clientes, no habían hablado desde que él dejó su apartamento el día anterior y es que de momento no tenía mucho que decirle.

-Hey, Sakura – Dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La aludida se giró para encontrarse con una chica de cabello rojizo – Oh, hola Rika.

La chica se removió incómoda para luego hablarle de nuevo – Sabes, pasé por la mesa que estabas atendiendo y pues escuché cosas geniales sobre ti.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado – No es nada, solo unos chicos que estuvieron el día que canté y me reconocieron.

Rika rio – Tienes fans.

-No son fans, son solo chicos que les gustó como canté esa noche – Respondió la ojiverde.

-Pues eso es genial – Dijo Rika un tanto nerviosa – Escucha, quería disculparme.

Sakura la miró confundida y la pelirroja decidió aclararse – Por retarte a besar a Li… No quería causarte un problema con él ni con nadie.

-Tu orden está lista, Sakura – Dijo rápidamente un chico rubio interrumpiendo la conversación y poniendo un par de bebidas en la barra y desapareciendo nuevamente.

-Gracias, Kenji – Respondió la ojiverde.

-La tuya también está lista, Rika – Dijo Yamazaki apareciendo con tres cervezas y dejándolas en la barra.

-Gracias – Respondió la pelirroja esperando a quedar sola nuevamente con su amiga.

-No pasa nada, Rika – Contestó Sakura restándole importancia y empezando a caminar a través del bar con las bebidas.

-Si pasa – Insistió la chica mientras seguía a la ojiverde con sus propias bebidas en su bandeja – Sé que Kenji no te habla y que posiblemente las cosas con Li se tornaron tensas, y fue mi idea lo del beso.

Sakura suspiró, era cierto que las cosas se habían puesto tensas con Kenji, sin embargo, la ojiverde estaba clara en que eso no debería haber sido así ya que ellos eran solo amigos, pero, por otro lado, con Syaoran las cosas se habían puesto de cabeza y no precisamente por ese beso, sino más bien por todo lo que pasó luego de eso, pero eso nadie lo sabía y así se mantendría.

La ojiverde llegó a su mesa, por lo que Rika se mantuvo a un lado esperando a que se desocupara. Sakura repartió las bebidas rápidamente y mientras les daba una sonrisa amable se giraba para volver a caminar hasta la barra a por su siguiente orden, mientras que Rika aún la seguía con su bandeja en mano, por lo que Sakura decidió hablarle.

-Fue solo un reto, no era para que Kenji se pusiera histérico, y ni siquiera tiene porque estarlo – Respondió la ojiverde tranquilizando a su amiga – Y te aseguro que con Syaoran las cosas están bien, un beso no cambia nada entre nosotros, ambos estábamos ebrios de todas formas.

-Pero Sakura – Intentó decir la pelirroja.

-Rika no te sientas culpable, en serio – Dijo Sakura girándose para mirar a su amiga.

Sin embargo, la ojiverde al girarse no contaba con que Rika diera un frenazo para no chocar con ella dando como resultado que perdiera el equilibrio y que una de las cervezas cayera encima del uniforme de su amiga.

\- ¡Demonios! – Dijo Rika al ver lo que había pasado – Sakura en serio lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Y la ojiverde sabía que era así, por lo que le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora – No te preocupes, voy a los casilleros por otra camiseta y otro delantal.

Rika intentó decir algo más, pero Sakura se fue rápidamente a la barra donde dejó su bandeja y prácticamente corrió hasta los casilleros bajo la mirada ámbar de alguien al final de la barra.

Sakura entró a la zona de los casilleros y caminó directamente al suyo, aquello no era la primera vez que pasaba y por esa razón todos tenían dos cambios de ropas en sus casilleros en casos así, por lo que abrió el compartimiento y rápidamente tomó una camiseta limpia y caminó hasta los baños para cambiarse.

Solo le tomaron un par de minutos limpiarse un poco la cerveza que había caído sobre ella y reemplazar su camiseta, de todas maneras, no quería perder demasiado tiempo si quería llegar a buena hora al cumpleaños de Tomoyo, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho salió de los baños para buscar su delantal y volver a trabajo, aunque al llegar a los casilleros no esperó con encontrarse a un joven ambarino sentado en las bancas.

Él al darse cuenta de su presencia le habló – ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Ella caminó hasta su casillero donde se dispuso a buscar su delantal y evitando mirarlo a toda costa – Si, estoy bien… Solo fue un pequeño accidente con unas cervezas que traía Rika.

-Si, pude verlo desde la barra – Respondió Syaoran removiéndose incómodo – Solo quería ver como estabas.

Sakura suspiró mientras miraba el casillero y se ponía el delantal alrededor de su cintura – Te preocupas por mí, aunque fui una idiota contigo.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con… – Intentó decir él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Te menosprecié ayer, y en serio lo siento – Respondió la ojiverde mirándolo – No quise que pensaras que no significas nada para mí.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco ante ese último comentario, y es que luego de decirlo fue que ella se percató de que tal vez usó palabras demasiado profundas y se sonrojó hasta la coronilla.

-Demonios, no quise… – Sakura se sentó junto a él y bajó la cabeza avergonzada – Lo que quise decir es que valoro tu amistad tanto como la de Kenji.

-No pretendo ponerte en esta situación – Dijo Syaoran buscando su mirada.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿De qué situación estás hablando?

-La de tener que escoger entre él y yo – Dijo él rápidamente sin haber pensado mucho en su respuesta.

Ambos sintieron sus mejillas colorearse ante este último comentario de él y de inmediato intentó enmendarlo – Demonios, no me refiero a escoger en ese sentido… Digo, no tienes que escoger entre nosotros solo porque ambos somos tus amigos.

Sakura vio como él bajo la mirada y es que en efecto su comentario anterior lo había interpretado de otra forma, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención ya que no quería tensar más las cosas de lo que ya estaban, así que lo mejor sería olvidar todo el asunto del beso y de su conversación del día anterior y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con él.

-Sabes, creo que deberíamos olvidar todas nuestras metidas de patas de los últimos dos días – Propuso Sakura tendiéndole la mano.

Syaoran le sonrió de medio lado – No vamos a llegar a ningún lado lamentándonos y avergonzándonos entre nosotros – Respondió él estrechando su mano con ella.

-Exactamente – Concordó ella – Y mucho menos si ahora tenemos el trabajo y amigos en común… Y pues, creo que primos en común también.

El ambarino se rio – Eriol me contó algo sobre lo de Daidoji.

Sakura bufó – A ti te lo contó, Meiling y yo los vimos desaparecer de nuestra vista para estar solos.

-Mi primo y tu prima ¿quién lo habría dicho? – Dijo él.

-Te recuerdo que también son nuestros mejores amigos – Respondió Sakura – Así que creo que es otra excusa perfecta para olvidar todas nuestras idioteces de los últimos días.

-Déjenoslo en que fue culpa del alcohol y la abstinencia ¿sí? – Contestó el ambarino.

-Trato hecho – Aceptó ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, pero fue más bien porque Syaoran se debatía una pregunta en su mente, mientras que Sakura decidía sobre si volver al trabajo o evaluaba la posibilidad de quedarse ahí con él, ya que en serio estaba disfrutando de su compañía, sin embargo, decidió que debía volver al trabajo si quería salir a tiempo para el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga.

Sakura se levantó de la banca y estuvo a punto de despedirse del chico, pero él se adelantó a hablarle mirándola a los ojos – ¿Harás algo con respecto a Suzuki?

La ojiverde sintió un jalón en el estómago cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él, ya que de un momento a otro sus ojos se habían vuelto más brillantes y el ambiente también se había tornado diferente, algo dentro de ella no quería que él volviese a mencionar a Kenji cuando estaban ellos dos solos.

Ella suspiró – Supongo que hablaré con él en cuanto quiera escucharme.

Syaoran apretó levemente el puño y se levantó de la banca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – Suzuki es un idiota si piensa que con sus berrinches hará que caigas a sus brazos.

-No estaré detrás de él – Dijo ella firmemente sin cortar el contacto visual – Si no quiere hablarme ese es su problema.

Syaoran sonrió de medio lado – Eres mucho mejor que eso y me alegro que lo veas.

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar levemente a Sakura y desvió la mirada de inmediato para luego girarse para caminar hasta la salida, Syaoran la siguió ya que también tenía que volver a trabajar, sin embargo, antes de que él se dirigiera a la barra Sakura se giró y lo encaró de nuevo.

\- ¿Irás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tomoyo hoy?

-Sí – Dijo él – Ella me invitó, aunque creo que fue más por Eriol.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? Como amigos, me refiero – Dijo la ojiverde un tanto nerviosa – Me iré después del trabajo.

Syaoran se rio y le guiñó el ojo – Es una no cita entonces… Te veo al salir.

Sakura se giró con camino a la barra para buscar su siguiente orden sintiendo su corazón ir a mil por hora, sabía que había quedado bien con Syaoran al olvidar todas sus tonterías de los últimos días y hasta lo había invitado a ir con ella a la fiesta, pero él seguía actuando como siempre y no era tan fácil para ella pasar desapercibida esa actitud.

-Sakura – Dijo una voz en la barra sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La aludida se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos azules martillándola con la mirada – Kenji ¿qué sucede?

El rubio se removió incómodamente – Escuché cuando Rika dijo que lo del reto fue su idea.

-Kenji ya déjalo, fue un reto y nada más – Intentó decir la ojiverde – Syaoran es solo mi amigo, así como tú.

Kenji bufó – No nos ves de la misma forma y lo sabes.

-Claro que si los veo de la misma forma – Intentó justificarse ella, pero él la volvió a interrumpir.

-Vi como lo mirabas hace unos momentos, Sakura – Dijo Kenji evidentemente dolido – Jamás te he visto así con nadie por aquí.

-Estás sacando de contexto todo – Respondió ella levemente enojada – Ambos son mis amigos, te caiga bien o no.

-Él no es buen tipo para ti – Dijo finalmente Kenji.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – Tienes que estar bromeando… Creí que tú eras el que siempre veía lo bueno de las personas, el señor lado positivo ¿qué te sucede?

-Solo trato de que no te hagan daño, me importas más de lo que crees.

-Y eso no te da derecho a decirme a quien debo darle mi amistad y a quien no – Respondió Sakura furiosamente – Lo conozco mejor de lo que tú lo haces, y no tienes ni idea.

-Sakura – Dijo Kenji.

Sin embargo, la ojiverde decidió ir al otro lado de la barra a buscar su orden con Syaoran o Yamazaki. Por más que le doliera tratar así a Kenji no era justo que él lo pusiera en esa situación cuando precisamente Syaoran la había salvado de eso.

_-Tienes que calmarte… Luego de que vayas con Tomoyo todo mejorará – _Se intentaba convencer a si misma de que esa noche no podía ir peor.

**oOo**

Tomoyo abrió la puerta de su departamento para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su mejor amiga, quien se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla – ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Por un momento creí que no vendrías! – Confesó la amatista.

-Se nos hizo un poco tarde en el bar, pero aquí estoy – Dijo la ojiverde separándose de la chica.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Daidoji – Respondió el joven que venía con la ojiverde.

Tomoyo por poco pasa desapercibido de que su mejor amiga había llegado a su fiesta de cumpleaños nada más y nada que con Syaoran, sin embargo, sabía que tendría que disimular aquello hasta que pudiera abordarla.

-Muchas gracias, Li – Contestó Tomoyo – Por favor pasen, ya llegaron todos.

Los chicos pasaron al departamento de la amatista y se dieron cuenta de que el lugar no estaba atestado de personas, de hecho, la mayoría eran conocidos de Sakura, por lo que sería más ameno de lo que pensó, Syaoran por su parte decidió caminar por el departamento hacía donde había divisado a Meiling y a Eriol, mientras que Sakura se dispuso a saludar a los conocidos en compañía de su mejor amiga.

Cuando la ojiverde se encontraba saludando a unos viejos amigos, Tomoyo le habló en voz baja – Vaya sorpresa de cumpleaños me diste al llegar con Li.

-Vinimos como amigos – Respondió Sakura de inmediato – Arreglé las cosas con él y quedamos en que olvidaríamos todas nuestras tonterías de hace unos días, pero prometo darte más detalles luego.

-Sabes que me interesan más los detalles sucios – Dijo Tomoyo riéndose.

Sakura bufó – Pues no hay detalles sucios en esta historia.

-Entonces será una historia aburrida – Bromeó la amatista – No hablo en serio, quiero escuchar eso sin duda.

-Prometo contarte luego, al igual que lo de Kenji – Dijo la ojiverde en un tono apagado.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo con Kenji?

-No vamos a desanimarnos con eso justo ahora, es tu cumpleaños y tenemos que celebrar – Dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Syaoran con los demás – Andando, estoy segura de que ansías pasar su cumpleaños número 20 con el Harry Potter de las finanzas.

Tomoyo se rio y siguió a su mejor amiga a través de los invitados, cuando llegaron al grupo y la ojiverde se dispuso a saludar a Eriol y a Meiling.

-Me alegra verlos a los dos – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Sabes que Eriol me iba a matar si le buscaba cualquier excusa para que no viniéramos – Bromeó Meiling.

-Eso es porque eres una aguafiestas, Meiling – Dijo Eriol mirando a Tomoyo y guiñándole el ojo.

-Por favor no empiecen con su coqueteo de nuevo, esta vez también está Xiao Lang – Se quejó Meiling.

-No creo que eso los detenga – Agregó Syaoran sin prestarles mucha atención ya que dirigió su mirada rápidamente a Sakura.

-Propongo una ronda de "yo nunca" – Dijo Meiling – Necesitamos animarnos de alguna manera y ese juego es el indicado.

En ese momento el timbre del departamento sonó y Tomoyo les habló extrañada – Es raro, no esperaba a nadie más.

-Quizás tienes invitados sorpresa – Propuso Eriol – Anda, esperaremos por ti para empezar el juego, yo puedo ir por las bebidas mientras tanto.

Tomoyo le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla para luego ver como la amatista caminaba por lo invitados para abrir la puerta.

-Te estoy perdiendo – Dijo Syaoran a su mejor amigo.

Eriol levantó los hombros – ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Y seguido de eso fue hasta la mesa de las bebidas para llenar algunos vasos para la ronda.

Sakura estuvo por decir algo, sin embargo, Meiling la interrumpió mirando hacía donde estaba Tomoyo – Sakura ¿Quiénes son ellos? No los he visto ni en la universidad ni con ustedes.

La ojiverde se giró y vio a la puerta, y sin duda, jamás esperó con encontrarse con ese grupo irrumpiendo en la fiesta, ni siquiera sabía que estaban en la ciudad.

Y es que ni Sakura ni Tomoyo contaban con que Touya, Yukito y Yue aparecieran en escena esa noche.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos por aquí! Espero que estén geniales y que su semana vaya muy bien. Acá les dejo este capítulo, sé que todos ansiaban por ver la fiesta y aquí les di lo que es el comienzo de esta, aunque primero Sakura y Syaoran necesitaban hablar un poco de lo que pasó el día anterior, espero que les gustara como quedaron estos dos… Y sé que debieron quedar sorprendidos con la última escena ¿cómo creen que pinten estos tres personajes en esta historia?**

**Muchos me dijeron que les gusta esta dinámica de que Sakura y Syaoran sean más relajados y vayan directo al punto de las cosas, y pues es que a mí también me encantó escribir un poco más desde esta perspectiva, les prometo que ya muy pronto van a conocer un poquito más de ellos y su pasado, de momento seguimos conociendo personajes. **

**La canción de este capítulo fue "Mr. Brigthside" de The Killers y pueden encontrarla en la playlist de Spotify, la cual vi que muchos buscaron y espero que la hayan disfrutado… Déjenme saber cuales son sus canciones favoritas del playlist.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en esta historia y que me dejan un comentario, de verdad alegran mis días. Nos vemos el domingo en el siguiente capítulo y espero que no mueran de ansiedad por lo que podría pasar en esa fiesta jajaja.**

**Un abrazo enorme.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Right girl**

_-Demonios, demonios… ¡Demonios! – _Pensaba Sakura apenas vio a los nuevos integrantes de la fiesta atravesar el umbral de la casa de Tomoyo.

\- ¿Sakura? – Dijo Meiling interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la ojiverde.

La aludida miró a su amiga, sabía que se había quedado en blanco cuando vio a los tres hombres entrando, sin embargo, debía disimular un poco, de todas formas, solo ella y Tomoyo conocían toda la historia detrás de uno de los personajes, por lo que debía ser discreta sino quería que nadie se enterara, y mucho menos Syaoran.

-Oh, son viejos amigos – Explicó ella rápidamente viendo como Tomoyo se acercaba con los tres hombres al grupo al mismo tiempo que Eriol volvía con las bebidas en mano – Bueno, excepto uno de ellos.

Meiling, Eriol y Syaoran miraron confundidos a Sakura, sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de esperar demasiado tiempo ya que Tomoyo llegó al grupo con los tres invitados y uno de ellos, el más alto y moreno miró a Sakura y le habló.

-Monstruo.

Syaoran al escuchar ese apodo no pudo evitar recordar perfectamente donde había visto antes a ese hombre, y es que ¿cómo olvidar al chico que lo amenazaba cada vez que lo veía solo porque había tenido que besar a su hermana menor en las obras escolares? Aquello se iba a tornar un poco incómodo sin duda.

-Hermano – Dijo finalmente la ojiverde – Pudiste haberme avisado que vendrías a la ciudad.

-Quisimos darle una sorpresa a Tomoyo – Respondió Touya – Ya deja de quejarte y salúdame.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que aquel comentario por parte de su hermano mayor le dio un poco de risa, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazarlo, hacía meses que no lo veía. Seguido de eso miró a los otros chicos que lo acompañaban y recibió una sonrisa amable por parte del hombre de cabello platinado y anteojos, el mejor amigo de su hermano desde que tenía uso de memoria.

-Que gusto verte, pequeña Sakura.

-También estoy feliz de verte, Yukito – Respondió ella acercándose para abrazarlo.

Luego de separarse de Yukito la chica se giró hacia el tercer chico que había recién llegado a la fiesta, un joven con el cabello tan platinado como el mejor amigo de su hermano, solo que lo usaba mucho más largo y en una coleta, y no poseía anteojos que obstruyeran su mirada fría y gris.

-Yue, es genial verte – Dijo Sakura un tanto incómoda y dándole un corto saludo.

-También es bueno verte, Sakura – Respondió Yue secamente.

La chica se separó de inmediato y luego fue Tomoyo quien habló – Pues permítanme presentarles a nuestros nuevos amigos… Chicos ellos son Touya Kinomoto, mi primo, y Yue y Yukito Tsukishiro, amigos de toda la vida.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza mientras Tomoyo ahora se dirigía a presentar al resto – Ellos son Eriol Hiragizawa, Meiling Li y Syaoran Li.

Cuando Touya escuchó el nombre del último y su mirada seria se encontró con el ceño fruncido del ambarino, su expresión cambió rápidamente – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, mocoso?

-Y aquí vamos con el apodo – Dijo Syaoran suspirando y colmándose de paciencia.

-Hermano no vayas a armar un escándalo – Pidió Sakura seriamente – Es mi amigo y ahora trabajamos juntos en el bar.

-Syaoran ¿qué demonios hiciste? – Dijo Eriol en voz baja a su mejor amigo – ¿Por qué rayos te detesta el hermano de Sakura?

-Es por besar a Sakura en las obras escolares cuando éramos niños – Respondió en el mismo tono – Es una tontería.

-Te estoy escuchando, mocoso – Dijo Touya apretando el puño – Y espero que te estés comportando.

-Hermano – Regañó Sakura – Ya estamos grandes para tus regaños por algo que pasó cuando éramos niños, ya lo superamos.

-Espero que no se esté repitiendo – Dijo Touya.

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron levemente ya que recordaron lo que había pasado solo hacía un par de noches, sin embargo, mantuvieron la postura y esta vez fue Syaoran quien salió a defender.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, ya no hacemos obras escolares, Kinomoto.

-Más les vale – Advirtió Touya sentándose junto a Eriol.

Yue y Yukito también se sentaron uniéndose al grupo y Sakura tenía como ganas de que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara en ese momento, sin embargo, mantuvo la postura y trató de actuar con normalidad, la única que entendía como estaba era Tomoyo, y por más que quisieran hablar sobre eso en ese momento sabían que tendría que esperar, y aunque para los demás haya pasado desapercibido, para Syaoran había sido curioso como Sakura saludó tan animadamente a su hermano y a Yukito, pero no a Yue, cosa que lo descolocó un poco.

-Mamá y papá te enviaron algunas cosas que tengo en el auto – Dijo Touya a su hermana menor.

\- ¿De verdad? Hablé con mamá esta mañana y no lo mencionó – Confesó la chica.

-Fueron cosas de último minuto, así como que nosotros viniéramos a la fiesta – Dijo Yukito – Recién nos decidimos hace un par de horas cuando nos dijo la señora Sonomi.

-Entonces fue mi madre – Dijo Tomoyo – Bueno, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no los veía.

Tomoyo junto con Touya y Yukito se fundieron en una conversación sobre algunos asuntos familiares, por lo que Meiling vio la oportunidad perfecta para abordar a Sakura.

-Hey – Le dijo la chica de origen chino en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Yue y Yukito son hermanos ¿cierto?

Sakura encontró extraña la pregunta, sin embargo, la contestó – Gemelos, aunque tienen muchas diferencias.

\- ¿Y desde cuando los conoces?

-Pues de toda la vida, como dijo Tomoyo – Explicó Sakura – Ellos iban a la escuela con mi hermano y todos crecimos juntos prácticamente, aunque me llevan unos cuántos años.

\- ¿Y crees que Yue tenga novia justo ahora? – Preguntó Meiling mirando al chico disimuladamente.

Sakura se sintió tremendamente incómoda con esa pregunta, sin embargo, prefirió seguirle la corriente a su amiga – Pues no lo sé, hace mucho que no hablo con él… ¿te gusta?

-Es lindo, y nunca me había llamado la atención un chico mayor – Respondió Meiling sonriendo – Tiene potencial.

Sakura prefirió no decirle nada al respecto, sería lo mejor, aunque seguía sin estar muy cómoda en aquel ambiente, y definitivamente lo siguiente no aligeró demasiado es asunto.

-Chicos – Dijo Meiling captando la atención de todos – ¿No íbamos a jugar al "yo nunca"?

-Para algo busqué las bebidas ¿no? – Dijo Eriol.

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? – Dijo Tomoyo levantándose para buscar una botella vacía y que esta decidiera quien sería el primero.

-Ahora somos más, por lo que será mucho más interesante y nos conoceremos mejor – Dijo Meiling sonriendo pícaramente y mirando de reojo a Yue.

Aquel juego había sonado bien para Sakura hacía un rato, sin embargo, considerar jugarlo en presencia de su hermano mayor y de Yue no resultaba tan atractivo, sin embargo, no quería ser aguafiestas considerando que todos se veían emocionados, a excepción de Syaoran, quien había estado un poco más callado de lo habitual desde hacía un rato.

Tomoyo volvió al grupo con una botella vacía y la puso en el centro, todos se sentaron el suelo como si de un grupo de niños se tratara y la amatista se dispuso a girar la botella, la cual después de unos segundos se detuvo apuntando a Meiling.

-Oh, un buen comienzo – Dijo la chica sonriendo – Yo nunca he salido con dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Y en esta primera ronda se le pudo ver a Touya tomando un sorbo de su vaso seguido de Yue, quien, aunque no decía demasiado, igual había accedido a jugar.

-Oh, tenemos dos chicos no tan inocentes – Dijo Meiling acercándose para hacer girar la botella nuevamente.

Esta vez la botella luego de unos segundos se detuvo para apuntarle a Eriol, quien se quedó pensativo unos momentos evaluando lo que podría decir – Pues ya que estamos con el tema, yo nunca he dormido con dos personas diferentes en el mismo día.

Esta vez solo fue Yue quien bebió de su vaso sin decir nada y sin dedicarle una sola mirada a alguien, solo Meiling fue capaz de romper el silencio – Wao, vaya que tenemos un chico nada inocente por aquí.

-Menos inocente de lo que te imaginas, Li – Dijo Yue en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que Meiling lo escuchara.

Meiling se sonrojó levemente y Eriol se acercó a la botella para hacerla girar haciendo que esta se detuviera en frene de Sakura, no era demasiado buena teniendo ideas para ese juego y mucho menos cuando estaba incómoda, por lo que dijo algo que no fue demasiado elaborado.

-Yo nunca he salido del país.

Touya bufó – Monstruo puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

Sakura giró los ojos – Vale, pues yo nunca he tenido una borrachera que me haga perder el conocimiento.

Todos rieron por el cambio de la ojiverde y esta vez fue el turno de Touya, Eriol y Syaoran de tomar un sorbo, ella se rio levemente al recordar a cuál borrachera se refería Syaoran, y luego de eso se acercó a la botella para girarla de nuevo, haciendo que esta cayera apuntando precisamente a Yue.

-Pues yo nunca he tenido sexo mientras mis padres estaban en casa.

Y esta vez no fue solo Touya quien bebió un trago, sino también Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo, Yukito, Syaoran y hasta la misma Sakura a escondidas de su hermano mayor _– Ni loca dejaré que se entere de eso – _pensó ella dándole un guiño a su mejor amiga quien fue la que le avisó cuando su hermano estuvo distraído para tomar el trago que le tocaba.

-Pues la mayoría no es tan inocente después de todo – Dijo Yue girando la botella para que esta quedara mirando a Tomoyo.

La amatista lo pensó un momento y luego habló – Yo nunca lo he hecho en el auto.

-Lo haces en casa con tus padres, pero no en el auto – Dijo Meiling tomando un sorbo de su bebida – Necesitas un poco de adrenalina, Tomoyo.

La chica se rio y vio que seguida de Meiling, fue Syaoran quien tomó un sorbo y también Yue. La amatista se acercó nuevamente a la botella para hacerla girar, haciendo que esta volviera a quedar precisamente en Eriol.

-Me parece que le gustas a la botella – Dijo Tomoyo guiñándole el ojo coquetamente.

-Me parece que a quién le gustas a alguien, y no precisamente a la botella – Dijo Syaoran haciendo reír a Sakura y a Meiling.

Eriol le devolvió el guiño a Tomoyo y pensó un momento – Diablos, soy malo para inventar estas cosas.

-No es tan dificil, siempre y cuando no hayas hecho demasiadas cosas en cuanto a fiestas y sexo, de todas formas, de eso se trata este juego – Dijo Syaoran.

-Pareces ser un experto en el tema, Li – Dijo Yue hablándole por primera vez a Syaoran.

El ambarino encontró un poco rara aquella intervención, sin embargo, se limitó a levantar los hombros y no decir nada, no sabía como responder aquello, de todas formas, no fue necesario esforzarse demasiado ya que Eriol encontró qué decir en esa ronda.

-Pues yo nunca he salido con alguien de este grupo – Dijo Eriol mirando de reojo a Tomoyo – Aún.

La mayoría de los presentes soltó una leve risa ante el comentario final, a excepción de Sakura, quien había temido que hicieran una pregunta como esa, y es que no tenía nada en contra de Eriol, de todas formas, él no sabía absolutamente nada al respecto, y pensó en no tomar nada para dejarlo pasar, sin embargo, Yue no pensó lo mismo cuando se llevó el vaso a la boca bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

En lo que se refería a Eriol, Meiling y Syaoran, los tres tenían caras bastantes confundidas ya que no esperaban que alguien tomara en esa ronda, de hecho, Eriol había dicho aquello con intenciones de soltar una broma, pero para sorpresa de todos Yue había tomado, y para sorpresa aún más grande, Syaoran vio como Sakura tomaba también un trago de su vaso, creando un silencio en el grupo.

Los ojos de Sakura se encontraron rápidamente con los de Syaoran, quien no decía nada, simplemente la miraba tan sorprendido como los otros, y seguido de eso la chica no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacía donde estaba Yue, quien simplemente se alzó de hombros y no le dijo nada más.

Sakura apretó los puños y se levantó del suelo – Disculpen, necesito un poco de aire.

Y sin mirar a nadie más se hizo paso entre los invitados con dirección a la salida del departamento de su mejor amiga, sin embargo, un portador de ojos ámbares no le había quitado la mirada de encima y no le importó que todos los presentes lo vieran levantarse sin decir una sola palabra y seguir a la chica antes de que saliera del edificio.

Sakura prácticamente corrió para salir del departamento de Tomoyo y no le hizo caso a nadie, por suerte pudo llegar al pasillo y más adelante a la puerta del ascensor sin que nadie le hablara, por lo que rápidamente tocó el botón y se dispuso a esperar que este llegara, y por la hora que era y que no había casi nadie transitando por el edificio, el ascensor llegó rápidamente.

La ojiverde entró al ascensor y oprimió el primer piso, necesitaba salir de ahí, sin embargo, cuando la puerta estaba por cerrarse no contaba con que alguien más subiera con ella, y mucho menos que esa persona fuese precisamente Syaoran.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ella viendo como el ascensor se cerraba y empezaban a bajar.

-Asegurándome de que estás bien – Respondió seriamente – Te notaste bastante afectada después de esa última ronda.

-Bueno creo que fue un poco obvio para todos – Dijo ella evitando su mirada – Yue y yo salimos hace un tiempo.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de decirle algo, sin embargo, las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en su garganta cuando sintieron un estruendo que hizo detener el ascensor y posteriormente apagar las luces, este se había descompuesto con ellos adentro.

Syaoran de inmediato corrió hacia los botones intentando hacerlo funcionar, pero fue inútil, por lo que se limitó a apretar el botón de emergencias, rogándole a todos los dioses que alguien los ayudara a tiempo.

-Maldita sea – Dijo él golpeando la puerta.

-Justo cuando lo que necesitaba era aire fresco – Dijo Sakura suspirando y sentándose en el suelo del ascensor con las rodillas en su pecho.

-Tendremos que esperar a que alguien venga por nosotros – Respondió Syaoran viendo su celular – No hay cobertura.

Sakura suspiró – Ahora la noche si que no puede empeorar.

Syaoran se giró para mirarla, se notaba aún bastante desanimada, por lo que decidió olvidar el asunto del ascensor, de todas formas, no podían hacer mucho de momento, y se sentó a su lado – ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

La ojiverde lo miró y tragó grueso – Creo que es un poco obvio que no terminamos demasiado bien.

-No tienes que contarme eso precisamente si no quieres – Dijo Syaoran acariciando levemente su mano – Puedes hablarme de lo que sea.

Sakura entendió que él no se metería si ella no lo quería, por lo que le pareció bastante noble de su parte – Nos conocemos desde que él y Yukito empezaron a ir en la primaria con mi hermano, pero no empezamos a salir hasta que yo estuve en la secundaria y él en la universidad, fue mi primer novio y el único que he tenido a la fecha.

Syaoran la escuchaba atento, quizás lo que necesitaba era desahogarse y por eso él no la interrumpiría – Cuando lo vi llegando con Touya y Yukito me convencí de que como ha pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos las cosas serían neutras, y así lo fueron en un comienzo, pero no pude evitar recordar todo lo que pasó.

Él no quería preguntar directamente que era lo que había pasado, sin embargo, no hubo necesidad ya que ella lo encaró y le hizo una pregunta – ¿Recuerdas cuando Meiling dijo que nunca había salido con dos personas al mismo tiempo y Yue tomó?

Syaoran asintió empezando a sospechar por donde iba todo aquello, pero ella siguió hablando – Me engañó.

-Es un maldito idiota – Dijo inmediatamente el ambarino apretando los puños – Te juro que cuando salgamos de aquí… – Sin embargo, ella lo interrumpió.

-No harás nada, no vale la pena y ya han pasado como 2 años desde que terminé con él – Respondió la ojiverde.

-Pero es que… Demonios ¿cómo podría haberte engañado? – Decía Syaoran sintiendo rabia por lo que acaba de enterarse, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de otra cosa – Y cuando Eriol dijo que no había dormido con dos personas en el mismo día y Yue bebió ¿él…?

Sakura asintió – Estuvo conmigo por la tarde y esa noche lo descubrí.

Syaoran suspiró y apretó los puños con más fuerza golpeando al piso – Ese maldito idiota no merece que le des tanta importancia.

-No se la estoy dando, solo me abrumé y quise salir de ahí – Respondió ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella simplemente sintiendo como él acariciaba su mano en señal de apoyo y la verdad es que agradecía eso, ya que se había sentido bastante asfixiada desde que volvió a ver a Yue y todos sus demonios del pasaron salieron a la luz nuevamente, pero con Syaoran a su lado todo parecía más ligero.

-Ojalá me hubiese tocado a mí jugar – Dijo él luego de un rato de silencio – Ya tengo mi "yo nunca".

Sakura se rio – Quiero escucharlo.

-Pues "yo nunca he besado a alguien de este grupo" – Respondió Syaoran – Hubiese matado por ver la cara de Yue cuando me haya tocado beber.

-Pero ¿por qué? – Preguntó ella confundida.

-Porque los chicos como Yue detestan ver que esa chica a la que le hicieron tanto daño sea feliz con otro – Explicó él mirándola a los ojos – Demuéstrale que le hizo la peor cosa a la chica correcta y que estás mejor sin él.

Sakura sintió su corazón ir a mil por hora – Lo estoy.

Seguido de eso ninguno supo quien lo comenzó, ya que lo siguiente que supieron es que sus labios se juntaron en lo que parecía ser un inocente beso, hasta que ya no lo fue, ya que se volvió hambriento y demandante, olvidando por completo lo que habían hablado, a Yue y hasta que estaban en un ascensor descompuesto en plena hora de la madrugada.

Sakura acariciaba la barbilla de Syaoran con su mano, mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura y sentía su lengua invadir su boca, aquello se estaban tornando cada vez más caliente de lo que pudieron haberse imaginado, y la verdad es que ninguno quería pararlo, el roce de lenguas y de sus manos sobre la ropa del otro se hacía cada vez más intenso y lo mejor es que ambos estaban conscientes de lo que hacían, sin embargo, cuando las luces se encendieron y el ascensor empezó a subir ambos cayeron a tierra de lo que habían hecho y se separaron con las respiraciones cortadas y con ganas de seguir aquello.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron mientras se levantan del suelo, tratando de buscar una explicación que darle al otro, pero sabían que no había ninguna, y menos cuando el ascensor se abrió encontrándose con Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling evidentemente preocupados.

Ninguno tuvo oportunidad de decir algo, pero no hubo necesidad, sus acciones habían hablado por ellos y eso decía más que mil palabras.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén pasando un buen fin de semana. Recién me aparezco porque había estado algo ocupada, pero aquí está el capítulo de hoy, les dije que estaría cargado y que se prepararan, espero que ya sepan porque decía todo eso jajaja.**

**Les dije que la fiesta estaría interesante, y la verdad es que muchos pensaron que no jugarían al "yo nunca", pero saben que ese juego es una marca personal en mis fics (lo he jugado muchas veces jajaja), y pues ya conocen que papel jugará Yue en esta historia, les aseguro que poco a poco conocerán más sobre él porque Syaoran aún no conoce toda la historia que tienen él y Sakura, en el próximo capítulo se vienen más cosas sobre esto;)**

**La canción que inspiró el título de este capítulo es "Right Girl" del grupo The Maine, siempre visualicé esta canción precisamente para cuando conocieran la historia de Yue y Sakura ya que la letra describe perfectamente la situación de esos dos… ¿Ya escucharon la playlist de Spotify? Si es así no olviden decirme cuál es la canción de la que esperan el capítulo con ansias;)**

**Estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios de este capítulo, de antemano les agradezco el apoyo.**

**Nos leemos en la semana. Un abrazo enorme para todos.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Waiting for a girl like you**

-Ocho cervezas, por favor Yamazaki – Dijo Sakura rápidamente leyendo sus anotaciones.

-En seguida, Kinomoto – Respondió el chico mirando hacía las mesas – Demonios, este lugar está repleto hoy.

Sakura rio – ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?

-Tu y las chicas mejor que nadie saben muy bien que es así – Respondió Yamazaki caminando al otro lado de la barra – Ya te traigo tu orden.

La ojiverde asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a esperar con los brazos apoyados sobre la barra haciendo su pierna temblar de ansiedad debido a que sabía la cantidad de trabajo que tendría esa noche, y también porque involuntariamente su mirada se había desviado hacia el otro lado de la barra donde estaba cierto joven ambarino sirviendo habilidosamente unas bebidas a unas chicas que se encontraban ahí y que les guiñaban el ojo, la chica no pudo evitar cerrar su mano en un puño y sentir rabia hacía esas chicas desconocidas.

_-Demonios, ni siquiera debería sentirme así por él… Solo nos besamos en el ascensor anoche, no tengo porque de la noche a la mañana ponerme celosa porque unas tontas le coquetean descaradamente – _Intentaba regañarse a sí misma y buscaba restarle importancia a aquello, pero era inútil, sabía que se arriesgó mucho al besarlo la noche anterior, pero en ese momento no le importó nada y simplemente siguió sus instintos a tal punto de olvidar que estaban en un ascensor descompuesto, y hasta sentía un poco de rencor por el hecho de que se haya arreglado mágicamente en el momento en que ellos recién empezaban aquello _– El destino debe odiarme –._

Era eso o tal vez es que el destino quería que el momento fuese interrumpido porque le tenía preparado algo mejor _– Diablos, no puedo repetir algo como eso, fue una locura y cuando por fin nos habíamos arreglado lo ponemos todo de cabeza otra vez… Y lo peor del caso es que no he podido sacarme de la mente ese beso por nada en el mundo – _Y aquello era cierto, ya que se había pasado toda la noche recreándolo en su mente y maldiciendo nuevamente al ascensor.

-Este lugar es una locura hoy – Dijo una voz recién llegando a la barra y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura se giró para encontrarse con Naoko pidiéndole su orden a Kenji rápidamente y volviendo a dirigirse a su amiga – ¿Acaso alguien va a presentarse hoy aquí?

-No tengo idea, pero el lugar no deja de llenarse – Respondió la ojiverde – Debe ser algo grande.

-Es noche de karaoke – Dijo una tercera voz uniéndose a la conversación.

Las chicas se giraron para encontrarse con Rika, quien siguió hablándoles dirigiéndose específicamente a la chica ojiverde – Es tu noche de brillar.

Sakura bufó – No va a pasar de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Naoko – Es la fecha y sigo escuchando comentarios sobre ti entre los clientes, la rompieron esa noche.

-Fue cosa de una sola noche y fue super espontáneo – Refutó Sakura – No creo que se vuelva a dar, y menos con todo el trabajo que hay por aquí.

-Clow dijo que podíamos participar si queríamos – Dijo Rika – Así que ya no debes preocuparte porque te despidan.

Sakura se removió incómoda, la idea de cantar sin el riesgo de ser despedida era demasiado tentadora, además considerando la cantidad de personas que había esa noche en el bar, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión había subido al escenario pensando que cantaría sola para luego encontrarse con la sorpresa de Syaoran.

-Deberías invitar a Li a cantar por lo menos una canción – Dijo Naoko sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La ojiverde torció la expresión al pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior – No creo que sea buena idea, tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Pues podemos cubrirte un par de minutos, le diremos a Chiharu – Ofreció Rika amablemente – Y creo que Yamazaki y los demás pueden cubrir a Li por unos momentos.

Sakura resopló, sin duda estaba buscando excusas por todos lados, no por el asunto de cantar ya que le gustaba hacerlo, pero si por la cuestión de invitar a Syaoran precisamente en ese momento de incomodidad por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y que no habían tenido el valor de enfrentarlo, pero ¿cómo le decía esos a sus amigas si trataba de mantener aquello como un secreto?

-Aquí está tu orden, Kinomoto – Dijo Yamazaki interrumpiendo la conversación mientras ponía ocho cervezas en la bandeja de la chica – Disculpa la tardanza, una chica me retuvo en la barra, por suerte Li se está haciendo cargo de ella.

-Yamazaki ¿verdad que Sakura y Li deberían cantar algo esta noche? Es la oportunidad perfecta – Dijo Rika al chico.

-Eso suena a una buena idea – Respondió Yamazaki mirando a la chica – Puedo cubrirlo un rato si quieren, además nos harían un favor a todos ya que podrían opacar esas horribles presentaciones que probablemente veremos en breve.

Las chicas se rieron ante el último comentario, sin embargo, Sakura se limitó a tomar su bandeja y salir disparada hacía la mesa que le tocaba atender y alejarse de las ideas alocadas de sus amigos que podrían poner las cosas más raras con Syaoran, por lo que se limitó a repartir las cervezas en la mesa y luego retirarse. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por ir a otra de las mesas, no pudo evitar mirar hacía la barra y encontrarse cara a cara con una chica de ojos azules y cabello cenizo que la miraba maliciosamente mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara.

Sakura apretó los puños y resopló _– Justo lo que necesitaba, como si no tuviera demasiados problemas ya –._

La ojiverde se acercó nuevamente a la barra, solo que al lado contrario a dónde usualmente recibía las bebidas y se paró en frente la chica ojiazul dándole su peor cara – ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Akiho?

-Le he tomado aprecio a este lugar – Respondió la chica sonriendo – Especialmente porque tu trabajas aquí.

Sakura bufó – Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma… Hablo en serio ¿qué quieres? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Oh vamos, solo quería cambiar un poco de ambiente – Respondió Akiho – Ya sabes, a ver si me uno a esta onda del rock a la que tú siempre le has tenido tanto amor… Quizás pueda llegar a entenderte un poco.

-No estoy interesada en que me entiendas, ahora ¿podrías dejar de venir a hacerme la vida imposible en el trabajo? Sé que no estás ni un poco interesada en el rock, así que ahorrémonos todo esto – Dijo Sakura fastidiada.

Akiho se rio falsamente – Tienes razón, ambas estamos claras en que no me interesa toda esa porquería del rock y mucho menos venir a verte a ti, estoy aquí por algo más interesante.

Sakura estuvo a punto de hablar, de no ser porque se vieron interrumpidas cuando un joven ambarino le habló a la chica ojiazul – Aquí está tu orden, una cuba libre con limón.

Akiho le dio la espalda a la ojiverde, quien intercambió una mirada rápida con Syaoran que fue suficiente para hacerle un par de cosquillas en el estómago, sin embargo, estas fueron aplacadas cuando la voz de Akiho volvió a retumbar.

-Gracias – Respondió la chica sonriendo coquetamente.

Syaoran miró rápidamente a Sakura sin entender que hacía hablando con esa chica, sin embargo, no reparó mucho en ellos ya de todas formas, era una clienta – ¿Necesitas algo más?

Akiho sonrió y apoyó sus brazos sobre la barra – Tu nombre ¿tal vez?

Él la miró extrañado ya que eso no solía pasar con los clientes, y ya había visto a esa chica varias veces en el bar – Li.

\- ¿Li…? – Dijo Akiho buscando más información.

Syaoran resopló – Li Syaoran.

-Yo me llamo Akiho D' Kaito – Contestó la ojiazul.

Syaoran se aclaró la garganta, un poco nervioso – Mucho gusto.

-Tienes un lindo nombre, aunque tu apellido no es de aquí ¿verdad? – Respondió Akiho haciéndose la desinformada.

-No, soy de China – Dijo Syaoran empezando a incomodarse un poco.

-La verdad es que ya te había visto antes – Confesó Akiho sin dejar de coquetearle – Y es que unas amigas me dijeron que te vieron cantando la otra noche aquí y que tienes una gran voz.

Sakura abrió la boca completamente indignada ¡Akiho le estaba coqueteando descaradamente a Syaoran en su cara! ¡De todos los chicos en el bar le estaba coqueteando precisamente a él! _– Esto tiene que ser una broma, o Akiho es la más oportunista del mundo – _pensaba ella con ganas de sacar a la ojiazul a patadas del bar.

-Solo fue una presentación – Masculló Syaoran – No soy tan bueno.

-Creo que eso debemos comprobarlo – Dijo Akiho sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo – ¿Quieres cantar conmigo en el karaoke? Están cambiando de canción justo ahora.

El nivel de paciencia de Sakura sobrepasó los límites en ese momento cuando escuchó esa invitación. Ella misma se había estado conteniendo las ganas de cantar solo para no tensar las cosas con Syaoran y venía Akiho con sus coqueteos a invitarlo precisamente a él _– Eso no va a ocurrir – _pensó ella decidida mientras rodeaba la barra hasta la puerta que estaba a un lado.

Syaoran la vio entrar en la barra completamente decidida, estaba a punto de negársele a Akiho porque estaba atestado de trabajo y porque no se sentía cómodo cantando con ella, sin embargo, las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en su garganta cuando Sakura lo tomó de la muñeca y le habló a Yamazaki, quien estaba a su lado.

-Cúbrelo unos minutos y diles a las chicas que me cubran también, por favor – Dijo rápidamente la ojiverde.

Yamazaki sonrió al saber lo que aquello significaba y les sonrió – Rompan el escenario.

Sakura ni siquiera dejó a Syaoran procesar aquello ya que tiró de su muñeca y pasó justo por el frente de Akiho ignorándola por completo y subiendo al escenario, no había estado ahí desde la noche en que se presentó por primera vez, y empezó a sentir el mismo nerviosismo que en esa ocasión, y esta vez acompañado con la adrenalina de haber prácticamente obligado al ambarino a hacer aquello.

\- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – Susurró él.

-No lo sé, creí que sería divertido – Se excusó ella, ni loca le diría que fue todo resultado de su arranque de celos.

\- ¿Y qué demonios se supone que vamos a cantar?

-No tengo idea, pero probablemente la conozcamos – Respondió ella tomando el micrófono – Sólo síguela, como esa noche.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de decir algo más, sin embargo, la música empezó a sonar y aunque ellos hayan esperado que sonara una canción llena de energía como la que cantaron la última vez, esta vez los habían sorprendido con una balada del rock clásica y bastante romántica, que los hizo sonrojarse levemente al reconocer la canción y lo que la letra implicaba, sin duda, no era la canción para el momento, pero ya estaban en el escenario y no había marcha atrás, especialmente luego de que muchos de los clientes los reconocieron y pusieron especial atención en su presentación.

El ambiente musical se tornó bastante ameno, sobre todo cuando las parejas se acomodaron para ver el espectáculo y las luces cambiaron a una tonalidad más cálida, aquello sin duda no ayudaba mucho a los chicos, sin embargo, Syaoran se aclaró la garganta y tomó el micrófono, la primera parte era suya.

_«So long I've been looking too hard_

_I've been waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone…_

_When you love someone… »_

Syaoran no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Sakura mientras cantaba esta parte, adoraba esa canción desde que tenía uso razón y al cantarla jamás había experimentado cosquillas en el estómago, y mucho menos que esta se incrementase cuando ella se acercara al micrófono para cantar su parte.

_«It feels so right, so warm and true_

_I need to know if you feel it too»_

Sakura pensó en aquellas frases de la canción como indirectas a lo que le pasaba últimamente con él, tan bien, tan cálido y tan cierto que experimentó cosquilleos en el estómago cuando sintió la mirada de él puesta sobre ella mientras cantaba, y se atrevió a darle una mirada mientras él seguía con su parte.

_«Maybe I'm wrong_

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong? »_

Él sintió la mirada verde de ella sobre sí mismo cuando cantó y no pudo evitar sonreír involuntariamente al verla continuar con la canción tan naturalmente.

_«This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure»_

Y aquella parte Sakura la cantó sin duda con bastante sentimiento, ya que su corazón si había sido lastimado antes y ahora solo quería asegurarse de que no volviera a pasar, y aparentemente él había entendido la indirecta ya que le guiñó el ojo antes de empezar a cantar su parte del coro.

_«I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_(waiting for a girl) and a love that will survive»_

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa parte y su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido como cuando cantaron la primera vez, y eso le dio las agallas de ponerle tanto empeño a la siguiente parte del coro respondiendo a sus gestos con un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa.

_«I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive»_

Ella iba a continuar con el coro, sin embargo, él la interrumpió con la siguiente parte dándole una sonrisa, en serio estaba disfrutando la canción y hasta parecía una conversación.

_«Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life»_

Y aunque él la interrumpiera en esa parte Sakura decidió esta vez unirse a él la última parte del coro para cantarla con tanta fuerza que hizo que el público aplaudiera en medio de la presentación.

_«Won't you to come into my life»_

Hicieron una pequeña pausa para dejar que la se escuchara por un par de segundos simplemente la instrumentación musical mientras no apartaban la vista del otro y sentían que sus corazones podrían salirse de sus pechos en cualquier momento, aquello estaba resultando completamente mágico, y por ello Sakura se apoderó de la siguiente estrofa sonriéndole al chico.

_«There's no where on earth that I'd rather be_

_Than holding you, tenderly»_

Syaoran no puedo evitar devolverle el gesto mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, dejando sus rostros a una distancia no tan prudente que aumentaba más la tensión entre ellos y él aprovechaba para apoderarse del coro nuevamente junto a ella cantándolo con más fuerza que nunca hasta el final sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

_«I've been waiting for a girl/boy like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl/boy like you_

_(waiting for a girl) and a love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life»_

Y al finalizar el coro solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el bar se llenara de aplausos y gritos por parte de todos los presentes, especialmente podían ver en la barra a sus amigos del bar, quienes estaban dándoles ánimos y eran incluso más ruidosos que los clientes, y no era para menos, habían dado otra presentación increíble, y es que hasta ellos lo habían sentido de esa forma.

Akiho por su parte, se había mantenido de brazos cruzado sobre su pecho ya que no le había gustado para nada como Sakura sacó a Syaoran de su vista, y estuvo a punto de arremeter contra ella apenas bajara del escenario, de no ser porque a lo lejos en la entrada del bar divisó perfectamente a un hombre alto y delgado, con el cabello negro y enfundado en su mejor traje, cosa que la hizo alejarse inmediatamente de la barra y salir por detrás del bar, ya tendría tiempo de vengarse de Sakura por haberla desplazado, de momento, tenía que salir de ahí sin ser vista.

Sakura y Syaoran luego de recuperar el aliento y de agradecerles a todos bajaron del escenario aún sintiendo sus corazones palpitar fuertemente y sus manos sudar como nunca, sin embargo, se dirigieron de inmediato a la barra para empezar a ser alabados por sus amigos.

\- ¡Por una presentación como esa los cubro todas las noches! – Dijo Yamazaki desde el otro lado de la barra.

\- ¡Qué espectáculo! – Dijo Rika – Que bueno que hayan decidido hacerlo.

-De hecho, no lo pensamos mucho – Respondió Syaoran mirando de reojo a Sakura – Pero gracias, es genial que les gustara.

\- ¡¿Gustarnos?! – Dijo Chiharu – ¡Nos encantó!

-Y ni hablar del público – Expresó Naoko – Todos dejaron de hacer órdenes porque estaban demasiado ocupados viéndolos a ustedes, fue increíble.

Sakura y Syaoran se removieron incómodos mientras agradecían a sus amigos, quienes luego de unos momentos decidieron volver al trabajo inmediatamente, mientras que los chicos decidieron ir a los casilleros a alejarse un momento de todo el ruido y la locura que había ocasionado su presentación, además de que necesitaban echarse agua en la cara para procesar lo que acababan de hacer.

Llegaron a los casilleros aún con la adrenalina a mil y con los oídos retumbándoles, y fue Sakura la primera en hablarle a él.

-Eso fue una completa locura.

-Una completa locura que salió demasiado bien – Respondió él sentándose en una banca – Demonios, siento que nos metimos demasiado en el papel.

-Como en la primera presentación – Dijo Sakura sentándose a su lado y buscando su mirada – Te conviertes en otro cuando estás ahí arriba.

Syaoran se giró para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago nuevamente – Tú también te transformas.

Ambos se quedaron simplemente mirándose unos momentos, sintiendo sus corazones a punto de salirse de sus pechos, todo se sentía mágico en el escenario, aunque al bajar de él volvieran a sentirse inseguros sin razón aparente, ya que seguían siendo los mismos solo que sin las luces deslumbrándolos.

-Tenemos que hablar – Susurró él.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente, sabía que él tenía razón y no había motivo para atrasarlo más – Ven a mi casa hoy luego de que termine nuestro turno.

Él asintió y ninguno dijo nada más, y es que debían guardar palabras para esa noche, ya que sería larga y tendida.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí reportándome con este nuevo capítulo que espero que les haya gustado, les dije que habría unas que otras presentaciones y esta fue una de ellas, ya era hora de que estos dos volvieran al escenario, incluso si ese hecho fuese impulsado por los celos de Sakura al ver a Akiho coqueteándole a Syaoran.**

**Sé que aquí no hubo prácticamente nada de charla con respecto a lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, pero eso lo dejé para el próximo capítulo, les aseguro que van a hablar de eso y de muchas cosas más que serán importantes para la historia… Aquí traté de enfocarme más en la presentación y en el apoyo que reciben de sus amigos con respecto a la música, además ¿lograron dar con el chico que entró al bar para que Akiho se fuera de inmediato? Creo que es un poco obvio jajaja.**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "Waiting for a girl like you" del grupo Foreigner, sin embargo, la versión en al que inspiré la presentación y la que puse en la playlist de Spotify fue la versión de "La era del rock" ya que es un dueto entre un chico y una chica y quedaba perfecto para esta parte, espero que les haya gustado… Además, un dato curioso es que, así como Sakura y Syaoran, he escuchado esta canción desde que tengo uso de razón jajaja.**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado y les agradezco mucho los comentarios, me alegran muchísimo el día.**

**Nos leemos el domingo en el siguiente capítulo, prepárense jajaja. Les mando un abrazo enorme.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Every rose has its thorn**

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Preguntó Sakura cerrando la puerta del departamento y dejando sus zapatos en la entrada.

Syaoran también se encontraba retirando sus zapatos mientras le respondía – Agua estará bien, por favor.

La ojiverde asintió y se acercó a la cocina para servir dos vasos con agua, al mismo tiempo que Syaoran admiraba detenidamente el pequeño departamento de la chica. Para no ser demasiado grande contaba con una cocina, una sala y un angosto pasillo que recordaba daba a la habitación de la chica y probablemente al baño, aunque fuese pequeño era bastante acogedor.

-Tienes un bonito departamento – Dijo él captando la atención de la chica.

Sakura le sonrió de medio lado mientras se acercaba a la sala con los vasos de agua – Gracias… Puedes sentarte en el sofá.

Él asintió con la cabeza para luego hacerle caso, al mismo tiempo que ella se sentaba a su lado y dejaba los vasos sobre la mesa, el ambarino lo tomó y le sonrió – Gracias por el agua… Pues sí, el departamento está genial.

La ojiverde se rio por debajo – Ya habías estado aquí antes.

-Sí, pero entre la borrachera, la resaca y la pelea de ese día no había tenido la oportunidad de detallarlo – Bromeó él buscando aligerar el ambiente.

Y es que para ninguno de los dos era un secreto que estaban un tanto nerviosos por aquella conversación, habían acordado tenerla en el departamento de ella para que fuese más privado, pero eso les daba la oportunidad de abordar todos los temas que martillaban sus cabezas las últimas semanas, por lo que cualquier comentario para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente era completamente válido en ese momento.

Sakura bebió de su vaso – Pues supongo que tienes razón.

Syaoran bufó – Creí que no jugaríamos más a suponer, no se nos da demasiado bien.

La chica se rio nerviosamente ya que él estaba haciendo referencia a aquella noche donde se volvieron a encontrar e hicieron suposiciones de ellos mismos que no terminaron siendo demasiado acertadas, aunque la verdad, sabían que todo aquello lo estaban haciendo para demorar la conversación, pero ya no tenía caso y Syaoran lo sabía por lo que dio el primer paso.

-Entonces… – Empezó a decir él arrastrando las palabras – ¿Vas a contarme que sucede con esa chica? Con Akiho, creo que ese era su nombre.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua – ¿En serio tenemos que empezar esta conversación precisamente con ella?

-Te he visto hablando con ella en otras ocasiones y nunca traes buena cara – Respondió él buscando sus ojos – A leguas se nota que no te agrada, pero quiero entender porque de repente tu cambio de actitud hoy cuando decidió invitarme al karaoke… al que iba a negarme, por cierto.

Sakura entonces se sintió un poco tonta y se sonrojó – ¿En serio ibas a negarte?

-No conozco a esa chica y además estaba atestado de trabajo – Dijo Syaoran – Pero ese no es el punto… ¿por qué decidiste arrastrarme al escenario justo en el momento en que ella me lo pidió?

La ojiverde frunció el ceño con molesta – Por como dices que te "arrastré" al escenario se nota que no te gustó en lo absoluto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡No es eso! – Intentó retractarse él – Demonios, no lo malentiendas.

Sakura clavó la mirada en el suelo, estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberlo llevado al escenario esa noche, sin embargo, él volvió a hablar agarrándola por sorpresa al tomarla de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Me gustó cantar hoy contigo de nuevo, solo fue sorpresivo – Dijo él – Lo siento si fui muy brusco.

La ojiverde sabía que no lo había dicho con mala intención, sin embargo, se limitó a retirar la mano del chico de su mejilla y puso sus manos sobre su regazo mientras miraba al suelo y hablaba con un semblante triste.

-Nadie en el bar lo sabe, de hecho, solo Tomoyo conoce esto porque lo ha vivido conmigo toda la vida – Dijo Sakura suspirando – Akiho es mi prima, por parte de mi papá, incluso compartimos el apellido hasta que se casó hace unos meses.

Syaoran abrió los ojos de par en par, y es que no podía creer que no se había dado cuenta antes del parecido entre las chicas, aunque sus cabellos fueran de colores completamente diferentes, al igual que sus ojos, ambas compartían ciertas similitudes en los rasgos faciales _– Quizás por eso me llamó la atención Akiho el primer día, se parece mucho a Sakura – _Al tener este último pensamiento se sonrojó un poco, sin embargo, lo dejo de lado para hablarle a la chica.

-No tenía ni idea.

-No tendrías porqué – Respondió Sakura aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo – Pero bueno, tu pudiste darte cuenta de que no nos llevamos bien.

-Pero es extraño viniendo de ti – Dijo Syaoran buscando su mirada – Te llevas bien con Daidoji y tu hermano, y por lo que recuerdo tienes buena relación con tus padres… ¿por qué tu prima parece no agradarte demasiado?

Sakura dudó por un momento sobre si contarle o no aquello, de momento la única que conocía los detalles de esa historia era Tomoyo, ya que ni su familia sabía todo, sin embargo, Syaoran le daba ese aire de confianza que no todos le transmitían, ni siquiera a sus amigos del bar había podido contarles algo como eso, pero ahí estaba ella a punto de abrirle su alma a Syaoran.

Ella suspiró – ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer en el ascensor? Todo el asunto de Yue.

Syaoran apretó los puños inmediatamente y frunció el ceño – Solo no le he dado una paliza porque tú me lo pediste… Pero sí, lo recuerdo ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

Sakura esta vez decidió mirar al chico a los ojos – Yue me engañó… Con Akiho.

En el momento en que Sakura soltó esas últimas dos palabras la cara de Syaoran cambió completamente, ella incluso no recordaba haberlo visto tan enojado y hasta podía competir con la reacción que tuvo Tomoyo al enterarse de aquello. El chico hizo su mano un puño y lo pegó levemente con la mesa de la sala para después hablarle.

-Yue es un maldito idiota – Dijo él conteniendo la cólera – Y Akiho es una persona horrible.

Sakura levantó los hombros – Ya no tiene importancia a estas alturas.

-Maldita sea – Contestó el ambarino aun sintiéndose frustrado – Es que ¿qué tan mal tienen que estar para involucrarse entre ellos? ¡Él era tu novio y ella tu prima!

-Créeme fue dificil para mi procesarlo, especialmente en el momento en que los encontré en la habitación de Akiho – Respondió Sakura con la mirada en el suelo – Esa noche acabó todo con Yue, y también con Akiho.

-Demonios, en serio lo siento – Dijo Syaoran tomando su mano y buscando sus ojos.

Ella suspiró – Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ellos ni siquiera están juntos… Y es que creo que nunca lo estuvieron, en mi familia solo sabe esto Tomoyo… Si mi hermano se entera podría afectar su amistad de tantos años con los Tsukishiro y no quiero eso.

-Pues a la mierda con eso – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – Ese sujeto y tu prima te hicieron daño, lo mínimo que merecían es que todos se enteraran de la verdad y que tu hermano le diera la paliza de su vida.

-No vale la pena – Contestó Sakura mirándolo a los ojos – Tú mismo lo dijiste anoche ¿recuerdas?

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que aquella jugada estuvo buena, y es que se la devolvió con algo que él mismo había dicho, por lo que decidió que sería una batalla perdida.

-No podemos hacer nada, y mucho menos después que ha pasado tanto – Respondió Syaoran – Pero me alegra que me hayas arrastrado al escenario para molestar a Akiho, no merece ni que le hables.

-No podía ignorarla toda la vida, somos familia después de todo – Comentó la ojiverde – Pero siempre puedo impedir que haga mi vida miserable.

-Eres increíble – Dijo él acariciando levemente la palma de su mano – Otra persona en tu lugar habría delatado a Akiho y a Yue, pero tu mantuviste la postura y te guardaste todo eso.

-Yo no soy como ellos – Respondió ella firmemente.

-Y eso es lo más impresionante sobre ti – Contestó él sonriendo – Eres diferente.

Sakura no sabía muy bien como interpretar ese último comentario, tuvo que admitir que su corazón se aceleró por un momento cuando él dijo todas esas cosas sobre ella, pero ahora no estaba muy segura si se refería a que era diferente en un buen o en un mal sentido. Sin embargo, prefirió no indagar mucho en ello y decidió seguir contándole algunas cosas al chico, por lo que era momento de mostrarle su cartelera.

La ojiverde se levantó del sofá bajo la mirada confusa de él y le habló – Acompáñame un momento a mi habitación.

Syaoran la miró extrañado, no tenía idea a que se debía ese cambio de actitud, sin embargo, no se lo debatió ni por un momento y se levantó del sofá siguiéndola por el estrecho pasillo hasta su cuarto.

Al entrar tuvo que admitir que se sonrojó levemente al recordar como había despertado ahí hace un par de días y además, al recordar todo lo que había hecho cuando estuvo ebrio, sin embargo, esta vez también pudo detallar mejor el cuarto de la chica, y es que a pesar de que ella ya tuviera 20 años, seguía pareciendo el cuarto de una chica que no pasaba de los 15 ya que el lugar estaba repleto de libros, accesorios y hasta de algunos muñecos de felpa.

-Sé que mi cuarto parece el de una niña aún – Admitió ella un tanto avergonzada – Pero me costó mucho salir de mis cosas, así que las traje conmigo.

-No te preocupes – Dijo él restándole importancia – Tu habitación está interesante.

Sakura se rio – ¿Interesante?

-Sí, mira que con los muñecos de felpa y los libros de ciencia ficción puedes deducir que aquí vive una niña de más o menos 13 años – Respondió el joven – Pero luego miras los afiches en la pared de Aerosmith, Scorpions, Queen, Green Day, Fall Out Boy y compañía y pues, digamos que te confundes bastante.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – Te dije que tenía un gran gusto musical.

Él no le debatió aquello y Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para pararse justo frente a la cartelera que tenía en la pared, haciéndole señas al chico para que se parara junto a ella. Syaoran pudo darse cuenta al detallar aquello que Sakura poseía fotografías de todos sus seres queridos, desde su familia hasta sus amigos del bar, incluso fotos de un gato amarillo.

-Él es Kero – Respondió Sakura señalando la fotografía del gato – Es mi mascota desde la secundaria, pero no pude traerlo porque no admiten animales en el edificio.

-Es una lástima – Dijo Syaoran admirando el resto de las fotografías.

-Y pues también tengo fotos de mis padres, de mi hermano junto con Yukito, Tomoyo y mi tía Sonomi, mis amigos de la escuela y los del bar – Explicaba la chica mientras él paseaba su mirada.

Sin embargo, Sakura se detuvo en una fotografía de Kero y la despegó un momento para encontrar detrás de esa otra foto, solo que esta vez podía verse a si misma de unos 13 años con el uniforme de la secundaria, junto a una chica de cabello cenizo, ojos azules y que portaba la misma vestimenta, ambas lucían felices y se tomaban de la mano.

-Fue en nuestro primer día en la secundaria – Dijo Sakura suspirando – Aunque no lo creas, Akiho y yo éramos muy unidas.

-Puedo notarlo – Respondió él aun sintiendo rabia por lo que ella le había contado – Pero eso no justifica lo que hizo.

-Por supuesto que no – Contestó ella poniendo la fotografía nuevamente detrás de la de Kero – Akiho siempre obtiene todo lo que quiere.

Sin embargo, Syaoran no entendía demasiado a que venía ese comentario – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sakura apartó la vista de la cartelera y la centró en el chico – Akiho estaba interesada en ti… Pude notarlo.

Él suspiró – Cada rosa tiene sus espinas.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de poner cara de extrema confusión – ¿Y eso a que vino?

-Me refiero a que Akiho podrá ser bonita y todo eso, pero tiene demasiadas espinas que lo opacan – Respondió él acariciando levemente la mano de ella – Así que ella no iba a ir a ningún lado intentando coquetearme.

Sakura se mantuvo estática sin saber que decir en ese momento, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados en aquella conversación y necesitaba procesarlo, por lo que sentó en su cama, seguido de él quien la imitó. Sin embargo, al estar ahí sentado Syaoran no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hasta la mesa donde la chica tenía varios muñecos de felpa, y fue uno de ellos el que se llevó toda su atención.

Específicamente un oso de felpa de color negro que resultaba más familiar de lo que recordaba.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Syaoran se encontraba en los vestidores de chicos luego de la práctica de fútbol que tuvieron esa tarde con el equipo. Había procurado asearse y cambiarse muy lentamente dándole oportunidad al resto del equipo de irse de a poco, de tal forma que solo quedara él en los vestidores y así poder preparar aquello de la mejor manera, y así había pasado._

_Apenas el último de sus compañeros abandonó el vestidor, Syaoran no perdió tiempo para sacar de su mochila una bolsa de regalo que había guardado cuidadosamente junto con un oso de peluche de color negro y una pequeña nota bien doblada. Por lo que rápidamente decidió acomodar el regalo sintiendo sus manos sudar un poco, aunque eso no lo detuvo, ya que terminó de envolver el oso exitosamente._

_Luego de aquello tomó cuidadosamente la bolsa junto con sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la sección de los casilleros para completar su misión de aquel día, aún sentía sus manos sudar un poco y su corazón palpitar fuertemente mientras sentía su cara colorada, y es que estaba actuando fuera de sí._

_\- ¡¿Por qué rayos hice esto?! – Se regañó a si mismo mentalmente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la primaria – Vale escuché a esas niñas en la mercería sobre que, si haces un osito de felpa, le pones tu nombre y se lo regalas a la persona que te gusta tus sentimientos serán correspondidos… ¡pero ella no me gusta tanto! – Pensaba él sintiendo su cara aún más roja._

_Syaoran llegó a tiempo a los casilleros y al cerciorarse de que no había nadie más rondando por ahí sacó su llave maestra, debía darse prisa porque la práctica de las porristas ya debía estar terminando y ella aparecería pronto, por lo que sin pensarlos demasiado sacó la llave y abrió el casillero que le correspondía._

_El niño se debatió por unos momentos sobre si dejar ahí o no la bolsa de regalo, seguía sintiendo su corazón ir demasiado rápido, pero estaba empezando a dudar de que fuese buena idea, no estaba razonando mucho eso, como solía hacer con el resto de las cosas, pero cuando escuchó unas voces provenientes del pasillo siguió su instinto y lo primero que hizo fue introducir el obsequio en el casillero, cerrarlo y seguidamente desaparecer detrás de otros casilleros del lado contrario, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más._

_Los pasos se detuvieron unos momentos después y Syaoran decidió asomarse desde un lado del otro pasillo y justo ahí pudo divisar a aquella niña de cabello corto marrón atado en dos coletas y ojos verdes en frente del casillero donde él había estado solo unos segundos antes, y su corazón empezó a ir mucho más rápido y sus mejillas se colorearon aún más, especialmente cuando ella abrió el casillero y sacó la bolsa de regalo._

_La chica lucía verdaderamente sorprendida, sin embargo, no abrió el regalo en el momento, simplemente lo tomó y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su mochila, para luego ponerse los zapatos y disponerse a ir a casa._

_Syaoran desde su escondite vio como ella se alejaba de la escuela y sonrió involuntariamente mientras susurraba – Espero que te guste, Sakura._

**_-Fin del flashback-_**

El ambarino no podía creer que ella aún guardara aquel oso que él con tanto esmero había hecho, dudaba que a esas alturas Sakura pensara que él era el responsable detrás de aquel obsequio o que alguna vez se sintió atraído por ella, sin embargo, no creía que fuese el momento de abordar aquel tema, aunque, de todas formas, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que su regalo seguía siendo parte de la colección de muñecos de felpa de Sakura.

-Supongo que así son las rosas – Dijo la ojiverde luego de un rato de silencio captando la atención del chico y mirándolo a los ojos – Las rosas son bonitas, pero peligrosas con las espinas.

Syaoran le sonrió mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella – Si te soy sincero, yo prefiero las flores de cerezo que las rosas, mil veces.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder y un cosquilleo en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras, las cuales no pudieron ser respondidas ya que ella lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de él sobre los suyos, regalándole un beso pausado y detonante, que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de cortar pronto.

Ella de inmediato le correspondió, esta vez sin ningún pudor, en serio quería besarlo y el hecho de que él lo haya hecho primero, solo la emocionaba a tal punto de abrazarlo por el cuello para recostarlos a ambos en su cama mientras que su beso se intensificaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Syaoran abrazó a Sakura por la cintura y se extasiaba con su esencia, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo de arriba hacía abajo buscando sentirla más cerca de él, no quería dejarla ir y menos después de prácticamente confesarle que le gustaba, no era el momento de pensar, ambos solo querían sentir y eso era lo que harían.

La pareja se recostó en la cama y se dejaron llevar por las horas simplemente por perderse en los labios y el aroma del otro, y eso era más que suficiente para ellos por esa noche.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis estimados lectores! Espero que estén teniendo un buen fin de semana. Acá les traigo este capítulo lleno de revelaciones, les dije que se prepararan porque se venían cosas fuertes.**

**Hubo una parte de los lectores que desde la aparición de Akiho y Yue respectivamente, se imaginaron que algo había pasado entre esos dos y por eso Sakura no confiaba en ellos, y pues estuvieron en lo correcto y he aquí las respuestas a ello… Los que ni siquiera se lo imaginaron díganme ¿qué opinan de esto?**

**Sé que la mayoría esperaba acción en este capítulo, pero me temo que ellos necesitaban esa conversación… Además, me interesaba mostrarles este flashback super importante de cuando eran niños. Como pudieron ver, tomaré en cuenta al osito que hizo Syaoran para justificar el pequeño crush que tuvo con ella en su infancia, admítanlo, todos tuvimos ese crush en un compañero o rival de clases.**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "Every Roses Has Its Thorn" de Poison, aunque la verdad la primera vez que escuché esta canción fue por el cover de "La Era del Rock" (si, adoro esta película jajaja), espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, esta semana fue horrible para mí y ustedes me dieron un poco de paz mientras veía y respondía los comentarios, así que de verdad lo aprecio un montón.**

**Nos leemos en la semana. Les mando besos y abrazos enormes.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Complicated**

Sakura empezó a removerse en la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que un par de brazos la tomaban por la cintura y pudo divisar la respiración de alguien más en su cuello, ella se giró cuidadosamente para encontrarse con la cara soñolienta de Syaoran, quien se había movido un poco cuando ella despertó, pero mantenía aún los ojos cerrados.

La chica no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa al sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago causado por despertar de esa forma con él, y además por recordar cómo había terminado la noche anterior para ellos.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Los chicos se encontraban recostados en la cama de ella, tratando de recuperar sus alientos luego de todo el tiempo en que estuvieron besándose y acariciándose por encima de los uniformes. Se miraban a los ojos con sus cabezas apoyadas sobre las almohadas mientras que Syaoran hacía círculo con su mano sobre la palma de ella y buscaban como explicar aquello, pero ambos sabían que ninguno tenía la respuesta para eso._

_-Supongo que ahora si hay una diferencia entre tu amistad conmigo y la de Suzuki – Susurró él cortando el silencio._

_Ella chasqueó la lengua – ¿Podrías no mencionarlo en momentos como este?_

_Él la miró confusa – ¿Momentos como este?_

_-Sí – Dijo la ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos – En los que solo somos tú y yo._

_-No me molestan en lo más mínimo esos momentos – Respondió él acercándose para robarle un corto beso en los labios y luego volverse a dirigir a ella – ¿Vamos a hablarlo?_

_Sakura suspiró – No lo hagamos complicado esta noche._

_Él le sonrió de medio lado – Entonces será mejor que me vaya._

_Entonces Sakura lo tomó de la mano sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos – Quédate esta noche, por favor._

_Aquel comentario hizo que Syaoran sintiera un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago que lo hizo sentir bien y apretó la mano de ella – Está bien._

_Sakura sonrió ampliamente mientras se disponía a deshacer las sábanas para que ambos se arroparan, mientras que veía como Syaoran se sacaba la camiseta dejando su pecho al desnudo, ella se sonrojó por eso y él se dio cuenta, por lo que le habló._

_-Espero que no te moleste._

_Sakura se rio y se recostó a su lado – Para nada._

_Ambos sonrieron y luego de un par de besos más se envolvieron en los brazos de Morfeo._

**_-Fin del flashback-_**

La chica ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme del bar, pero poco le había importado, por primera vez habían dormido juntos sin una gota de alcohol de por medio entre ellos, se habían besado y acariciado hasta altas horas de la noche y ambos estuvieron completamente consciente de eso, cosa que no sabía si lo hacía más complicado o más fácil.

Luego de un par de minutos Syaoran abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada verde de ella y sin previo aviso se acercó para abrazarla y para esconder su cabeza en su cuello, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y sintiera un tirón en el estómago, le gustaba aquello y fue completamente inesperado, especialmente cuando él le dio un corto beso en esa zona de su cuerpo y la hizo temblar levemente.

-Buenos días para ti también – Susurró ella acariciando su cabello.

Syaoran alejó su rostro del cuello de la chica y se dispuso a mirarla a los ojos mientras la abrazaba y esta vez fue el turno de la chica de acercarse a su rostro para besarlo en los labios intensamente, algo tenía él que últimamente la estaba llevando a hacer cosas de ese tipo, lo cual no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, con cada minuto que pasaba junto a él no creía nunca poder tener suficiente, era nuevo y emocionante para ambos.

Él movía sus labios sobre los de ellas sintiendo como le dio un leve mordisco en el labio inferior haciéndolo soltar un débil gemido que lo hizo apretarla más contra su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su muslo derecho. Dudaba un poco sobre si podría hacer aquellas caricias más intensas, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera averiguarlo escucharon el timbre del departamento separándose de inmediato.

-Demonios ¿quién te visita a estas horas? – Dijo él respirando fuertemente.

Sakura se separó de él con pocas ganas de hacerlo y empezó a arreglar su ropa – No lo sé, quizás es Tomoyo.

Syaoran se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a ponerse la camiseta – Puedo irme si quieres.

-No – Dijo ella inmediatamente – Tomoyo es una tumba, jamás diría algo.

-Lo sé – Respondió él para luego acercarse a ella para darle otro beso en los labios – Andando, no queremos hacerla esperar.

Ambos salieron de la habitación con dirección a la puerta, solo que Syaoran se quedó en la cocina para buscar un poco de agua, mientras que Sakura se dirigió a la entrada de su casa para abrir la puerta, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta esperó encontrarse con Tomoyo o por lo menos con una de sus amigas del bar, pero jamás esperó ver a su hermano mayor en el umbral.

-Hermano – Dijo ella completamente sorprendida.

Touya la miró extrañado mientras entraba al departamento sin previo aviso – ¿Por qué te extrañas de verme? Sabías que estaba en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, cuando el moreno entró al recinto no esperó encontrarse justo en la cocina con Syaoran, quien tomaba un vaso con agua con el que casi se ahoga al verlo ahí justo en ese momento, aquello no podría terminar bien.

-Sakura más te vale que me digas que demonios hace Li aquí a esta hora de la mañana – Dijo Touya lentamente mirando con el ceño fruncido a Syaoran.

-Hermano no vayas a hacer un escándalo por esto – Intentó calmarlo la ojiverde – Tiene una explicación.

\- ¿Y esa explicación incluye también el hecho de que ambos siguen con el uniforme del bar? – Preguntó el moreno bastante molesto.

Sakura se maldijo internamente por no haberse cambiado la noche anterior, pero es que Touya reconocía perfecta esa falda negra acompañada de la camiseta que decía "Rock&Beers", se habían delatado y ahora debía enfrentarlo.

-Maldita sea, no está bien que duermas con un chico así – Regañó Touya para luego mirar a Syaoran – ¡Y tú eres un pervertido!

-Necesito que te calmes – Pidió Sakura – Nosotros… – Sin embargo, ella no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se vio interrumpida por Syaoran desde la cocina.

-Estamos saliendo – Completó él mirando a Touya desafiándolo – Me quedé a dormir anoche porque salimos muy tarde de nuestro turno.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder cuando escuchó aquello de la boca del chico _– ¡¿Nosotros saliendo?! ¡¿Cuándo pasó eso?! ¡¿Entre los besos y las canciones?! ¡Creo que quiero matarlo si no lo hace Touya primero! – _pensaba la chica entrando en colapso.

Touya quedó por un momento en estado de shock en cuanto el chico dijo aquello, no podía creerlo y miró a su hermana – ¿Él está hablando en serio?

La ojiverde sabía que si decía que estaba mintiendo lo mataría y lo sacaría a patadas de su casa, pero también sabía que si le decía que habían dormido juntos sin ser absolutamente nada su rabia iría en aumento y quizás podría ser capaz de golpear a Syaoran, de todas formas, la idea de salir con él no sonaba tan descabellada, así que siguió con aquello.

-Sí, hermano – Dijo ella mirando de reojo al chico en la cocina – Syaoran y yo tenemos un par de días saliendo, es muy nuevo y por eso no había dicho nada.

Touya suspiró colmándose de paciencia – De todos los idiotas que pudieron haberte gustado tuvo que ser precisamente el idiota de Li.

-Hermano – Regañó ella.

-No te preocupes, desde la primaria me acostumbré a que me insultara – Dijo Syaoran restándole importancia y mirando al hermano de la chica – No quiero que esto sea un escándalo, Kinomoto… Sakura me gusta y quiero intentarlo con ella.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras, especialmente cuando él le dedicó una mirada rápida y una sonrisa de medio lado, sabía que no estaba mintiendo del todo, pero eso ya lo hablarían, de momento tenían que hacer entrar en razón a Touya.

Ella miró a su hermano mayor – Lo quiero, y me interesa mucho ver cómo funcionan las cosas con él… ¿Es eso suficiente para que lo aceptes?

Syaoran sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar la primera parte de esa frase, ella había dicho que lo quería, y más que para salir del paso con Touya se había escuchado muy sincera y eso hizo que su corazón un vuelco, las cosas se estaban tornando muy diferentes.

El moreno seguía mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Syaoran y chasqueó la lengua – Maldita sea, siempre supe esto pasaría… Por lo menos dime que no se han acostado aún y estaré bien.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – Saltó de inmediato Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Touya miro con furia a Syaoran – ¡¿Eso significa que ya lo hicieron?!

\- ¡No! – Dijo de inmediato el joven ambarino – Te aseguro que eso no ha pasado.

-Y espero que no pase – Respondió Touya mirando desafiante al chico – Te voy a tener vigilado, Li… Una sola lágrima que ella derrame gracias a ti y no tendré piedad.

-Hermano no tienes que amenazarlo – Dijo Sakura un poco impresionada de que su hermano lo hubiese aceptado.

Touya suspiró pesadamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Mejor me voy.

-No tienes que irte, viniste a visitarme – Respondió la ojiverde.

-Tengo que procesar esto – Dijo Touya mirando cejudamente a Syaoran – Volveré en una hora.

Touya no dijo nada más, simplemente salió del departamento dejando de nuevo a los chicos solos, quienes se sonrojaron un poco al recordar la conversación que acababan de tener con Touya, y es que ninguno contaba con que eso terminaría de esa forma, por lo que Sakura fue la primera en acercarse a hablarle.

-Entonces ¿estamos saliendo? – Dijo ella sin poder evitar embozar una sonrisa.

-Yo sé que lo dije para no meterte en problemas con tu hermano – Respondió él sintiéndose nervioso – Pero en mi cabeza no suena como a una mala idea.

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada – ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres salir conmigo más haya que para sacarme de un aprieto con Touya?

-Lo que dije sobre ti es cierto – Respondió él tomándole la mano – No me molestaría intentarlo… Aunque me había prometido a no arrastrar a nadie más en mi vida.

-Eso es ser muy duro contigo – Dijo ella acariciando su cabello y mirándolo a los ojos – Si ambos queremos entonces no veo razones para no intentarlo.

Syaoran no pudo evitar acercarse a ella para juntar sus labios nuevamente, pero esta vez retomando el beso que habían dejado a medias en la habitación. Por primera vez en meses sentía que algo podía salir bien en su vida, y aunque se había prometido a si mismo no arrastrar a alguien más a su complicada vida, trataría de mantener a Sakura al margen, al mismo tiempo de que se aventuraba con ella a aquello, lo cual le emocionaba.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron sonrientes para que luego ella le hablara – ¿Podemos mantenerlo entre nosotros de momento?

Syaoran suspiró – Los rumores en el bar corren rápidamente… Entenderé si no quieres complicar más tu amistad con Suzuki.

Sakura bajó la cabeza – No quiero que pienses que lo pongo a él antes que a ti… Es solo que en serio quiero intentar cómo van las cosas contigo antes de compartirlo con los demás.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario y la abrazó por la cintura – Aunque supongo que Daidoji estará enterada de todo.

-Ya te dije que Tomoyo es una tumba.

-Al igual que Meiling y Eriol – Dijo Syaoran suspirando – Créeme.

-Entonces lo vamos a intentar – Dijo ella acercándose para besarlo de nuevo.

Syaoran correspondió el beso gustosamente mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo, no sabían a dónde irían con todo eso, pero si sabían que estaban emocionados por averiguarlo.

**oOo**

\- ¡Hey Sakura! – Dijo una chica en una de las mesas levantando mano.

La aludida desde otra mesa que estaba terminando de atender pudo divisar perfectamente a su mejor amiga, lo cual la sorprendió mucho, por lo que apenas terminó de atender la mesa, decidió acercarse hasta donde estaba la amatista, para llevarse una sorpresa aún más grande al verla acompañada de Meiling y Eriol.

-Sorpresa – Dijo el chico azabache – Hoy decidimos invadirles un poco el trabajo a ti y a Syaoran.

-Estoy muy feliz de verlos – Dijo ella sonriendo – No los veía desde el cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

-Sí, y sabemos que las cosas no terminaron demasiado bien ese día – Dijo Meiling un poco incómoda – ¿Estás bien por cierto?

Sakura sabía que había cierta incomodidad entre ellas debido a que Meiling le había hecho saber a la ojiverde que estaba interesada en Yue, claro todo esto antes de que la bomba explotara y todos en el grupo se enteraran de la relación que hubo ahí, y las chicas no habían podido abordar el tema.

-Sí, estoy bien – Respondió la ojiverde dándole una sonrisa a la chica – Lamento haber estropeado la noche.

-No fuiste tú, fue el tonto ascensor que se descompuso – Dijo Tomoyo – De todas formas, tuvimos una buena velada, pequeña e íntima tal como quería.

La ojiverde sabía que su mejor amiga decía aquello para no hacerla sentir mal, ya que la noche de su cumpleaños luego de que salieran del ascensor se había ido a casa sin dar muchas explicaciones, por suerte todo parecía en orden.

\- ¿Has visto a Syaoran? – Dijo Eriol guiñándole el ojo a Sakura.

La chica se sintió un poco avergonzada, y es que ella y Syaoran esa mañana habían acordado en que les dirían a sus amigos de lo que estaban haciendo, y ella había hablado con Tomoyo esa misma tarde, y por lo visto él había hecho lo mismo con Meiling y Eriol.

-Está en la barra – Respondió ella sonriendo – A propósito ¿qué van a pedir?

-Cerveza para los tres – Dijo Eriol – Las chicas tienen ganas de animarse hoy.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse – Ya mismo las traigo.

La chica con la misma se dirigió hasta la barra para encontrarse precisamente con Syaoran quien le iba a tomar la orden. Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas y él le dio un guiño de ojos de forma cómplice, habían acordado no tener demasiadas muestras de afectos en el trabajo para que no se corriera un rumor, por lo que podían disfrutar de la complicidad de esa forma.

Syaoran le dio las cervezas a la chica y ella de inmediato se acercó a la mesa de sus amigos – Aquí tienen… Si necesitan algo más no duden en avisarme.

-Sakura – Dijo Meiling levantándose de la mesa.

Todos la miraron extrañados, ya que la chica se veía más seria de lo que acostumbraba y la aludida le habló – ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Pidió la pelinegra.

Sakura no sabía bien por donde iba a aquello, sin embargo, no se negó y le hizo señas a la chica para que fueran hasta la zona cercana a los baños para que pudieran hablar con un poco de privacidad. Sakura miró a la pelinegra, en el poco tiempo que la conocía nunca la había visto así de nerviosa por algo y hasta podía ver culpabilidad en sus ojos, era muy extraño.

-Meiling no luces bien – Dijo la ojiverde.

-Quiero disculparme contigo – Respondió la chica – No tenía ni idea de que Yue había sido tu novio, y de haberlo sabido no me habría puesto tan pesada diciéndote que estaba guapo o cosas así.

-Tú no lo sabías – Justificó ella – Solo Tomoyo, mi hermano y Yukito lo sabían.

-Sí, pero te incomodaste y la noche no salió tan bien.

-Eso fue exclusivamente culpa de Yue – Respondió Sakura apretando los puños – Y también mía, pero tu no tienes nada que ver en eso… No puedes sentirte mal solo porque te atrae un chico que fue mi novio.

-Entonces ¿no estás enojada conmigo? – Dijo la chica.

-Para nada, eres mi amiga y no hiciste nada malo – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – Y si quieres salir con Yue, pues no tienes que detenerte por mí.

Meiling abrió los ojos de par en par – Pero será incómodo.

-Ya me olvidé de él hace mucho – Admitió la ojiverde – Sabes que ahora está Syaoran.

Meiling sonrió – Sí, sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano.

Sakura la miró impresionada – ¿De verdad?

-Así es… Xiao Lang no suele ser abierto con ninguna mujer que no sea yo o sus hermanas – Explicó la pelinegra – Y veía cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando se refería a ti, por lo que para mí era solo cuestión de tiempo y en serio me alegra.

La ojiverde se sonrojó levemente – Estamos intentándolo.

-Pues es lo mejor que pueden hacer – Respondió Meiling – Xiao Lang pasó meses difíciles, y desde que te volvió a ver a ti su cara cambió, te lo decimos Eriol y yo que hemos vivido todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo.

A Sakura le picó un poco la curiosidad por saber a que se refería Meiling, pero Syaoran no se lo había contado es porque era algo demasiado personal que quizás no estaba listo para compartir, por lo que no indagó en ello.

-Voy a volver a la mesa para dejarte trabajar – Dijo Meiling sonriendo – En serio te agradezco la conversación.

-Hey, estamos bien entre nosotras – Respondió Sakura sonriendo.

Meiling no dijo nada más, simplemente se dio media vuelta mientras se dirigía a su mesa de regreso. A Sakura le había alegrado tener esa conversación con su amiga, ya que habían quedado las cosas claras entre ellas, y había sido muy sincera en que no le importaba si ella quería salir con él, lo único que realmente le preocupaba es que Yue hiciera le hiciera lo mismo a Meiling, aunque esta última se notaba ser mucho más fuerte y que no se dejaba ser el juguete de nadie.

Sakura estaba decidida a volver al trabajo cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Y ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para reconocer esa voz.

Se trataba de Kenji.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Dios sé que es muy tarde y casi no llego, pero estos días han sido una locura total entre el trabajo y las fiestas que se acercan, por lo que vengo por aquí velozmente a dejarles este capítulo con escenas importantes. Saben que adoro a Touya y más cuando hace del hermano celoso ¿qué les pareció la forma de Sakura y Syaoran de despistarlo un poco para que no matara a nuestro lobo a patadas?**

**Otra conversación que les debía y que me parece importante es la de Meiling y Sakura, nunca he estado en una situación como la de ellas, pero si conozco casos y les aseguro que no la tienen fácil… y por último les he dejado un poco de suspenso cuando llegó Kenji ¿qué creen que hablará con Sakura?**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo es "Complicated" de mi querida Avril Lavigne y por ahí leí que muchos estaban ansiosos por saber de que iría el capítulo de esta canción, espero que les haya gustado y que cumpliera las expectativas.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, hasta el domingo. Les mando besos y abrazos.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**What I like about you**

Sakura suspiró mientras se giraba para encontrarse frente a frente con el rubio – Kenji.

-Prometo que vengo en son de paz – Respondió él – Sé que nuestra última conversación no terminó nada bien y en serio quiero arreglarlo.

Ella lo miró y no sabía a donde podría ir esa conversación considerando que habían pasado muchas cosas con Syaoran en solo unos días, y aunque Kenji no supiera ni la mitad de esas cosas, sabía que si se llegaba a meter con él podría defenderlo más de la cuenta, y no quería lastimar a su amigo.

-Está bien – Respondió ella – Vamos a los casilleros.

Kenji asintió y siguió a Sakura a través de la gente con rumbo hasta los casilleros, sin embargo, aquella acción no pasó desapercibida para cierto chico de ojos ámbares que se encontraba en la barra, confiaba en Sakura y sabía que quería arreglar las cosas con Suzuki, por lo que siguió trabajando.

Sakura se sentó en una de las bancas de los casilleros y Kenji la imitó, ambos se fundieron en un corto e incómodo silencio, ya que estaban claros en que la última conversación que tuvieron en ese mismo lugar no había terminado en lo absoluto bien, por lo que al menos Kenji, sabía que debía comenzar lentamente.

-Lamento haberme comportado así ese día – Comenzó él – Es solo que no termino de digerir a Li.

-Lo noté – Se limitó a decir ella – Pero no te da derecho a suponer cosas de él que no son.

-Lo sé, por eso no lo haré más, o por lo menos no en frente de ti – Prometió Kenji – Sé que lo aprecias y que es egoísta de mi parte ponerte a elegir.

Sakura tragó grueso, hace unos días habría dicho que no había a quien elegir porque ambos eran sus amigos, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Tenía sentimientos por Syaoran y él lo sabía, y no sería justo mentirle a Kenji, por lo que simplemente trataría de evitar el tema.

-Últimamente solo exageras todo con respecto a él – Dijo Sakura seriamente – Y no es que esté defendiéndolo porque sé que no es perfecto, pero trato de tenerlos a los dos en mi vida, y no me lo pones demasiado sencillo.

-Lo sé y me siento como un idiota por eso, quisiera no hacerlo, pero sale inconsciente – Respondió Kenji apretando los puños – Maldita sea, sabes que no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de ti.

Sakura se sintió un poco incómoda con ese comentario, sabía desde hace tiempo los sentimientos de Kenji hacía ella, aunque nunca se los haya dicho tan directamente como en esa ocasión, se había dado cuenta con sus actitudes, además de que así como ella, todos en el bar se habían fijado y aunque a veces se lo hicieran saber en broma, otras veces resultaba ser en serio, pero ella nunca había tenido el valor de hablar sobre eso con él, le parecía que rompería su corazón y es lo que menos quería, pero aparentemente no tenía de otra si quería que las cosas con Syaoran salieran bien.

-Kenji – Empezó a decir ella mirándolo a los ojos – Te adoro y eres mi amigo… Pero sabes que yo no me siento así por ti.

-Nunca me lo has dicho, pero lo sé – Respondió Kenji – Y es estúpido que yo me sienta atraído por una chica que no siente nada por mí.

-No es estúpido, no puedes controlar lo que sientes – Dijo Sakura tratando de animarlo – Pero tampoco puedo darte falsas esperanzas.

-Y por esa razón nunca te lo había dicho tan abiertamente, aunque creo que ya no es tiempo de hacernos los tontos – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos – Me gustas, Dios me has gustado desde que te conozco.

Y ahora fue el turno de Sakura de dirigir la mirada al suelo, ya le había dejado claro que no se sentía de la misma forma por él, pero aparentemente Kenji necesitaba sacarse todo de adentro, por lo que simplemente lo dejó hablar mientras ella buscaba las palabras correctas para no hacerle daño. Odiaba verse en esa situación con un amigo tan valioso como él, pero no podía evitarlo toda la vida.

-Y sé que jamás te vas a llegar a sentir de esta manera por mí – Dijo él apretando los puños – O por lo menos no de la forma en que te sientes por Li.

Sakura levantó la vista del suelo para encararlo, se suponía que no dirían nada, por lo que no había forma de que él supiera algo – No sé de qué estás hablando.

Kenji se rio irónicamente – No tienes porqué mentirme, sé cómo lo miras a él… Son el tipo de miradas que quisieras que me dieras a mí.

-Kenji si estás hablando de nuestras presentaciones, hacemos todo eso para entretener al público – Intentó excusarse ella.

-Arriba y abajo del escenario se comportan igual – Respondió él empezando a caminar por los casilleros – Tienen una complicidad que solo ustedes entienden, la forma en que se hablan y se miran… Maldita sea, creo que por eso nunca me ha caído bien Li.

-Kenji… – Intentó decir ella, pero él la volvió a interrumpir mirándola a los ojos.

-Desearía que te alejaras de él.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso de pie – Eso es injusto y egoísta de tu parte.

-Injusto es que yo tenga casi dos años conociéndote y no haber despertado en ti ni siquiera un sentimiento amoroso – Dijo él sosteniéndole la mirada – Y este idiota llega de la nada y en un par de semanas te enamora por completo.

-Te estás saliendo de control – Respondió la ojiverde molesta – Eres mi amigo, pero estás equivocado si crees que voy a alejarme de Syaoran por ti.

-Podría haberte hecho más feliz que él – Dijo Kenji.

Sakura suspiró resignada – Esta conversación ya no tiene ningún caso… Volveré a trabajar.

La chica se dispuso a darse la vuelta para volver a bar, estaba demasiado enojada para seguir aquella conversación, por lo que debía alejarse de él lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, no esperó que él la tomara de la muñeca obligándola a voltearse a verlo, y que al momento de tenerlo en frente Kenji se acercara a ella y le robara un beso forzado en los labios.

Sakura quedó estática al sentir los labios de él moverse sobre los suyos, sin embargo, ese beso no estaba causando nada más que incomodidad en ella, por lo que de inmediato y con todas fuerzas empujó a Kenji hasta dejar una distancia entre ellos, todo esto al mismo tiempo en que Syaoran entraba por la puerta que separaba los casilleros del bar y veía perfectamente como Kenji besaba a la chica y esta se separaba.

Sakura miró a Kenji con rabia y su reacción fue darle una cachetada sintiéndose realmente enojada con él y seguido de eso se percató de la presencia de Syaoran, quien miraba completamente impresionado la escena.

-Te dije que ella sabía defenderse sola, Suzuki – Dijo Syaoran entrando a los casilleros y parándose delante de la chica.

-Syaoran – Se limitó a decir ella aún con voz temblorosa.

-Así que decides aparecer justo en este momento – Dijo Kenji con su mano en la mejilla que había golpeado la ojiverde – Siempre tan oportuno, Li.

-Escucha Suzuki, lo que menos deseo es tener problemas contigo o iniciar una pelea justo ahora por lo que acabas de hacer, así que me limitaré a darte una advertencia.

Syaoran se acercó a él dándole la mirada más seria que había visto Sakura, y el ambarino se acercó al otro chico fulminándolo con la mirada – No estoy en contra de que seas su amigo, ya que sé lo mucho que ella te aprecia… Pero si atreves si quiera a volver a besar a mi novia será el último beso que des ¿entendiste?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba que él dijera aquello, pero suponía que era lo mejor para que Kenji la dejara ir por completo, y aparentemente había funcionado o por lo menos a medias, ya que el chico miró con rabia a Syaoran y luego vio a Sakura.

-Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que estuvieran juntos – Kenji se giró y no dijo nada más.

Cuando se quedaron solos Syaoran miró a Sakura y le habló – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no fue nada… Kenji solo me sorprendió con el beso – Respondió ella – Demonios, se salió de control.

-Lamento que no pudieras arreglar las cosas con él – Dijo él pasando un mechón detrás del cabello de la chica.

-No voy a forzarlo más – Contestó la ojiverde con el semblante triste – Tengo que darle tiempo para que lo procese y quizás supere lo mío.

-Hiciste lo correcto al no darle esperanzas – Dijo Syaoran buscando sus ojos – ¿Tienes algo que hacer después del trabajo?

Ella buscó su mirada – No, solo ir a casa… Aunque no estoy muy segura, no sé si Kenji vaya a aparecer.

-Pues estás de suerte – Respondió él – Quería invitarte a mi casa hoy, bueno más bien al apartamento de Eriol… Caí en cuenta de que no lo conoces y pues, creí que sería bueno que cambiaras de ambiente para olvidar un poco lo de Suzuki, además creo que oí a Meiling decir que llegará tarde y Tomoyo y Eriol tienen una cita.

Sakura sonrió y levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Me estás invitando a quedarme a dormir en tu casa esta noche?

Syaoran se sonrojó hasta la coronilla – Bueno, puedo traerte más tarde si no quieres dormir ahí.

Ella se rio y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla – Claro que quiero pasar la noche allá.

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco, ya que el termino de pasar la noche juntos tenía muchos significados, pero ya lo averiguarían más adelante. De momento tenía que volver al trabajo.

-Te veo más tarde – Dijo él guiñándole el ojo.

-Sí, hasta pronto – Respondió ella sonriendo.

Cuando el abandonó los casilleros Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar sintiéndose una adolescente que recién descubría al primer chico que le gustaba, aquello se estaba tornando más interesante de lo que pensó.

**oOo**

-Y esta es mi habitación – Respondió Syaoran – Es la más pequeña, pero Eriol ya tenía la principal cuando me mudé aquí y decidí darle a Meiling la más grande de las dos que teníamos para escoger.

Sakura entró al recinto y paseó su vista por la habitación, aunque no tuviera tantos adornos como la de ella, si tenía el toque de Syaoran ya que había algunos pocos afiches de unas bandas que conocía, así como también poseía libros antiguos, que recordaba siempre le habían gustado.

-Veo que tu gusto musical es tan bueno como el mío – Bromeó ella.

-Es bueno saber que tenemos algo en común – Le siguió él el juego.

La ojiverde se rio y se sentó en la cama del chico – Y veo que sigues coleccionando esos libros viejos… Recuerdo que en la primaria a veces Tomoyo y yo te sorprendíamos leyéndolos.

Syaoran se sentó junto a ella y levantó los hombros – ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Siempre me han llamado la atención las cosas antiguas y mágicas.

-Y la música – Completó ella – Siempre se te ha dado bien cantar.

-Sabes que cuando iba en la secundaria armé una especie de banda, que comenzó como mera diversión.

Ella lo miró intrigada – Debía ser buena.

-Siempre nos pedían tocar en los eventos de la escuela – Dijo él – Lo que comenzó como un pasatiempo para mí creo que se volvió más serio luego que terminamos la escuela.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿Nunca pensaste en dedicarte por completo a la música?

-Al graduarme de la secundaria lo consideré mucho, pero la banda se separó, y pues mi padre ya me había inscrito en la universidad para estudiar arquitectura – Respondió él – Por lo que tuve que dejarlo como un pasatiempo hasta que entré a trabajar en el bar.

Sakura se removió incómoda, no estaba muy segura sobre si sacar o no aquel tema – Sabes, nunca me has dicho porque viniste a Tokio en medio de la carrera, y no había querido preguntar porque no había salido el tema hasta hoy.

Syaoran suspiró – Es una larga historia que prometo contarte algún día… Pero ten en cuenta que no la estaba pasando demasiado bien en China, por eso decidí venir aquí con Eriol e independizarme de alguna forma, espero que no te moleste que no quiera hablar de lo otro aún.

Ella le sonrió de medio lado y acarició su brazo – Puedes contármelo cuando te sientas listo… Solo quiero saber más sobre ti, especialmente al ver que te apasiona tanto la música.

-A ti también te apasiona, y estás estudiando contaduría pública – Dijo él – ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Ella suspiró – No hay ninguna historia… Siempre me ha gustado cantar y actuar gracias a mi mamá, pero nunca lo vi como una carrera que quisiera ejercer. Me gusta como hobbie, pero solo eso.

-Y vaya que te apasiona – Contestó el ambarino acariciando su mano – Brillas en el escenario.

-No tanto como tú cuando tocas la guitarra – Respondió ella – Quisiera verte tocando y cantando al mismo tiempo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hago eso.

-Debes ser increíble – Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo – Literalmente acabo de imaginarte con las luces todas puestas sobre ti y tu guitarra mientras cantas cualquier canción poderosa y excitante… como "Drugs & Candy".

-Tenemos a una fanática de "All Time Low" por aquí – Respondió el ambarino acercando su rostro al de ella – Tu gusto musical es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti.

Sakura se rio – Si supieras que solo conozco dos canciones de ese grupo, pero me parece que es muy buena al igual que la letra… Aunque lo dije de broma y no esperaba que la conocieras.

-Eso es para que te des cuenta de que tan amplio es mi gusto musical – Respondió él.

Syaoran se acercó más a la chica y la besó de lleno en los labios como había querido hacer en el bar, y esta vez ella correspondió de la misma forma sintiendo su lengua acariciar la de él, provocando leves gemidos en la boca del otro.

Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello y enterró sus dedos en su cabello marrón mientras sentía las manos de él recorrer su cuerpo por encima de la ropa como habían hecho la noche anterior, sin embargo, esta vez ella decidió sentarse sobre su regazo para continuar con aquello. Él se sorprendió un poco ante su atrevimiento, pero también lo excitó un poco ya que sus besos se volvieron más intensos y demandantes.

Sakura decidió colar una de sus manos debajo de la camiseta de él palpando su pecho desnudo que subía y bajaba con cada respiración, Syaoran por parte, mantenía sus manos en la cadera de la chica y se aventuraba a bajarlas hasta el borde su falda, donde lo máximo que tocaba eras sus muslos descubiertos.

Él la besaba con parsimonia y hasta decidió abandonar sus labios un momento para repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello que la hicieron gemir en su oído, le gustaba cuando lo había hecho la primera vez y en esta ocasión había sido mucho mejor incluso llegando a excitarla un poco más a tal punto de que llevó sus manos al borde de la camiseta del chico y la pasó por su cabeza para sacarla de en medio.

Syaoran la atrajo hacia la cama para que se recostara encima de él, era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos en ese punto y podían sentir cierto nerviosismo. Syaoran llevó su mano bajo la polera de la ojiverde y empezó a acariciar su vientre y a subir su mano lentamente, y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la zona de sus senos ella se separó de él con la respiración cortada.

-Demonios ¿hice algo mal? – Dijo él al verla un poco incómoda.

-No, no es eso – Respondió ella bajándose de encima de él y sentándose a su lado – Es solo que creo que es muy pronto para eso ¿no crees?

Luego que ella dijo aquello Syaoran lo pensó mejor – Rayos, tienes razón… Apenas esta mañana quedamos en empezar a salir y ya yo puse mis manos dónde no debería.

Ese comentario hizo reír a Sakura y se acercó a él para robarle un corto beso en los labios – No estoy enojada, me gustó mucho y quisiera hacerlo… Pero no aún.

-Estoy de acuerdo, podemos esperar un poco más – Respondió él abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a él – Se supone que solo vienes a dormir hoy.

Sakura se rio – Tú y yo no podríamos solo dormir, o no sin antes enrollarnos un rato.

-No creo que eso me moleste – Respondió él.

-A mí tampoco – Dijo la chica girándose para quedar en frente de él y posar su mirada en a la altura de su pecho justo en el dibujo del lobo – Ya he visto tu tatuaje varias veces, pero nunca me has contado la historia detrás de él.

-No hay ninguna historia en especial – Contestó Syaoran – Me lo hice cuando cumplí 18 en contra de la voluntad de mis padres, y pues sabes que tiene que ver con el significado de mi nombre.

Ella acercó su mano y lo acarició – Es muy bonito.

Syaoran le sonrió, sin embargo, no esperó que ella se sentara en la cama y empezara a levantar su camiseta hasta la altura de las costillas donde pudo ver dibujada una estrella, que se le hacía incluso un poco familiar.

-Si llegaste a ver mis cuadernos en la escuela, entonces te habrás dado cuenta de que dibujaba esa estrella en todos lados – Explicó ella – No sé porque, simplemente es algo que hago desde que tengo uso de razón y no dudé en tatuármela apenas terminé con Yue… Para mí significa algo relacionado con la libertad.

Syaoran se quedó sin habla por unos momentos, lo que menos imaginaba es que Sakura también tuviera un tatuaje, y por supuesto que había visto esas estrellas dibujadas en todos lados, ella no pasaba desapercibida para él y tenía mucho sentido.

Él decidió aprovechar que estaba con la blusa aún levantada y acercó sus labios hasta la estrella en sus costillas y le dio un corto beso que la hizo sonrojar – Es muy bonito.

Sakura sonrió, le gustaba abrirse poco a poco a él, se sentía fuerte y esperaba que esa sensación de complicidad entre ellos nunca desapareciera.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén teniendo un buen domingo. Por acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo cargado de muchas emociones… Sé que todos quedaron intrigados por lo de Kenji, y pues el muchacho no mejoró del todo, aunque quiero que sepan que las actitudes de Kenji son inspiradas en alguien que conocí, no es completamente la persona de Kenji como tal, pero si sus actitudes con respecto a Sakura y el hecho de quererla alejar de los demás, además de que la actitud de Sakura fue precisamente la que me vi obligada a tomar en aquellos tiempos… Solo les diré que eso no es sano.**

**Por otro lado, les regalé un poco de amor entre Sakura y Syaoran, y no, todavía no se van a acostar porque la idea es llevar las cosas a su tiempo jajajaja… Además, les dejé algunas que otras cosas del pasado de Syaoran, aunque aún hay cosas que deben saber, solo tengan paciencia y prepárense para el próximo capítulo.**

**La canción en la que inspiré en este capítulo es "What I like about you" de Posion, la cual me parece una canción divertida y pues que se acoplaba al momento de Sakura y Syaoran, espero que la disfrutaran.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y también a aquellos que me leen desde las sombras. Nos leemos en la semana, les mando un beso enorme a todos.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Gives you hell**

**_Varias semanas después…_**

Sakura besaba el labio inferior de Syaoran y le daba un pequeño mordido en esa zona, haciendo que él soltara y leve quejido y luego susurrara – No hagas eso, después Yamazaki se pasará la noche preguntando de dónde salió ese mordisco.

Ella se rio – No puedo evitarlo.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres que des explicaciones de más – Dijo él abrazándola por la cintura mientras sentía sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso arrebatado.

La chica despeinaba el cabello de él en lo que ahogaba sus gemidos en su boca para no ser escuchados – Tenemos que trabajar – Susurró el chico contra su boca.

-Lo sé – Respondió ella en el mismo tono mientras se separaba – Solo me aseguro de que tengamos una buena jornada de trabajo.

Syaoran se rio y empezó a acomodar su ropa junto con ella que lo imitaba, sin dejar de darse guiños de ojos que a esas alturas de su relación aún los hacían sonrojarse y sonreír, y eso que ya llevaban poco más de un mes desde que decidieron salir para probar como les iba juntos, y la verdad, aunque hayan tenido algunas diferencias habían aprendido a abrirse de a poco el uno con el otro, por lo que podían decir que iban bien.

-Recuerda salir después que yo – Susurró ella – Y asegúrate de que no haya nadie alrededor.

Syaoran rodó los ojos – Me lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que hacemos esto.

-Nunca está demás recordar las medidas de seguridad – Dijo la ojiverde sonriéndole y acercándose para darle un corto beso en los labios – Te veo por ahí.

Y sin decir nada más la chica salió del pequeño armario que había sido testigo en varias ocasiones de ese tipo de encuentros en el trabajo, y es que desde que empezaron a salir procuraron mantenerlo en secreto (a excepción de lo que pasó con Kenji, pero el chico ni siquiera les había dirigido la palabra desde ese día). Y es que los chicos al principio intentaron contenerse en el trabajo, pero había días que con la universidad era imposible que tuvieran algo de privacidad o tiempo para verse luego del trabajo, así que un día se las idearon en el bar para por lo menos tener algo de tiempo sin que fuesen descubiertos.

Aunque Syaoran tenía que admitir que la adrenalina de saber que podrían ser vistos era increíble y pensaba que tal vez eso le daba un agregado a su relación, incluso si aún con todo el deseo que desbordaban no habían sido capaces de acostarse. Poco a poco habían ido llevando la intimidad a otro nivel, sin embargo, no habían querido aún ir a otro punto de desnudez que no fuese la ropa interior, además de que últimamente siempre parecía haber algo que les impidiera continuar, por lo que tenían que arreglárselas para que sus hormonas no los hicieran estallar.

Pasados unos minutos Syaoran abrió un poco la puerta y se fijó de que no hubiera personas, por lo que cuando se aseguró de que estaba solo, salió del armario y pasó de largo los casilleros para salir con dirección al bar, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta no contaba con encontrarse cara a cara con su jefe.

-Señor Clow – Dijo él respetuosamente.

El hombre le sonrió – Joven Li ¿puedes acompañarme un momento a la oficina? Necesito decirte un par de cosas.

Syaoran lo sintió como un comentario un poco fuera de lugar, sin embargo, no se negó ante aquello, de todas formas, era su jefe y quizás iba a hablarle sobre su trabajo. Por lo que sin rechistar lo siguió hasta su oficina, y al estar ahí se sentó en frente de su escritorio.

Por un momento Syaoran cayó en cuenta de que tal vez Clow quería hablarle sobre Sakura, por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que alguien los haya visto en uno de sus encuentros y por eso los haya delatado con Clow por estar enrollándose en el bar. Tenía que admitir que aquello no había estado del todo bien, pero no creía que fuesen despedidos por eso, de todas formas, no eran la única pareja en el club, aunque probablemente si eran los únicos que se habían dedicado a matar pasiones en un armario de los casilleros.

La angustia empezó a carcomerlo, pero se mantuvo sereno para no preocupar a su jefe, por lo que cuando este último se acomodó en su escritorio el chico le habló.

\- ¿Pasó algo, señor Clow?

-Para nada, joven Li – Respondió el hombre sonriéndole – Solo quería decirte un par de cosas: la primera es que necesito a Kenji hoy en la cocina, y que Yamazaki se reportó enfermo, por lo que cubrirás la barra tu solo ¿no será problema?

Syaoran respiró cuando escuchó aquello y se tranquilizó, se estaba preocupando por cosas que no tenían sentido ni siquiera en su cabeza – Por supuesto que lo haré, no se preocupe.

-Muchas gracias por eso, prometo compensártelo – Dijo Clow.

-No tiene porque hacerlo, es parte de mi trabajo – Respondió el ambarino modestamente.

-Es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo en estas situaciones – Dijo Clow agradecido – Otra cosa que quería comentarte es que este viernes hay noche de karaoke y quisiera que la banda se presentara con tres canciones antes de que empiece… Sé que no es mucho, pero no he podido volver a ubicarlos entre tantas cosas, espero me disculpen.

-No se preocupe – Respondió Syaoran – Le haré saber a Yamazaki lo de la presentación para que preparemos algunas canciones.

-Quiero aprovechar este momento para felicitarte por tu trabajo en la banda – Dijo Clow inquisitivamente – Y también tu trabajo en el escenario fuera de la banda.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco al escuchar ese último comentario ya que, en efecto, Clow se estaba refiriendo a la noche en que cantó aquella balada junto con Sakura, por lo que intentó restarle importancia.

-Las noches de karaoke con Sakura son solo mera diversión y para animar el ambiente – Respondió él evitando la mirada de su jefe – Solo seguimos la canción.

-Pero vaya que lo hacen bastante bien, y me extraña que Sakura no esté en la banda.

-Es porque canta más por diversión – Respondió él sonriendo levemente – Pero cuando está en el escenario es increíble.

Clow esbozó una sonrisa – Veo que la conoces muy bien.

Syaoran se sonrojó notoriamente ante esto – Ehm… no… Solo es que hablamos mucho, es todo – Sabía que aquello era una patética excusa, pero ya la había dicho.

-Entiendo, solo son amigos – Dijo Clow sin dejar de sonreír – Te puedes retirar, creo que tendrás una noche movida en la barra.

-Está bien – Dijo Syaoran levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta – Que tenga buenas noches, señor Clow.

-Gracias e igual para ti – Dijo el hombre, sin embargo, antes de que Syaoran se fuera lo volvió a llamar – Joven Li.

Syaoran se giró para encontrarse aún con la cara sonriente de Clow – No me molesta que tu y Sakura se vean a escondidas aquí en el bar, pero creo que hay lugares mejores para verse que el armario de los casilleros… Es solo un consejo.

Syaoran sintió las mejillas encenderse por completo y abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras veía a Clow riéndose y disfrutando de su reacción _– ¡¿Cómo demonios él pudo haberse enterado de eso?! ¡Estábamos siendo muy cuidadosos! – _pensaba el joven mientras salía de la oficina con dirección a la barra, ahora no podría mirar de la misma manera a su jefe.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba animadamente pasando de mesa en mesa repartiendo órdenes, el lugar no estaba tan atestado ese día porque estaban en día de semana, sin embargo, siempre había trabajo y agradecía aquello. La chica se había fijado que solo Syaoran estaba en la barra, y es que había oído que Yamazaki estaba enfermo y, además, desde hace varios días se había dado cuenta que Kenji no estaba presente en la barra todas las noches, sino que había estado alternándose entre la cocina y la barra.

Sakura suspiró resignada, era obvio que aquello se debía al encuentro que tuvieron ella, Syaoran y Kenji en los casilleros hace unas semanas y a cómo el chico les había dejado de hablar a ambos, a tal punto que todos los demás empezaban a preguntarse que era lo que había pasado, pero Kenji siempre lograba zafarse de dar explicaciones.

Aunque a la chica le doliera aquello porque él fue su amigo por mucho tiempo, se había sobrepasado con su actitud, por lo que de momento lo mejor sería que mantuvieran distancias.

Sakura se disponía a limpiar una mesa que acababa de quedar vacía cuando una voz detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltarse.

-No todos los días puedes estar en el escenario – Dijo la voz burlonamente – Por lo que debes conformarte con limpiar mesas.

Sakura se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa falsa de la persona que menos quería ver – Akiho ¿en serio?

La chica bufó – Soy una clienta, puedo venir cuando quiera – Seguido de eso ella miró a la barra buscando a alguien – Y ser atendida por quien quiera.

La ojiverde se rio – A él no lo puedes comprar.

-Sabes que siempre obtengo todo lo que quiero – Respondió ella acomodando su blusa – Y él no será la excepción.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por eso la noche del karaoke iba a negarse a cantar contigo? – Dijo Sakura buscando desafiarla.

-No es mi culpa que tu literalmente te lo llevaras a la fuerza al escenario para hacer una presentación tan patética como esa – Dijo Akiho sosteniéndole la mirada – ¿Quién sigue escuchando esas canciones en estos tiempos?

Sakura suspiró colmándose de paciencia – Cada día me convenzo más de que no vienes a este lugar por la música, sino simplemente para joderme la existencia.

-Siempre tan vulgar, no perderé más mi tiempo aquí contigo – Dijo Akiho rodando los ojos y dándose media vuelta, tenía intenciones de ir a la barra, pero Sakura le siguió hablando.

\- ¿Cómo está Yuna, por cierto?

Akiho se giró para mirarla peor que nunca – Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Es tu esposo, es como si fuese un primo para mí – Respondió Sakura desafiante – Aunque tu no pudiste pensar lo mismo cuando decidiste acostarte con mi novio.

La chica se rio – Veo que te sigue doliendo que tu novio me prefiriera por encima de ti.

-Si él me hubiese preferido por encima de ti entonces te habría pedido ser su novia y no a mí, y te habría presumido a todos como lo hizo conmigo… Pero prefirió acostarse contigo a espaldas de todos.

Akiho fulminó con la mirada a su prima – Eso es porque te conoció antes que a mí.

Sakura bufó – Nos conocía desde hace el mismo tiempo, pero tú no podías soportar que un chico se haya fijado en mí en vez de ti.

-Por lo menos estás consciente quien de las dos es mejor – Respondió Akiho sonriendo.

-Sí, y por eso yo no fui la que destruyó una relación solo por un capricho – Respondió Sakura sosteniéndole la mirada – Y, además, tampoco soy la que está casada por dinero, pero busca la compañía de otros hombres.

Akiho apretó los puños y fulminó a la chica con la mirada – Deberías preocuparte más por tus mesas que por lo que pasa con mi matrimonio… Métete en tus asuntos.

-Syaoran es mi asunto, así que eres tú la que no debe involucrarse en eso – Dijo la ojiverde desafiante.

Akiho se rio irónicamente – Me pareces que has pasado demasiado tiempo soñando… Si me disculpas, quiero tomar algo en la barra.

La chica se disponía a irse hasta que Sakura fue quien le dijo unas últimas palabras – Él no es como Yue ni como tú y jamás se atrevería a arruinar una relación, mucho menos un matrimonio solo por un capricho.

Akiho se acercó a su prima y le habló conteniendo su rabia – Espero que tengas tu infierno, Sakura.

La chica se rio – A estas alturas ya lo conozco bastante bien, y creo que tú deberías darle una oportunidad.

Akiho no dijo nada más, simplemente se alejó de Sakura con dirección a la barra, donde se sentó y se dispuso a acomodar su escote para llamar la atención. La chica ojiverde miraba aquello con furia y sabía que Akiho no se daría por vencida, por lo que decidió actuar rápidamente y siguiendo sus instintos.

Sakura caminó hacia la barra, solo que esta vez en lugar de quedarse del otro lado decidió entrar en ella, en ese momento había más espacio porque no estaban Yamazaki ni Kenji, y sabía que era un buen momento porque sus amigas estaban ocupadas con las mesas, por lo que los únicos que se enterarían serían los clientes que estaban en la barra, incluida Akiho.

Syaoran vio a la ojiverde entrar en la barra y acercándose con paso decidido hacía él y le habló – ¿Sucede algo?

Sin embargo, él no recibió ninguna respuesta verbal por parte de ella, ya que Sakura lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y atrajo sus labios a los de ella en un sorpresivo beso que lo dejó completamente fuera de base, aunque sabía que estaban siendo observados por varios clientes, no le molestó en lo más mínimo corresponder a ese gesto unos segundos.

Akiho miró la escena completamente fúrica, aquello la sobrepasaba y es que no iba a aceptar que un chico volviera a escoger a su prima por encima de ella, sin embargo, esos dos se veían muy a gustos entre ellos, pero no había escuchado en su familia nada de que Sakura tuviese novio, por lo que era el momento de hacer un par de llamadas para saludar a la familia.

La chica tomó sus cosas y viendo aún con rabia como su prima besaba a Syaoran salió del bar activando su teléfono, si su prima quería desafiarla entonces al menos haría que todos lo supieran.

Por otro lado, Sakura se separó del chico solo unos minutos después y él la miró impresionado para luego acercarse a su oreja – ¿Eso a que ha venido?

-Tenía que alejar a Akiho de alguna manera.

Syaoran abrió los ojos impresionado – ¿Ella estaba aquí?

-Sí, tuvimos una conversación, pero como siempre no terminó nada bien – Respondió ella – Pero no le prestes atención… Mejor volvemos al trabajo.

-Hey – Dijo él tomándola del brazo – Tengo libre mañana por la mañana ¿quieres salir a hacer algo?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa – Es una cita.

Syaoran le guiño el ojo y le regaló una sonrisa mientras veía como ella salía de la barra y caminaba hasta las mesas. Tuvo que admitir que ese beso lo tomó completamente desprevenido y de que fue muy arriesgado hacerlo considerando que estaban en el bar, pero esa adrenalina se sintió tan bien como cuando estaban en el armario.

_-Esta mujer está loca… Y terminará por volverme más loco a mí –._

**oOo**

Sakura escuchó el timbre del departamento y se sobresaltó, aún se encontraba alistándose, y es que como sus citas siempre eran en modo express luego del trabajo, nunca había tenido que preocuparse por su ropa, pero esta vez tenía tiempo para arreglarse y aparentemente por quedarse durmiendo más de la cuenta saldría a las carreras.

Ella corrió hasta la puerta donde al abrirla encontró a Syaoran con ropa casual sonriéndole – ¿Lista?

La ojiverde torció la expresión – ¿Y si me acompañas a terminar arreglarme? ¡Prometo que solo serán 10 minutos más!

Él se rio – No me digas que te volviste a quedar dormida.

Sakura se sonrojó – ¡No era mi intención!

Aquel comentario hizo reír fuertemente a Syaoran, por lo que se limitó a darle un corto beso en los labios para luego seguir a la chica hasta su habitación, donde al llegar ambos se sentaron en la cama. Sakura se dispuso a buscar algunas prendas, como un par de zarcillos y se los ponía bajo la mirada del chico.

-Te ves linda – Dijo él mirándola – Pocas veces te veo tan arreglada.

-Es porque en el bar me la paso de un lado a otro despeinada – Respondió ella sonrojándose un poco – Pero hoy tendremos una cita y quería verme linda.

Syaoran decidió acercarse a ella y depositar un beso en su cuello que la hizo temblar levemente, seguidamente para hablarle en el oído – Para mí siempre lo estás.

Sakura se mordió el labio y miró al chico para después sentir sus labios sobre los de ella en un arrebato, el cual fue correspondido con la misma intensidad, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo para abrazar al chico por el cuello, al mismo tiempo que sentía su lengua invadir su boca.

Syaoran la abrazó por la cintura y se vio sorprendido cuando ella se sentó a horcadas encima de él mientras acariciaba su cuello y la parte que la camisa dejaba descubierta de su pecho. Él por su parte, posicionó sus manos en sus muslos y empezó a acariciar sus largas piernas de abajo hacía arriba sintiendo su piel ardiente.

Él puso sus labios en el cuello de ella y lo lamió levemente escuchando como ella gemía un poco más fuerte de lo que usualmente hacía. Ella lo miró a los ojos, estaba decidida a decirle que ya se sentía lista para dar el siguiente paso con él, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos cuando el timbre del departamento volvió a sonar.

Ambos sintieron una gran molestia ante eso y él habló – Si es Tomoyo voy a llamar a Eriol para que vayan a cualquier otro lugar.

-Créeme, Tomoyo no vendría si sabe que voy a salir contigo – Dijo la chica bajándose de encima del chico – De seguro es algo rápido.

-Eso espero – Dijo él guiñándole el ojo y saliendo de la cama – La cita se estaba empezando a poner interesante.

La chica se mordió el labio y seguida por él fueron hasta la puerta, sabían que entre más rápido vieran quien era más pronto podría regresar a la habitación y continuar, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta no esperaron encontrarse con semejante visita para la chica.

Los Kinomoto estaban en la puerta sonriendo.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Feliz navidad a todos mis queridos lectores! Acá les traigo de regalo un nuevo capítulo aprovechando las fiestas y que estoy libre por hoy jajaja. Les un poco de calor entre estos dos quienes ya tienen las hormonas bien revolucionadas, y además, Akiho entra de nuevo en acción y no esta nada contenta al saber la relación de Sakura y Syaoran.**

**Espero que les haya gustado como manejé las situaciones en este capítulo, pasará un poco de tiempo antes de que vuelvan a ver a Kenji, está manteniendo distancias, pero mientras tanto tenemos a Akiho haciendo de las suyas y además, les di un poco más de información sobre su vida… ¿qué les parece la última parte?**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "Gives you hell" de The All-American Rejects, una de mis bandas favoritas de todos los tiempos, esta canción fue la primera que escuché del grupo y la verdad es que el vídeo siempre me saca risas, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les deseo felices fiestas y que tengan un bonito día con sus seres queridos. Nos vemos el domingo.**

**Un abrazo enorme para todos.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Dirty Little Secret**

-Mamá, papá – Decía la chica aún sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras pasaba su vista por la mujer de cabello largo junto al hombre alto de cabello castaño y anteojos, quienes se encontraban acompañados de un joven alto y moreno y otro de cabello platinados – Touya, Yukito… Qué sorpresa.

-Hija – Dijo Nadeshiko entrando al departamento y besando a la ojiverde en la mejilla – Qué alegría me da verte.

-Mi pequeña Sakura – Dijo Fujitaka sonriendo y besando en la frente a su hija menor – Estoy muy contento de verte.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos a todos – Respondió la chica aún un tanto desorientada mientras veía a toda su familia entrar al departamento – No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿qué hacen por aquí? – Luego de eso miró a su hermano y a Yukito – Y creí que ustedes estaban en Tomoeda.

-Pues ayer recibimos una llamada un poco sorpresiva de Akiho – Explicó su madre mirando de reojo al chico ambarino que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación – Nos dijo que tal vez sería bueno visitarte pronto y hoy teníamos un día libre en el trabajo tu padre y yo… De todas formas, ya teníamos planeado hacerte una visita dentro de poco.

-Así es – Dijo Fujitaka – Creímos que sería la ocasión perfecta para visitarte un rato e invitamos a Touya y Yukito luego de que hablamos con Akiho y su madre.

-Una llamada de Akiho – Dijo Sakura empezando a arrepentirse de haber enfrentado a su prima el día anterior en el bar – ¿Y qué les dijo Akiho exactamente?

-Pues algo que nos llamó la atención – Respondió Nadeshiko mirando al joven ambarino y sonriéndole – Que aparentemente tenías un novio secreto y que estaríamos complacidos de conocerlo.

Sakura suspiró profundamente _– Por supuesto que Akiho no se quedaría tranquila y pensó que lo mejor sería involucrar a mi familia para fastidiarme – _Pensó la ojiverde sin saber bien que decir. Bien ella y Syaoran habían estado saliendo las últimas semanas y unos pocos minutos antes habían estado a punto de ir un poco más lejos, pero aún no se habían etiquetado como una pareja, incluso cuando habían estado actuando como una, involucrar a su familia lo hacía ya serio y no estaba segura de eso.

Ella estaba a punto de decirles una parte de la verdad, cuando Syaoran se le adelantó tendiéndole la mano a Fujitaka – Es un gusto conocerlo señor Kinomoto… Mi nombre es Li Syaoran y soy el novio de Sakura.

-Es un gusto conocerte joven Li – Respondió Fujitaka sonriendo y estrechando su mano con la del chico.

Seguido de eso Syaoran estrechó su mano con la mujer al lado de él – Señora Kinomoto, es un gusto verla.

-Lo mismo digo, joven Li – Dijo ella sonriendo – Aunque puedes decirme "Nadeshiko".

Luego de eso Syaoran miró a Touya quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados dándole una de sus peores miradas y este chasqueó la lengua – Para mi desgracia ya te conozco.

Syaoran rodó los ojos – También me agrada verte.

-Hola – Dijo Yukito sonriendo – No te veía desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tomoyo, pero me alegra saber que eres el novio de la pequeña Sakura.

-Sí, también me alegra verte, Tsukishiro – Respondió él.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que se sintió un poco incómodo cuando le habló el joven, y es que era el hermano gemelo del ex novio que a Sakura tanto daño le hizo, pero recordaba que cuando fue presentado ella había dicho que ambos eran muy diferentes entre sí, y es que aunque físicamente se parecieran, Yukito era más amable y sencillo e incluso carismático, y a pesar de ser una de las pocas personas que conocía la historia de Sakura y Yue, parecía tenerle respeto a él, incluso al saber que era el nuevo novio de la chica.

Sakura por su parte, veía la escena sintiendo nervios, ella estaba por decir que Akiho había exagerado las cosas, pero Syaoran se había adelantado diciendo algo más profundo que la dejó fuera de lugar _– ¿Novios? ¿Desde cuando usamos esa palabra para describirnos?... Vale, él le dijo a Kenji que era su novia para defenderme, pero nunca hablamos de eso – _Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención a la chica es que sus padres lucían incluso emocionados por conocerlo.

-Tu cara se me hace familiar – Dijo Nadeshiko mirando al chico.

Entonces esta vez fue Sakura quien se acercó a él y le tomó la mano para dirigirse a su madre – Syaoran fue a la primaria conmigo durante dos años hasta que tuvo que volver a China, tal vez de ahí lo recuerdas.

-Por supuesto – Dijo Fujitaka – Es el chico de las obras escolares, las protagonizaba contigo.

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron ante ese comentario, no esperaban que lo recordaran precisamente de ese momento y mucho menos que su madre dijera lo siguiente.

-Ay hija ¡qué romántico! – Respondió Nadeshiko emocionada – ¡Es el chico que te dio tu primer beso!

\- ¡Mamá! – Gritó Sakura escandalizada mientras evitaba a toda costa la mirada del ambarino.

-Gracias por recordar ese momento, mamá – Se quejó Touya frunciendo el ceño y escuchando las risas de Yukito.

\- ¡Ay Sakura! Pero si todavía me acuerdo lo emocionada que estabas cuando terminó la obra de "La Bella Durmiente del Bosque" y tuviste que besar al joven Li – Dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo.

-Mamá para ya – Pidió Sakura sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Syaoran se sonrojó mucho al escuchar ese último comentario por parte de la madre de Sakura y a la vez se sorprendió, ellos nunca habían hablado sus besos en las obras porque parecían cosas de niños, pero ya le abordaría el tema a la chica ya que aparentemente era más interesante de lo que esperaba.

-Si le reconforta también era mi primer beso, señora Kinomoto – Dijo el chico siguiendo con el tema.

-Syaoran – Regañó la chica a su lado – ¡No le des más larga al tema!

-Eso solo lo hace más interesante, cariño – Respondió su madre.

Luego de un par de risas más sobre aquello fue Fujitaka quien decidió hablarle a su hija – Sakura ¿tenías planes para hoy?

-Hoy estoy libre del trabajo y la universidad – Respondió ella mirando de reojo a Syaoran – Y en realidad nosotros… – Sin embargo, él la interrumpió.

-Yo solo vine a visitarla y no íbamos a hacer nada en especial – Dijo él mirando a la familia de la chica – Así que puedo visitarla en otra ocasión y así podrán pasar tiempo con ella.

Sakura miró al chico extrañada, ella de echo iba a decir que tenían planes de salir, pero conociendo a sus padres insistirían en irse solo para que ella no cancelara sus planes, pero Syaoran había sacrificado su cita para que ella tuviera un día con su familia y eso la hizo sonreír.

-Pero si hemos venido precisamente a conocerte – Dijo Fujitaka – No tiene sentido que te vayas.

-Si no tenían planes, pues trajimos algunas cosas para hacer un almuerzo familiar – Agregó Nadeshiko sonriendo – Tal vez ya te conozcamos, pero queremos saber más sobre lo que has hecho estos años.

-Incluso Touya y Yukito han pedido el día en el hospital para poder acompañarnos – Dijo Fujitaka mirando a su hijo y al chico de cabello platinado.

Sakura se sintió abrumada por todas las molestias que había tomado su familia para ir a conocer a "su novio", incluso cuando Touya ya lo conocía. Habían sacrificado su día para pasarlo con ella, por lo que jamás sería capaz de quitarles esa ilusión, incluso cuando todo comenzó como un plan de Akiho para molestarla, la chica inconscientemente le había regalado un día con los que más quería y aunque le costara admitirlo, se lo agradecía.

-Entonces, vamos por las cosas – Respondió Sakura sonriendo.

-Puedo ayudar a traer las cosas y a cocinar – Ofreció Syaoran.

-Y sabes cocinar – Dijo Nadeshiko.

Syaoran se sonrojó levemente – Pues vivo con mis primos, pero creo que puedo defenderme en la cocina.

Nadeshiko miró a su hija y le guiñó un ojo – Me agrada.

Los chicos se dispusieron a ir al auto a buscar las cosas que la familia había traído para el almuerzo, y seguido de eso todos en el departamento se dispusieron a ayudar con la comida, la cual era bastante considerando que eran seis personas, sin embargo, el hecho de que todos estuviesen ayudando en algo lo hacía ameno, mientras hablaban y contaban anécdotas de cuando Sakura era más pequeña, haciéndola avergonzar.

-Tomoyo solía disfrazarla con unos trajes extravagantes que ella misma diseñaba – Contaba Nadeshiko mientras cocinaba – Eran un poco exagerados, pero Sakura se veía tan linda.

-Sí, y luego hacían una sesión de fotos – Agregó Fujitaka.

-Ustedes dos pretenden decirle todas mis vergüenzas de la infancia a Syaoran – Dijo Sakura un poco avergonzada.

-Cariño es parte de la relación conocer las anécdotas vergonzosas y no tanto – Dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo y volviendo a ver a Syaoran – Y él se está divirtiendo.

-No tiene idea de cuánto – Respondió él riendo.

Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y él se rio aún más fuerte para luego darle un corto beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar a la chica hasta la coronilla y que su madre se emocionara aún más intercambiando miradas cómplices con Fujitaka.

-Entonces, Syaoran – Dijo Fujitaka sin apartar los ojos de las verduras que estaba cortando – ¿Vas a la Universidad de Tokio?

-Así es – Afirmó él – Pedí intercambio este año ya que estaba en China, pero sigo en la misma carrera, es arquitectura.

Fujitaka sonrió – Es una buena carrera.

-Lo es – Respondió el ambarino – Si me permite decirlo, usted fue una de mis inspiraciones para estudiar esta carrera, de cuando fue a nuestra primaria y habló sobre su carrera y trabajo… Desde entonces creo que supe que era lo que quería hacer.

Fujitaka se sorprendió mucho de las palabras del chico – Eso si que es un honor saberlo… Me alegra haberte inspirado ¿qué materias estás viendo este semestre? Podemos hablar de ellas un momento.

-Oh, eso me encantaría – Dijo el ambarino.

Fujitaka miró a su hija – ¿No importa si te lo robo un momento, pequeña?

Sakura se rio – Para nada, vayan a hablar de cosas que solo ustedes entienden.

-Ya no queda mucho que hacer con la comida – Dijo Nadeshiko – Sakura y yo nos podemos encargar de terminar.

Fujitaka y Syaoran terminaron con sus respectivas tareas y luego abandonaron la cocina para acompañar a Yukito y a Touya en la sala, quienes se encontraban teniendo aparentemente una seria conversación, sin embargo, los recién llegados se sentaron en un lado del sofá para hablar de su carrera, mientras que las mujeres terminaban en la cocina el almuerzo.

-Entonces a ambas nos atraen los arquitectos – Dijo Nadeshiko dirigiéndose a su hija.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco – Fue tan sorpresivo para mí como para papá y para ti.

-Es bueno que ellos tengan cosas en común, así no se aburrirán nunca hablando – Respondió Nadeshiko – Un abogado como Yue nunca tuvo tantos temas de conversación con tu padre.

Sakura suspiró – ¿Podríamos no mencionar a Yue y concentrarnos en el almuerzo?

-Lo siento, cariño – Respondió Nadeshiko mirando a su hija – Fue sorpresivo para nosotros que fuese precisamente el joven Li el chico al que se refería Akiho ayer cuando nos llamó.

-Y fue aún más sorpresivo encontrármelo en el bar esa noche que nos volvimos a ver luego de años – Dijo al ojiverde suspirando – De ahí en adelante todo se ha ido dando muy rápido.

Nadeshiko se acercó a su hija y acarició su cabello – Pues a mi me alegra que haya pasado así porque hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía con esa sonrisa en la cara y sonrojándote por todo.

Sakura sonrió – Syaoran también es músico, toca la guitarra en una banda del bar y tiene el mismo gusto musical que el mío.

-Entonces él y tu papá tienen más en común de lo que me imaginé – Respondió Nadeshiko – Lo cual me parece maravilloso.

Seguido de eso Nadeshiko estaba un poco dudosa sobre si hacer o no aquella pregunta, nunca había tenido ese tipo de conversaciones con su hija menor, sin embargo, estaban solas y en mucho tiempo sentía que ella estaba en un buen momento, por lo que decidió abordar el tema.

Nadeshiko se acercó a su hija y le habló en voz baja – ¿Se están cuidando?

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder y susurró escandalizada – ¡Mamá!

-Nunca he tenido esta conversación contigo, pero me parece muy sospechoso que tuvieras un novio y que no nos dijeras nada – Dijo Nadeshiko – Sé que con Yue las cosas no terminaron bien, pero me hace pensar que algo pasa con Syaoran como para que no nos quieras decir.

-Nunca hemos tenido esa charla porque es innecesaria a estas alturas de la vida – Dijo Sakura tratando de no mirar a su madre – Ya tengo 20 años.

Nadeshiko levantó una ceja sugestivamente – ¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo hiciste?

-Si… digo ¡no! – Decía Sakura torpemente – ¡Agh!

La mujer sonrió de medio lado y volvió a acariciar el cabello marrón de su hija – Sakura tuviste un novio seis años mayor que tú… Tal vez soy torpe, pero no estúpida, sé muy bien que hace tiempo dejaste de ser una niña.

La ojiverde mantuvo la mirada en el suelo mientras hablaba en voz baja – Con Syaoran no ha pasado.

Nadeshiko la miró extrañada – ¿No? entonces ¿por qué lo mantenías en secreto? Eso lo hace un muchacho aún más respetuoso de lo que ha demostrado… Cuando recibí la llamada de Akiho pensé que estabas haciendo algo malo con él.

Sakura miró a su madre confundida – ¿Solo porque no les había dicho? Yo solo estaba probando si las cosas funcionaban con él, no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones y mucho menos que ustedes se las hicieran.

-Sabía que si Akiho llamaba no era precisamente solo para saludar y lamento que hayamos venido a meternos solo por hacerle caso a ella – Dijo Nadeshiko.

-No me molesta – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – Conocieron a Syaoran y lo aceptaron casi de inmediato, cosa que me da mucha más seguridad… Esconderlo por un tiempo fue un poco tonto.

-Un poco, pero ya lo conocimos y tengo que decirte que es un gran muchacho – Dijo Nadeshiko abrazando a su hija – Estoy feliz de verte contenta con él.

-Gracias mamá – Respondió la ojiverde abrazando a la mujer.

-Pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar cuando decidan hacerlo, son muy jóvenes aún para todo lo que conlleva ser padres – Dijo Nadeshiko.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco – Vale, te aseguro que nos vamos a cuidar… Ninguno de nosotros está listo aún para ser padres.

-Hablando de hijos – Respondió la mujer – ¿Podrías decirle a tu hermano que venga un momento? Lo vi caminando al balcón con Yukito.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina para dirigirse al balcón, las conversaciones con su madre solían ser un poco vergonzosas, pero no dejaban de ser las mejores y la verdad es que le había agradado tener aquella.

La chica caminó hasta el balcón de su departamento y al imaginarse que ahí solo estaban Yukito y Touya irrumpió en el lugar sin previo aviso, en efecto, los dos hombres estaban ahí, aunque la chica jamás esperó sorprenderlos en medio de un beso apasionado que la dejó en el sitio, al igual que a ellos.

Touya fue el primero en separarse y hablarle a su hermana – Sakura.

La aludida seguía helada en el sitio sin saber exactamente qué decir, sin embargo, lo único que salió de su boca fue lo siguiente – Mamá te llama en la cocina.

Touya miró a Yukito, quien le sonrió y seguido de eso miró a su hermana menor para salir del balcón y atender al llamado de su madre, dejando solos a Sakura y a Yukito. La chica se le quedó viendo unos momentos aún tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver, sin embargo, eso no impidió que se acercara al chico y se apoyara en el balcón y Yukito empezó a hablarle.

-Sakura lo que viste… – Sin embargo, la ojiverde lo interrumpió.

-Lo llegué a sospechar hace mucho tiempo – Confesó ella sonriéndole de medio lado.

Yukito abrió los ojos de par en par – ¿Cómo?

Ella alzó los hombros – Dile intuición de hermana menor o algo así… Touya siempre fue muy apegado a ti, más que a Yue, no lo sé, siempre vi cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando estaba contigo o simplemente cuando te mencionaba, pensé que era porque su amistad era demasiado valiosa.

-Lo es – Respondió Yukito bajando la mirada – Es solo que las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando descubrí mis sentimientos por él.

-Y fue justo en esa época en que Touya empezó a salir con muchas chicas – Respondió la ojiverde tomando la mano del chico en señal de apoyo – Yo sabía que esas no eran actitudes propias de él, especialmente porque se separó de ti un tiempo.

-Las cosas se complicaron entre nosotros en ese tiempo – Confesó Yukito – Además, de que todo eso fue al mismo tiempo de que tú y mi hermano terminaran.

-Yo estaba dolida por lo de Yue, pero no dejé de observar que las cosas entre tu y mi hermano estaban tensas – Dijo Sakura – Pero luego de un momento a otro ustedes volvieron a estar como si nada… Luego de eso no me enteré de nada más porque empecé la universidad y vine a Tokio.

Yukito suspiró – Salimos hace dos años, justo al tiempo que te fuiste, quizás por eso dejaste de sospecharlo.

Sakura sonrió y miró al chico a los ojos – Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que justo tú estés al lado de mi hermano.

\- ¿No te incomoda saber que él y yo somos…?

-En lo más mínimo, para mi siguen siendo mi hermano mayor y Yukito – Respondió la chica sonriendo ampliamente – Y por lo menos ahora sé que se hacen felices el uno al otro.

-Gracias, Sakura – Dijo Yukito abrazando a la ojiverde – Nosotros no le habíamos dicho a nadie por miedo a no ser aceptados jamás.

-Sé que es duro, pero sabes que yo siempre los voy a apoyar – Respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos – Y también mi familia.

-Ellos son increíbles, pero Touya no ha tenido el valor de decirles aún – Dijo Yukito – En cambio mi familia es otro caso, empezando por Yue.

Sakura se fijó en su expresión triste y lo tomó de nuevo de la mano – Mientras ustedes sean felices, no debería importar lo que diga el resto.

Yukito le sonrió a la chica en forma de agradecimiento por su apoyo incondicional en ese momento, sin embargo, no contaban con que la puerta del balcón se volviera a abrir revelando a un joven ambarino que miró la escena con el ceño fruncido al ver a la chica tomada de la mano con el joven de cabello platinado.

\- ¿Qué rayos sucede?

-Syaoran… – Intentó decir Sakura, pero Yukito se adelantó a hablar mientras se acercaba al ambarino.

-No te preocupes, Li – Dijo Yukito sonriendo y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Syaoran – Solo estaba hablando a solas con mi cuñada.

Sakura sonrió ante esas palabras mientras recibía un guiño de ojo de parte de Yukito y este volvía a entrar al departamento, dejando a Syaoran con una cara de extrema confusión, que lo hizo hablarle a la chica.

\- ¿Cuñado? – Preguntó él completamente fuera de lugar – Pero si terminaste con Yue hace años.

-No es por Yue – Dijo ella inquisitivamente.

Entonces Sakura le dio una sonrisa de medio lado mientras esperaba a que él mismo juntara las piezas del rompecabezas, cosa que no tardó en pasar ya que Syaoran la miró completamente sorprendido.

-Tu hermano y él – Respondió Syaoran sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, también es nuevo para mí… pero te aseguro que nunca se les había visto tan felices a los dos – Respondió ella sonriendo.

Syaoran resopló – Wao, jamás lo esperé… Pero sinceramente me alegro mucho que Yukito sea tu cuñado por tu hermano y no porque sigas saliendo con el idiota de Yue.

-Sabes sería bueno que no se lo mencionaras a mi familia – Pidió la ojiverde – Ellos no lo saben y yo me enteré por accidente.

-No te preocupes, soy una tumba… Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros pequeños y sucios secretos que hacen todo más interesante – Respondió él pasándole el cabello por detrás de la oreja – Tu familia es increíble.

-Y ya te adoran, novio – Dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Syaoran se sonrojó mucho – Vale, sé que eso fue precipitado, pero no quería meterte en problemas.

-Pues resultó mejor de lo que esperaba – Dijo ella acercándose a él y abrazándolo por el cuello – Pero espero que me lo pidas formalmente.

Él la abrazó por la cintura – Estás de suerte ya que venía a invitar a mi novia a una cita hoy… Eriol me llamó para decirme que irían a un bar él, Tomoyo y Meiling ¿qué dices?

La chica sonrió y se acercó para robarle un corto beso en los labios – Es una cita, "novio".

Syaoran se rio – ¿Vas a tratarme así hasta que te lo pida?

-Puede ser, es divertido – Respondió ella sonriendo.

-Más divertido me parece que no me hayas dicho que literalmente estabas emocionada porque me besaste en la obra – Dijo él burlándose.

Sakura se sonrojo – Ese era un secreto entre mi mamá y yo… Además, ni siquiera me gustabas en ese entonces.

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que se sintió un poco decepcionado, ya que a él si le llamaba la atención ella cuando eran niños, pero prefirió no indagar más en ese tema, lo importante era le presente y sin duda su presente era ella y era más que suficiente.

-Entonces ¿salimos esta noche?

La chica asintió y luego de eso sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, tal vez su cita se haya aplazado, pero la chica estaba agradecida de que haya sido reemplazada por una velada inolvidable con su familia, donde pudo acercarse tanto a su madre como a Yukito y compartir cosas que pensó nunca hablaría, pero sobre todo enterarse del motivo de la felicidad de su hermano en ese momento, cosa que no tenía precio.

Además, aunque todo haya comenzado como un plan de Akiho para de alguna forma tensar su relación con Syaoran, cada día era más claro para Sakura lo que quería con el chico, y sin duda no era nada pasajero, mucho menos después de ver que podía contar con él cuando se trataba de su familia o de sus amigos.

Syaoran le daba paz y equilibrio a su vida y no quería perder eso luego de todo el infierno que tuvo años atrás, por primera vez todo estaba bien gracias a su presencia en su vida.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén teniendo un buen día, acá les traigo el que es ultimo capítulo de este año, estuvo un poco más tranquilo, pero es porque los próximos estarán más moviditos jajaja… ¿Qué les pareció la reunión con los Kinomoto? Ellos son bien chill, aunque igual sospecharon que Sakura andaba en algo malo cuando no les dijo nada sobre Syaoran.**

**Saben que Touya y Yukito son una de mis parejas favoritas y no podía dejarlos por fuera en este fic, aunque esta vez su relación es secreta, esos dos siempre son amor puro… Los planes de Akiho evidentemente eran molestar a Sakura, pero todo salió al revés.**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "Dirty Little Secret" de The All-American Rejects, les dije que amaba esta banda y esta es una de mis canciones favoritas, aunque creo que también hay otra canción con el mismo título, pero de Bon Jovi, así que cualquiera de las dos pega para el capítulo.**

**Al ser este el último capítulo del 2019, quiero aprovechar de agradecer a todos los que me han acompañado en este año y en general en el esta década, sin ustedes no seguiría acá en Fanfiction trayendo historias cada vez que puedo y en serio que sus comentarios, por muy pequeños que sean me alegran demasiado y me incentivan a seguir buscando tiempo para escribir, son los mejores y espero que pasen el fin de año de la mejor manera.**

**Los quiero y nos vemos el miércoles en el nuevo capítulo y en el nuevo año. Un abrazo enorme para todos.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Radioactive**

Syaoran jugaba con su celular mientras estaba en la sala de Sakura esperando por ella, quien se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse para la salida que tenían con sus amigos, sin embargo, el chico ya llevaba media hora desde que había vuelto al departamento, después de haber pasado todo el día ahí con la chica y con su familia tuvo que ir a su casa a tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa para la salida, pero al llegar la chica apenas empezaría a arreglarse y estaba empezando a desesperarse.

El chico se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el estrecho pasillo donde estaba la puerta de la habitación de la chica, la cual estaba cerrada, por lo que decidió hablarle.

\- ¿Te falta mucho? El Mario Kart empieza a aburrirme.

Él pudo escuchar como ella se rio _– Ya no me falta mucho._

-Eso no me reconforta – Se quejó él – ¿Por qué no me invitas a acompañarte a terminar de arreglarte?

-_Por dos razones: la primera es que esta mañana arruinaste la sorpresa y esta vez quiero que me veas cuando esté lista_ – Dijo la chica – _Y la segunda razón es que eres una distracción y si te dejo entrar de seguro llegaremos tarde._

Esta vez fue el turno de Syaoran de reírse – Esta mañana no lucías muy enojada porque nos retrasamos.

-_No nos retrasamos porque no teníamos un lugar específico_ – Respondió ella – _Pero si nos interrumpieron._

Él se sonrojó ya que ella tenía toda la razón, de no ser porque la familia de la chica llegó inesperadamente, quizás ellos pudieron haber llegado un poco más lejos, nunca habían sentido el ambiente tan caliente como en esa ocasión y es que él ya estaba considerando la opción de empezar a desvestirla cuando escucharon la puerta, pero estaba claro en que ambos habían quedado con ganas de más y que si lo dejaba entrar a su habitación probablemente no saldrían en horas.

_-Tienes que controlar tus hormonas… Ya no eres un adolescente que recién empieza a experimentar con el sexo – _Se regañaba mentalmente mientras sentía su rostro arder. Por supuesto que ya quería dar ese paso con ella, pero sabía que hasta que la ojiverde no le dijera que podía continuar tenía que mantenerse sereno, aunque de todas formas tenía que admitir que le causaba un poco de nervios pensar en el sexo y Sakura.

Había estado con un par de chicas en China y desde que había llegado a Japón las citas habían pasado a segundo plano para él hasta que llegó Sakura, sin embargo, el sexo con las chicas nunca le había dado miedo o nervios, de hecho, siempre estaba tranquilo y seguro de lo que hacía, pero esta vez se sentía incluso como la primera vez y por eso le daba miedo estropearlo.

Él pudo haber seguido pensado en todo aquello, de no ser porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Sakura y dejando a Syaoran sin habla al verla usando una blusa ceñida al cuerpo de color negro que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto sobre los cuales caía su cabello corto en delicados rizos en sus puntas, junto con una falda en color caqui que se acentuaba en su cintura y llegaba hasta media rodilla. Pudo notar que usaba más prendas de lo habitual y hasta que había aplicado un poco de maquillaje, especialmente en sus labios ya que eran de un tono carmesí que nunca había visto en ella, razón por la cual quizás se había tardado más de la cuenta.

-Veo que me esperaste aquí – Dijo ella sonriendo – Entonces ¿cómo me veo?

Syaoran no pudo evitar acercarse y robarle un corto beso en los labios – Te ves hermosa.

Sakura sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago y sus mejillas arder – Muchas gracias – Sabía que esa noche se había esmerado un poco más en su atuendo, pero no sabía que causaría ese efecto en él de que prácticamente se quedó sin habla por unos momentos.

Sakura se mordía en labio inferior, tenía un sentimiento de nerviosismo en el estómago que no podía explicarse, por lo que simplemente se dirigió al chico – ¿Nos vamos? Ya deben estar esperando por nosotros.

Syaoran salió de su trance y se sonrojó – Claro… ¿en mi auto?

Ella serio – Pues yo no tengo uno.

Él sacudió la cabeza negativamente – Estoy diciendo tonterías, no sé que me sucede… Jamás te he visto en un auto.

-Sí, y creo que mi medio de transporte es muy poco sofisticado para ir a un bar a esta hora – Respondió ella – Aunque creo que a nadie le importaría.

Syaoran la miró confundido – ¿Cuál medio de transporte? Me dijiste que no tenías un auto.

-Porque no tengo uno – Dijo la ojiverde inquisitivamente – Tengo algo mejor, a mi gusto.

Syaoran la miraba completamente confundido, no entendía en lo más mínimo de que estaba hablando la ojiverde, por lo que ella lo tomó de la muñeca – Ven, te voy a enseñar.

Sakura guío a Syaoran fuera del edificio, bajando por el ascensor, solo que en vez de ir al primer piso marcaron al sótano que era el lugar donde los residentes solían guardar sus autos y al llegar ahí Sakura caminó unos pasos aún tomando a Syaoran de la mano, quien iba intrigado y hasta un poco nervioso, aunque su expresión cambió por completo cuando Sakura los detuvo justo en frente a una moto color rojo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando – Dijo Syaoran viendo el vehículo completamente asombrado – ¿Tú conduces esto? ¡¿En qué momento tu hermano se prestó para dejarte tener una motocicleta?

Sakura se rio – Fue justo por él que compré una… Cuando iba en la escuela él tenía una ¿recuerdas? Era de color negra.

-Sí, recuerdo que te llevaba a la escuela a veces en ella, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver.

-Pues cuando empecé a crecer y necesitaba salir y él no quería llevarme, pues a veces me solía llevar su motocicleta – Respondió ella desviando la mirada al suelo – Él me enseñó como manejarla.

\- ¡¿Qué tu qué? ¡¿Acaso estabas loca?!

\- ¡Quería salir y no tenía un auto ni dinero para uno! – Respondió ella excusándose – A la larga me descubrió y casi me mata, pero fue quien me ayudó a comprarme la mía para cuando me mudé aquí… De todas formas, solo la uso para la universidad porque el trabajo está literalmente al lado del edificio.

-No puedo imaginarte conduciendo esta cosa – Confesó él mirando a la chica – ¿No quieres ir al bar en la moto?

Sakura miró el vehículo considerando aquello – Te diría que sí, de no ser porque estoy usando falda… Pero creo que tú puedes conducirla.

Syaoran bufó – Solo he conducido una de esas.

-Es suficiente, de todas formas, el bar no es demasiado lejos de aquí – Dijo Sakura – Aunque podemos ir en tu auto si estás más cómodo.

Syaoran lo pensó un momento mirando la motocicleta, especialmente mientras veía a Sakura parada junto al vehículo sujetando el casco y no pudo evitar sonreírle – No puedo describir lo sexy que te ves junto a esa cosa.

La chica se sonrojó – Prometo llevarte a pasear en ella cuando no tenga puesta una falda.

-Sabes, no suena a una mala idea ir en la moto hoy – Dijo él tomando el casco – Hará la noche diferente porque siempre vamos en mi auto.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó ella.

-Sí – Respondió el ambarino montándose en la moto – Ven aquí.

Sakura sonrió y se puso su propio casco para luego sentarse de medio lado en la moto mientras abrazaba a Syaoran de su abdomen y pegando su cuerpo al de él, acción que hizo que sus pieles se erizaran.

Syaoran encendió la moto y luego de se aseguró de que ella estaba segura y se pusieron en marcha. Cuando salieron del sótano del edificio sintieron la brisa de la noche envolviéndolos y también aparecieron cosquillas en sus estómagos producto de la adrenalina que vivían en ese momento. Sakura abrazó más a Syaoran, haciendo que el momento fuese mucho mejor.

**oOo**

-Hasta que por fin decidieron aparecer – Dijo Eriol viendo como Sakura y Syaoran llegaban tomados de la mano.

-Disculpen el retraso – Respondió Sakura saludando a Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol con un beso en la mejilla – Mi familia me hizo una visita de sorpresa en el departamento y se nos hizo un poco tarde con todo eso.

\- ¿Tu familia? – Preguntó Eriol intrigado mirando a su mejor amigo – ¿Y tú estabas ahí?

Syaoran se removió nervioso – Sí, digamos que fue tan sorpresa que yo estaba ahí.

-Oh por Dios ¿qué le dijiste a tía Nadeshiko? – Preguntó Tomoyo emocionada a su mejor amiga.

Sakura se sonrojó – Pues les dije que estábamos saliendo… Aunque técnicamente Syaoran fue quien lo hizo porque yo estaba muerta de los nervios.

-La cosa va en serio entonces – Dijo Meiling sonriendo.

-Tenemos que brindar por eso – Contestó Eriol – Sin duda hay que ir por más cervezas porque hubiese pagado por ver a Syaoran con tus padres, Sakura.

-De hecho, salió mejor de lo que esperábamos – Admitió la chica tomando la mano de él y apretándola – Aunque ni siquiera supiéramos que ellos irían.

-Es muy extraño que tu madre haga eso – Dijo Tomoyo – Suele ser muy precavida.

-Es porque fue de último minuto – Respondió Sakura – Akiho nos vio besándonos en el bar ayer y pues, supongo que quiso fastidiarme de alguna manera y les dijo a mis padres que tenía un "novio secreto".

-Aunque su plan salió al revés – Dijo Syaoran – Tuvimos un buen día con la familia de Sakura.

-Incluso estaban Touya y Yukito – Agregó la chica.

-Y su hermano no te mató – Dijo Eriol mirando a su mejor amigo – En serio habría pagado por ver eso.

-Ya cállate – Le dijo Syaoran haciendo que ambos se rieran.

-Anda, tenemos que brindar de que eres aceptado en la familia Kinomoto – Dijo Eriol alzando su cerveza.

-Eso si que es un verdadero honor, te lo digo por experiencia propia – Contestó una voz que recién llegaba a la mesa.

Todos los presentes se giraban, sin embargo, para sorpresa solo de Sakura y de Syaoran, Yue se encontraba ahí dejándolos completamente sorprendidos, el primero en saltar fue el ambarino con una cara bastante seria.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Cálmate, Li – Respondió Yue sentándose junto a su prima – Vine con Meiling.

Syaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a su prima quien se había mantenido callada – Tienes que estar bromeando.

Meiling levantó los hombros – Solo es una cita, Xiao Lang.

-Pero él es… – Sin embargo, antes de que él siguiera hablando Sakura lo tomó del hombro llamando su atención.

-No pasa nada – Dijo ella mirando de reojo a Meiling – Nosotras hablamos de esto, no te enojes con ella.

Syaoran miró a Sakura tratando de contener su rabia, no había dejado que ese idiota se alejara de la ojiverde para que ahora tuviera intenciones de meterse con su prima, sin embargo, prefirió quedarse tranquilo para no arruinar la noche y miró a su mejor amigo.

-Tú lo sabías.

Eriol suspiró – Sabía como te pondrías, por eso no te dije nada.

-Cálmate, Li – Intervino Yue tomando un trago de cerveza – Aquí todos somos adultos y dejamos ir lo que sea que pasó entre Sakura y yo.

Syaoran apretó el puño por como él se había referido a su relación con Sakura, en efecto no quería que se metiera con su prima, pero sabía que si formaba un escándalo Meiling se enojaría y mucho menos se alejaría de él, no había palabra que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Sakura por su parte, veía que el escenario estaba lejos de mejorar, Syaoran se veía sumamente enojado, y es que ella tampoco esperaba que Meiling saliera tan rápido con Yue, incluso cuando ella misma le dijo que no había problema, sin embargo, ahora tenían que seguir adelante, y Yue tenía razón en una cosa, ya su relación estaba superada.

-Creo que iré por unas bebidas para Syaoran y para mí – Dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa.

-Te acompaño – Dijo Tomoyo siguiendo a su mejor amiga.

Las chicas salieron del perímetro de la mesa la amatista le habló a la chica – Demonios, sabía que era mala idea dejar venir a Yue.

-Syaoran está enojado – Dijo Sakura – Pero yo fui la que le dijo a Meiling que podía salir con Yue y que no iban a haber malentendidos… Claro no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

-Li no se ve bien.

-No lo está, y dudo que se relaje – Respondió la ojiverde – Por eso yo debo mantener el control para calmarlo o en cualquier momento terminará golpeando a Yue.

Las chicas llegaron a la barra e hicieron su pedido mientras seguían hablando, esta vez fue el turno de Tomoyo – Tenemos que mantener vivos los chistes y tratar de que Yue no se ponga demasiado sarcástico.

Sakura suspiró – Es un experto en eso.

-Pues esta noche tendrá que aguantarse – Dijo Tomoyo – Demonios, espero que todo salga bien.

-Igual yo – Respondió la ojiverde tomando las bebidas que habían puesto en la barra.

Las chicas caminaron hacía la mesa, donde el ambiente no estaba muy ameno que digamos, de hecho, el único que hablaba era Eriol que estaba diciéndole un par de cosas a Syaoran. Las chicas llegaron a la mesa y la ojiverde le pasó el trago al chico a su lado.

-Gracias – Respondió él tomando un trago de su vaso.

-Entonces, Li – Empezó a decir Yue dirigiéndose a Syaoran.

El aludido se colmó de paciencia – ¿Qué quieres, Tsukishiro?

-No hay que ser tan agresivo – Respondió él – Solo quería felicitarte porque has sido aceptado por los Kinomoto, son una buena familia.

-Sí, lo son – Dijo Syaoran apretando la mano de Sakura por debajo de la mesa.

-Los conozco desde que soy niño y siempre me han tratado como a un hijo más, así como a mi hermano – Dijo Yue mirando a Syaoran – Espero que lo mismo pase contigo en algún momento.

-Ya lo tratan como tal – Salió a defender Sakura – Tiene muchas cosas en común con papá.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Tomoyo tratando de que la conversación fuese más amena.

-Sí, la arquitectura y la música – Respondió Sakura agradeciendo las intenciones de su amiga.

-Quien diría que precisamente tu suegro compartiría tus dos pasiones – Dijo Eriol sonriendo a su mejor amigo.

-Eso puede hacer mucho más fácil su relación ¿no? – Dijo Meiling dirigiéndose a su primo.

-Así es, creo que por eso las conversaciones con él fluyeron tan naturalmente – Respondió Syaoran.

Yue bufó – ¿Qué edad puedes tener para que te guste el mismo tipo de música que al papá de Sakura?

Y ahí fue entonces cuando Sakura no soportó más aquello y fue ella quien le respondió al chico – Pues el mismo tipo de música que yo adoro de toda la vida, cosa que nunca llegaste a entender, Yue.

Un silencio se formó en el grupo luego de que Sakura dijo eso y la chica no esperó para levantarse de la mesa y salir huyendo del lugar con dirección a la puerta, necesitaba aire para procesar aquello y es que estaba resultando todo más dificil de lo que se había imaginado.

Syaoran vio como la chica se alejó e hizo el ademán para levantarse y seguirla, sabía que estaba enojada, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos Yue se levantó primero y le habló al ambarino.

-No, Li – Dijo Yue seriamente – Yo fui quien la cagó, debo ir a disculparme.

-Vas a estropearlo más – Aseguró Syaoran sin intenciones de dejar que él fuera tras la chica.

-Dame la oportunidad de no lastimar más a Sakura – Dijo el chico mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

Syaoran se quedó estático con esas últimas palabras y miró como Yue seguía a Sakura hasta la salida, se quedó dudando sobre si seguirlos o no, el chico había sonado bastante sincero en la parte de que no quería lastimarla más, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta rabia hacía él.

Por otro lado, Sakura se encontraba en el frente del bar tomando un poco de aire y procesando todo lo que había pasado ahí adentro, pensó que todo podría ser más llevadero, y aquello tampoco era culpa de Meiling, definitivamente ella y Yue eran la historia de nunca acabar y eso la frustraba.

-Sakura – Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La ojiverde suspiró al reconocer la voz y girarse para verlo frente a frente – Yue no tiene caso.

-Sé que me pasé con ese último comentario – Respondió él – Sabes que el sarcasmo es mi punto fuerte.

-Pero no te da excusa para ser un idiota con Syaoran – Defendió ella molesta – Es mi nuevo novio, te guste o no.

-Ese es problema – Respondió Yue – Creo que no termino de procesar que estás con alguien más.

Sakura bufó – Eres tan radioactivo.

-Quiero no serlo más – Dijo Yue seriamente – Sé que te hice mucho daño con lo de Akiho y me arrepiento mucho… Nunca he conocido una chica como tú y lo estropeé, y sé que es tarde para redimirme, pero quiero llevar la fiesta en paz contigo.

-Yo he querido llevar la fiesta en paz desde que te vi en casa de Tomoyo – Respondió ella sinceramente – Pero siempre hay algo que termina arruinándolo.

-Ese "algo" es un "alguien" y soy yo – Admitió Yue – Pero prometo que no será así más… No pretendo que seamos amigos, pero si quiero verte en una fiesta o en la calle y saludarte sin rencores.

Sakura suspiró, el chico se veía muy sincero diciendo todo aquello, por lo que no podía cortarle las ilusiones, además sería liberador ir por fin todo el drama con él y poder concentrarse en su nueva relación.

Sakura extendió su mano y le sonrió – Todo quedó en el pasado.

Yue sonrió y estrechó su mano con la de ella, aquello era un nuevo comienzo para ambos y se sentía bien, sin embargo, la chica no pudo evitar pensar en que probablemente salió de un problema para meterse en uno nuevo: Syaoran estaba parado viendo todo desde la puerta y no traía la mejor cara.

Sakura suspiró _– Tener a tu ex y a tu actual pareja en el mismo lugar siempre traerá el mismo resultado caótico y radioactivo –._

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos por aquí, mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan recibido el 2020 de la mejor manera posible y que este año esté lleno de felicidad, éxitos y salud para todos y cada uno de ustedes y sus familias. Por aquí empezamos el año con un nuevo capítulo, les dije que el capítulo anterior era la calma antes de la tormenta, y es que a partir de este se vienen los problemas, como pueden ver, las cosas con Yue no mejoran demasiado y Syaoran empieza a soportarlo cada vez menos… ¿qué opinan de todo esto? El calor empezaba a aumentar entre Sakura y Syaoran ¿creen que esto afecte eso?**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "Radioactive" de Imagine Dragons, adoro este grupo y no pude dejar de poner esta canción, siento que quedaba perfecta con Yue jajaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que tengan un gran año. Nos veremos el domingo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**No one like you**

Syaoran caminó con paso decidido hacía donde estaba la ojiverde estrechando su mano con el joven de cabello platinado, y es que ver aquello, por más que haya sido un pequeño gesto, había incrementado su rabia hacía el chico, por lo que se acercó hasta llegar a ellos y de inmediato tomó a la chica de la mano y miró cejudamente a Yue.

\- ¿Terminaste?

-Syaoran – Regañó Sakura en voz baja tratando de que el problema no se hiciera más grande.

-Bájale dos, Li – Respondió Yue despreocupadamente – Sakura y yo solo firmábamos la paz entre nosotros.

El ambarino bufó – Viniendo de ti, tengo que verlo para creerlo.

-Allá tu si no me crees a mí – Respondió el joven de cabello platinado – Pero quizás si le creas a tu novia.

-Aléjate de ella – Rugió Syaoran seriamente.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de intervenir ya que aprovechó estar tomada de la mano del ambarino y lo jaló hacía atrás para darle una mirada seria y luego hablarle a Yue, sin cortar contacto visual con Syaoran – ¿Puedes dejarnos solos, Yue?

El aludido rodó los ojos – De todas formas, no pretendo estar en medio de su drama de pareja… Nos vemos adentro.

Yue volvió a entrar al bar, dejando a Sakura sosteniéndole la mirada a Syaoran tan seriamente como nunca antes habían hecho y luego de asegurarse de que su ex novio se había ido, ella decidió hablarle al chico.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Te estabas comportando como un idiota.

Syaoran bufó indignado – ¿Yue te lastima con sus estúpidos comentarios y yo soy el idiota por venir a buscarte? ¡Eres tan lógica!

\- ¡Por si no te diste cuenta estaba tratando de cerrar todo con él! – Dijo ella frustrada.

Syaoran suspiró pesadamente y pasó una mano por su cabello en señal de total frustración – Odio que haya sido él el que viniera aquí.

-Vino precisamente para ponerle fin a todo nuestro drama – Respondió la ojiverde un poco más suavemente – Yue respeta que ahora estoy contigo.

-Pero detesto que siga a tu alrededor, Sakura – Encaró él seriamente – Te hizo demasiado daño como para que siquiera sigas aceptando hablar con él.

Ella lo miró incrédula – Eso se le llama madurez, Syaoran… Cosa que aparentemente a ti te falta.

Syaoran la miró y tragó grueso, ella además de estar notoriamente enojada con él, podía divisar en sus ojos cierta decepción, y es que no era para menos se estaba comportando como un imbécil con sus celos irracionales por Yue, cuando él ya no pintaba nada en la vida de la ojiverde.

-Sakura… – Intentó él tomarla de la mano de nuevo.

Sin embargo, ella se resistió y se alejó de él mientras caminaba de regreso al bar – Vamos, nos están esperando.

El ambarino vio como ella lo dejaba atrás y sintió rabia consigo mismo por haber hecho aquello, él apretó el puño y se maldijo a si mismo. Se cegó por un momento cuando la vio estrechando su mano con Yue, nunca se había sentido así por alguien, era un constante sentimiento de protegerla siempre, cosa que sabía que no era sano y que debía darle su espacio, pero en el momento no lo pensó y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Syaoran suspiró _– No voy a arruinar las cosas con ella – _pensó decidido antes de entrar nuevamente al bar.

**oOo**

Los chicos entraron al departamento de la ojiverde luego de haber llegado del bar, con la excusa de que él había dejado las llaves de su auto encima de la mesa. No habían hablado demasiado en todo el camino, y es que era imposible en la motocicleta, sin embargo, después de todo el asunto con Yue, el ambiente en el bar también se había tornado algo incómodo, ni siquiera con los chistes que a veces Eriol decía o los comentarios de Meiling, habían sido suficientes salvar la noche para todos.

Y por parte de Sakura y Syaoran, ellos apenas y se habían dado un par de miradas luego de su discusión en las afueras del bar, actitudes que no pasaron desapercibidas en lo más mínimo para Eriol y Tomoyo, sin embargo, no pudieron abordar a sus respectivos mejores amigos ya que no era el momento.

Al entrar al departamento, Sakura no le dirigió mirada o palabra alguna al chico, simplemente cerró la puerta tras ellos y pasó directamente a su habitación donde se dispuso a quitarse las prendas que tenía, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta que no pensaba abandonarla desde que estaba en el bar.

Syaoran por su parte, vio las llaves de su auto un momento para luego dirigir la mirada hacía el estrecho pasillo por donde había desaparecido la chica unos momentos antes, sabía que ella no quería hablarle y que probablemente solo estaba esperando a que él se fuera a casa, cosa que estuvo a punto de hacer al tocar las llaves de su auto. Sin embargo, volvió a mirar a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de ella y sin pensarlo más dejó las llaves encima de la mesa y fue hasta allá sin previo aviso.

Sakura se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando vio a Syaoran entrar a su habitación decididamente. Él la miraba sentada en su cama y le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar esa conversación, sabía que ella ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir en el bar y él lastimosamente la había cagado, por lo que no podía esperar un milagro, él tendría que buscarlo si realmente le importaba la ojiverde, y vaya que lo hacía.

-No debí haberme portado así contigo – Dijo él suavemente desde el umbral de la puerta – Ni tampoco con Yue.

Sakura también suavizó su expresión – Yue solo quería disculparse y llevar la fiesta en paz conmigo, así como yo con él.

-Lo sé, no guardarse rencores es maduro de parte de ambos – Dijo Syaoran desviando la mirada al suelo – Cosa que yo no soy.

La ojiverde suspiró – No lo decía en serio.

-Pero tienes razón – Respondió él poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos – Actué impulsivamente y estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido… Fui un Idiota.

-Solo exageraste un poco – Dijo ella suavemente.

-Parecía un maldito imbécil con mis celos, Sakura – Contestó él seriamente buscando sus ojos – No es sano, y mucho menos para una relación que recién empieza.

Sakura suspiró y se hizo a un lado en su cama para luego indicarle que se sentara junto a ella. Syaoran dudó un momento sobre aquello, sin embargo, no se negó y se acercó a ella dejando cierta distancia entre ellos, un silencio corto se formó hasta que Syaoran decidió sacar toda su frustración, sabía que no había otra forma.

-Jamás he tenido una relación seria, Sakura – Confesó él – He estado con chicas y esas cosas, pero no he tenido nunca algo como lo que tenían Yue y tú.

Sakura buscó su mirada – ¿Una relación que terminó en engaño con mi prima?

-No esa parte – Dijo él sosteniéndole la mirada – Estoy seguro de que cuando empezaste con él estabas completamente enamorada, y Yue también.

La ojiverde levantó los hombros – Todas las relaciones comienzan así… Aunque no te mentiré, fue una bonita relación hasta que todo se estropeó.

-Al menos Yue tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo – Admitió él – Yo no sé ni siquiera por donde empezar o qué hacer para no parecer un idiota como lo hice hoy.

Sakura bufó – Nadie tiene idea de lo que hace en su primera relación… Ni en la primera ni en ninguna, todas las relaciones son diferentes.

Syaoran la miró – No quiero hacerte daño, y sé que hoy te lastimé con mi actitud.

-Son altas y bajas – Dijo ella poniendo su mano en la mejilla de él y acariciándola – Todas las parejas las tienen, y digamos que son sanas para la relación… No todo es de color rosa.

El ambarino suspiró y tomó la mano de ella que se mantenía en su mejilla, cerró los ojos ante el contacto y sintió un fuerte y característico cosquilleo en su estómago mientras le susurraba – Lamento haberme comportado así hoy, no estabas haciendo nada malo.

-Vamos a dejar ir eso – Respondió la ojiverde sonriendo de medio lado – Yue y yo cerramos en definitiva nuestra historia… Y nosotros podemos empezar la nuestra.

Syaoran abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Sakura, sin embargo, había algo que aún lo tenía inseguro y retiró la mano de ella de su mejilla para ponerla a descansar sobre su pierna derecha. Él desvió la mirada hasta la pequeña mano de la chica y empezó a hacer círculos sobre la palma de su mano con su dedo mientras le hablaba.

\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea continuar con lo nuestro?

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y frunció ligeramente el ceño – Eso suena a que quieres terminar conmigo.

Esta vez él volvió a mirarla a los ojos – No puedes terminar algo que aún no ha empezado.

Entonces ella lo entendió, habían acordado tener las cosas así porque supuestamente solo estaban saliendo, pero ambos sabían que la relación había cambiado demasiado últimamente, lo que comenzó como un juego o como algo superficial se había convertido en algo más serio y los dos estaban consciente de ello.

Syaoran esta vez se aventuró a tomar la mano de ella entre la suya y sostenerle la mirada intensamente mientras sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora – ¿Confías en mí?

Sakura lo miró confusa por un momento – No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

-No sé nada de relaciones – Admitió Syaoran – Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que sin confianza no tenemos nada… Confío en ti y si voy a continuar en esto quiero que sepas que no dudo de ti, y no quiero que tu dudes de mí porque mis sentimientos no son pasajeros, y no hay nadie como tú.

La ojiverde sintió un vuelco en su corazón con aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreírle de medio lado – Confío en ti, Syaoran… Siempre lo he hecho.

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa genuina y sintió su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho y sus manos sudar, pero nada de eso lo detuvo, era ahora o nunca – Entonces ¿quieres estar conmigo? Me refiero ser mi novia… Digo… – Él se notaba un poco nervioso y eso causó gracia en la chica – Demonios, soy nuevo en esto.

Sakura se rio fuertemente mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y acercaba su rostro al de él – Sí.

Él sonrió y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, llenándose por completo de su calor y sintiéndola más de él que nunca, dándole la paz que había estado buscando hace mucho y que jamás esperó encontrarla precisamente tras esa mirada verde esmeralda, era todo demasiado nuevo y emocionante, pero le gustaba.

Sakura acercó su rostro al de él para juntar sus labios con los de él en un apasionado y anhelado beso que ambos correspondieron con la misma intensidad e ímpetu. Él abrió la boca y sintió la lengua de ella acariciar la suya haciendo que ambos gimieran levemente en la boca del otro.

Syaoran aferró sus manos a la pequeña cintura de ella, mientras que la ojiverde enterró sus dedos en el cabello marrón del chico, desordenándolo y sintiendo sus manos con ansias de recorrer más allá de eso, aunque de momento, solo se concentraba en las sensaciones que le estaba trasmitiendo con ese beso.

Ambos cortaron el beso al cabo de un rato porque en serio necesitaban tomar algo de aire, y se quedaron mirando con los labios palpitantes y las respiraciones entrecortadas, sin embargo, seguido de eso ninguno de los dos pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

-Pudimos comenzar por aquí hace unas semanas ¿no crees? – Dijo ella.

Syaoran se rio un poco más – Demonios, no me recuerdes que soy un lento para estas cosas.

Ella lo miró desafiante – ¿Qué harás si te recuerdo que eres un lento para estas cosas?

El ambarino le devolvió la mirada con una ceja levantada, sabía que ella lo estaba retando y aquello le gustaba, por lo que decidió ir por algo que recordaba, la chica no podría resistirse.

-Pues esto – Dijo él antes de recordar que la tenía tomada de la cintura y aprovechar aquello para recostarla en la cama un tanto bruscamente y ponerse sobre ella para empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

Sakura empezó a reír suplicando que la dejara ir – ¡Para con eso! ¡Lo detesto!

-Entonces sigue diciendo que soy un lento – Respondió él sin parar.

\- ¡Vale lo siento! ¡Pero por el amor de Dios ya basta! – Suplicaba ella empezando a soltar un par de lágrimas de la risa.

Syaoran decidió que ya había sido suficiente sufrimiento, por lo que cesó de las cosquillas, pero manteniéndose en aquella posición viendo como ella recuperaba el aliento luego de tantas risas y le hablaba.

-Te odio.

-Claro que no lo haces – Respondió él relajado.

\- ¿Con qué finalidad hiciste eso?

Syaoran levantó los hombros – Tenía ganas de molestar un poco a mi novia – Dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió – Eso suena bien.

Esta vez fue Syaoran quien no se pudo resistir a juntar sus labios con ella en otro beso, el cual fue correspondido al instante. Sakura llevó sus manos al cuello de él empezando a acariciarlo y atrayéndolo hacía ella, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara tendido sobre el suyo, nunca habían estado en esa posición y aquello hizo que un escalofrío recorriera sus cuerpos.

Sakura abrió un poco las piernas para que él se acomodara mejor, y aquello le dio la oportunidad al chico de pasear una de sus manos a lo largo de las descubiertas piernas de ella y deteniéndose en su muslo, el cual era su límite hasta el momento. Ella sentía sus pechos chocar con el de él y al estar en una posición un poco más comprometedora de la que frecuentaban, pudo sentir la naciente erección a través de su ropa, sabía que ambos lo querían y ya no tenía caso retrasarlo más.

Sakura cortó el beso inesperadamente y Syaoran la miró confundido – Hey, pero si se estaba poniendo interesante.

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente y lo miró a los ojos – Quiero hacerlo.

Syaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido – ¿Estás segura? Sabes que podemos esperar más si quieres.

-No – Respondió ella decidida sonriéndole – Confío en ti y sé que es un buen momento.

Syaoran sonrió y se acercó de nuevo para besarla de lleno en los labios, mientras sentía como ella lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y empezaba a desabotonarla con las manos un poco temblorosas, a decir verdad, ya se habían visto en ropa interior, por lo que llegar a ese nivel de desnudez ya no les daba tanta vergüenza, pero el saber que ese día llegarían a otro nivel los tenía un poco nerviosos y hasta un poco torpes.

Syaoran terminó por sacarse la camiseta para después capturar el cuello blanquecino de la chica con sus labios, haciéndola gemir en su oreja. Sin embargo, él no se quedó ahí, ya que extendió ambos brazos de ella dejándole el camino libre en su pecho y desde el cuello trazó un camino de besos que se extendió hasta el inicio de sus senos en su blusa, el cual beso rápidamente antes de seguir bajando para encontrarse con su falda alta.

Él puso ambas manos a los lados de la prenda y la bajó lentamente para sonreír al ver las bragas de encaje negro de la chica y de inmediato volver a capturar sus labios en besos hambrientos. Esta vez fue el turno de ella de sacarse la blusa, la cual ya estaba ansiosa por sacar del medio, dejando ver al chico el brassier sin tirantes en color negro, aquella vista lo hizo morderse el labio inferior levemente.

Syaoran terminó por deshacerse de sus pantalones, mientras veía como Sakura dándole un guiño de ojos llevaba su mano hacía su espalda, precisamente para desabrochar el brassier, cosa que logró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dándole al chico por primera vez una vista de su cuerpo semi desnudo. Syaoran la tomó por la cintura haciéndola gemir levemente y recostándola en la cama de nuevo para empezar a besarla y luego bajar hasta sus senos, los cuales empezó a recorrer con su boca mientras que guiaba su mano más abajo hasta que esta se adentró en las bragas de la chica, sintiendo su calidez.

Sakura arqueó la espalda ante ese movimiento y gimió cuando él empezó a mover sus dedos en su intimidad mientras besaba sus senos con parsimonia, aquello la estaba enloqueciendo y él lo sabía. Por lo que llevó sus labios desde sus senos, pasando por su torso y estómago y deteniendo su rostro en su intimidad, donde posó sus labios por encima de las bragas dejando un corto beso antes de bajarlas dejándola completamente expuesta.

Syaoran luego de aquello se sacó sus propios bóxers liberando la erección y dejando que ambos se vieran en ese estado de desnudez por primera vez en sus vidas y apreciando aquel momento que les parecía un poco raro, pero a la vez excitante. Él se aseguró de sacar el condón de su bolsillo y ponerlo rápidamente para luego volver a ponerse encima de la chica y acomodarse en su entrada, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente mientras él empezaba a entrar en ella y buscaba acomodo entre sus piernas.

Sakura sintió como él entraba y salía lentamente para luego tomar una de sus piernas y usarla como apoyo para comenzar a embestirla más rápido enviando múltiples sensaciones a todo su cuerpo, que la hicieron gemir un poco más fuerte conforme pasaban los minutos, así como a él.

Y tal vez la noche no haya ido como ellos esperaban, pero al menos había terminado de una forma especial que sabían que ambos recordarían siempre, amándose bajo las estrellas hasta que la luz de un nuevo día se anunciara.

La noche era de ellos enteramente, y del resto, no había de que preocuparse.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, yo estaba ocupada y por eso casi no llego jajaja, pero aquí estoy trayéndoles potencialmente el capítulo más esperado por muchos de ustedes, los conozco y sé que tenían ganas de que esto ya pasara y pues ya habían esperado demasiado, además de que Sakura y Syaoran ya se morían de las ansias.**

**¿Qué les pareció la conversación con respecto a lo de Yue? Ya él no tiene nada que hacer entre Sakura y Syaoran y les aseguro que por esa parte la fiesta está en paz, incluso cuando hizo algo horrible en el pasado, todo se ha quedado allá, y ahora estos dos tienen una relación que seguir construyendo de a poco, y pues ya pudieron dar otro paso.**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "No one like you" del grupo Scorpions, esta fue la primera canción que escuché de ellos y le tengo mucho aprecio, así que espero que les gustara… El capítulo que viene es por mucho mi favorito, así que estoy emocionada porque sea el día de publicarlo jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por su apoyo, y quería aprovechar para agradecer a mi estimada amiga _Valsmile _por corregirme acerca del asunto de la moto, sin duda no lo pensé bien y pues siempre se agradecen las críticas constructivas y correcciones… Y finalmente, le mando fuerzas a mi querida tocaya _Wonder Grinch_, quien pasó por algo un poco engorroso, pero siempre estamos aquí para apoyar y darle cariño.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo. Un abrazo enorme.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**About a girl**

-Dios, este lugar es una completa locura hoy – Se quejó Chiharu llegando junto a Sakura a la barra para hablarle al chico que estaba ahí atendiendo en ese momento – Dame siete cervezas y dos cubas libres, por favor.

-En seguida – Le respondió el chico abandonando la barra.

La ojiverde suspiró – Es noche de karaoke y además la banda va a presentarse ¿qué esperabas?

-Pues me gusta que los chicos sean populares y atraigan personas a verlos – Dijo Chiharu – Pero demonios, sin Naoko y Rika, tú y yo apenas tenemos tiempo de respirar.

Sakura se rio – Bueno, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para que ellos cubran las presentaciones… Y no es tan malo, solo es un rato.

Chiharu miró hacia el escenario donde su novio se encontraba tocando la batería tan apasionadamente como siempre – Adoro verlo tocar, sin duda se nota que es lo que más ama.

Sakura miró al escenario y no pudo evitar centrar su vista en el escenario al igual que su amiga, solo que no tenía puestos los ojos en la batería precisamente, sino más bien en el chico ambarino que tocaba la guitarra eléctrica y que le dedicó una rápida mirada seguido de un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa de medio lado que la hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Aquellos gestos y esa sensación de felicidad plena solo la hicieron transportarse a la noche anterior, cuando por fin había decidido hacerlo por primera vez, y aunque todo haya empezado con una pelea, estaba feliz de que ambos hayan decidido dar aquel paso, se sentía incluso más cómplices que antes y no podía evitar sonreír solo con verlo.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior mientras recordaba divertida como había sido despertar esa mañana con él, ambos envueltos solo en una sábana y abrazados desde la madrugada.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Sakura empezó a removerse levemente entre las sábanas y abrió los ojos débilmente para encontrarse a si misma abrazada al cuerpo semidesnudo de un joven chino que dormitaba a su lado y que la abraza a la cintura. Ella sonrió mientras lo abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza antes de empezar a sentarse con cuidado para no despertarlo._

_La ojiverde tapó su pecho desnudo con la sábana y se quedó sentada un momento estirándose, estaba decidida a salir de la habitación silenciosamente para dejarlo dormir, sin embargo, no contaba con sentir unos suaves labios en el centro de su espalda que la hicieron sobresaltarse, pero a la vez tener un leve escalofrío a lo largo de su cuerpo._

_Ella sonrió y se giró de medio lado para encontrarse la cara sonriente de Syaoran recostado en la cama y con el cabello revuelto. Tenía que admitir que verlo con el pecho al descubierto dejando a la vista su tatuaje y que sus partes nobles solo fueran tapadas por una sábana, causaba un efecto tan embriagante en ella que era dificil resistirse._

_-Ibas a irte sin mí – Dijo él con voz ronca, cosa que no ayudó para nada a Sakura._

_Ella se rio – Creí que estabas dormido._

_-Sentí cuando te despertaste – Respondió él sonriendo de medio lado – Siempre lo hago._

_Sakura se sonrojó levemente al recordar que así había pasado las primeras veces que durmieron juntos – Gracias por recordarme que siempre te despierto._

_-Va – Dijo el ambarino tomándola desprevenidamente por la cintura y atrayéndola hacía él para que se recostara de nuevo._

_Syaoran escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, tal y como había hecho en una ocasión que durmió con ella y que despertaron juntos, él besó esa zona de su cuerpo haciéndola suspirar y sonrojar, aunque Sakura tenía que admitir que adoraba cuando él hacía aquello, le daba la oportunidad de enredar sus manos en el cabello de él y de sentir su calor y su aliento en su cuello. No sabía a que había venido que ellos hicieran eso, pero no se quejaba en lo más mínimo._

_Él sacó su cara de cuello de la chica y la miró a la cara – ¿Qué tal dormiste?_

_-Mejor que en mucho tiempo – Respondió ella sonriendo – ¿Qué hay de ti?_

_-Pues nunca había dormido con una novia – Dijo el ambarino haciéndola sonreír – Y tengo que decir que fue una noche movida… Literalmente porque te mueves como nadie cuando duermes._

_Sakura tuvo que admitir que cuando él empezó a hablar podía sentir sus mejillas arder, pero luego que dijo aquello último no pudo evitar propinarle un pequeño golpe en el brazo que hizo que él se quejara levemente – Auch._

_-Creí que dirías otra cosa._

_Syaoran levantó la ceja sugestivamente – Tienes una mente sucia._

_La ojiverde se rio fuertemente mientras se sentía sonrojarse – Bueno, no es que no hayamos tenido una noche movida, fuera de dormir._

_Esta vez fue el turno de Syaoran de reír y sonrojarse levemente mientras abrazaba a la chica por la cintura y la atraía hacía él. Sakura tragó grueso y lo miró a los ojos – Sé sincero ¿Cómo estuve?_

_Syaoran la miró confundido – ¿Eso te acompleja?_

_Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosamente – Has estado con más de una chica… Yo solo estuve con Yue._

_Él gruñó – ¿Podríamos no mencionarlo justo en este momento?_

_-Vale – Dijo ella rodando los ojos – El punto es que tienes más experiencia en esto que yo._

_Syaoran pasó su mano por el cabello castaño de la chica y puso unos mechones detrás de su oreja mientras la miraba a los ojos – No tienes que estar acomplejada por cuántas chicas hubo antes que tú, ellas no fueron en serio… Tú sí y para mí estuviste fantástica._

_Sakura se sonrojó notoriamente y susurró – Tú también estuviste genial… Jamás nos vi en una situación así hasta que ya estábamos haciéndolo._

_Él la miró extrañado – ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Digamos que es un poco extraño pensar que nos conocimos de niños y que años después tuvimos sexo – Respondió ella un poco apenada – Digo ¿quién diría que terminaríamos así?_

_Él se rio – Se le llama crecer… Y sí, sé que es un poco extraño porque prácticamente nos vimos crecer unos años, pero es parte de la vida._

_-Sí – Respondió ella un poco pensativa para luego mover la cabeza negativamente – Disculpa eso, fue un poco tonto._

_Syaoran la miró extrañado – No lo fue… Fue interesante._

_Ella torció la expresión – ¿No piensas que soy rara por pensar eso?_

_-Para nada – Respondió él sonriendo y acercándose a ella para hablarle en voz baja – Me gusta que me digas lo que piensas, precisamente porque piensas cosas fuera de lo común y eso te hace mucho más interesante._

_Ella se rio – Pensé que me hacía rara._

_-Va – Respondió él restándole importancia – El mundo es el raro._

_Sakura sonrió y seguido de eso se acercó a él para robarle un beso en los labios, el primero que se daban ese día y luego de la noche en que se unieron por primera vez. Y es que la verdad, después de esa conversación pudo darse cuenta de que no importaba cuán rara fuese, a él le gustaba y hasta estaba interesado en lo que pensaba, pocas personas habían apreciado eso en ella, y que precisamente a él le pareciera interesante era más que suficiente para ella._

_Sakura profundizó el beso sintiendo su lengua acariciar la de él y seguido de eso dándole un leve mordisco en el labio inferior que lo hizo gemir. Aquello fue suficiente para que ella se aventurara a sentarse a horcadas sobre el regazo de él, dejándolo completamente impresionado._

_-Wao – Respondió él sintiendo los labios de ella sobre su cuello erizándole la piel – Alguien quiere un segundo round._

_-Eso es tu culpa por verte tan sexy cuando despiertas – Respondió ella entre besos._

_Syaoran se rio y se entregó nuevamente a la chica perdiéndose en su aroma._

**_-Fin del flashback-_**

-Acá están sus órdenes – Dijo una voz conocida desde el otro lado de la barra.

Las chicas se giraron para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Kenji, quien les dejó las bebidas en cada platillo y sin decir ni una palabra más se retiró a seguir trabajando.

-Solo aceptó trabajar en la barra un rato – Dijo Chiharu de repente – Mientras Li no esté.

Sakura resopló mientras miraba rápidamente al chico en la barra y luego a su amiga – Hace semanas que no hablo con él… No tiene caso.

-Apenas nos habla a nosotros también – Admitió Chiharu con el semblante triste – Es una lástima, considerando que es un gran amigo.

-Opino lo mismo que tú – Respondió Sakura tomando su orden y caminando junto con la chica.

Tenían algunas mesas juntas, por lo que se aventuraron a ir juntas para hablar un poco sobre la banda, quienes ya estaban terminando el segundo número de la noche.

-Escogieron canciones geniales hoy – Comentó Chiharu – Se fueron más por lo juvenil, pero manteniendo el estilo de rock/punk.

-Supongo que no todas las noches pueden cantar clásicos del rock porque se aburriría la gente – Respondió Sakura entregando algunas bebidas – Pero han estado genial.

-Takashi me dijo que habría algo diferente para la última canción, solo que no quiso decirme de qué se trataba exactamente – Confesó Chiharu.

Sakura la miró confundida – ¿Diferente en qué sentido?

-No tengo idea – Respondió Chiharu – Mira ya están por cambiar de canción.

Sakura dejó más bebidas en otras mesas mientras que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al escenario, los chicos estaban hablando entre sí, sin embargo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se trataba. Aunque la cosa se tornó un poco más extraña cuando vio como Rika le pasaba el micrófono a Syaoran y ella se quedaba a un lado del escenario con el micrófono que usaban para los coros.

-Aguarda ¿estoy viendo bien? – Dijo Chiharu igual de asombrada – ¿Acaso…?

-Syaoran va a cantar – Completó Sakura extremadamente confundida.

Hasta donde tenían entendido Rika era la cantante principal de la banda, en los coros a veces la acompañaban cualquiera de los chicos de la banda, pero jamás habían visto que Rika cediera su puesto al guitarrista para cantar, aquello estaba raro, especialmente cuando sintió la mirada ámbar de Syaoran sobre ella y este empezó a hablar por el micrófono.

-Hola a todos, queremos presentarles la última pieza de esta noche, la cual será un poco diferente porque la cantaré yo – Dijo él soltando una risa nerviosa, pero sin dejar de mirar a la ojiverde – Los que conocen esta canción saben que hay que tomar la letra con sarcasmo, ya que en definitiva no puedes dedicar una canción así a una chica sin estar a sus pies.

Sakura vio como Syaoran le daba una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos – Esta, en definitiva, es tu canción.

La ojiverde seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, cuando escuchó el inicio de la canción sintió cosquilleos en el estómago y sus mejillas sonrojarse por completo. Por supuesto que conocía esa canción, había formado parte de su preadolescencia y hasta el sol de hoy seguía siendo de sus favoritas, y aunque en aquel entonces no la entendiera muy bien, ahora tenía sentido y no podía creer que él se hubiese atrevido a cantar precisamente esa canción.

Syaoran tocaba la guitarra por pura inercia, porque conocía la canción de memoria desde hacía años, siempre le había gustado el grupo y pensó que sería una buena canción para declarársele a una chica. Sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora, y hasta pensó que las palabras no saldrían de su boca, hasta que llegó el momento.

_«One song about a girl_

_I can't breathe when I'm around her_

_I'll wait here everyday_

_In case you scratch the surface_

_She'll never notice»_

Siempre se había sentido identificado con esa estrofa, especialmente en sus días de escuela, cuando recién descubría sus sentimientos por la chica ojiverde y se limitaba a verla en clases, cuando ella era tan despistada que apenas y lo notaba, aquello le causó hasta un poco de risa.

_«I'm not in love_

_This is not my heart_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_About a girl»_

Syaoran recordaba como aquel coro tan emblemático lo representaba cuando era un niño que recién descubría sus sentimientos, se negó millones de veces tener sentimientos por la ojiverde que se sentaba delante de él en clases, y se negaba a perder el tiempo pensando en ella, pero nada de eso funcionó.

Sakura escuchaba la canción con el corazón en la garganta, los chicos apoyaban a Syaoran con el coro y se divertían en el escenario, pero sus ojos estaban puestos sobre él, quien con cada estrofa que cantaba hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco.

_«Last night I knew what to say_

_But you weren't there to hear it_

_These lines: so well-rehearsed_

_ Tongue tied and overloaded_

_You never noticed»_

A estas alturas de la vida, Syaoran empezaba a creer que los chicos de "The Academy Is…" en definitiva había escrito esa canción para él. Recordaba siempre tener las palabras para decirle sus sentimientos, pero al estar frente a ella su lengua se enredaba y prefería esconder lo que sentía, cosas que ella nunca notó porque era demasiado despistada y aquello lo hizo sonreír mientras cantaba el coro nuevamente.

_«I'm not in love_

_This is not my heart_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_About a girl»_

Syaoran le guiñó el ojo a la chica, dándole a entender que todo el coro no era más que una declaración, aunque sabía que ella lo entendería, no por nada sabía que era una de sus bandas favoritas y que esa canción sin duda, era la más significativa.

_«I'm not in love_

_This is not your song_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_I'm not in love_

_This is not my heart_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_About a girl»_

Sakura sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora, se había quedado en su sitio pese a que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero es que aquella presentación había captado toda su atención. Desde antes de empezar ella pudo hacerse una idea de porque él había dicho que esa era su canción, y es que, aunque la canción lo negara en esa estrofa, era obvio que esa pieza musical estaba hecha para desperdiciar palabras en una chica y que, en efecto, ese era su corazón. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras seguía viendo la presentación.

_«to be loved, to be loved _

_what more could you ask for?_

_To be loved, to be loved_

_Everyone wants_

_To be loved, to be loved_

_What more could you ask for?_

_To be loved to be loved_

_Everyone wants»_

Y justo en ese momento el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco cuando los chicos había dejado de hacer los coros y solo se escuchaba la voz de Syaoran con el reflector iluminándolo y con su mirada ámbar fija en ella mientras sonreía cantando el solo.

_«I'm not in love_

_This not my heart_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_About a girl»_

Sakura sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esa parte ya que había estado impecable, y luego se emocionó mucho cuando Syaoran volvió a tomar control del coro y todos los de la banda se unieron a él.

_«I'm not in love_

_This not my heart_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_About a girl»_

Syaoran sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, jamás había hecho algo como eso, por lo que, aprovechando la energía de la banda y del público, y por supuesto, de la atención de la ojiverde sonriente en medio del público, decidió darle un buen final a aquella presentación, mientras él cantaba el coro nuevamente, el grupo secundaba con la última estrofa haciendo retumbar el lugar.

_«I'm not in love_

_(to be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?_

_This not your song_

_(to be loved, to be loved, everyone wants to be loved)_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_(to be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?)_

_About a girl»_

Y finalmente el bar se inundó en aplausos y vítores para la banda, aunque para sorpresa de Syaoran, todos los miembros de la banda se encontraban aplaudiéndole a él precisamente y guiñándole el ojo porque desde un principio supieron para quien iría dedicada semejante pieza musical, y no podrían estar más orgullosos.

Sakura sentía el corazón ir a mil por hora, jamás le habían dedicado una canción, y mucho menos una de sus favoritas y con aquella intensidad. Por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hasta la parte de atrás del escenario donde veía a la banda refrescarse y corrió hasta donde estaba Syaoran, quien sonrió al verla ahí.

Ella corrió hasta donde estaba él y no pudo evitar abrazarla hasta levantarla del suelo, especialmente porque ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y no pensó dos veces antes de robarle un beso delante de todos los presentes, quienes los miraban sonriendo, todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara.

Sakura movía sus labios encima de los del chico sintiendo aun su corazón palpitar fuertemente, era indescriptible lo que sentía en ese momento. Luego de unos minutos se separaron y él la volvió a dejar en el suelo, sintiéndose aún un poco aturdido por el beso.

-No puedo creer que en serio interpretaste esa canción – Dijo ella sonriendo – Por Dios, es de mis favoritas de toda la vida.

-Lo sé, precisamente por eso la canté – Respondió el ambarino – Creí que era una buena ocasión.

-Y lo fue, en serio, gracias por eso.

Seguido de eso Syaoran no pudo evitar robarle otro corto beso en los labios para luego quedarse viendo el uno al otro como si no hubiese nadie más alrededor. Sin embargo, fue Yamazaki quien se aclaró la garganta sacándolos de su ensoñación.

-Y pues, obviamente todos nosotros sospechábamos que algo pasaba aquí – Dijo el chico – Y por eso decidimos ayudar a Li en su noble causa de "solo dedicar una canción".

Syaoran se sonrojó – En serio se los agradezco a todos.

Rika bufó – Gracias a ustedes dos porque al fin admitieron que se gustaban.

Sakura y Syaoran bajaron la mirada avergonzados, nunca les contaron a sus amigos que ya llevaban varias semanas saliendo en secreto, sin embargo, aquello tendría que quedar para otra conversación, ya que una nueva voz irrumpió en el grupo.

-Le dedicas una canción donde aseguras no estar enamorado – Dijo un joven rubio – Que de valor tienes, Li.

Syaoran se giró y suspiró colmándose de paciencia – Suzuki ¿acaso escuchaste lo que dije al inicio de la canción?

-Te aseguro que lo que todos escucharon fue todas las veces que dijiste que no estabas enamorado – Atacó Kenji mirando al chico con rabia.

-Kenji es solo una canción – Intentó intervenir Sakura – Si no la conoces no la entenderás… Es algo entre él y yo.

El aludido bufó – Claro, siempre es entre ustedes dos… la nueva pareja.

Los chicos de la banda y Chiharu veían la escena completamente sorprendidos, bien sabían de la rivalidad que existía entre Syaoran y Kenji, pero jamás habían visto al rubio tan enojado, incluso daba la impresión que quería hacerle daño al chico sin ningún motivo en específico.

-Vale Kenji – Dijo Yamazaki tratando de intervenir – Creo que deberías bajarle dos, fue solo una canción.

-Exacto – Agregó Syaoran calmadamente – Una canción para mi novia.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya que Kenji se acercó tan rápidamente a Syaoran, que a este último solo le dio tiempo de empujar a un lado a Sakura, quien veía en cámara lenta como Kenji tomaba del cuello de la camiseta al joven ambarino.

\- ¡Ese es el problema, Li! ¡Tú no la mereces! – Y seguido de eso impulsado por su rabia Kenji le propinó al chico un golpe en la mejilla.

\- ¡Syaoran! – Gritó Sakura con intenciones de meterse, sin embargo, sus amigas la tomaron porque sabía que, si ella llegaba a salir herida, las cosas se pondrían verdaderamente feas.

Yamazaki se metió con intenciones de detener a Kenji, ya que Syaoran trataba de controlar las ganas de golpearlo porque no quería causar un problema mayor, sin embargo, nadie esperó que Sakura se librara del agarre de sus amigas y tocara el brazo del rubio, quien iba directo a golpear a Syaoran.

-Kenji ya basta… – Pero, aquella frase no la pudo terminar ya que lo siguiente que sintió fue un ligero golpe en la mejilla por parte del chico.

Evidentemente no había sido intencional y, de hecho, a Sakura no le había dolido tanto, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, ya que apenas pasó aquello Syaoran se lanzó sobre Kenji para empezar a golpearse entre ellos.

\- ¡Paren los dos! – Gritaba Sakura desesperada.

Yamazaki a duras penas logró separar a Syaoran de Kenji y Sakura lo tomó del brazo, apenas pasó aquello el chico fue hasta donde estaba Kenji y lo retenía, sabía que aquello no terminaría tan fácilmente.

-Voy a hacerlo pedazos por lo que te hizo – Decía Syaoran hecho una furia.

-Sakura – Dijo Chiharu asustada – Tu y Li tienen que salir de aquí ahora.

-Si Clow los ve con los moretones se van a meter en un problema gordo – Agregó Rika – Váyanse.

-Nosotros los cubriremos – Dijo Naoko.

Sakura miró a Syaoran, quien no tenía intenciones de irse de ahí hasta haber acabado con Kenji, sin embargo, las chicas tenían razón, el escenario era el peor para todos, y lo mejor sería que se fueran, por lo que contra la voluntad de Syaoran lo sacó del bar por la parte trasera, de tal manera que pudieran llegar a su auto.

-Vamos a tu departamento – Dijo Syaoran conteniendo aún su rabia.

-No – Respondió ella seriamente – Si te cruzas con Kenji ninguno tendrá piedad y no voy a permitir eso… Vamos a tu casa esta noche.

Syaoran sabía que no podría debatirle eso, pero ella tenía un buen punto. Si se cruzaba con Kenji terminarían en algo mucho peor y, a decir verdad, hasta ese momento nunca había entendido las palabras que Yamazaki le dijo aquella vez luego de su fiesta cuando él mismo se vio involucrado en una pelea con el ex guitarrista de la banda.

_«Te sientes como un monstruo cuando sabes que ella está llorando por tu culpa__»_

Y aunque Sakura no estuviese llorando, si podía ver lo asustada que estaba, lo demostraba con su enojo. Estaba asustada de que le pudieron haber hecho daño y se sentía como un monstruo por haber tenido que verse involucrado en aquello. Se subieron en el auto de él sin decir nada y manejaron hasta el departamento del chico en forma silenciosa, sin embargo, no había nada que decir por más que quisieran.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Ufff lo siento, pero tengo que admitir que tuve un día de locos y por poco olvido subir el capítulo de hoy, a pesar del retraso, aquí estamos con el que es por muchas razones mi capítulo favorito y espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Como pueden ver, Syaoran tomó el control de esta presentación y no fue tímido para dedicarle una canción a su chica, sin embargo, esto trajo consecuencias y aquí es cuando Kenji entró de nuevo en acción, y sí, sé que a este punto es menos comprensible, pero el muchacho no acepta que la chica que quiere está con alguien más y busca todo pretexto para hacer ver que está mal, no lo odien demasiado.**

**Esta canción ha sido una de mis favoritas desde hace más de 10 años, así como Sakura. Recuerdo que la escuché cuando iba en la primaria y me ha acompañado desde entonces, y creo que lo seguirá haciendo por un largo tiempo, simplemente adoro "About a Girl" por su letra, música, estilo, todo, y definitivamente por esta canción me hice fan de "The Academy is…", y espero que no haya sido dificil de entenderla, toda la canción es sarcasmo ya que el chico, en definitiva, si está enamorado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no puedo esperar a leer lo que van a decir sobre este, y algo me dice que no serán cosas muy bonitas sobre Kenji jajaja.**

**Nos leemos el domingo en el siguiente capítulo, les mando abrazos enormes.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**This is where you can reach me now**

-Ahora si que la hiciste grande – Decía Meiling poniendo alcohol sobre la mejilla de Syaoran.

Él se quejó levemente al sentir dolor en esa zona y luego le habló a su prima – ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Alejarte apenas recibiste el primer golpe hubiese sido lo más sensato – Respondió Eriol quien se encontraba curando el golpe en la cara de Sakura – No eres violento y lo sabes.

-Sí y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo hasta que el idiota golpeó a Sakura – Dijo el ambarino mirando de reojo a la ojiverde.

Ella suspiró – Sabes que no me golpeó intencionalmente, fue un accidente.

-No trates de defenderlo – Respondió él seriamente – Fue un accidente que te golpeara, pero no que iniciara la pelea por su estúpida actitud.

-Ese sujeto está mal – Dijo Meiling poniendo ahora alcohol en el brazo de su primo – ¡Mira como te ha dejado simplemente por una canción!

-No era la canción – Intervino Sakura – Era el simple hecho de saber que Syaoran y yo estábamos juntos.

-Sigue siendo insensato de su parte – Refutó Eriol buscando más algodón en el kit de primeros auxilios – Actuó por celos.

-Y ahora ustedes dos tuvieron que dejar el bar hoy para que su jefe no los despida – Dijo Meiling molesta – Por suerte, tienen buenos amigos ahí adentro.

Sakura y Syaoran no podían debatir aquello porque era cierto. Apenas la pelea se intensificó todos los miembros de la banda se preocuparon y Yamazaki hasta logró intervenir, sin embargo, no había podido evitar que salieran golpeados, pero al menos habían asegurado cubrirlos frente a Clow, y vaya que lo había hecho ya que había recibido un mensaje de Yamazaki asegurando que todo estaba cubierto y que los habían reportado con una emergencia y que tuvieron que irse.

-Sí – Se limitó a decir Syaoran en que ahora Yamazaki había hecho exactamente lo mismo que él hizo cuando fue el pelinegro quien se vio involucrado en una pelea como esa.

-Al menos saben que no están despedidos – Dijo Meiling aún poniendo alcohol en el brazo de su primo – Y los golpes no fueron tan fuertes.

-Con el pasar de los días no van a verse demasiado – Agregó Eriol mirando a la pareja – ¿Están bien?

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, pero es que la verdad, las cosas seguían tensas luego de la pelea, necesitaban hablar y lo sabían, aunque debían esperar a que se quedaran solos.

\- ¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche? – Preguntó Meiling a la ojiverde.

Sakura dudó un momento, aunque tenía que admitir que no quería estar en su casa sola sabiendo que Syaoran estaba levemente golpeado y que, además, tuvieran tanto de que hablar, por lo que lo más sensato es que se quedara a acompañarlo esa noche.

-Sí – Respondió ella sonriendo de medio lado.

-Oh, entonces iré a buscarte un pijama – Ofreció Meiling – Creo que ambas estaremos cómodas en mi habitación.

Sin embargo, Eriol soltó una leve risotada al ver la cara de vergüenza de Sakura cuando habló – Te agradezco tu amabilidad, pero creo que me quedaré con Syaoran… Si no te molesta.

Entonces Meiling cayó en cuenta de que había dicho algo un poco tonto, y la risa más fuerte de Eriol solo la hizo avergonzarse aún más.

-Claro, que tonta – Respondió Meiling – Es obvio que querrás dormir con tu novio.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado – Aunque si te tomo la palabra con respecto al pijama.

Eriol bufó y le habló a Meiling – No creo que vaya a necesitarlo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de sonrojarse mucho mientras que Syaoran le daba un leve golpe a Eriol en el brazo – Cierra la boca, Hiragizawa.

-Oye, solo quería aliviar un poco la tensión – Admitió el azabache sobándose el brazo – Pero vale, creo que ambos necesitan descansar ya.

-Sí, mejor busco el pijama y los dejamos dormir – Respondió Meiling guardando el alcohol en el kit de primero auxilios.

Los chicos agradecieron enormemente la amabilidad y hospitalidad, y es que les habían hecho pasar un pequeño susto cuando llegaron antes del trabajo y ambos notoriamente golpeados, sin embargo, luego de explicarles lo que había sucedido los dos habían sido compasivos y ni por un momento habían dudado en ayudarlos.

Meiling tardó solo un par de minutos en ir a buscar el pijama para la chica y seguido de eso ella y Eriol abandonaron la habitación de Syaoran, sin embargo, no pudieron evitar quedarse en el pasillo hablando un momento en voz baja.

-Se metió en una pelea por ella – Dijo Meiling – Esto es serio.

-Trató de no involucrarla demasiado en su vida, me lo dijo – Respondió Eriol – Pero fue imposible, se enamoró.

Meiling suspiró – Espero que todo se mantenga así, bajo perfil, no quiero imaginarme si… – Sin embargo, ella no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

-No va a pasar nada – Respondió Eriol animándola – Han pasado ya muchos meses desde que ustedes están aquí.

-Confío en ello – Dijo ella no muy convencida mirando a la habitación de su primo – No soportaría que también le quitaran a Sakura cuando se le nota tan feliz.

-Tampoco lo soportaría – Finalizó Eriol suspirando.

**oOo**

Pasó alrededor de media hora después de que Meiling y Eriol abandonaran la habitación, y en ese transcurso los chicos habían aprovechado para tomar una ducha por separado y cambiar sus ropas por pijamas. La última en entrar al baño fue la chica, por lo que, al salir se encontró con Syaoran recostado mirando al techo, aunque al verla salir procuró sentarse en la cama. La chica tomó lugar a su lado sintiendo cierta tensión entre ellos, y es que su última conversación antes de abandonar el bar no había sido la mejor del mundo.

Ella puso su mano con cuidado en la mejilla golpeada del chico y le habló – No puedo creer lo que pasó con Kenji… No lo reconozco.

Syaoran levantó los hombros – Yo tampoco me comporté de lo mejor, caí tan bajo como él cuando vi que te lastimó.

Seguido de eso él puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y la acarició levemente – ¿Estás bien?

-No me pasó nada – Le restó importancia ella – Solo me asusté mucho de que se fuesen a lastimar, por eso me metí.

-Oye sé que puedes cuidarte sola, pero no es recomendable que te metas en una pelea como esa – Dijo Syaoran tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión que se había formado.

Sakura se rio ante el comentario – Lamento que te lastimaran por mí.

-No te mortifiques, no fue una pelea demasiado larga – Respondió Syaoran mirándola a los ojos – Además, lo vales.

Ella suspiró y luego de eso lo tomó de la mano para darle un corto beso en la mejilla que lo descolocó un poco – Me encantó la canción… Y no puedo creer que casi haya sido opacada por esa tonta pelea.

Syaoran se rio – Me alegro que al menos tú recuerdes la mejor parte de la noche… En serio ni te imaginas lo nervioso que estaba.

Sakura bufó – ¿Tú? ¿Nervioso? Dominaste el escenario por completo.

-Sí, pero dudé mucho sobre hacer o no la canción – Confesó él – Ninguno de los chicos la conocían y pues tuve que explicárselas para que la entendieran.

Sakura se rio – Eso debió ser interesante.

Él levantó los hombros – Tengo que admitir que fue divertido.

**_-Flashback-_**

_\- ¿" About a girl"? – Dijo Yamazaki confundido._

_\- ¿Alguna vez escuchaste "The Academy is..."? Fueron populares hace un tiempo, pero tienen canciones increíbles – Dijo Syaoran buscando algunas canciones en su celular – Creí que sería bueno cambiar un poco el estilo._

_-Si, es genial no siempre tocar lo mismo – Dijo Yamazaki leyendo la letra de la canción – Pero francamente no veo a Rika cantando una canción a una chica._

_-Eso no me acompleja en lo más mínimo – Dijo Rika uniéndose a la conversación y leyendo la letra de la canción junto a su amiga – Lo que me intriga es que quien interpreta parece no estar enamorado en lo más mínimo, creí que cantaríamos canciones románticas._

_-Toda la canción es sarcasmo puro – Intentó explicar Syaoran a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban completamente confundido – Hablo de que cada estrofa en que el cantante dice que no está enamorado y que no es su canción, es porque sí lo es._

_-Trata de negar lo obvio – Dijo Naoko empezando a entender el significado de la canción – Todos hemos hecho eso._

_-Exacto – Acordó Syaoran – No es tan complicado._

_Rika leyó la letra detenidamente y al llegar a una parte miró con la ceja levantada al chico – Es interesante que precisamente el cantante describa que esa chica nunca ha notado sus actitudes con respecto a ella._

_-Parece ser muy obvio para el resto, menos para ella – Dijo Yamazaki – ¡Qué chica más despistada!_

_Entonces Rika intercambió miradas cómplices con Naoko, y luego de un par de sonrisas fue la pelirroja quien habló – Li ¿estás seguro de que quieres que sea yo quien cante esto?_

_-Dijiste que no te acomplejaba – Respondió él un poco extrañado._

_-No me acompleja – Aseguró Rika sonriendo – Es solo que pienso que en efecto debes ser tú el que cante esto._

_Syaoran la miró extrañado – ¿Por qué? Nunca he cantado más que en los coros._

_-No nos limitamos con eso – Dijo Yamazaki – Puedes cantar si quieres, tienes una gran voz._

_-Además – Dijo Rika – Creo que empiezo a entender el significado de esta canción, y yo no tengo una chica despistada a la cual dedicársela._

_Syaoran sintió sus mejillas arder ante ese comentario y desvió la mirada, por lo que la pelirroja volvió a hablarle – No tienes que avergonzarte… Todos estamos claros en que algo pasaba entre ustedes._

_Él iba a decir algo, pero Yamazaki lo interrumpió – Tal vez no lo hayan dicho directamente, pero para nosotros es bastante obvio, somos observadores y por ningún momento te atrevas a negarnos que esta canción es para Kinomoto._

_Syaoran suspiró resignado – Supongo que no tiene caso esconderlo más._

_-Nunca lo ha tenido – Dijo Naoko._

_-Queríamos llevarlo con calma y bajo perfil – Se excusó él – Pero en serio, quería interpretar algo para ella, es una de sus canciones favoritas._

_-Y con más razón deberías ser tu quien la cante – Dijo Rika sonriendo – Entiendes los sentimientos del cantante porque prácticamente tienes los mismos, y creo que eso hará la presentación más intensa._

_\- ¿No creen que el público se decepcionara porque sea yo quien cante? – Preguntó él nervioso._

_Naoko bufó – El público te adora desde la primera vez que te subiste al escenario con Sakura._

_-Anda – Dijo Yamazaki sonriéndole – Esta es su canción._

_Syaoran sonrió ya que ellos tenían razón – Esta es su canción – Repitió él._

**_-Fin del flashback-_**

Sakura sonrió al escuchar la historia del chico – Las chicas lo supieron incluso antes de que yo me lo admitiera… Y la verdad, estoy feliz de que te hayan apoyado con la canción, aunque no la conocieran.

-Pensé que iban a abuchearnos en el escenario por no ser tan conocida – Confesó él – Pero la adoraron.

-No es la canción, sino como la interpretas – Dijo Sakura acariciando la mano de él – Y tú te luciste esta noche.

Syaoran suspiró y la miró a los ojos – Digamos que tenía a mi inspiración entre el público.

Ella se sonrojó – Casi muero de emoción cuando reconocí la canción, me sentí en un concierto de "The Academy is…", pero mucho mejor.

Él se rio – ¿Dices eso para no hacerme sentir mal?

-En lo absoluto – Dijo ella acercándose a él para robarle un corto beso en los labios – William Beckett jamás me hubiese dedicado "About a girl" a mí, así que ya eso la hace mucho mejor.

Syaoran esta vez no pudo resistirse a acercarse a ella para darle un beso más largo y prolongado, desde que estuvo en el escenario tuvo ganas de hacer eso, y había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo hasta que se formó toda la pelea, pero ahora, ella estaba ahí solo con él entre sus brazos. Jamás se había sentido tan completo, y mucho más al saber que ella se sentía de la misma manera, no había nada que pudiera perturbarlos en ese momento.

Syaoran la tomó por la cintura y seguido de eso se puso encima de ella sin abandonar sus labios y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo por encima del pijama que traía puesto. Sakura por su parte, correspondía a sus besos gustosamente mientras revolvía su cabello marrón con sus manos, sus pechos subían y bajaba y ahogaba gemidos en la boca de él cuando sentía su lengua acariciar la suya.

El ambarino cortó el beso y llevó sus labios al cuello de la chica, el cual empezó a besar lentamente tensándola por completo, ella tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido demasiado sonoro. Syaoran aprovechó la posición para colar una de sus manos debajo de la camiseta de pijamas de ella y subirla hasta su pecho desnudo, ya que no traía brassier, cosa que lo puso más duro, y ella pudo sentirlo.

\- ¿Vamos a hacerlo, aunque Eriol y Meiling estén durmiendo en los otros cuartos? – Susurró ella.

-Yo he tenido que fingir que no escucho a Tomoyo cuando se queda a dormir – Respondió él.

Sakura se rio – Vale, pero vamos a ser silenciosos… No quiero que Meiling y Eriol escuchen.

-Duermen como piedras – Aseguró él – No van a escuchar nada.

Sakura se mordió el labio y seguido de eso volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso desesperado y hambriento, que los hizo gemir a ambos. Esta vez ella decidió tomar la iniciativa y se sentó a horcadas sobre él, sintiendo su erección chocando con su entrada, y sin pensarlo dos veces se deshizo de su camiseta de pijama dejando a la vista simplemente sus pechos descubiertos.

Syaoran no tardó él también en quitar la camiseta de pijama que se había puesto mientras se acomodaba para dormir y la hizo a un lado para dirigir su boca precisamente a los pechos de la chica y obligándola a morder el hombro de él para no gemir demasiado fuerte, especialmente cuando el chico dirigió una de sus manos hasta el short de pijama de la chica y así mismo la llevó hasta su ropa interior, donde empezó a acariciar su feminidad.

Sakura sentía los dedos de él moverse en su zona baja y se vio obligada a tomarlo de los hombros y a respirar pausadamente en su oreja, aquello la estaba enloqueciendo, por lo que decidió devolverle el juego, empezando a mecerse encima de él, precisamente sintiendo su erección contra ella.

Syaoran se detuvo un momento, ya que aquello era nuevo y en serio lo estaba excitando más, por lo que bajó un momento a Sakura de encima de él para ayudarle a deshacerse de sus pantalones de pijamas y a su vez de su ropa interior, así como él. Syaoran estiró su mano para alcanzar un condón la gaveta justo al lado de su cama y empezó a ponérselo bajo la mirada curiosa de ella.

-Creo que debería empezar a tomar a pastillas – Dijo ella con la voz ronca y la respiración cortada.

Syaoran terminó de ponerse el condón y se subió encima de ella posicionándose entre sus piernas – Te aseguro que no tendríamos que cortarlo solo por el condón.

Sakura se rio – Vale, lo haré.

-Ahora solo déjate llevar – Susurró él volviendo a capturar sus labios en un arrebato.

Sakura correspondió sintiendo como él la embestía lentamente. Sin embargo, la chica se percató de que esa no era la posición en la que habían iniciado, y sin duda, ella quería explorar otras cosas, por lo que detuvo el beso y bajo la mirada confusa del chico, se aventuró a empujarlo levemente al lado de ella y seguidamente sentarse a horcadas sobre él.

Syaoran sonrió – Alguien quiere tener el control de esto hoy.

Ella se mordió el labio y lo abrazó por el cuello – Cierra la boca y bésame.

Syaoran no esperó para hacer aquello, y es que todo era nuevo excitante, lo cual era lo más emocionante para ambos, saber lo que les gustaba y vivir lo juntos. Y en eso se pasaron la noche, amándose sin saber todo lo que venía encima.

**oOo**

Un teléfono sonando fue lo que hizo que los chicos despertaran muy a su pesar, estaban abrazados entre las sábanas y se sonrieron al verse, aquella era su forma de decir "buenos días" después de la agitada noche que tuvieron, por suerte el cansancio los venció y decidieron volver a ponerse los pijamas y descansar, por lo que ambos maldijeron el teléfono cuando lo escucharon sonar.

\- ¿Quién puede estar llamándote a esta hora? – Preguntó ella con fastidio.

-La misma persona que te visita a ti en las mañanas y siempre nos interrumpe – Dijo él bromeando y acercándose a la mesa de noche para tomar su celular.

Syaoran vio la pantalla del teléfono, se trataba de un número desconocido, sin embargo, no era del país, y luego de mirarlo detenidamente reconoció aquellos dígitos y sintió como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo, él de inmediato cortó, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de su actitud.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Pareces que hubieses visto un fantasma – Preguntó ella preocupada.

-Maldita sea, no puede ser – Se limitaba a decir él apagando su celular – ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber obtenido este celular? Es nuevo.

\- ¿De quién estás hablando? – Dijo Sakura confundida.

Syaoran dio un largo suspiro – De mi padre, él dio con mi nuevo número… Por lo que sabe que estoy aquí en Japón.

Sakura lo miró aún más confundida – ¿Acaso no sabe que viniste aquí? ¿Por qué parece ser que escapas de tu familia?

Él se pasó la mano por su cabello desordenándolo – Maldita sea, Sakura… Precisamente por esto no quería arrastrarte.

-Estoy empezando a imaginarme lo peor – Dijo ella molesta – ¿Por qué rayos tus padres no deberían saber que estas aquí en Japón?

-No importa – Respondió él levantándose de la cama – Japón es muy grande y no deben saber que estoy en Tokio.

-Eso sigue sin responder mis preguntas – Dijo ella empezando a enojarse – ¿Quieres decirme qué demonios está pasando?

Sin embargo, los chicos no pudieron continuar la conversación ya que la puerta sonó y tras unos leves toques ellos indicaron que se podía pasar, quien había aparecido era nada más y nada menos que Meiling, quien entró lo más silenciosamente posible y habló en voz baja.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa.

Syaoran la miró confundido – Meiling ¿qué sucede? ¿Y por qué rayos parece que estuvieras escabulléndote por el departamento?

-Porque lo estoy haciendo – Respondió seriamente la chica mirando a su primo – Estamos en problemas.

Sakura sintió miedo al escuchar esas palabras y de inmediato se dirigió a la chica – ¿Qué está pasando, Meiling?

La chica de origen chino tragó grueso viendo aleatoriamente a Syaoran y a Sakura, y finalmente deteniendo la mirada en su primo le habló – Tus padres están aquí, no sé cómo rayos, pero dieron con nosotros.

Sakura de inmediato miró a Syaoran, cuyo rostro había perdido el color apenas Meiling dijo aquellas palabras, ahora todo si se iba a complicar.

_-Aquí es donde puede encontrarme ahora… Y lo hizo – _pensó él derrotado.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! -espero que estén teniendo un buen fin de semana. Por acá yo les traigo el capítulo del domingo por adelantado, debido a que mañana será imposible que actualice, por eso aquí les dejo este pequeño regalo.**

**Como pueden ver, quise incluir un poco más sobre lo de la canción y cómo fue que Syaoran tomó la decisión de dedicársela a Sakura, además de que les incluí un poco de participación de Eriol y Meiling y una misteriosa conversación, creo que ya todos pueden hacerse una idea de lo que está pasando y porque he postergado tanto la historia de Syaoran, ahora es momento de saber sobre nuestro lobo, o bueno, sus padres entrarán en acción en esta historia.**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "This is where you can reach me now" de U2, esta canción la escuché hace poco y pues es una canción poderosa, creí que quedaría perfecta para este capítulo de tensión.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les agradezco mucho los comentarios y el hecho de que sigan leyendo, prepárense porque de aquí en adelante viene mucho drama.**

**Por mi parte me despido y nos vemos la próxima semana. Un abrazo a todos.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**It's my life**

Syaoran se levantó de golpe de la cama y pasó la mano por su cabello marrón revolviéndolo más de lo que estaba, sentía su garganta arder y estaba empezando a sudar un poco – Es imposible.

-Pues es hora de aceptarlo – Dijo Meiling sosteniéndole la mirada a su primo – Lograron dar con nosotros, aunque Eriol está haciendo lo posible por despistarlos.

Él suspiró – ¿Sólo están mis padres?

-Sí, solo alcancé a escuchar sus voces – Respondió ella – Pero no dudo que mis padres estén enterados de todo también.

-Estoy seguro de que Eriol hará todo lo posible por despistarlos, pero no será suficiente – Aseguró el ambarino apretando el puño – Recién recibí una llamada de mi padre.

Meiling abrió los ojos de par en par – Pero cambiaste de número junto con llegar aquí.

-Exacto – Dijo él resoplando – Y solo unos minutos después tu entraste a la habitación.

La chica de origen pasó la mano por su cabello despeinado – Estamos fritos.

-Tú no lo estás – Aseguró él sosteniéndole la mirada – Tú solo me acompañaste, tus padres te van a reprender, pero no voy a dejar que te castiguen.

Meiling bufó – Tienes que estar bromeando… ¡Fue mi decisión acompañarte!

-Pero todo esto fue mi idea, Meiling – Respondió Syaoran seriamente – ¿Crees que mi padre te culpará por esto? Me conoce y es muy astuto, te aseguro que no estás en problemas.

-Maldita sea, Xiao Lang – Exclamó la chica frustrada – ¿Por qué siempre quieres tratar de hacerte el héroe?

-Porque esta fue mi decisión – Acordó él.

-Y fue mi decisión acompañarte sin importar las consecuencias – Respondió Meiling seriamente – Así que vamos a enfrentarnos juntos a esto.

Syaoran suspiró frustrado – Demonios Meiling ¿cómo haces para siempre terminar metida en problemas por mi culpa?

-Ya deja de tratar convencerme de esconderme – Respondió ella enojada – Tenemos cosas más importantes en que preocuparnos, y en definitiva ese eres tú.

Syaoran apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado, sabía que esas peleas con Meiling eran una batalla perdida porque no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, la que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación había sido Sakura, desde que Meiling interrumpió en la habitación se había sumergido en aquella charla tan tensa con Syaoran, olvidando incluso que la ojiverde había estado presenciando todo, pero sin entender una sola palabra de lo que habían estado discutiendo.

Luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio que se formó en la habitación, Sakura decidió aclararse la garganta captando la atención de los jóvenes provenientes de China quienes, en efecto, por un momento olvidaron que ella estaba ahí, y la chica decidió hablarles.

-Creo que es un mal momento para decir esto – Empezó ella suavemente mirando aleatoriamente a ambos – Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando, y por lo que he escuchado suena grave.

Syaoran miró a la ojiverde un momento sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y luego de eso se volteó hasta su prima, quien alzó los hombros y le habló al chico – Si no se lo dices tú, te aseguro que se enterará en breve y no de la mejor forma.

Él sabía que Meiling tenía razón, había postergado demasiado esa conversación con Sakura y ahora todo se le había juntado, aquello iba a ser duro, pero es algo que tenía que hacer si quería mantenerla a su lado en lo que venía.

Syaoran se sentó nuevamente en la cama y miró seriamente a la ojiverde, sería directo – Salí huyendo de China.

-Salimos huyendo – Corrigió Meiling.

El joven ambarino miró a su prima cejudamente – ¿Te importaría? Ya te dije que no tienes ninguna culpa en esto.

-Y yo te dije que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados – Dijo ella enojada.

\- ¡Chicos! – Saltó Sakura captando la atención de ambos.

-Vale, lo siento – Dijo Meiling sentándose – Continua, Xiao Lang.

Syaoran pasó la mano por su cabello y volvió a mirar a Sakura – No vine aquí por intercambio.

-Eso lo sabía – Dijo ella – Sabía que no debía ser algo tan simple cuando sacábamos ese tema te ponías tan tenso.

-Bueno vine aquí huyendo de mi familia – Confesó él suspirando – Literalmente desaparecí al dejar China y no esperaba que me encontraran.

Sakura lo miró confundida – No entiendo porque hiciste esto… Por lo que sé tenías una buena vida allá.

-La tenía – Respondió él – Hasta que me di cuenta de que no era la vida que quería.

La ojiverde seguía sin entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo el chico, por lo que recordaba su familia siempre estuvo bien acomodada, y aunque sus padres estuvieran ausentes la mayoría del tiempo por el trabajo, recordaba haberlos visto un par de veces cuando era niña y recordaba cuánto querían a Syaoran y al resto de sus hermanas, aquello no tenía nada de sentido para ella.

-Necesito que seas más claro – Dijo ella – No sé a qué te refieres.

Syaoran se pasó la mano por el cabello frustrado – Maldita sea, por esto no quería incluirte demasiado en mi vida… Odio este tema y todo lo que conlleva.

Sakura frunció el ceño – No puedo ayudarte si no me hablas con claridad.

-No hay forma de que puedas ayudarme en esto – Respondió él seriamente levantándose de la cama – No vale la pena retrasar más esto, y no haré que Eriol se meta en un problema aún mayor por mi culpa.

Entonces fue cuando ambas chicas vieron al joven caminar hacía la puerta, siendo Meiling la primera en levantarse de la silla y ponerse a su lado – Ni creas que vas a salir solo de aquí.

-Demonios, Meiling ya déjalo – Dijo Syaoran intentando convencerla – ¿Quieres hacerme caso por una vez en la vida?

-Yo también voy – Interrumpió Sakura levantándose de la cama decidida.

-Por supuesto que no – Respondió él.

Sakura bufó – Te niegas a contarme lo que está pasando y tampoco puedo ir contigo… Me temo que eso no va a pasar.

-Maldita sea, Sakura – Dijo él frustrado – Sé lo que me espera al cruzar la puerta y en serio, desearía que no te involucraras.

-Lo haré porque estoy segura de que hay una forma de sacarte de lo que sea en qué estás metido – Dijo ella tomándole la mano y mirándolo a los ojos.

Syaoran suspiró resignado mirando a su novia y luego a su prima – No hay poder humano que las haga quedarse aquí ¿verdad?

-No – Dijeron ambas en unísono.

Él suspiró resignado y volvió a centrar su mirada en la ojiverde – Pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, recuerda que yo sigo siendo el mismo con el que has convivido estos meses, nada me cambia ¿está bien?

Sakura lo miró confundida, no sabía a que se refería con aquello, pero no quería demorar más el asunto, por lo que simplemente asintió dándole una sonrisa de medio lado y los tres salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la sala, dónde escucharon la voz de Eriol.

-No están aquí – Refutaba el azabache por milésima vez tratando de no dudar ni por un momento de sus respuestas.

-Eriol sabemos que harías lo que sea por defender a Xiao Lang – Decía una mujer en tono autoritario – Pero esto es algo serio.

-Vinimos desde China solo por él y Meiling – Respondió una voz masculina – Sabemos que ellos están aquí o que al menos sabes dónde podemos encontrarlos.

Eriol ya había inventado todo tipo de excusas desde el momento en que abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara de sus tíos, sin embargo, había prometido hacer hasta lo imposible por defender a su primo y así lo mantendría, o por lo menos así fue hasta que tres personas entraron a la sala desde el pasillo captando la mirada especial de los más adultos.

-Syaoran – Dijo Eriol abriendo los ojos al verlo ahí.

-No te preocupes – Calmó su mejor amigo suspirando – Ya es hora de que deje de huir.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, Xiao Lang – Dijo una voz masculina autoritaria viendo a su hijo y a su sobrina por primera vez en meses – Veo que tu y Meiling siguen teniendo los valores que les enseñamos.

-Padre – Se limitó a responder el joven seriamente mientras hacía una respetuosa reverencia.

-Tío Hien – Imitó Meiling sin decir nada más.

Sakura miró intrigada aquella escena, recordaba muy poco a los padres de Syaoran ya que los vio apenas un par de veces en la escuela, sin embargo, al ver al padre de él, no esperó con encontrarse a prácticamente una copia del chico a su lado. Siempre se había parecido a su padre, pero ahora que él era adulto y sus facciones eran más maduras, podía notar más el parecido increíble que tenía con su padre, ambos poseían el cabello marrón revuelto y fruncían el ceño de la misma manera, de no ser por los ojos azules de Hien Li, podrían llegar a ser la misma persona.

-Xiao Lang – Dijo una voz femenina captando la atención de todos – Meiling.

-Tía Ieran – Se adelantó a decir la chica haciendo otra reverencia – Es bueno verte.

-Madre – Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Syaoran haciendo también una reverencia.

Sakura por su parte, había quedado intrigada con aquella mujer. Recordaba poco de la madre del chico a su lado, pero justo ahora veía una mujer de cabello largo y negro, con una mirada fría y un porte que emanaba autoridad y elegancia al mismo ritmo. Su vestimenta era como la de una emperatriz de la antigua China, aunque a su parecer se veía hermosa, especialmente porque poseía unos ojos ámbares del mismo tono de los del chico a su lado.

El hecho de Syaoran haya llegado a la sala tomado de la mano con una joven ojiverde no pasó desapercibido para los señores Li, mucho menos para Ieran, quien de inmediato la miró como estudiándola. Aquella mirada tensó a Sakura y no pasó desapercibida para Syaoran, por lo que de inmediato decidió intervenir.

-Madre, padre – Dijo él captando la atención de sus padres – Recordaran a Sakura Kinomoto, de la primaria de Tomoeda… Protagonizaba las obras escolares conmigo.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado haciendo una torpe reverencia – Es un gusto saludarlos, señores Li.

Ieran la miraba sin quitar su seriedad, y cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo a su hijo, este se le adelantó hablándoles – Es mi novia.

Tanto Eriol como Meiling se sorprendieron, así como Hien e Ieran, ya que ninguno de ellos esperaba que Syaoran dijera aquello tan directamente y sin anestesia. Sabían que caerían en ese tema, pero no tan pronto, por lo que todos podían prepararse para lo que sería una auténtica batalla naval de los Li, y eso sin duda, pudo haber pasado de no ser porque Ieran miró detalladamente el rostro de su hijo y se fijó en su mejilla golpeada.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu rostro, Xiao Lang? – Preguntó ella preocupada, pero sin perder su autoridad.

Syaoran maldijo internamente a Kenji de nuevo por haberle provocado esos golpes precisamente e día anterior, parecía que todo estaba en su contra.

-No es nada – Intentó él de restarle importancia.

Hien bufó – Te escapas de casa porque supuestamente no tienes una buena vida, pero cuando por fin te vemos en meses estás golpeado y viviendo escondido en el departamento de Eriol.

-Estás exagerando como siempre, estos golpes no fueron nada – Dijo él sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre – Y jamás dije que no tuviera una buena vida en China, solo quería que ustedes dejaran de controlarla.

-Lo hacíamos por tu bien – Alegó Ieran seriamente – Por tu futuro.

Syaoran bufó – Era más su futuro que el mío… No era lo que yo quería.

-No, tú querías formar una banda de rockeros y mantenerte de gira por el mundo – Dijo Hien seriamente – Nosotros solo tratábamos de mantenerte los pies sobre la tierra.

-Sabes que en mis planes nunca estuvo seguir con la tradición familiar – Respondió él apretando los puños – Me gusta la música y mi carrera ¿es un crimen que quiera dedicarme a eso?

-No lo es – Refutó Ieran uniéndose a la conversación – Pero la herencia, Xiao Lang.

En ese momento todos se mantuvieron callados por unos segundos, Eriol y Meiling intercambiaron miradas rápidamente, sabían que esa había sido una de las razones que Syaoran tuvo para abandonar su hogar, y por mucho, era un tema delicado, sin embargo, así como sabían aquello, estaban seguros de que Sakura no sabía nada de aquello, por lo que se venía no terminaría demasiado bien.

-Ya les dije que no la quiero – Respondió calmadamente Syaoran luego de un rato – Mis hermanas son mayores que yo, les corresponde a ellas.

Hien suspiró resignado y miró a su hijo – Conoces las reglas, ellas no pueden heredar, al menos que tu fallezcas.

-O que renuncié, tal y como ya lo hice – Dijo Syaoran.

-Xiao Lang, entiéndenos – Dijo Hien seriamente – Yo no escribí las reglas.

-Pero eres el líder actual, mínimo podrías modificarlas o algo – Exclamó él frustrado – Es una estupidez que solo el hombre deba estar obligado ante el clan a aceptar todo lo que conlleva.

Sakura escuchaba aquello en silencio, recordaba que la familia de Syaoran era poderosa, pero no a tal punto de hablar de clanes y herencias, aquello estaba tornándose más serio de lo que se imaginó, y empezaba a entender un poco porque Syaoran tardó tanto en compartirlo con ella.

-Xiao Lang entiende que solo acatamos órdenes – Dijo Ieran mirando a su hijo – Cosa que tú deberías hacer.

Syaoran bufó – ¿Y ser una marioneta más del clan? No, gracias.

-Ten más respeto – Regañó Ieran – El Clan Li ha prevalecido durante siglos y te guste o no, eres parte de él por el simple hecho de ser un Li.

Syaoran apretó los puños, sin duda, su madre le había dado en uno de sus puntos fuertes y es que jamás había podido debatirle eso. Él era un Li, le gustara o no y estaba dentro del Clan, sin embargo, siempre se había encargado de que eso no rigiera su vida.

-Esta vida de músico, tatuajes y chicas ocasionales no te llevará a ninguna parte, Xiao Lang – Dijo Hien seriamente.

Eriol y Meiling abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar esas palabras ya que, en efecto, Hien había tocado los temas más delicados para el ambarino, y no los había tocado con discreción, y la cara de enojo del chico lo decía todo.

Sakura sintió como Syaoran había apretado aún más su mano y sintió como se tensó, además de que podía ver su mandíbula dura y era como si sus ojos fueran a echar chispa en cualquier momento, aunque nada se comparó como cuando él habló.

-En primer lugar, nunca has llegado a entender lo que la música significa para mí porque ni siquiera has ido a alguna de mis presentaciones, incluso cuando fuiste tú quien me inscribió en clases de guitarra y de piano cuando era niño – Dijo él para luego mirar rápidamente a su madre – Y tú fuiste quien me incentivó a unirme al club de teatro para "hacer más amigos".

Todos podían sentir la molestia y el desgrado con el que Syaoran les hablaba a sus padres y nadie se atrevía a intervenir, él volvió a mirar a Hien – Segundo, el tatuaje si fue algo de rebeldía, pero me tatué el significado del nombre que tú mismo me pusiste.

Seguido de decir aquello Syaoran jaló a Sakura unos pasos adelante y la miró de reojo guiñándole el ojo y suavizando un poco su expresión para luego mirar a sus padres nuevamente – Y, por último, Sakura no es ni será una "chica ocasional", eso téngalo por seguro.

Un minuto de silencio se formó luego de que él terminó con aquellas palabras, que un momento se sintieron como un triunfo, hasta que una voz femenina interrumpió.

-Ya tienes una prometida, Xiao Lang – Dijo Ieran seriamente – Y abandonarla en el altar el día de la boda no fue demasiado sensato de tu parte.

Aquello sin duda, cayó como balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de la castaña, y de inmediato miró al chico que estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano, quien se tensó, pero no quitó la vista de su madre.

-Nunca la he querido y ustedes lo sabían antes de todo ese circo de la boda que ustedes montaron – Respondió él seriamente – Ese día me di cuenta de que definitivamente jamás iba aceptar un matrimonio y una vida arreglada.

-Pues tendrás que aceptarla – Dijo Hien autoritariamente – Volverás a China con nosotros y vivirás la vida que te corresponde… Bastante que nos costó convencer a los señores Liu por la humillación que recibió su hija por tu acto de rebeldía.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso para el ambarino y su rabia lo llevó por completo en ese momento, no podía soportar más aquello.

\- ¡Esta es mi vida! – Gritó él a su padre sosteniéndole la mirada – ¡Mi vida está aquí en Japón con Eriol, Meiling, la banda, el bar y Sakura! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que ustedes no están en ella para decirme qué hacer!

-Xiao Lang – Dijo Ieran sorprendida.

Sin embargo, el aludido parecía no inmutarse con nada, simplemente seguía con la mirada fija en su padre, quien luego de unos minutos de silencio suspiró y sin perder la autoridad le habló.

-Bien, entonces huirás – Respondió Hien seriamente – De todas formas, es lo mejor que sabes hacer, ser un cobarde.

El ambarino apretó el puño y respiró profundo – Es mi vida… Si no les gusta salgan de ella ahora mismo.

-Syaoran – Dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz luego de aquella conversación tan intensa.

Sin embargo, el matrimonio Li no dijo más nada, simplemente luego de intercambiar un par de miradas entre ellos se dirigieron a la puerta sin siquiera hablarle a Eriol, a Meiling y mucho menos a Sakura, por lo que, dándole una última mirada a su hijo, estos salieron por la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás.

Apenas el matrimonio abandonó el departamento, Syaoran se soltó de Sakura y prácticamente corrió a su habitación sin mirar a ninguno de sus primos ni a su novia. Sin embargo, la chica ojiverde sabía que nada estaba bien en ese momento, y lo único que necesitaba el chico era apoyo, por lo que no dudó en seguirlo a la habitación.

Sakura llegó al cuarto y entró en ella sin previo aviso, dejando que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Syaoran en una mirada intensa y envolviéndolos en un silencio incómodo que fue dificil de romper.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Dios mío, deben querer matarme por dejar el capítulo justo aquí jajajaja, cómo pueden ver, tuve razones de peso para postergar la historia de Syaoran a este punto, y es que era demasiado dramática y necesitaba tiempo, además de que esto va a desencadenar eventos importantes en la trama. Muchos de ustedes acertaron en que había huido de China por una prometida (sé que eso es cliché), por eso decidí que fuese eso agregando el hecho de que literalmente nuestro lobo escapó de la boda, les prometo que habrá más detalles al respecto… aunque ¿no les suena el apellido Liu?**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "It's my life" de Bon Jovi, la cual queda perfecta con la actitud de tomó Syaoran, no lo justifico ya que no debió hablarles así a sus padres, pero el muchacho estaba frustrado y enojado de que quieran regir su vida, así que esta era su canción.**

**Hoy más que nunca agradecería sus comentarios así sea para matarme por el capítulo, fue un fin de semana dificil y hoy me pasó algo terrible que me tiene un poco preocupada, pasé todo el día con los nervios de punta y juro que en este momento solo quiero distraer mi cabeza. Son los mejores.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentario, me dieron paz entre estos días que tuve de estrés. Nos leemos el domingo, un fuerte abrazo.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Excuse me**

Sakura cortó el contacto visual con él unos momentos mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y se acercaba a la cama para sentarse a su lado. Era increíble que solo unos minutos atrás habían estado ahí discutiendo sobre si salir o no, y solo bastaron simples palabras para que ahora se sintiera una gran tensión en el ambiente.

-Creí que querrías compañía – Se atrevió a decir ella cortando el silencio y buscando su mirada.

Syaoran suspiró – No quería que te enteraras de esto así… No estaba listo para hablarlo cuando me preguntaste.

-Supuse que no había sido solo por el intercambio la razón por la que decidiste venir aquí – Confesó ella – Y creo que puedo entender un poco porque decidiste irte, y también que no estuvieras listo para hablarlo, por eso no insistí.

-Odio ese tema y salí de China para no tener que lidiar con eso – Respondió él – Pero me han encontrado, siempre logran dar conmigo.

-Son tus padres – Recordó ella suavemente – A pesar de ser estrictos te aman.

-Si me amaran me darían la opción de escoger lo que quiero hacer con mi vida y no me impondrían todas esas estúpidas reglas del clan – Dijo él apretando el puño.

Sakura suspiró y lo tomó del brazo para empezar a acariciarlo levemente mientras hablaba – No quiero sonar ignorante, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona un clan.

Syaoran dudó un momento sobre si explicarle o no aquello, sin duda, lo que menos quería era seguir pensando en todo ese asunto, sin embargo, sabía que la chica tenía millones de preguntas al respecto, cosa que era en parte su culpa por no habérselo explicado antes, ya no había marcha atrás y sabía que no podía retrasar más el tema, por lo que se decidió a comenzar con esa conversación.

-En un clan todos estamos unidos por la sangre, todos somos Li y existe desde hace muchas generaciones – Empezó a explicar él – Tratan de regir todo en mi familia por ser de uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de China, pero por ser tan viejo tienen ideas retrógradas.

-Como los matrimonios arreglados ¿verdad? – Dijo ella inquisitivamente.

Syaoran se removió incómodo – Así es… Mi padre es el líder actualmente y yo por ser su único hijo varón debo ascender como líder del clan cuando tenga edad de hacerlo o en su defecto cuando me case.

Sakura tragó grueso al escuchar esa última parte, la noticia de que su novio aparentemente ya tenía una prometida en China con la que casi llega al altar, le había caído como balde de agua fría y no sabía muy bien cómo abordar aquel tema, sin embargo, él siguió hablándole.

-Nunca me gustó esa vida – Confesó él mirándola a los ojos – Desde niño siempre traté de mantenerme al margen del clan, incluso si me educaron para liderarlo, por eso también prefería estar por las tardes en la primaria participando en el club de teatro o en el fútbol, eran mis escapes.

-Si, recuerdo que pasábamos mucho tiempo en la escuela – Musitó ella – Me parece curioso que entraras a estudiar conmigo en cuarto de primaria y solo estuvieras hasta sexto grado.

-Es porque mis padres tenían un proyecto en Tomoeda durante varios meses, por eso me inscribieron en la primaria – Explicó el ambarino jugando con la mano de la chica – Sin embargo, querían sacarme apenas finalizara el año escolar para volver a China, pero les supliqué que al menos me dejaran terminar la primaria ahí, me gustó más de lo que ellos esperaban.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado – ¿En serio tanto te gustó Tomoeda?

-Era muy diferente a China – Respondió el ambarino – Además, me gustaba estar en el fútbol y el club de teatro, por lo que estuve aquí dos años con Wei, sin tener que pensar en el Clan… Incluso intenté convencer a mis padres de dejarme estudiar aquí la secundaria.

La ojiverde suspiró – Pero se negaron.

-Así es, yo sabía que era prácticamente una negativa segura, pero lo intenté – Dijo él resignado – En fin, durante la secundaria pude zafarme por un tiempo del clan cuando formé la banda, mi padre pensaba que era algo pasajero, por lo que no me dijo nada en su momento… Hasta que me gradué.

-Sabía que la música era importante para ti – Confesó Sakura mirándolo a los ojos – Pero no tenía idea de a qué punto hasta hoy.

Syaoran suspiró – La música siempre fue mi escape de todos mis problemas, y en muchas veces fue mi compañía junto con mis libros… Por eso me planteé seriamente seguir adelante con ella, dejando de lado el clan porque nunca lo quise.

-Eso debió poner mal a tus padres – Dijo ella.

-Lo que viste hoy no fue ni la cuarta parte de lo que pasó cuando les dije que no quería nada del clan y que me dedicaría a otra cosa – Respondió el ambarino – Estuvieron de acuerdo con la arquitectura, pero jamás con la música.

-Si, pude notar que a tu padre no le gusta para nada la idea de dejar que la música sea el centro de tu vida – Contestó la ojiverde acariciando su brazo – Lo cual me parece tonto, eres increíble en el escenario.

-Tú lo sabes porque me has visto en vivo desde que somos niños, pero mis padres se limitaron con ver los vídeos y tomarlo como un pasatiempo – Dijo Syaoran – Jamás han ido a alguna de mis presentaciones y por eso no entienden como me siento cuando estoy en el escenario.

-No te han visto brillar en el escenario – Respondió ella sonriendo – Y no tienen idea de lo que se están perdiendo.

Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella para robarle un corto beso en los labios que hizo que hizo cosquillear sus estómagos. Luego él le habló en susurro – No eres una chica ocasional como dijo mi padre.

-Tu me has demostrado que no soy eso – Respondió ella acariciando su mejilla aún un poco hinchada por el golpe y le dio una sonrisa triste – ¿Es mal momento para hablar sobre el "matrimonio arreglado" y la casi boda?

Syaoran desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño – Otra de las razones por las que salí huyendo de China… Querían casarme apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad con una chica del otro clan.

Sakura suspiró – Supongo que son tradiciones ¿no?

-Son tradiciones de mierda – Respondió él con frustración – Debería ser completamente capaz de escoger a mi esposa, así como también de pasarle la herencia a mis hermanas.

Sakura lo miró preocupada, jamás había llegado a entender porque Syaoran evitaba siempre el tema de su familia o del porque se fue de su hogar, pero conforme avanzaba aquella conversación todo lo veía más claro, y por desgracia podía empezar a entender su frustración y deseo de abandonar todo eso.

-Lo siento – Dijo Syaoran más calmada – Tenía que salir de ahí a como diera lugar… La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando prácticamente me manipularon para casarme con Akame lo antes posible, y no fue hasta el día de la boda en que me vi frente al espejo con el traje y a solo minutos de ir al altar, en que me di cuenta de que iba a cometer un error y que si aceptaba a Akame como mi esposa sería el primer paso para que el Clan rigiera mi vida por completo, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho llamé a Eriol, aceptó de inmediato porque sabía como me sentía con todo esto.

Syaoran apretó el puño y suspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando – Meiling era mi única confidente en China y no estaba para nada de acuerdo con el matrimonio, además de que sabía que no quería esa vida, por lo que apenas me di cuenta de todo esto la llamé, iba a ser una de las damas de honor… Solo la llamé para decirle que iba a escaparme por la ventana del baño y que iba a estar bien, que la contactaría apenas estuviera en casa de Eriol, pero siempre ha sido una terca.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al igual que el chico para que luego este siguiera hablando – Intenté insistir en que no me acompañara, pero apenas logré salir por la ventana del baño ella estaba ahí en su vestido de dama de honor lista para no dejarme solo en esto, no tuvimos tiempo ni siquiera de discutir ya que se nos acababa el tiempo, así que nos fuimos al aeropuerto y compramos los primeros boletos a Japón, y ya conoces el resto de la historia.

Sakura suspiró luego de terminar de escuchar aquello, sin duda ahora podía entender más a fondo porque había hecho todo eso y tenía mucho sentido, una vida impuesta no era lo que las personas deseaban y entendía porque el chico a su lado había decidido buscar su destino por su propia cuenta, empezando de cero en otro lugar.

Ella quiso seguir abordando el tema, sin embargo, de todos los tópicos que pudo seleccionar, sin duda escogió el más delicado para el chico.

-Entonces… se llama Akame – Se limitó a decir ella refiriéndose a su prometida.

Él suspiró mirando al techo – Es mimada, pero no es una mala chica.

-Oh, la conoces.

-La conozco desde que nacimos prácticamente, pero no la amo y no creo llegar a hacerlo nunca – Respondió el ambarino volviendo a fijar su mirada en ella – Jamás sentiría por ella lo que siento por ti.

Sakura sonrió – Eso es hermoso, en serio… Pero seguimos teniendo un problema aquí.

Él la miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas?

-Tus padres – Respondió la ojiverde seriamente – Creo que fuiste muy duro con ellos, incluso si no respectan tus deseos, creo que no debiste hablarles así.

Syaoran bufó – ¿Acaso estás defendiéndolos?

-No estoy tomando partido en esto – Cortó ella seriamente – Solo digo que, aunque tengan muchas diferencias siguen siendo tus padres y te aman, y creo que fuiste bastante duro.

-No voy a disculparme por querer una vida diferente – Respondió él indignado – No puedo creer que precisamente tú me estés pidiendo eso.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos intensamente antes de hablar – Syaoran te amo, respeto y apoyo completamente lo que quieras hacer con tu vida… Pero no puedo soportar que desaparezcas de la vida de tu familia de esa forma.

El ambarino quedó aturdido unos momentos al escuchar las primeras palabras que ella dijo _– Jamás me había dicho que me amaba – _y hasta sintió un tirón en el estómago que fue indescriptible, sin embargo, no podía continuar con la conversación sabiendo que ella estaba en su contra.

-No puedo creer que estés insinuando que debo disculparme con mis padres cuando fueron ellos los que me insultaron, así como a ti – Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

-No estoy diciendo que pierdas tu orgullo o que mendigues – Respondió la chica levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Solo te pido que no desaparezcas de sus vidas como lo hiciste estos meses… Aunque no lo creas, les dolió.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? – Preguntó Syaoran sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Porque son tus padres y te aman – Respondió Sakura seriamente – Incluso más de lo que yo lo hago.

Y sin decir una palabra más, ella salió de la habitación y del edificio, dejando a Syaoran sentado y pasando la mano por su cabello frustrado _– Maldita sea –._

**oOo**

Syaoran se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para almorzar, sin duda había sido una mañana intensa, y todavía no llegaban a horas de la tarde, y es que desde que se levantó topándose con la llamada de su padre, la visita y posteriormente las peleas sentía que todo iba de mal en peor _– ¿Dejaré de cagarla en algún momento? –_ se reprendía mentalmente mientras se concentraba en terminar con su almuerzo.

Sinceramente lo que más le había perturbado en toda aquella fatídica mañana había sido la discusión con Sakura, por fin había logrado estar en un buen punto con ella y solo por su orgullo ahora ella se había ido enojada. No había querido llamarla precisamente porque sabía que no era el momento, además de que parecía no contar con las palabras necesarias y que seguía completamente aturdido porque ella había dicho que lo amaba.

_-Sabía que le gustaba… pero ¿amarme? No he hecho más que meterla en problemas desde que volví a entrar en su vida – _se dijo a sí mismo frustrado mientras ponía comida en su plato y se dirigía a la mesa a comer solo, o eso pensó hasta que una voz lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-Fue una mañana complicada ¿no? – Dijo Eriol sentándose junto a él en el mesón – Que tengas buen provecho.

-Gracias – Se limitó a decir él mirando a su mejor amigo – Y gracias por mentir frente a mis padres, prometo recompensártelo.

-Déjalo.

-No vas a meterte en un problema con tus padres por mi culpa – Dijo él seriamente.

Eriol bufó – No pueden castigarme estando en Londres, y puedo soportar una reprimenda de mi madre… Me preocupas más tú.

\- ¿Yo? – Respondió él confundido – Estoy bien.

-No lo estás – Refutó Eriol mirándolo seriamente – Escuché cuando Sakura azotó la puerta principal.

Syaoran suspiró – Está enojada porque piensa que fui muy duro con mis padres.

\- ¿Y no lo fuiste?

El ambarino levantó la vista de su almuerzo y la centró en su mejor amigo, era de las pocas veces que lo veía tan serio desde que lo conocía – Sabes que nunca he querido esa vida.

-Si, y fue la razón por la que estuve dispuesto a ayudarte a empezar de nuevo – Respondió Eriol – Pero creo que Sakura no está del todo equivocada, literalmente les dijiste que salieran de tu vida y no de la forma más sutil.

-Estaba enojado – Dijo él apretando los puños – No lo decía literalmente.

-Pues sonó de esa forma – Respondió Eriol – Pude ver la cara de tus padres, y creo que nunca los había visto así.

Syaoran tragó grueso – ¿Así…?

Eriol soltó un suspiró – Decepcionados.

El ambarino volvió a bajar la mirada empezando a sentirse culpable, primero Sakura y ahora Eriol le reiteraba aquello, sabía que podía llegar a ser algo extremista con sus reacciones, pero no se había dado cuenta de que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos cuando pasó todo aquello, jamás quiso herirlos, pero se dejó llevar por la rabia y la frustración de ese momento.

-Ellos se metieron conmigo y con Sakura – Se intentó excusar él.

-Lo sé y no los defiendo por eso, ya que sé mejor que nadie que nunca han intentado entender lo que tienes con la música, y que no conocen lo suficientemente bien a Sakura como para decir que es una chica ocasional, eso estuvo mal – Acotó Eriol – Pero supongo que todo se debe a que aún mantienen pensamientos anticuados del clan.

-Detesto el clan – Dijo Syaoran – De no ser por ellos y sus estúpidas reglas no estaría pasando nada de esto.

-Por desgracia no podemos hacer nada para cambiar sus mentes – Respondió Eriol – Tenemos que arreglar esto con lo que tenemos.

-Debo hablar con Sakura – Dijo el ambarino – No pienso dejar que ella se aleje solo por toda esta locura que quieren imponerme mis padres.

-Todos sabemos que no lo vas a aceptar – Aseguró el azabache – La cuestión no es solo arreglarte con Sakura, sino también con tus padres.

Syaoran suspiró – Sakura me dijo lo mismo.

-Es lo más sensato – Respondió Eriol – No harás nada con alejarte de ellos y odiarlos, seguirán siendo tus padres.

-Me conformaría con que respetaran lo que quiero – Dijo el ambarino.

-Eso estará dificil, pero ya saben de lo que eres capaz, por lo que puede ser un poco menos engorroso que cuando estabas en China – Animó Eriol – El único paso que deberías dar en este momento es disculparte con ellos.

Syaoran apretó los puños, sabía que él tendría que dar ese paso, había sido duro y mezquino con sus progenitores, y aunque no haya recibido el mejor trato de su parte, Eriol y Sakura tenían razón, no tenía caso dejarles de hablar y hacer aquello todo un problema.

-Intentaré contactar con ellos antes de que vuelvan a China – Respondió él finalmente – Pero esto no cambia el hecho de que no pienso liderar el jodido clan.

-Entonces vamos a tener que idearnos algo realmente bueno para sacarles esa idea de la cabeza – Dijo una tercera voz entrando a la cocina.

Los chicos se giraron para encontrarse con Meiling, quien recién ingresaba a la cocina y se sentaba con ellos en el mesón.

Syaoran frunció el ceño – Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Te recuerdo que las paredes son de cartón, y ustedes no estaban hablando precisamente bajo – Dijo la chica apoyando los codos en la mesa – Entonces ¿cuál es el siguiente plan?

El ambarino la miró confundido – No creí que quisieras seguir después de todo lo que pasó esta mañana… Ya estás metida en muchos problemas.

Meiling bufó – Sabes que de todas formas no pienso volver en una larga temporada a China… Y mucho menos ahora que he conseguido trabajo en una boutique.

\- ¿Boutique? – Dijo Eriol tan confundido como Syaoran – ¿De qué hablas?

-Tu querida novia me consiguió trabajo en la boutique, por lo que me da más oportunidad de explotar mi carrera – Respondió la chica orgullosa – Además, de que empezaré a ganar un poco más para buscar un departamento para mí, siento que tengo más independencia aquí que en China.

Los chicos quedaron completamente sorprendidos y sonrieron a la chica – Eso es genial – Dijo Eriol.

-Es bueno saber que por lo menos a ti si te está yendo genial desde que llegamos aquí – Respondió Syaoran – Con más razón deberías mantenerte lejos de mis problemas.

-Ni hablar – Respondió Meiling seriamente – Quiero verte cumplir tus sueños, pero no deseo que te separes de tus padres y mucho menos de Sakura.

Syaoran suspiró pesadamente – ¿Vieron la razón de porque no quería arrastrar a alguien más a mi vida?

-Pero fue inevitable – Dijo Eriol.

-No puedes controlar lo que sientes, Xiao Lang – Respondió Meiling.

-Lo sé, y eso es lo más frustrante – Contestó Syaoran mirando a sus dos primos – Ahora no puedo dejarla salir de mi vida, se volvió muy importante.

-Te enamoraste – Refutó Eriol – Lo sabemos.

Syaoran levantó los hombros – Es la única que ha llegado a entender lo que realmente quiero, y sobre todo a aceptarlo… Aunque no sé si entró en mi vida en el mejor momento.

-Te aseguro que fue el mejor momento – Dijo Meiling firmemente mirando a su primo – De no ser así, creo que no te habrías atrevido a hacer la mitad de las cosas que has hecho.

-Siento que solo le he causado problemas – Confesó el ambarino.

-Tiendes a decir eso de todos los que te queremos y te ayudamos – Respondió Eriol seriamente – Es momento de que empieces a ver que no es más que amor y por eso siempre terminamos involucrados contigo.

Syaoran meditó las palabras de su mejor amigo, y no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa de medio lado, quizás tenía razón y todo aquello tenía sentido, ella lo quería y por eso estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo, aunque tuviera sus límites, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para no dejarla ir.

-Gracias chicos – Dijo él sonriéndole – Ustedes dos han sido sin duda mis pilares estos meses.

-Para eso estamos – Respondió Eriol sonriendo.

Meiling tomó la mano de su primo dándole apoyo y le sonrió – Siempre.

Y eso sin duda, fue suficiente para que Syaoran se sintiera bien por primera vez en ese fatídico día.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos por aquí! Espero que estén genial, por mi parte tuve una semana bastante engorrosa y pues estoy agradecida de que ya terminó. Por acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo, si creían que el drama había acabado cuando los padres de Syaoran abandonaron el edificio, entonces se equivocaron jajaja… Sakura conoció un poco más sobre la historia de Syaoran al abandonar China, pero no está nada de acuerdo con la reacción que tomó él frente a sus padres ¿ustedes que piensan al respecto?**

**Además, creí que ya hacía falta una conversación con Eriol y Meiling, de todas formas, estos dos han sido los confidentes de Syaoran durante todo este tiempo.**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "Excuse me", de un grupo llamado Nothing But Thieves, no son los más conocidos, pero a mi me encantan y esta es una de mis canciones favoritas, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Tengo que agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y comprensión por todo lo que pasé esta semana, de verdad que sus comentarios me distrajeron un poco y eso me dio paz entre tanto estrés. Sin duda, ustedes son los mejores.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Les mando un beso enorme a todos.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Hurricane**

Tomoyo miraba a su mejor amiga, se habían juntado en la universidad justo el día después de aquel fin de semana de locos que tuvo la ojiverde, en el que por desgracia la amatista no había estado presente. Sin embargo, esa misma mañana cuando vio la cara que traía su amiga seguido de un "necesito contarte tantas cosas", solo podía deberse a que nada había ido bien, aunque no esperó que la chica al comentarle todos los detalles que fuese tan intenso.

-No sé ni por dónde empezar – Dijo Tomoyo luego de un largo silencio que se había hecho entre ellas como pocas veces pasaba – Si con la canción, la pelea con Kenji o lo de los padres de Li.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua – Créeme, luego de que aparecieron los padres de Syaoran, todo lo demás se vio realmente pequeño en comparación.

Tomoyo suspiró – Tengo que decirte que en parte entiendo a Li… Digo, que alguien más quiera decirte cómo va a ser tu vida debe ser frustrante.

-Justifico que haya escapado porque quería forjar su propio futuro lejos de tantas reglas del clan – Dijo Sakura frustrada – Pero ¿por qué tratar así a sus padres?

-Por lo que me dices fue bastante duro y frío – Dijo Tomoyo – Pero quizás tenga algo de razón en actuar de esa forma.

Sakura la miró incrédula – ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Tal vez tu no lo veas de esa forma porque tus padres siempre te han apoyado en todo – Encaró la amatista – Piénsalo de esta manera, tus padres siempre te han amado a ti y a Touya, tratan de estar presentes en todos los aspectos de sus vidas.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que no pudo debatirle eso tan fácilmente a su mejor amiga, y los recuerdos de sus padres en toda su vida empezaron a invadir su mente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a la amatista.

-El primer día de clases, las obras escolares, tu graduación, tu primera cita, incluso te ayudaron a mudarte cuando decidiste estudiar aquí en Tokio – Decía Tomoyo – Hasta hace poco se aparecieron de sorpresa especialmente para conocer a Li.

La ojiverde escuchaba esto y todos esos recuerdos la abrumaban, todos los primeros días de clases vinieron a su mente, desde el preescolar hasta el último año de secundaria sus padres la habían llevado a la escuela solo para asegurarse de desearle un buen año escolar, además, eran siempre los que estaban en la primera fila de las obras escolares y se aseguraban de grabar todo para rememorar esos momentos en casa. Recordaba penosamente, pero con mucha gracia como habían recibido a Yue cuando iba a llevarla en su primera cita, cómo había sido su graduación de la primaria y secundaria y cómo había escuchado como le hacían barras mientras ella recibía su diploma.

Y sin mencionar que habían estado completamente felices por ella cuando decidió mudarse sola a Tokio para poder estudiar, recordaba que fueron los primeros en ofrecerse a ayudarla con la mudanza y que incluso la acompañaron en su primera noche en su departamento. Y más recientemente, recordaba lo felices y emocionados que estuvieron de conocer a Syaoran, a tal punto de sacrificar sus días de trabajo para visitarla y que eso fuese posible, sin duda era afortunada de tener padres como ellos y estaba agradecida.

Sin embargo, seguido de esos recuerdos en su cabeza golpearon varios en lo que no había reparado hasta ese momento. Así como recordaba haber visto a sus padres en la primera fila de las obras escolares, también había recordado ver a su lado al hombre que cuidaba de Syaoran, un hombre mayor que siempre vestía trajes, una persona amigable por lo que recordaba, pero solo él se encontraba presente para apoyar al ambarino. Así como recordó eso, también su mente viajó a la graduación de primaria, dónde vio por última vez a Syaoran siendo acompañado únicamente por este mismo hombre y sin nadie más que celebrara su graduación.

Y finalmente, recordó la primera vez que cruzó miradas con Syaoran, precisamente el primer día de clases de su cuarto grado.

**_-Flashback-_**

_-Te deseo un excelente año, mi pequeña Sakura – Dijo Fujitaka desde el asiento del piloto acercándose para besar la cabeza de su hija._

_-Gracias, papá – Respondió la niña sonriente._

_-No puedo creer que ya vayas a cuarto grado, cariño – Dijo Nadeshiko acercándose también para besar a su hija, solo que en la mejilla – Te deseo un gran año, estoy segura de que será sensacional._

_-Gracias, mamá – Dijo ella tomando su mochila – Nos veremos por la tarde en casa._

_Sus padres sonrieron y la niña bajó del auto empezando a caminar rumbo a la escuela, sabía que primero tendría que ir a su casillero a cambiar sus zapatos y luego podría ir a su salón con sus amigas. Ella iba caminando, ya estaba por llegar a la entrada, y justo ahí quedó intrigada ya que encontró a un niño, más o menos de su edad, al cual nunca había visto en la escuela. Este tenía el uniforme de la primaria y tenía cabello marrón, sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención es que el niño en cuestión simplemente estaba parado frente a la fachada mirando el edificio._

_Sakura se quedó parada a su lado unos momentos, le pareció un poco raro que aquel niño estuviera haciendo eso sin razón aparente. Se le quedó mirando su perfil, dándose cuenta de sus rasgos un poco diferentes a los suyos, sin embargo, pudo haberse quedado detallándolo más tiempo de no ser porque el niño sintió su compañía y abandonó la vista del edificio para que sus ojos ámbares se cruzaran por primera vez con los esmeraldas de ella._

_La niña se sobresaltó al haber sido descubierta, e intentó decir algo, sin embargo, ni ella ni el niño decían nada, él mantenía una mirada muy seria sobre ella, su ceño fruncido indicaba que podría estar enojado, aunque no se lo hizo saber, ya que Sakura luego de ese incómodo momento decidió cortar el contacto visual con él y continuar su camino hasta los casilleros, sintiéndose aún levemente apenada por habérsele quedado mirando de esa forma._

_Sakura llegó hasta los casilleros y cambió sus zapatos rápidamente, ya se le estaba haciendo levemente tarde y en serio quería saludar a sus amigas antes de que empezaran las clases, sin embargo, había perdido un poco la noción de tiempo con aquel niño misterioso, trató de alejarlo de sus pensamientos, ya que nunca lo había visto, por lo que debía ir en otro año o posiblemente era nuevo en la escuela, y se dedicó a llegar hasta su nuevo salón de clases, donde a la primera que divisó fue a su mejor amiga._

_-Tomoyo – Dijo la ojiverde acercándose al penúltimo puesto, ese era su lugar._

_-Sakura – Respondió la niña sonriendo – Veo que llegaste justo a tiempo._

_-Sí, sabes que mamá y papá siempre me traen el primer día – Dijo ella devolviéndole el gesto – Aunque me he distraído un poco en la entrada._

_Tomoyo la miró confundida – ¿Con qué? No vi nada raro en la entrada._

_Sakura estuvo a punto de contarle sobre el niño misterioso que estaba parado mirando la fachada, sin embargo, aquello se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y un hombre les habló._

_-Buenos días a todos, es hora de empezar las clases – Dijo el profesor Terada._

_Todos los niños al ver a titular fueron de inmediato a sus asientos y guardaron silencio, Sakura le hizo señas a su mejor amiga asegurándole que ya tendrían tiempo de continuar con la conversación y escucharon lo que el maestro estaba por decirles._

_-Hoy les presentaré a un nuevo alumno que estará con nosotros en este año escolar – Dijo el hombre tomando por sorpresa a todos – Ven, entra al salón – Volvió a hablar indicándole a la persona de la puerta aquello._

_El profesor Terada empezó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón mientras que el niño hacía acto de presencia en el salón, donde rápidamente empezaron los murmullos, sin embargo, lo que menos esperaba Sakura era encontrarse al niño que había visto solo un rato atrás en la fachada, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidada, ya que la mirada de este estaba puesta sobre ella muy seriamente._

_Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga y le habló en voz baja – ¿Crees que nos esté viendo?_

_Sakura ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, ya que en efecto el niño tenía la mirada en ella como si le hubiese hecho algo, aunque no pudo decir nada ya que el profesor Terada volvió a hablarle a todo el salón._

_-Él es Li Syaoran, viene de Hong Kong y espero que todos sean buenos amigos – Dijo el hombre volteándose hacía sus alumnos – Veamos dónde será tu asiento._

_Sakura de inmediato sintió la mirada del profesor puesta sobre ella y recordó muy a su pesar que justo detrás de su asiento, había un puesto vacío que nadie había llenado aún, aquello tenía que ser una broma._

_-Oh es verdad, atrás de Kinomoto no hay nadie – Respondió Terada mirándola a ella._

_El niño no dijo nada, simplemente pasó entre los pupitres y luego de darle una última mirada se sentó detrás de ella, sin embargo, Sakura podía seguir sintiendo su mirada penetrante. Aunque, luego de aquello se dio cuenta de algo realmente importante, y es que ese niño siempre estaba solo._

**_-Fin del flashback-_**

Sakura suspiró – Siempre estuvo solo… Yo no había reparado en ello.

Tomoyo formó sus labios en una línea y tomó la mano de su mejor amiga en señal de apoyo – No puedes comparar la relación de tus padres con la de él con los suyos, son muy diferentes.

-Yo siempre tuve a mis padres en todo… Y supongo que él apenas y los veía o hablaba con ellos – Respondió la ojiverde.

-Aunque eso no justifica que haya sido demasiado duro, de igual forma, creo que debiste ser un poco más empática y ponerte en su lugar – Respondió Tomoyo – No todos tienen la suerte de tener una buena relación con sus padres.

La ojiverde suspiró y miró hacía el suelo, aquello solo la estaba haciendo sentirse peor y estuvo a punto de decir algo más, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidas por una tercera voz femenina, la cual jamás pensaron escuchar de una forma tan inofensiva.

-Sakura – Dijo la chica.

La aludida se giró para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, ella la miró sorprendida – Akiho.

La chica se removió incómoda, como pocas veces la habían visto, ni siquiera parecía ella actuando de esa manera, y mucho menos cuando siguió hablando.

-Sé que esto es raro, pero necesito hablar contigo a solas – Dijo ella mirando a Tomoyo – Si no te molesta, claro.

La amatista miró completamente desconcertada a Akiho, desde que tenía uso de razón esa chica la había detestado por el simple hecho de ser amiga de Sakura, sin embargo, esta vez venía en lo que parecía ser son de paz, por lo que Tomoyo miró a su mejor amiga manteniendo una de sus conversaciones silenciosas, y luego de un asentimiento por parte de la ojiverde, la chica se puso de pie.

-Está bien, iré a dar una vuelta y volveré en un rato – Dijo Tomoyo mirando a su mejor amiga y luego a Akiho – Con permiso.

Sakura sonrió, sabía que Tomoyo no perdía la buena educación ni siquiera en esas situaciones, por lo que vio a su mejor amiga alejarse de la cafetería donde estaban y vio como Akiho tomaba asiento en frente de ella. Para la ojiverde aquello fue raro, no solo porque Akiho ni siquiera la insultó al saludarla, sino que se notaba retraída y hasta apenada, llegó incluso a preocuparse un poco.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Sakura dudosa.

Akiho suspiró y centró su mirada azul en ella – Yo le dije a tus padres que estabas con Li.

La ojiverde la miró confusa – Bueno, eso ya lo sé… Y si tu intención era fastidiarme creo que no te ha salido muy bien porque mis padres adoran a Syaoran.

-Lo sé, lo hice porque estaba enojada y dolida – Admitió Akiho – Me dio rabia que te lo llevarás a cantar la otra noche, y que para más hayan estado increíbles, todo el lugar estalló en aplausos cuando ustedes terminaron, solo quería joderte.

Sakura la miró aún más confundida – ¿Llamando a mis padres? ¿Pero por qué? Vale fue sorpresivo que ellos aparecieran, pero no resultó malo.

-Sé que lo estabas manteniendo en secreto, y por eso quería que ellos se enteraran – Respondió Akiho apretando los puños – Tenía la esperanza de que te prohibieran estar con él cuando se dieran cuenta de que era solo un bartender y de que no había como compararlo con un abogado como Yue… Creí que lograría alejarte de él, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando mi madre habló con tu madre y solo fueron maravillas sobre Li y sobre como tú estabas feliz con él.

-Eso no tiene lógica – Dijo Sakura aún confundida – Mis padres lo adoraron desde el primer momento porque lo conocieron, me hiciste un favor ya que esa velada resultó mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Akiho suspiró – Me llamó la atención Li desde el primer momento en que lo vi en el bar… Y si pensé en quitártelo apenas me di cuenta de que estabas interesada en él.

Sakura frunció el ceño – No sería la primera vez que haces eso.

-Lo de Yue fue algo de una sola noche – Respondió Akiho – Pero Li era un buen prospecto.

\- ¿Por qué habrías de pensar así? ¡Estás casada!

-Y es precisamente por Yuna – Confesó Akiho seriamente – Nuestro matrimonio es tan básico, y necesitaba sentirme viva de nuevo.

Sakura la miró incrédula – ¿Metiéndote con el chico que más me importa?

Akiho apretó los puños y miró furiosa a Sakura – Ese es el problema, siempre te escogen a ti… Primero Yue y ahora Li, obtienes todo lo que quieres.

La ojiverde bufó – Tienes que estar bromeando… Tu fuiste la que logró quitarme a mi novio solo con tus encantos, y además lograste seducir a un hombre millonario… Por lo que recuerdo es lo que siempre quisiste, la vida fácil.

-Y hoy me arrepiento de ello – Confesó finalmente Akiho mirándola a los ojos – Yo tengo un esposo millonario que solo me sobreprotege, mientras que tú eres feliz con tu chico guitarrista y bartender y todos lo aman.

Sakura la miró sintiendo compasión – Akiho…

-No quiero que sientas lástima de mí ni nada, solo vine a pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice, incluso cuando han pasado años – Dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa y tomando su cartera con ella y dándole una última mirada a su prima – Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en nombre de la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos, y que fue la más sincera que he tenido.

-Todavía podemos tenerla – Dijo la ojiverde – Hace mucho tiempo dejé de guardarte rencor por lo de Yue.

Akiho suspiró – Ambas sabemos que no será igual.

-No, no lo será – Respondió Sakura sonriendo de medio lado – Pero sabes que voy a estar aquí por si necesitas que alguien te escuche y que no te juzgue.

Akiho suspiró y le dio una última mirada a la chica – Gracias por no odiarme.

Y sin decir nada más, Akiho se dio media vuelta y abandonó la cafetería bajo la mirada de Sakura, quien seguía en la mesa procesando todo aquello. Y aunque todo estuviese de cabeza, estaba feliz de que al menos había recuperado en parte a Akiho en su vida, quizás nada era imposible si aquello había pasado.

**oOo**

Sakura se encontraba en su departamento aquella noche, escuchando como la tormenta retumbaba desde afuera, había estado libre del trabajo y aún trataba de procesar todo lo que había pasado esos días. Desde la noche del karaoke su vida no había dado pausa en ningún momento: la canción, la pelea con Kenji, estar oficialmente con Syaoran, la visita de los señores Li, y encima la reciente conversación con Akiho la tenían completamente abrumada.

En cierta parte, le tranquilizaba saber que por primera vez en muchos años ella y su prima habían tenido una conversación civilizada y para más, que por primera vez la haya escuchado disculparse por el infierno que vivió en su adolescencia al encontrarla en la cama con su novio, sin embargo, había sido muy sincera cuando le dijo que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de tenerle rencor a ambos, y por eso no dudó en ofrecerle su amistad nuevamente, aunque sabía que esto sería complicada dada su historia.

Sakura suspiró _– Al menos ya dimos el primer paso –._

Y aunque por esa parte su vida parecía ir en buen rumbo, su mente volvió a divagar en Syaoran, con quien no había cruzado una sola palabra desde que abandonó su departamento la mañana anterior. La conversación con Tomoyo y los recuerdos de su niñez habían aclarado un poco su mente, y estuvo tentada a ir a su casa esa noche, hasta que la tormenta se hizo más fuerte, por lo que decidió refugiarse en su propio departamento.

El sonido del timbre la hizo sobresaltarse y se extrañó, sin embargo, podía tratarse de una de sus amigas del bar, aunque por lo que tenía entendido esa noche les tocaba su turno. Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, donde al abrirla lo que menos esperó fue encontrarse con un par de ojos ambarinos mirándola con intensidad.

Syaoran se encontraba en la puerta con la ropa y el cabello goteando, se notaba que se había mojado, aunque lo que más impactó a la chica es que él estuviera ahí parado en su puerta precisamente para verla, no había otra explicación.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó él con la respiración cortada.

Sakura salió de su ensoñación y asintió con la cabeza mientras se hacía a un lado para que este ingresara al departamento. Ella cerró la puerta y ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas.

No podía negarse a verlo, de todas formas, él había luchado contra la tormenta que podía rivalizar con un huracán solo para verla.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén teniendo una semana maravillosa, la mía no ha estado tan bien (últimamente me persigue la mala suerte), pero qué le vamos a hacer. Acá les traigo este capítulo lleno de mucha información, especialmente por la conversación entre Akiho y Sakura, sé que probablemente esperaron algo más fuerte por parte de Akiho, pero la verdad es que hay chicas que simplemente son así de caprichosas, y pues a Akiho se le acabaron las opciones… Y aunque su disculpa haya sido un poco atropellada, Sakura no mentía cuando dijo que no le guardaba rencor ¿qué piensan de todo esto?**

**Siento que ya hacía falta una conversación con nuestra querida Tomoyo, además, así como Eriol y Meiling orientaron a Syaoran, hacía falta que alguien le hiciera poner en perspectiva la situación a Sakura, y esa sin duda, es Tomoyo. Además, quiero que sepan que esa parte de Sakura es 100% basada en mí, desde que tengo uso de razón mis padres me han apoyado en todo, incluso la parte de que me llevaron a la escuela el primer día de clases desde el preescolar hasta el último día de secundaria jajaja, y sí, en mi graduación gritaron como nadie lo hizo, por eso es que a veces me cuesta ponerme en el lugar de las personas que no se llevan bien con sus padres, pero bueno, no todas las familias son iguales, lo importante es que Sakura ha podido ver el otro lado de la moneda.**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "Hurricane" de Thirty Seconds to Mars (infinito amor a Jared Leto), creí que una tormenta era justo lo que Syaoran necesitaba para una entrada triunfal y aquí está jajajaja, Dios mío prepárense para el siguiente capítulo;)**

**Por cierto, me temo que no podré actualizar el domingo, pero prometo hacerlo el lunes sin falta. Si ocurre un milagro puede que pase rápidamente el domingo y lo suba, pero lo veo demasiado improbable, así que mejor me esperan el lunes jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus valiosos comentarios, de verdad que son los mejores y los aprecio como no tienen idea.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo. Un abrazo enorme de oso.**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con esta tormenta?! – Dijo Sakura acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano para dirigirlo al baño.

-Tenía que hablar contigo – Se limitó a responder él mientras la seguía por el departamento.

-Pudiste haber esperado hasta mañana o hasta que pasara la tormenta – Contestó ella para luego mirarlo de reojo – Tal como yo estaba haciendo.

Syaoran sonrió de medio lado al saber que ella también tuvo la misma idea – Por eso tú eres la más sensata de los dos.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse por debajo ante ese comentario, estaba un poco enojada con él aún por lo que había pasado en su departamento el día anterior y porque había salido en medio de la tormenta, pero no podía evitar seguirle los juegos. Sin embargo, decidió ponerse seria y al llegar al baño lo dejó a él ahí y le habló.

-Quítate la ropa, la pondré a lavar y a secar mientras tomas un baño caliente – Dijo ella – Esperaré afuera a que me pases tu ropa.

Syaoran bufó – Suenas como mi madre.

-Solo hazlo o te resfriarás… Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de lo demás – Respondió la ojiverde cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Syaoran rodó los ojos fastidiado, entre más rápido tomara aquel baño más rápido podría ir a lo que había ido, por lo que lo mejor sería darse prisa, además de que Sakura tenía razón, si no cambiaba esa ropa pronto podría resfriarse, y entre tantas cosas en ese momento lo último que necesitaba era enfermarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos Syaoran abrió un poco la puerta del baño y le pasó la ropa mojada a la chica, quien estaba levemente sonrojada y trataba a toda costa de evitar su mirada, cosa que le pareció hasta tierna y graciosa al chico.

-Actúas como si no me hubieses visto desnudo.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que soltó una risa nerviosa – Te espero en mi habitación.

Syaoran levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Eso es una propuesta indecorosa?

Aquel comentario solo hizo que Sakura se sonrojara aún más dándose media vuelta y caminando hasta la lavandería para poner a lavar la ropa del chico. Sakura se sentía levemente nerviosa y no sabía porque, ella y Syaoran actuaban como si nada incluso cuando tenían que hablar de algo serio, sin embargo, lo bueno de todo es que no perdían su actitud coqueta el uno con el otro, aquello al menos aliviaba un poco la tensión.

Cuando puso a secar la ropa decidió ir a su habitación a esperar al chico, aunque para su sorpresa, él ya estaba sentado en su cama con el cabello húmedo y solo vistiendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, vista que hizo se pusiera levemente nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera en esas condiciones.

-Eso fue rápido – Dijo ella.

-Si hubiese venido a tu casa a tomar un largo baño, al menos te habría invitado – Respondió él haciendo sonrojar a la chica – Pero vine a hablar.

Sakura pese a su sonrojo se puso seria y se acercó a él en la cama – Lamento no tener ropa de tu talla para prestarte.

-Déjalo, no tiene importancia – Respondió él mirándola a los ojos – Lamento como me comporté, estaba enojado porque todo lo que pasó en China volvió a abrumarme… Tenías razón y no debí hablarles así a mis padres, no lo merecían.

Sakura se removió incómoda recordando su conversación con Tomoyo – Si, fuiste duro y no lo merecían… Y yo lamento haberme puesto de su lado, recién hoy recordé que no tienes una relación con tus padres como yo con los míos, nos comparé y no estuvo bien.

Syaoran sintió como Sakura apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y él depositó un corto beso en su frente mientras la seguía escuchando – Comparé la relación con la de mis padres y no son para nada iguales… Mis padres estuvieron en cada momento de mi vida y aún lo siguen estando… En cambio, tú apenas y veías a tus padres cuando eras niño.

-Eso nunca me ha acomplejado, fui criado así – Confesó él sintiendo como ella hacía leves cosquillas en su brazo – De todas formas, si les debo una disculpa, por más que no hayan estado demasiado presentes en mi vida, siguen siendo mis padres.

-No quiero que te sientas obligado solo porque yo me enojé – Dijo ella.

-No me siento obligado – Aseguró él – Ya es tiempo de dejarme de niñerías, debo enfrentar a mis padres.

Sakura suspiró, podía sentirlo tenso por ese asunto y no podía evitar pensar que en parte era su culpa, pero lo conocía, era terco y cumpliría con su palabra, por lo que decidió cambiar un poco el tema para aligerar el ambiente pesado que se había formado entre los dos.

-Sabes, hoy hablé con Akiho – Dijo ella levantando la mirada – Y cuando digo hablar, es no insultarnos en el proceso.

Syaoran la miró sorprendido – ¿En serio?

-Fue extraño, ya que ella fue quien me abordó primero sin razón aparente – Respondió la ojiverde – Pero quería disculparse conmigo por todo… Desde lo de Yue hasta por haber intentado algo contigo.

Él sintió confusión – ¿A razón de qué vino su arrepentimiento?

Sakura suspiró – Me comentó que su matrimonio con Yuna no iba del todo bien… Me confesó que ella fue quien llamó a mis padres porque tenían la esperanza de que no les agradaras y que me hicieran separarme de ti, pero no esperó que todo saliera al revés, por lo que decidió dejar de hacer mi vida miserable.

-Bueno al menos a uno de los dos se le están arreglando los problemas – Respondió él sonriendo – Me alegro que Akiho ya no vaya a hacer tu vida miserable.

Sakura suspiró – Quisiera que las cosas no fuesen tan complicadas, como cuando éramos niños.

Syaoran se rio – Es irónico porque siempre quise ser un adulto, y ahora daría lo que sea por volver a esa época.

-Hoy recordé el primer día de clases de cuarto grado – Confesó ella sonrojándose levemente – El día en el que te conocí.

Él buscó su mirada y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado – ¿Y qué fue lo que pensaste cuando viste a un niño raro simplemente mirando la fachada del edificio?

-La verdad me causaste curiosidad, pero cuando me miraste entré en pánico y no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada – Admitió ella soltando una leve risa – Siempre me pregunté por qué estabas haciendo eso.

-Por nada en especial, solo estaba un poco nervioso por la nueva escuela, y tengo que admitir que cuando apareciste no fue mi intención mirarte tan feo – Dijo él haciendo que ambos rieran – Era la costumbre de que en casa siempre debía ser tan regio por las costumbres, sé que muchas veces asustaba a los que estaban a mi alrededor.

-A mí me dabas miedo los primeros días de clases – Admitió ella mirándolo a los ojos – Pero luego me di cuenta de que solo necesitabas amigos.

-Y ahí entraron tú y Daidoji para meterme en problemas todo el tiempo – Dijo el ambarino.

Sakura se rio – ¡No era nuestra culpa que siempre nos atraparan cuando estabas con nosotras!

-Vale, no me molestaba – Respondió él riendo – De hecho, es de los mejores recuerdos que tengo… La primaria fue una de las mejores etapas porque me comporté diferente a cómo acostumbraba, y me sentía diferente… Eso te lo debo a ti.

Ella levantó los hombros – Sólo éramos niños comportándonos como niños.

Syaoran suspiró – A veces quisiera volver a esos días y hacer todo de nuevo.

-También yo – Respondió ella suspirando y volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro desnudo de su novio – De niños no había que preocuparnos por la universidad, el trabajo o las cuentas.

-Ni por herencias ni matrimonios arreglados – Terminó él en un tono serio.

Sakura sintió como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba y decidió separarse un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

\- ¿Qué vamos a hablar de eso? Me disculparé con mis padres, pero jamás aceptaré la herencia ni mucho menos el matrimonio arreglado.

Ella suspiró – ¿Crees que no aceptarlo arreglará las cosas?

-Obviamente no lo hará – Dijo el ambarino – Pero aceptarlo sería dejar que tomen control sobre mi vida, y ya estuvo a punto de pasar… No dejaré que lo hagan de nuevo.

Sakura lo miró seriamente antes de hablar – Sabes que la única forma de que ellos te dejen en paz con todo eso será aceptando.

Syaoran bufó y se levantó de la cama sin dejar de mirar a la chica – Ni soñando aceptaré eso.

-Es duro pensar en ello, lo sé… Pero creo que es la única forma de evitar problemas con tu familia.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo, y esta vez no lograrás convencerme – Dijo él acercándose hasta quedar solo a centímetros de su rostro – Mi casi matrimonio fue un error enorme… No quiero a Akame, no la amo como a ti.

Sakura sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del chico – Jamás me habías dicho algo así.

-Tú si lo hiciste, ayer cuando estábamos peleando – Respondió él sin poner distancia entre ellos – Quería que supieras que también te amo, y ninguna recompensa o matrimonio arreglado lo va a cambiar.

Sakura suspiró – Syaoran tenemos que pensar en lo que será tu futuro si dejas ir todo esto.

-No importa, sé lo que quiero para mi futuro – Dijo él mirándola intensamente – La música y tú.

-No me lo pones fácil – Dijo ella sintiendo su corazón ir a mil por hora.

-Tú no eres la que tiene que escoger – Respondió el ambarino – Para mí es claro lo que quiero.

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente – ¿Qué pasa si esto es pasajero y lo sacrificas todo para nada?

-No eres una chica ocasional y ya te lo había dicho.

-Pero ¿y si las cosas no resultan como pensamos? Tenemos 20 años y me da miedo pensar en que si algún día esto acaba tu quedes a la deriva por mí – Confesó ella – No quiero que lo pierdas todo por mí.

-No voy a perder nada – Se limitó a decir él poniendo distancia entre ellos y caminando hasta la mesa donde Sakura tenía todos sus peluches.

La ojiverde lo miró confundida, él jamás había ido a ese lugar y la verdad no veía un motivo para que lo hiciera en medio de una conversación tan importante como esa, sin embargo, lo que menos esperó fue que él tomara un viejo oso color negro entre sus manos y se volviera a sentar junto a ella para luego hablarle.

-Vi este peluche varias veces en tu cama cuando Daidoji y yo íbamos a visitarte cuando éramos niños – Respondió él mirando el oso – Debe ser especial cuando aún lo conservas.

-Todos mis peluches son especiales y marcaron mi vida de alguna manera – Explicó ella mirando el muñeco al igual que él – Pero este oso llegó a mi de una forma misteriosa, lo dejaron en mi casillero cuando iba en quinto de primaria, vino con una nota, pero no estaba firmada.

Syaoran suspiró y la miró a los ojos sonriendo – Lo sé… No fui lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo en ese entonces.

Sakura lo miraba completamente confundida, nunca le había contado esa historia nadie más que a Tomoyo y a su propia madre, siempre pensó que sería algo de lo que nunca se enteraría, un admirador secreto que debió tener en la primaria y que nunca tuvo el valor de decirle algo sobre el oso o sobre cualquier cosa, por lo que lo guardó al igual que sus otros peluches porque le recordaba una buena etapa de su vida. Sin embargo, no entendía el interés tan repentino que tuvo Syaoran en él, hasta que escuchó como de sus labios empezó a resonar una melodía que hizo que su pulso se acelerara.

_«She's got a smile it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky»_

Sakura sintió cosquillas en el estómago, tenía ganas de gritar, pero no quería dejar de escucharlo cantar esa pieza acapella de una de sus canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos, especialmente porque era la canción que había venido con el oso de peluche, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Tomoyo porque se había asegurado de guardar aquella carta muy bien. Solo una persona podría saber que ese oso estaba fuertemente vinculado con esa canción, y no podía ser más que la persona que se lo regaló.

_«Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Sweet Child O' Mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Sweet love of mine»_

Syaoran sonreía entre pausas mientras sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora, cuando fue ahí esa noche eso era lo último que esperó hacer, sin embargo, quería demostrarle que sus sentimientos no eran algo nuevos y solo de esa forma probaría que era el que estaba detrás del oso y de la canción.

_«She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Sweet Child O' Mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Sweet love of mine»_

Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír como si fuese la primera vez que lo escuchaba cantando, y es que aquella versión de una de sus canciones favoritas en la historia no tenía precio, y mucho menos descubrir que siempre tuvo al creador del oso más cerca de lo que pensó.

-Fuiste tú – Dijo ella al darse cuenta de que él había finalizado aquello – Tu hiciste el oso y lo dejaste en mi casillero con la canción.

Syaoran asintió un poco sonrojado – No tenía el valor de decirte que me gustabas, y escuché a unas niñas hablando sobre una vieja tradición en la mercería.

-La tradición de los osos de peluches, si alguien te daba un oso de peluche y le ponías su nombre entonces tu amor sería correspondido – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Eran cosas de niños, pero no tenía otra forma de demostrar mis sentimientos por ti.

Sakura sintió su corazón ir a mil por hora sin poder creerlo – Te gustaba… ¿por qué? Era solo tu amiga la que te metía en problemas, ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien.

-Ese es punto, siempre me llevaste la contraria y eso era desafiante, me gustaba y cuando menos lo esperé terminé enamorado de ti – Respondió él.

La ojiverde volvió a mirar el oso de peluche – ¿Cómo supiste que amaba esa canción? Pocos niños escuchan Guns N's Roses.

-Una vez escuché que le dijiste a Daidoji que tu padre te había dedicado una canción de rock y mencionaste el nombre – Confesó él – Yo la conocía, pero hasta ese momento en que decidí escribirla en la carta no había sido tan especial… Desde entonces no puedo escucharla sin pensar en ti.

Sakura sonrió al escuchar, eso recordaba cuando su padre le mostró esa canción por primera vez diciendo que pensaba en ella por hablar de una dulce niña, pero jamás imaginó que Syaoran fuera tan atento en ese aspecto.

-No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de que fuiste tú – Dijo ella sintiéndose un poco mal – ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Syaoran suspiró – Sabía que no sentías lo mismo por mí… ¿para que arruinar nuestra amistad? Además, me iba a ir cuando terminara la primaria, no tenía caso.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el closet bajo la mirada del chico, quien estaba un poco confundido, aunque aquello desapareció cuando luego de unos minutos de que la chica rebuscara entre sus cosas se girara para mostrarle un oso en color rosa con alas en la espalda, él abrió los ojos impresionado.

-No puedo creerlo – Se limitó a decir.

Sakura sonrió y se acercó a él mientras hablaba – La semana siguiente de recibir el oso guardé la esperanza de que el admirador secreto apareciera algún día y me dijera sus sentimientos… Y es que alguien que me dedicara "Sweet Child O' Mine" sin duda merecía una oportunidad.

Ella se sentó en la cama y le pasó el oso al chico, quien se le quedó mirando, no podía creer que ella había hecho ese oso para él, sin saber su identidad estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad y él prefirió guardarse sus sentimientos todos esos años, y esa sin duda, era razón suficiente para no dejarla ir de nuevo.

Syaoran volvió a mirarla a los ojos intensamente – Con esto quería demostrar que mis sentimientos no son algo pasajeros, los he tenido desde niño… Y ahora me doy cuenta que tu también, incluso cuando no sabías que era yo.

Sakura sintió su corazón ir a mil por hora y tomó la mano del chico – Nunca me había sentido así por alguien, y tengo miedo de perderlo.

-No me perderás – Prometió él abrazándola por la cintura y apretando su mano con la de ella – Soy tuyo, y siempre lo he sido.

Syaoran no esperó un minuto más para hacer los osos de peluches a un lado y acercarse a la chica para besarla de lleno en los labios, sintiendo como su lengua invadía su boca. Sakura no se resistió a sentarse a horcadas sobre el chico, quien seguía trayendo solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y empezó a moverse encima de él sin abandonar sus labios y ahogando gemidos.

Sakura enterraba sus dedos en el cabello marrón del chico y mordía levemente su labio inferior, nunca había sentido aquellas ganas de sentirlo cerca. Él pasaba sus manos por sus piernas desnudas y acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camiseta sintiendo su piel caliente, jamás había sentido tantas ansias de estar cerca de ella, y no se inhibiría de ello.

Syaoran posó sus labios en el cuello blanquecino de la ojiverde y poner sus manos en el borde de su camiseta de pijamas, para pasarla por encima de su cabeza y descubrir que solo tenía unos diminutos shorts, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

-Creí que esto no era una propuesta indecorosa – Susurró él acariciando uno de sus senos con su mano.

Sakura se rio y le respondió en el mismo tono – Solo no pares.

Él sonrió – Cómo tú digas.

Syaoran no esperó ni un minuto más para dirigir sus labios hasta los senos de la chica, pasando su lengua por ellos y escuchándola estremecerse encima de su regazo, por lo que decidió llevar su mano hasta el short de la chica, donde coló su mano hasta su feminidad y empezó a acariciarla levemente y escuchando como los gemidos de la ojiverde se hacían más fuertes, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y escondía su cabeza en su hombro mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse de placer.

Sakura decidió que era su turno de tomar el control de la situación, por lo que se separó un poco del chico, obligándolo a sacar la mano de sus shorts y recostándolo en la cama, él sonrió ya que adoraba cuando ella se ponía misteriosa y juguetona en esos momentos. Sakura depositó varios besos en su cuello y su pecho, bajando por su estómago, hasta detenerse en el nudo que le había hecho a la toalla de baño que él traía, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo deshizo dejándola de lado y teniéndolo a él completamente expuesto.

Nunca se había atrevido a hacer aquello con él y la verdad es que le daba un poco de vergüenza, sin embargo, al ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando, prefirió dejar aquello de lado y aventurarse a besar el miembro duro de su novio, haciendo que este soltara gemidos. La ojiverde decidió llevarlo a su boca empezando a jugar con él y sintiendo como el chico acariciaba su cabello al mismo tiempo que gemía de placer.

Aquello duró un buen rato, hasta que Sakura decidió volver a sus labios, siendo correspondida incluso con más intensidad, ya que Syaoran la tomó por la cintura y la colocó debajo de él en un rápido movimiento para crear un camino de besos desde su cuello, pasando por sus senos, bajando por su vientre y terminando en sus shorts, el cual se encargó de bajar lentamente junto con las bragas de color rosa, teniendo impaciente a la chica.

Cuando finalmente logró dejarla al mismo estado de desnudez que él se posó entre las piernas de ella, depositando primero un leve beso en su feminidad caliente que la hizo arquear la espalda, aunque nada se comparó como cuando empezó a besarla en esa zona con más anhelo y pasando su lengua bridándole más placer del que podía describir, la estaba enloqueciendo por completo solo con esos besos. Sakura apretaba las sábanas y soltaba gemidos conforme él les daba más intensidad a sus besos acompañados de vez en cuando con sus dedos, no podía esperar para lo que venía, y aquello no tardó en llegar.

Syaoran se detuvo luego de un rato y volvió hasta los labios de su novia, los cuales correspondieron el beso apasionadamente, sus cuerpos estaban calientes y sus labios palpitantes, ambos estaban listos para lo que venía y no querían detenerlo. Por lo que Sakura abrió más las piernas sintiendo como él se posicionaba en su entrada y empezaba a entrar y salir lentamente.

Ella extendió sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y él entrelazó ambas manos con la de ella, viendo como sonreía al mismo tiempo que gemía al sentirse ser embestida por el ambarino. Ninguna de las otras veces se había sentido tan intensa como esa y ambos lo sabían, sus ojos brillaban con cada minuto que pasaba y deseaban que aquello jamás terminara.

Él empezó a aumentar la velocidad del vaivén, sintiendo la calidez de ella desbordándose. Sus pechos subían y bajaban en un mismo ritmo y Syaoran decidió besarla de nuevo en los labios, aunque esta vez no era tan fácil prologar el beso, ya trataba de concentrarse en que ambos sintieran placer, por que puso una de las piernas de la chica en su hombro, dándole más acceso y viendo como ella se mordía el labio de placer.

Él no se detuvo y con cada embestida hacía que la chica se sintiera más deseosa, aunque nada se comparó como cuando llevó uno de sus dedos hasta su centro y empezó a acariciarla al mismo tiempo que la embestía, haciendo que la chica gimiera su nombre más fuerte hasta llegar al orgasmo, al igual que él.

Syaoran embistió por última vez dando un gemido final, para luego salir de la chica y recostarse a su lado. Ambos sudaban, sus mejillas estaban encandiladas y sus pechos subían y bajaban, jamás se habían sentido de esa forma en sus relaciones pasadas y se sonrieron apenas volvieron a cruzar miradas luego de aquella faena.

Syaoran la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él para darle un corto beso en los labios y después hablarle entre gemidos – Soy tuyo, siempre lo he sido y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie.

Sakura sonrió y se mordió el labio para luego robarle otro beso a su novio, el cual fue levemente más prologando, pero que al finalizar ella fue quien habló – Yo también soy tuya, hoy y siempre.

Y no hubo necesidad de decir algo más, ya que, por primera vez, se sintieron completos, nada podía perturbarlos en ese momento y deseaban que así fuese siempre.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que su fin de semana haya estado de lo mejor, el mío estuvo super agitado y pues apenas ahorita pude pasarme por aquí. Bueno, acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo lleno de la revelación que todos querían, las cosas son transparentes entre estos dos de ahora en adelante y hubo reconciliación de la que a todos les gusta jajaja.**

**Para los que me siguen saben que no es primera vez que incluyo "Sweet Child O' Mine" en mis fics, es una de mis canciones favoritas y siempre me ha parecido muy romántica, sin duda otra de mis canciones en mi lista de canciones dedicables y pues este era el momento perfecto para incluirla, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y buenas vibras, sin duda las cosas se sienten más ligeras cuando los leo, son los mejores.**

**Nos leemos esta semana. Un abrazo enorme;)**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Anything but ordinary**

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación haciendo que una ojiverde empezara a removerse entre las sábanas, lo cual era lo único que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, además de unos brazos que se cerraban alrededor de su cintura, acompañados de una respiración acompasada que podía sentir en su cuello.

Sakura sonrió ante esto y se giró cuidadosamente para quedar justo frente al chico, se quedó unos momentos simplemente viéndolo dormir plácidamente, sintió un leve sonrojo en su rostro al recordar todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, y es que nunca habían sido tan intensos hasta ese momento. No sabía si aquello se había debido a la canción o al hecho de saber que desde siempre albergaron sentimientos, pero que hasta ese punto de su vida no habían podido demostrarlo.

La chica se preguntó cómo habrían sido las cosas entre ellos de haber sabido que él le había regalado ese oso _– Recuerdo sentirme intrigada y emocionada por saber quién me había hecho ese regalo… Sin embargo, el saber que todo este tiempo fue Syaoran me causa algo indescriptible – _Y aquello era cierto, recordaba que el chico era tímido y serio, incluso cuando se trataba de convivir con ella y Tomoyo quienes eran prácticamente sus amigas más cercanas, pero él siempre tuvo algo que llamaba su atención.

Sakura sonrió cuando la invadieron los recuerdos de la primera obra escolar, la historia de "La Bella Durmiente del Bosque", dónde los papeles le tocaron a la inversa y se armó de valor para tener que besar en los labios a su amigo _– Estaba tan nerviosa, pero tan feliz después de que sucedió… Y ni hablar cuando él tuvo que besarme en la obra escolar que hicimos en sexto grado, anhelé ese beso por semanas – _Recordaba ella sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

_\- ¿Cómo fue que nunca me di cuenta de que me gustaba en ese entonces? Las cosas podrían ser diferentes ahora – _Sakura suspiró y acarició el cabello marrón del chico aún sin apartarse de sus pensamientos _– Tal vez nos habríamos tenido que separar cuando terminó la primaria… Creo que por mi parte me habría ahorrado tantos errores, empezando por Yue, aunque supongo que así tenían que pasar las cosas – _Concluyó ella.

Por supuesto que había cosas de su pasado que quería borrar, empezando por todo el sufrimiento que vivió después de terminar su relación con Yue, sin embargo, sabían que las cosas pasaban por una razón y lo verdaderamente importante es que por fin se sentía bien. Syaoran le brindaba paz, y ahora que no había secretos entre ellos podía entenderlo mejor, y hasta cierto punto, trataba de buscar una solución a sus problemas, por lo que, una idea cruzó por su mente.

Sabía que los problemas de Syaoran estaban lejos de terminar, por más que él quisiera dejarlos de lado, por lo que ella trataría de darle un empujón. La chica se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama tapando su pecho con las sábanas y alargó su brazo para tomar su teléfono celular, el cual había dejado olvidado desde la noche anterior, y justo pudo ver un mensaje de la persona a la que precisamente iba a contactar.

**_Por favor dime que Syaoran llegó vivo a tu casa. Solo a él se le ocurre salir con semejante tormenta – Meiling._**

Sakura se rio en parte por el mensaje y luego se apresuró a responderle.

**_Disculpa por no responder ayer… Syaoran si llegó a mi casa anoche y perdimos la noción del tiempo – Sakura._**

La ojiverde ni siquiera tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para recibir la respuesta de la chica, ya que esta llegó casi de inmediato.

**_Eso solo significa que tuvieron una noche movida de la que no estoy interesada en saber detalles – Meiling._**

**_No entraré en detalles, te lo aseguro… Necesito tu ayuda con algo importante – Sakura._**

**_¿De qué se trata? Algo me dice que Syaoran no va a estar enterado de esto – Meiling._**

**_No por el momento… ¿Qué sabes de tus tíos? ¿Siguen en la ciudad? – Sakura._**

**_Me veré con ellos esta tarde, quieren hablarme de algunas cosas que les dijeron mis padres ¿por qué? – Meiling._**

**_Tengo un plan para que se resuelvan las cosas entre ellos y Syaoran… Pero necesito verme con ellos sin que él lo sepa – Sakura._**

**_Estoy segura de que ellos no aceptarán hablar contigo – Meiling._**

**_Dime algo que no sepa… Necesito que los mantengas en dónde sea que vayas a verlos, y que cuando termines de hablar con ellos yo pueda intervenir ¿crees que será posible? – Sakura._**

**_Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea… Sobre todo, si es para que olviden esas ideas retrogradas de querer que Syaoran se case por obligación con una chica que no eres tú – Meiling._**

Sakura no puedo evitar sonrojarse al leer la última parte del mensaje.

**_¡Nadie ha dicho que nos casaremos aún! ¡Ve despacio! De momento solo tenemos que hacer que ellos entiendan lo que Syaoran realmente quiere – Sakura._**

**_Y ahí es donde entras tú... Te mandaré la ubicación en cuanto la concrete con Tía Ieran, y ten por seguro que no te dejaré sola – Meiling._**

**_Gracias, eres increíble – Sakura._**

**_Estoy segura de que el algún punto seremos familia, pero de momento me limitaré a ayudarte a que no te hagan terminar con mi primo… Nos vemos pronto – Meiling._**

Sakura suspiró más tranquila al saber que tenía el apoyo de Meiling en aquella idea, sabía que era delicado y corría el riesgo de que los padres de Syaoran le tomaran más idea de la que ya le tenían, pero tendría que arriesgarse si quería ayudar al chico y que este no terminara enojado con sus padres para toda la vida.

Pudo haber seguido sumida en sus pensamientos de no ser porque sintió unos labios besando la parte posterior de su cuello y unas manos haciendo círculos en el centro de su espalda, caricias que hicieron que su piel se erizara y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, especialmente cuando escuchó una voz ronca en su oreja.

-Alguien madrugó hoy – Dijo él besando su hombro derecho – Y me parece raro después de la noche que tuvimos.

Sakura se rio y se giró para encontrarse con sus ojos ámbares más brillantes que nunca – Buenos días para ti también.

Syaoran bufó – Prefiero desearte buenos días de otra manera.

Y sin dejarla decir algo más se acercó a sus labios para juntarlo con los suyos en un suave beso, ella correspondió enterrando sus dedos en el cabello despeinado de él, mientras que las manos del chico viajaban a la cintura de ella, la sábana cayó del pecho de la chica y esto le dio la posibilidad de abrazarla sintiendo su piel caliente contra la de ella.

Sakura sintió la lengua de él invadiendo su boca, por lo que aprovechó estar abrazándolo para recostar su espalda en la cama y atraerlo a él hasta que quedara encima de su cuerpo. Syaoran no tardó en empezar a recorrer sus manos regalándole caricias, y aquello pudo haber durado toda la mañana, de no ser porque esta vez fue el teléfono del chico el que sonó.

Syaoran gruñó mientras Sakura se reía levemente por la ironía, él habló – Nosotros en definitiva no estamos destinados a tener sexo en la mañana.

-Podríamos hacerlo si apagamos los celulares – Dijo ella – Anda atiende, podría ser importante.

Él chasqueó la lengua para luego acercarse a la chica y plantarle un corto beso en los labios, y seguido de eso estiró la mano para tomar su celular de la mesa de noche y finalmente ver el nombre de quien había interrumpido ese momento.

-Voy a matar a Yamazaki – Dijo Syaoran poniendo el teléfono en su oreja y hablándole a su amigo – Más te vale que esta llamada sea de vida o muerte.

Él escuchó una risa en el otro lado del teléfono _– Vi tu auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, así que me disculpó por arruinar tu sexo matutino con Sakura._

-Ya cierra la boca – Respondió el ambarino empezando a perder la paciencia – ¿Qué sucede? No sueles llamar tan temprano.

_-Tocaremos esta noche en "Rock&Beers"._

\- ¿Me llamas a esta hora solo para avisarme de un toque? Te dije que debía ser de vida o muerte – Dijo Syaoran incrédulo.

_-Créeme cuando te digo que este será el toque más importante que alguna vez hemos hecho – _Dijo Yamazaki emocionado _– Alguien importante nos verá._

Syaoran miró a Sakura y ella no entendió su mirada de asombro, sin embargo, se limitó a escucharlo hablar por teléfono – ¿Qué tan importante?

_-Tan importante como que dependiendo de nuestra presentación podría considerar darnos un contrato._

El ambarino abrió los ojos impresionado y miró a la chica, ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar, así que siguió hablando por teléfono – Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando.

_-Jamás bromearía con algo como esto._

Syaoran seguía confundido y aturdido – Pero ¿cómo rayos supieron de nosotros? ¡Tocamos en un bar!

_-La mujer tiene un conocido que nos ha visto tocar varias veces en el bar, dice que les gustó tanto la última presentación que traerán a su jefa para vernos en vivo y directo… ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!_

-Estoy tan aturdido como tú.

_-Tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra para ensayar las canciones de esta noche, ya he hablado con Clow sobre que necesitamos que cubran nuestros turnos – _Explicó Yamazaki – _¿Qué tan rápido puedo tenerte en mi departamento? Las chicas ya vienen en camino._

-Te recuerdo que todos estamos en el mismo edificio, pero debo ir por mi guitarra – Respondió él con obviedad.

_-Entonces quiero tu trasero y tu guitarra aquí en media hora o menos – _Dijo Yamazaki – _Dile a Sakura que lamento haber interrumpido el sexo matutino, pero que ya tendrán tiempo de retomarlo cuando tengamos un contrato._

Syaoran se rio – Vale, te veo en un rato.

Al colgar él miró de inmediato a la chica y sonrió – Tocaremos esta noche para alguien importante… Si todo sale bien, podríamos tener un contrato.

Sakura abrió los ojos y saltó sobre el chico emocionada – ¡Esto tiene que ser la mejor noticia! ¡Es lo que siempre has querido!

-Yo… no puedo terminar de creerlo – Dijo él – Demonios, jamás pensé que me ofrecerían un contrato… Digo ¡tocamos en un bar!

-Los mejores nacen en bares, recuerda a The Beatles – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – En serio, estoy feliz por ustedes.

-Dime que estarás ahí esta noche – Pidió el ambarino tomando su mano – Demonios, te has vuelto como mi amuleto.

Sakura se rio y se acercó para besarlo – Siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte… Ahora corre o se te hará tarde.

-Diablos, quisiera no tener que ir a ensayar – Dijo él levantándose de la cama y enrollando alrededor de su cintura la toalla que había dejado tirada la noche anterior.

-Esto es importante, así que podemos continuar con esto luego – Respondió la chica guiñándole un ojo.

-Algún día lograremos hacerlo en la mañana – Dijo el ambarino – ¿No quieres ir conmigo al ensayo?

-Prefiero el factor sorpresa a la hora del espectáculo – Contestó ella sonriendo – Anda, te están esperando… Recuerda que tu ropa está en la secadora.

Syaoran se acercó a ella para hablarle de cerca – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado ¿sabías?

Sakura se sonrojó y no pudo evitar morderse el labio levemente – Tú también, y nada me hace más feliz que ver que tienes la oportunidad de ir tras lo que más amas.

-Lo que más amo después de ti, querrás decir – Respondió él dándole otro beso en los labios rápidamente.

Sakura se rio – Soy solo una chica ordinaria.

-Te aseguro que eres todo menos ordinaria – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta – Te veo esta noche.

Y sin decir nada más, él abandonó la habitación, dejando a la chica en parte feliz porque se había abierto una gran posibilidad para el chico y todos sus amigos, pero a la vez, sintiéndose nerviosa porque estaba a un par de horas de enfrentarse a los señores Li, y aquello en serio que le ponía los pelos de punta, pero sabía que, por él, eso valdría la pena.

**oOo**

**_Mis tíos ya terminaron de hablar del tema de mis padres… Es hora de que entres en acción – Meiling._**

Sakura sintió un tirón en el estómago al leer ese mensaje, había llegado el momento de enfrentar a los padres del chico, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, de todas formas, ya llevaba esperando como una hora desde que Meiling le indició que sus tíos habían llegado, por lo que había contado con suficiente tiempo para prepararse y era hora de actuar.

La ojiverde entró al restaurante, que fue el lugar que le indicó Meiling que se vería con los señores Li, y fácilmente pudo divisar la cabellera negra de la chica, quien le guiñó el ojo rápidamente para volver su atención a sus tíos. Sakura caminó entre las mesas sintiendo sus piernas temblar, sabía que sería maleducado interrumpir de aquella manera, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Meiling deberías considerar volver – Fue lo primero que escuchó Sakura de la boca de Ieran cuando estaba por llegar en la mesa – Tu padre tiene razón y no está bien visto que rompas con las tradiciones del clan.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que nada de eso me afectaba porque ni siquiera tengo que heredar un título o algo – Respondió Meiling con fastidio – Al Clan no le afecta lo que haga o no.

-Pero es tradición, Meiling – Dijo Hien seriamente.

-Ehm… Disculpen la interrupción – Dijo Sakura sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Sin duda, nada se comparó como cuando la chica sintió la mirada de los señores Li sobre ella, esas miradas frías y calculadoras que solo explicaron de dónde venía la seriedad que siempre caracterizó a su novio, sin embargo, no dejó que aquello la intimidara.

-Señores Li – Dijo la ojiverde haciendo una respetuosa reverencia – Si me lo permiten, quisiera hablar con ustedes.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea – Empezó a decir Ieran, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por su propia sobrina.

-Siéntate aquí – Dijo Meiling haciéndose a un lado en su asiento para la chica.

Sakura le sonrió a su amiga y se sentó junto a ella, sin duda, Meiling estaba resultando ser su mayor apoyo en ese momento y vaya que lo necesitaría.

-Creímos que todo había quedado claro en el departamento de Eriol – Dijo Hien fríamente – No volveremos a involucrarnos en la vida de Xiao Lang.

-Eso fue un error – Se apresuró a decir la ojiverde – Lo dijo en un momento de tensión, pero no hablaba en serio.

Ieran bufó – Por eso es que ni siquiera ha contactado con nosotros… Sin embargo, Xiao Lang no escapará de sus responsabilidades con el clan.

Sakura miró a Meiling preocupada, pero esta le hizo señas para que se tranquilizara y continuara. La ojiverde volvió a mirar a la mujer en frente de ella – Con todo respeto, Señora Li, creo que Syaoran es lo suficientemente mayor para decidir lo que desea hacer con su vida.

Hien bufó – Lo dices tú porque eres su novia y no deseas que se case con otra chica.

-Va más allá del hecho de ser su novia – Refutó la ojiverde seriamente – ¿Alguna vez han visto como Syaoran se desenvuelve en el escenario?

Ieran la miró con impaciencia – No vas a llenarnos la cabeza con ideas sobre la música… Ya hemos escuchado a Xiao Lang incontables veces y no hay nada que nos haga cambiar de parecer.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo – Dijo Hien seriamente – Tiene un futuro brillante como líder del clan y no va a tirarlo a la basura por un sueño estúpido como ese.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que se vio obligada a cerrar sus manos en un puño para no explotar, necesitaba paciencia y ser empática con los señores Li si quería cumplir con su objetivo.

-No sé si alguna vez lo han sentido, pero la música no es algo estúpido – Respondió Sakura mirando seriamente al matrimonio – Ha llegado a cambiar vidas enteras, y en mi caso personal, marcó una parte importante.

Ieran suspiró – Supongo que también eres tan amante de la música como Xiao Lang, por lo que no me sorprende que lo defiendas.

-Sakura no es la única – Salió Meiling seriamente – Ambos saben que siempre he estado a favor de que Xiao Lang siga la música si así lo desea.

-Xiao Lang no va a encontrar un futuro en la música, ninguno como el que le dará convertirse en el líder del clan Li como le ha correspondido desde que nació – Dijo Hien seriamente a ambas chicas – Tendrá un buen trabajo que le garantizará estabilidad, una buena esposa que está en su mismo círculo, y una vida larga llena de poder y sabiduría.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la felicidad? – Dijo Sakura.

Ieran e Hien se miraron rápidamente y fue la mujer quien el habló a la ojiverde – ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Ninguno mencionó algo sobre si Syaoran sería feliz en algún punto con todas esas cosas – Respondió ella seriamente – Tal vez el clan le garantice riquezas, status social y una esposa perfecta, pero en ningún momento mencionaron la felicidad.

-Estará complacido y nos agradecerá en algún momento – Dijo Ieran.

-No lo creo – Respondió Sakura – Jamás han visto como es el escenario, cuando toma su guitarra o simplemente cuando habla de música… Eso es lo que lo hace verdaderamente feliz, y lo mínimo como sus padres deberían apoyarlo en ello incluso si no están de acuerdo.

-Apoyarlo sería tirar a la basura toda la vida que hemos planeado para él – Respondió Hien.

-Ese es el punto – Dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa – Es su vida, debería ser su decisión.

La ojiverde se puso de pie con intenciones de abandonar el restaurante lo antes posible, sin embargo, antes de salir se giró para hablarle por última vez a los padres del ambarino.

-Sé que nunca han estado en una presentación de Syaoran – Dijo Sakura sosteniéndoles la mirada – Pero si desean entender un poco lo que tiene con la música, pues espero verlos entre el público de "Rock&Beers" esta noche.

\- ¿Por qué habríamos de ir cuando es obvio que Xiao Lang no seguirá ese camino? – Dijo Hien seriamente.

-Porque son sus padres – Respondió ella con simplicidad – Y quiero suponer que lo aman, a pesar de todas las diferencias.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Sakura se dio la vuelta y abandonó el restaurante.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que su semana esté yendo genial. Por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo, les dije que las cosas no se quedarían así con los señores Li, tal vez ellos estén renuentes, pero Sakura no pretende darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Además, les regaló un pequeño momento de Sakura y Syaoran y además ¿qué piensan de la presentación que tendrá la banda esa noche? Ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia.**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "Anything but ordinary" de mi adorada Avril Lavigne, es una canción de su primer álbum y siempre me ha encantado y creo que aquí quedaba genial. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y todo su apoyo, de verdad que lo aprecio como no tienen idea.**

**Nos leemos el domingo sin falta. Les mando besos enormes.**

**Dato curioso: Una vez leí una biografía de John Lennon y de ahí fue que saqué que The Beatles comenzaron tocando en bares, son una de mis bandas favoritas y por eso quise incluir un poco sobre ellos y su historia;)**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Drugs & Candy**

Pocas veces desde que trabajaba ahí Sakura había sido capaz de ver el bar tan lleno como lo estaba esa noche, y desde tempranas horas de la tarde ya era dificil caminar entre las mesas con las órdenes. El lugar estaba atestado y aunque eso significaba que había más trabajo del usual, estaba emocionada solo de saber que todas esas personas estaban ahí precisamente para ver a la banda, para ver a su novio domando el escenario.

La chica se paseaba entre las mesas sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa _– Y no soy yo la que estará en el escenario hoy – _Sin embargo, aquello se debía más que todo a que la conversación con los Li estaba muy reciente, y sentía que en parte, no había llenado las expectativas, pero fue impulsada por la frustración que sintió en el momento cuando los padres del chico se pusieron en su contra y se negaron a ver más allá de sus tradiciones.

Sakura respiró profundamente, no se sentía del todo satisfecha ya que había querido ayudar a Syaoran, pero aparentemente solo había reafirmado las tradiciones de los señores Li y había hecho que estos probablemente la odien _– Gran primera impresión con tus suegros, Kinomoto – _pensó ella llegando a la barra.

Sintió como alguien se puso en frente de ella, y se imaginó que se trataba de alguno de los meseros que estaban cubriendo a Yamazaki y a Syaoran, sin embargo, se topó con un par de ojos azules, y no pudo evitar incomodarse.

-Ehm… – Empezó a decir ella, ya que la había tomado por sorpresa – Ocho cervezas Kenji, por favor.

El aludido se le quedó mirando unos momentos y Sakura pudo darse cuenta que tuvo intenciones de hablarle, sin embargo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse al otro lado de la barra a buscar su orden.

Sakura suspiró, entre tantas cosas con Syaoran había dejado de lado lo que pasó con Kenji la última vez que hablaron, pudo notar levemente que, así como su novio, el rubio aún poseía levemente los moretones de los golpes del día de la pelea, odiaba estar así con él, ya que antes de todo aquello, él había resultado ser de sus amigos más genuinos, pero ahora parecían dos completos extraños.

Sabía que no valía la pena forzar las cosas, ya que terminaría lastimando aún más a Kenji, por lo que al verlo volver con la orden decidió que la tomaría y se limitaría a agradecerla, las cosas se arreglarían cuando tuvieran que hacerlo, aunque no esperó que él hablara primero.

-Escuché que la banda tendrá a alguien importante en el público esta noche – Dijo Kenji tomándola por sorpresa – Eso es genial y por eso preferí cubrir la barra hoy en vez de la cocina.

Sakura se removió incómoda, aquello había sido inesperado, pero no lo cortaría, era la primera conversación civilizada que tenían en semanas – Creí que no eras tan fanático de la banda.

Kenji rio por debajo – No soy fanático de tu novio, querrás decir… Al cual, por cierto, creo que juzgué demasiado rápido y me pasé.

La ojiverde lo miró confundida, podía jurar que estaba escuchando arrepentimiento, y el chico siguió hablando mirándola seriamente – Lamento todo lo que causé con mis celos, perdí el control en muchas ocasiones y Li ni siquiera tuvo la culpa, él jugó limpio y yo no tanto.

-Kenji esto no era una competencia – Dijo Sakura incrédula.

-Lo sé, y fue tonto pensar que era así – Respondió el rubio – El punto es que trato de disculparme contigo y luego con Li, fui un completo idiota y entendí bien porque te alejaste estos días.

Sakura suspiró – Bueno han sido días difíciles, y el no hablarle a uno de mis mejores amigos lo ha hecho aún más.

\- ¿Sigo siendo uno de tus mejores amigos? ¿Pese a que te bese a la fuerza y golpee a tu novio?

-Un beso no va a cambiar estos años de amistad – Respondió Sakura sonriendo de medio lado – Aunque si pienso que te pasaste con la pelea.

-Le debo una enorme disculpa a Li, pero supongo que quedará para después del espectáculo – Dijo Kenji mirando hacía la parte trasera del escenario – Creo que ya van a empezar.

Sakura le siguió la mirada y pudo darse cuenta que en efecto, Rika se encontraba repasando las canciones y calentando la voz, Yamazaki tomaba las baquetas y las agitaba mientras hablaba con Naoko, quien se encontraba tomando su bajo, y justo después sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el chico de cabello marrón que se estaba afinando su guitarra, la chica de inmediato sintió un nudo en la garganta como si ella misma fuese a presentarse.

-Ve – Dijo Kenji sacándola de sus pensamientos – Sé que quieres desearle suerte antes de que salga.

La ojiverde lo miró y le sonrió para luego acercarse un poco a la barra y abrazarlo rápidamente, cosa que lo dejó completamente aturdido – Gracias por volver a estar en mi vida.

Kenji sonrió y correspondió al abrazo – Gracias a ti por no sacarme por mis estupideces… Ahora, vete, Li te espera.

Sakura se separó y dándole una última sonrisa, dejó la orden que debía entregar en la barra por unos minutos y se encaminó rápidamente hacía la parte trasera del escenario, no había estado ahí desde el día de la pelea y la verdad después de esa conversación con Kenji, se sentía más tranquila y hasta el resto de los problemas se veían más pequeños, pero nada se comparó como cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de él, haciendo que ambos sonrieran involuntariamente.

-Creí que estarías tan atestada de trabajo que apenas y te vería desde el escenario – Dijo Syaoran tomándola por la cintura.

Sakura puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – No podía dejarte subir a ese escenario sin desearte suerte antes.

Syaoran sonrió – Sabes que no hace falta, tú eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte, con que estés presente basta.

-No para mí – Dijo ella acortando la distancia entre ellos con un beso.

Sakura lo besaba delicadamente, aunque era suficiente para que ambos sintieran emoción y a la vez nerviosismo, todo aquello seguía siendo nuevo para ellos, pero tenían sus sentimientos por el otro bien claros y eso era suficiente para seguir adelante. Syaoran la pegaba a su cuerpo y por unos momentos todo lo demás a su alrededor desapareció, tenía que admitir que estaba ligeramente nervioso porque esa prometía ser su presentación más importante hasta el momento, sin embargo, el tenerla a ella ahí presente era suficiente para llenarse de valor y darlo todo.

Ambos se separaron pasados unos segundos y sonrieron ampliamente, mientras se miraban a los ojos, pudieron haberse quedado ahí sin ningún tipo de problema, pero Yamazaki les habló.

-Odio interrumpir este amoroso encuentro – Dijo el chico mirando al guitarrista – Pero ya tenemos que salir, Li.

-Claro – Se limitó a decir el ambarino mirando su novia.

Sakura le sonrió y se acercó para darle un último beso corto en los labios – Te deseo la mejor suerte de todas, sé que brillarás.

-No más que tú – Dijo él guiñándole el ojo – Por cierto, no vayas a perderte de nada, será un espectáculo especial.

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿Es por la persona importante que vendrá?

-No sabemos quien es ni siquiera, así que tendremos que limitarnos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo – Respondió el ambarino – Y no es por eso que es especial, ya lo verás.

Y dedicándole una última sonrisa, Syaoran se dirigió al escenario dejándola atrás un poco confundida por el último comentario, sin embargo, todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando escuchó los aplausos que invadieron el bar apenas toda la banda salió al escenario, ella no pudo evitar sonreír desde atrás mirando al chico, quien le guiñó el ojo desde donde estaba haciéndole sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

Sakura estaba feliz, sin embargo, entre el público intentó divisar a los padres de Syaoran, recordaba que antes de terminar la conversación con ellos había hecho un último intento de invitarlos a la presentación, pero dada las condiciones dudaba que ellos siquiera aparecieran, por lo que sería el apoyo total de Syaoran de ahora en adelante, y aquello no le molestaba.

**_Una hora más tarde…_**

Sakura hubiese deseado con todas fuerzas no tener que trabajar durante el espectáculo, y es que envidiaba tanto a los clientes, ya que estaban ahí para ver a la banda en su mejor momento mientras tomaban unas cervezas, sin embargo, aquello no le impidió ver la presentación y es que estaba incluso más emocionada que el público.

La banda había tocado canciones de rock de antaño y hasta de las bandas más actuales, para haberlo planeado todo el mismo día estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que ella se imaginaba, y es que parecía que llevaran semanas ensayando aquellas piezas, aunque suponía también que se debía a que las conocían tan bien que solo era cuestión de salir a escenario y dar lo mejor de ellos mismos.

Sakura se paseaba entre las mesas y de vez en cuando se tropezaba con Chiharu, quien estaba igual de emocionada que ella, sin embargo, no podía limitarse más que a intercambiar un par de palabras y continuar con el trabajo, ya que el lugar estaba repleto de personas y cada vez llegaban más.

-Hey – Dijo Chiharu cuando se cruzó con su amiga – ¿Puedes encargarte de las mesas que están atrás? Tengo que encargarme de una orden tan grande que debo hacerla en tres viajes.

-Claro, no hay problema – Respondió Sakura dirigiéndose hacia esa zona.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su destino, su sorpresa fue tal al darse cuenta que entre las últimas mesas, las cuales apenas y se veían a lo lejos en la barra y el escenario, se encontraba una pareja, estaban vestidos tan sencillamente que podía haber pasado por los fanáticos que estaban ahí, y es que no parecían para nada el matrimonio Li.

Sakura estuvo tentada a acercarse, pero alguien tocó su hombro haciéndola girarse para encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos.

-Meiling – Dijo ella sorprendida – Los convenciste de venir.

La aludida sonreí – No fue sencillo, pero tú fuiste la de la idea… Estaban muy renuentes, pero luego de un buen rato y una pequeña pelea en chino logré convencerlos.

Sakura torció la expresión y miró rápidamente hacía donde estaban los señores Li con sus expresiones más serias que nunca y luego le habló a su amiga – No los veo muy convencidos.

-No lo están – Admitió Meiling – Se la han pasado quejándose de que no les gusta la música ni el ambiente y de que Syaoran simplemente está tocando la guitarra, que no tiene nada de especial.

Sakura apretó los puños – Esta ha sido por mucho una de sus mejores presentaciones.

-Lo sé, pero para ellos no está siendo suficiente – Respondió la chica de origen chino – Trato de mantenerlos aquí lo más que pueda hasta que acabe la presentación, hicimos un trato y si no llena sus expectativas se irán de aquí sin decirle nada a Syaoran.

La ojiverde – Por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de venir bajo perfil para no ponerlo nervioso o hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-Créeme les hice saber que si siquiera se acercaban a perturbar su paz no tendría respeto por ellos ni porque fuesen mis tíos – Dijo Meiling – Pero eso no fue lo dificil, está resultado complicado hacer que ellos vean lo mucho que a Syaoran le gusta esto.

Sakura suspiró – Supongo que ya hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance y solo debemos esperar a que la presentación termine y ellos decidan irse o darle una oportunidad a esto.

Meiling se limitó a acercarse a su amiga para abrazarla, cosa que la descolocó completamente – Eres increíble, y en serio no querría que te separaran de Syaoran… Mira nada más todo lo que está haciendo por él.

Las chicas se separaron y Sakura sonrió de medio lado – Solo quiero que pueda cumplir sus sueños y que su familia esté feliz por ello.

-Ya solo por eso eres la chica correcta para él – Respondió Meiling sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y quería aligerar un poco el estrés que estaban teniendo, por lo que cambió un poco el tema – Sabes creí si vendrías invitarías a Yue, aunque no es precisamente su ambiente.

Meiling se removió incómoda – No creo que las cosas con Yue vayan a funcionar.

-Creí que te gustaba – Dijo Sakura.

-Sí, me gustaba su estilo y forma de ser… Pero sé todo lo que te hizo pasar, y aunque yo sea fuerte y a veces cruel con los chicos, me importa más tenerte a ti como amiga sin tener que involucrarlo a él como novio.

-Sabes que no me molesta, ya es tema superado.

-De todas formas, no tiene un buen historial y fui un poco lenta para darme cuenta – Dijo Meiling – Vendrán muchos chicos, amigas como tú, pocas veces y por eso prefiero conservar esto.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras, la verdad es que entre ellas las cosas habían empezado un poco tensas con el asunto de Yue, pero nunca se llevaron mal y habían creado un vínculo bastante fuerte esos días, por lo que agradecía tenerla.

Las chicas pudieron haber continuado con aquella conversación, de no ser porque la canción que estaba tocando la banda finalizó y sorpresivamente fue Syaoran quien tomó el micrófono y habló.

-Buenas noches – Dijo él sintiéndose su voz levemente temblorosa – Para finalizar esta presentación quería dedicar la última canción a mi amuleto de buena suerte.

Meiling abrió la boca impresionada – No puedo creer lo que está por pasar.

Sakura por su parte, sintió como su corazón empezó a acelerarse, especialmente cuando sintió la mirada de Syaoran puesta sobre ella y este le dio un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa para después hablar – Esta canción es para ti, Sakura.

La aludida olvidó todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor cuando Syaoran tomó la guitarra y empezó a tocar aquella pieza, que se le hizo tan familiar y sonrió al recordar que ella misma la había mencionado en una ocasión, esa canción que jamás esperó que se la pudieran dedicar y menos de esa manera.

_«I can't take another hollow-point conversation_

_It's getting harder to fake_

_The sound of you, an outlasting vibration_

_There's something I can't shake_

_The sweetness of you on my tongue_

_I breathed you in, you filled my lungs_

_A bitter taste, surrender waste_

_Another weakness»_

Al empezar la canción Syaoran pensó que ninguna palabra saldría de su garganta, pero bastó con ver a Sakura a lo lejos y saber que podía hacerlo. Esa canción lo describía bien, ella era debilidad y poco a poco se fue haciendo dificil esconderlo, por lo que sin perderla de vista cantó con energía el coro.

_«You and me are like drugs and candy (drugs and candy)_

_Take one down for the young and easy (young and easy)_

_You've got me out of my head_

_I fill this space in your bed_

_High on the beat of a breakdown_

_'Cause you and me are like drugs and candy (drugs and candy)_

_And I don't wanna give it up»_

Sakura olvidó que estaba hablando con Meiling y también que tenía trabajo que hacer y simplemente se fue dirigiendo más hacia el escenario, quienes la conocían no podían creer aquello, pero a la chica poco le importaba, es como si solo existieran ellos dos en ese momento. Syaoran le sonreía, sabía que esa canción los definía demasiado bien, ella no sacó de su zona y él llenó un espacio no en su cama, sino en su corazón.

_«You caught me in a moment of redemption_

_There's nothing to explain_

_You had me on the edge of indiscretion_

_You said you feel the same_

_The sweetness of you on my tongue_

_I breathed you in, you filled my lungs_

_A bitter taste, surrender waste_

_Another weakness»_

Syaoran se sentía especialmente identificado con esa estrofa, y es que ella precisamente había llegado a su vida en un momento importante, recién había llegado a Tokio y solo buscaba escapar, lo pudo al borde de sus sentimientos y ambos sentían lo mismo, y ni hablar de que la canción mencionaba como eran sus besos y como estos llenaban sus pulmones, y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

_«You and me are like drugs and candy (drugs and candy)_

_Take one down for young and easy (young and easy)_

_You've got out my head_

_I fill this space in your bed_

_High on the beat of breakdown_

_'Cause you and me are like drugs and candy (drugs and candy)_

_And I don't wanna give it up»_

Syaoran se apoderó de la guitarra haciendo un pequeño solo mientras cantaba que no se daría por vencido y es que así fue, no paró hasta que ambos supieran lo que sentían y lo aceptaran y eso era lo mejor, por lo que cantaba con más animo mientras que el coro lo apoyaba.

Sakura sabía que venía una parte lenta, donde no había guitarra eléctrica, sin embargo, no esperó que cuando esta parte llegara Syaoran pusiera su guitarra detrás de él y bajara del escenario haciéndose paso entre las personas, quienes no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sakura sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora al verlo dirigirse hacía ella con el reflector iluminándolo, pero para él solo existía ellos dos, y cuando estuvo frente a ella sonrió para luego empezar a cantar lentamente mirándola a los ojos.

_«The sweetness of you on my tongue_

_I breathed you in, you filled my lungs_

_A bitter taste, surrender waste_

_Another weakness»_

Se hizo silencio en el lugar y Syaoran sin pensarlo dos veces juntó sus labios con los de la chica, siendo correspondido y escuchando los aplausos en el público que estallaron de emoción, sin embargo, ellos solo besaban al otro con anhelo, Sakura solo podía sentir más amor por él. Syaoran se separó de ella sonrieron y siguió cantando con aún más emoción.

_«You and me are like drugs and candy (drugs and candy)_

_Take one down for young and easy (young and easy)_

_You've got out my head_

_I fill this place in your bed_

_High on the beat of a breakdown, breakdown_

_You and me are like drugs and candy (drugs and candy)_

_And I don't wanna give it up»_

Syaoran regresó al escenario sintiéndose más emocionado que nunca por lo que sin dejar de mirara y sonreír se dedicó a finalizar aquella pieza con más energía que nunca.

_«No, I don't wanna give it up_

_(Drugs and candy)_

_No, I don't wanna give it up_

_(Drugs and candy)_

_You've got out my head_

_High on the beat of breakdown_

_And I don't wanna give it up_

_(Drugs and candy) »_

La presentación terminó con aquella última frase y el lugar estalló en aplausos, aquello había estado increíble y todos estaban de acuerdo en ello. La banda agradeció sonriendo a todos, sin embargo, los ojos de Syaoran se mantenían fijos en Sakura, quien seguía para en medio de la multitud simplemente sonriendo.

Y no se necesitaban palabras para describir aquel sentimiento, era amor en su máxima expresión.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén geniales y que su fin de semana haya estado tranquilo. Por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo, ya era hora de una presentación musical de nuestro lobo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a Sakura porque esta fue una de las primeras escenas que se me ocurrió cuando estaba planeando la historia.**

**Además, Kenji hizo su aparición después de mucho, todos sabemos que el chico cometió errores horribles en el pasado, pero si está arrepentido y saben que la Sakura que todos conocemos no es rencorosa en lo absoluto, por lo que ella iba a perdonarlo.**

**Los señores Li vieron la presentación, pero siguen reservándose sus opiniones, ya verán que sucede en los próximos capítulos.**

**Este capítulo fue inspirado por la canción "Drugs & Candy" de All Time Low, fue una canción que recién descubrí hace unos meses, pero como le dije, fue una de las primeras escenas que visualicé al escribir este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco por los comentarios y el apoyo incondicional. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Un abrazo enorme.**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Dream on**

Sakura seguía parada en medio del público sin quitar la mirada de Syaoran y es que seguía un poco shockeada y aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar. Recordaba que las veces que estuvo en el escenario con él cantando solían ser pícaros y coquetos entre ellos dándoles emoción a sus presentaciones, sin embargo, esta vez él había ido más allá, le había dedicado la canción precisamente a ella y hasta bajó del escenario para cantarle mirándola a los ojos y finalmente robarle un beso, eso debía ser lo más romántico que habían hecho por ella.

_-Y mira que el hecho de haberme regalado un oso con mi canción favorita cuando teníamos 10 años ya contaba con algo romántico… Nunca deja de sorprenderme – _Pensaba ella mientras veía como la banda tomaba sus cosas y salían de escena, el espectáculo había terminado y sin duda, habían dado lo mejor de ellos.

Sakura ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces para olvidar el trabajo por unos momentos y hacerse paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta la parte trasera del escenario, donde pudo divisar que Chiharu ya estaba llegando y se abalanzaba sobre Yamazaki dándole un respectivo beso, suponía que así se sentía ser la novia de un músico y la verdad es que ella se sentía de la misma forma, solo quería encontrar a Syaoran.

Apenas llegó a la parte trasera del escenario vio a todos emocionados por la presentación y no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre Rika y Naoko abrazándolas – ¡Felicidades! ¡Estuvieron increíbles!

-Sigo temblando un poco – Admitió Naoko – Jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa.

-Me siento igual – Dijo Rika.

-Tienen que estar bromeando, todos dominaron el escenario como nunca – Dijo Sakura sonriendo – Si no los contratan entonces están locos.

Las chicas rieron y luego fue Rika quien la miró perspicaz – ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa del final?

Sakura se sonrojó – Ustedes lo planearon todo.

-Li quería darte una sorpresa y nos pareció una buena canción – Dijo Naoko.

-Además, al público le gusta cuando cambiamos de cantante – Admitió Rika – Por lo que la mejor idea que se nos ocurrió es que él cerrara el espectáculo.

-Son increíbles, quedé en blanco apenas empezó a cantar – Admitió la ojiverde buscando al chico con la mirada – ¿Dónde está?

-Justo aquí – Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura sintió que su pulso de aceleró y se giró de inmediato para encontrarse con un par ojos ámbares, ambos sonrieron y ella no esperó dos veces para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo de lleno en los labios, aquel beso se sentía incluso mejor que el que compartieron antes del espectáculo. Él la tomaba de la cintura y hasta llegó a levantarla levemente del suelo, cosa que la hizo reír entre besos.

-No me dejes caer – Dijo ella.

-Nunca lo haría – Respondió el ambarino poniéndola de nuevo en el suelo – ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

-Ni siquiera tengo las palabras para describir cómo me siento – Contestó la ojiverde sonriéndole – Fue una de las mejores presentaciones que has hecho.

-Porque tenía a mi amuleto entre el público – Dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella – Creo que todo lo demás desapareció y pensé que sólo éramos tú y yo.

Sakura se mordió el labio, ella lo había sentido de esa misma forma y la verdad es que eso solo confirmaba que él era realmente especial. Syaoran se acercó a ella para darle otro beso un poco más pausado mientras que acariciaba su mejilla, se sentía en la cima del universo y solo había sido una canción, es como si todo estuviera bien en ese momento y todo era gracias a ella.

-Ehm… Lamento la interrupción – Dijo una voz detrás de la chica.

Sakura se separó del ambarino y ambos fijaron la mirada en un chico rubio que recién llegaba y que lucía levemente apenado.

-Kenji – Se limitó a decir ella extrañada por su repentina aparición.

El chico se removió incómodo y miró a la pareja aleatoriamente mientras hablaba – Esta vez no vine a pelear como la última vez.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y Kenji miró a Syaoran y le tendió la mano – Vine a felicitarte por la presentación y a disculparme por todo… Sé que no fui el mejor amigo y compañero por mis celos, pero he decidido dejar todo eso, en serio quiero llevarme bien contigo.

Syaoran vio al chico y se veía bastante sincero hablando y es que no valía la pena llevarse mal con él, de todas formas, siempre quiso ser su amigo por el simple hecho de que era alguien importante para Sakura, por lo que el chico estrechó su mano con él.

-No hay rencores – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo de medio lado.

-Y sé que está de más que te diga esto, pero si te atreves a hacerle daño a Sakura, entonces esta vez si te golpearé en serio.

Syaoran no se tomó aquello a mal – Te aseguro que yo mismo me pondré en bandeja de plata para que tu y su hermano hagan lo que quieran conmigo si llego a hacerle daño.

La chica rodó los ojos – ¿Por qué tengo que estar rodeada de hombres tan sobreprotectores?

-Deberías estar agradecida, eres afortunada ya que si te hacen daño tendrás quien te defienda y patee su trasero – Dijo una voz femenina que recién entraba a la conversación.

Todos se giraron para encontrarse con la mirada rubí de una chica de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas altas, el primero en hablar fue Syaoran – Meiling, por poco olvido que te había visto entre el público cuando empecé a cantar.

-Acepto que interrumpieras mi conversación con Sakura solo porque fue una excelente presentación – Dijo Meiling sonriendo y acercándose a su primo para abrazarlo – Estuviste sensacional.

-Gracias – Dijo él correspondiendo al abrazo de la chica, pocas veces demostraban el afecto que se tenían de esa manera, pero era un buen momento para hacerlo – En serio agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado desde el primer día.

-Para eso estamos las primas molestas y tercas – Respondió ella sonriendo y mirando a la ojiverde – Parecías caminando entre las nubes apenas te diste cuenta de que él te estaba dedicando la canción.

Sakura se sonrojó notoriamente – No me lo esperaba.

-Pues mucho menos nosotros – Dijo una voz femenina recién llegada.

Y es que todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver justo ahí detrás del escenario al matrimonio Li, luciendo más serios que nunca.

-Tío Hien, tía Ieran – Dijo Meiling sorprendida – Creí que dijeron que se irían.

Sin embargo, ellos no respondieron, simplemente miraban aleatoriamente a Sakura y a Syaoran, quienes lucían tensos. La ojiverde no sabía como tomar aquello ya que no había intercambiado palabras con ellos desde esa tarde cuando perdió el control, por lo que no tenían ni idea de lo que querrían decirles.

-Padre, madre – Dijo Syaoran con respeto, no los había visto desde que literalmente les pidió que salieran de su vida – ¿Desde cuándo están aquí?

-Desde que tu presentación inició – Respondió Ieran secamente.

Los ojos de inmediato viajaron hacía Meiling – ¿Tú les pediste que vinieran?

-No, fui yo – Interrumpió Sakura removiéndose incómoda.

Syaoran la miró desconcertado – ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Yo la ayudé a que se reuniera con ellos – Admitió Meiling – Sakura solo quería convencerlos de que ibas en serio con la música.

-Los invité a ver la presentación… Y sinceramente no esperaba que me hicieran caso – Dijo la ojiverde.

-Pensamos seriamente en no hacerte caso – Dijo Hien fríamente – Pero Meiling nos convenció.

-Sí, y teníamos un trato – Respondió la chica levemente enojada – Si no les gustaba eran libres de retirarse sin decir una palabra a Xiao Lang.

-Y estamos cumpliendo con el trato – Dijo Ieran mirando a su sobrina y luego a su hijo.

Meiling y Sakura intercambiaron miradas rápidas y confusas, pero no tan confusas como la de Syaoran, quien no entendía aún que hacían sus padres ahí y la verdad es que aquello no le gustaba demasiado.

-Si vinieron solo para criticarme, mejor ahorrémonos esto – Dijo él lo más calmadamente que pudo.

-No hemos venido a eso – Cortó en seco Hien – Nunca habíamos estado en una de tus presentaciones.

Syaoran bufó – Eso ya lo sé.

-El punto Xiao Lang – Dijo Hien mirando a su hijo – Es que hoy por primera vez desee tanto haber estado en tus obras escolares y en todos tus actos de la escuela.

Syaoran miró completamente desconcertado al hombre – Padre eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero nunca estuvimos ahí – Interrumpió Ieran – Y al verte hoy en el escenario nos dimos cuenta de que nos perdimos muchas cosas de tu vida, Xiao Lang.

Sakura escuchó aquello y una pequeña esperanza albergó dentro de ella, aparentemente ellos si la habían escuchado, sin embargo, se limitó a seguir escuchando a los padres del chico.

-Siempre preferimos enviar a Wei a hacerse cargo de ti por nuestro trabajo, pero hasta hoy no me di cuenta de que cambias totalmente cuando estás en el escenario – Dijo Ieran suavizando sus facciones – Y es que verte actuar a través de un video casero no es lo mismo que verte en vivo.

Syaoran bajó la mirada apenado – Entonces si veían las grabaciones de las obras escolares.

-Sí – Dijo Hien mirando de reojo a Sakura – Ambos hacían un buen trabajo incluso siendo solo unos niños.

Sakura no evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario, sin embargo, no perdió la postura, no tenía idea con lo que podrían salir los padres del chico, por lo que lo mejor sería mantenerse neutra, aunque no fue tan sencillo cuando ella se volvió parte del tema de conversación.

-Creímos que eras una mala influencia para Xiao Lang – Admitió Ieran – Y por eso traté de mencionar a su prometida o la casi boda siempre que podía, pero luego de ver lo que has hecho por él solo para hacerlo feliz me ha hecho cambiar mi mente.

-Y nos dimos cuenta de que, en efecto, no eres un juego para Xiao Lang – Dijo Hien mirando a la ojiverde – No creo que le dedique una canción como esa a todas las chicas con las que sale.

-Sakura es especial – Dijo él tomándola de la mano y haciendo que su corazón se acelerara – Nosotros somos… – Sin embargo, su madre lo interrumpió.

-Como drogas y dulces, sí la canción lo dejó bastante claro.

La pareja no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la coronilla ya que eso no era lo que iba a decir exactamente él, sin embargo, pocas veces había escuchado a su madre bromear, y vaya que eso era una sorpresa, así como toda la situación.

-El punto es que, nos precipitamos al juzgar a la señorita Kinomoto – Respondió Hien – Y también a la música.

Syaoran abrió los ojos impresionados – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?

-Que fuimos demasiado cuadrados al no escucharte ni una sola vez cuando nos hablaste de tu sueño de seguir una carrera musical y que estuvimos muy equivocados – Dijo Ieran sonriendo de medio lado – Brillas en el escenario, hijo… Y un talento así no podemos ignorarlo.

-Eres nuestro hijo y queremos que seas feliz – Dijo Hien – Por lo que hemos decidido liberarte de todas las responsabilidades del clan y dejar que te dediques a la música si es lo que quieres.

-Así como también, quedarte con la chica que has escogido – Completó Ieran sonriéndole a Sakura.

La ojiverde intercambió miradas con su novio, ninguno podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando y él decidió retirarlo, porque no terminaba de creerlo.

\- ¿Ustedes están hablando en serio? – Preguntó él mirando aleatoriamente a sus padres.

-No vamos a interponernos de nuevo en tus sueños, Xiao Lang – Dijo Hien seriamente – Si te das cuenta de que no es lo tuyo, pues tendrás las puertas abiertas en China para reclamar tu derecho de nacimiento a convertirte en el líder del clan, pero mientras no lo quieras no te obligaremos.

-No podríamos vivir sabiendo que seguimos interponiéndote entre tus sueños – Respondió Ieran – Por lo que te deseamos la mayor de las fortunas con la música y con Ying Fa.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, sabía que ese era su nombre el chino porque Syaoran se lo había dicho una vez cuando eran niños y hablaban de su idioma natal, pero escucharlo así era un poco extraño, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para reparar en eso, seguía sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquello había funcionado y no podía sentirse más feliz.

Syaoran sonrió y no pudo evitar soltar a Sakura para acercarse a sus padres y abrazarlos como pocas veces había hecho, estos quedaron incluso un poco aturdidos ya que sabían que él siempre había sido serio y solitario, pero les llenaba de felicidad saber todo lo que había logrado por su propia cuenta y de que él no los odiara por haberse puesto entre él y sus sueños tantas veces, por lo que los señores Li dejaron de lado su seriedad y costumbres y abrazaron a su hijo tan genuinamente como nunca lo habían hecho.

Sakura y Meiling intercambiaron sonrisas al ver aquella escena tan emotiva y fue la segunda de ellas quien habló – Tú plan ha funcionado.

-Nuestro plan, querrás decir, no lo habría logrado de no ser por ti.

-Todo por mi futura prima – Dijo Meiling guiñándole el ojo.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente ya que la chica siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios relacionados al matrimonio, sin embargo, en ese momento ninguna reparó en ello, estaban felices de ver la escena y cuando Syaoran se separó y les sonrió a sus padres – Gracias, en serio.

-Oh, veo que hay más gente de la que esperaba aquí atrás – Dijo alguien uniéndose a la parte trasera del escenario.

Todos los presentes se giraron para encontrarse con la sonrisa amable del señor Clow, quien venía acompañado por una mujer con una larga cabellera pelirroja que portaba ropa tan sencilla que podía hacerse pasar por las meseras, sin embargo, cuando ella ingresó con él todos pudieron deducir de quien se trataba, era la persona que los estaría evaluando para ver si ofrecerles el contrato o no, y justo en ese momento se hizo un silencio un poco tenso en el lugar.

-Buenas noches a todos – Dijo Clow – Primero que todo quiero felicitar a la banda, esta por mucho ha sido de las mejores presentaciones que he visto en este bar y estoy orgulloso de saber que fue hecha por mis trabajadores.

La banda se sintió feliz de escuchar eso, sin embargo, todavía se sentía cierta tensión y nerviosismo en el ambiente, cosa que los señores Li captaron y decidieron hablarles en voz baja a los chicos.

-Hijo mejor nos vamos – Dijo Hien – Aparentemente esto solo le compete a la banda.

-Por favor no se vayan – Pidió Clow quien había alcanzado a escuchar al hombre – Todos pueden quedarse sin ningún problema.

Cuando los señores Li iban a retirarse, tanto Meiling como los trabajadores del bar que no eran parte de la banda, como Sakura, Kenji y Chiharu iban a irse también, sin embargo, luego de aquella señal prefirieron no desobedecer al jefe, sin embargo, la espera se estaba haciendo eterna.

-Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Kaho Mizuki – Dijo Clow señalando a la mujer a su lado – Mi esposa.

Aquella noticia sin duda que ninguno de los que conocían a Clow se la esperaban, aunque se limitaron a no hacer ningún comentario.

-Es bueno conocerlos a todos finalmente – Respondió Kaho – La verdad es que desde que mi esposo me habló de ustedes estuve muy interesada, por lo que vine varias veces en incógnito y vi las presentaciones, así como las noches de karaoke.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente porque eso significaba que también la había visto a ella cantar, pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando la banda se dio cuenta de que ella los había estado viendo incluso cuando sus presentaciones eran solo por diversión y un poco de dinero extra.

-Mi esposo me ayudó mucho dándoles presentaciones en días estratégicos para que yo pudiera verlos, y pues finalmente le pedí que les diera la primicia de que estaría aquí hoy para que se prepararan con todo – Dijo Kaho sonriendo – Pero la verdad es que quedé enganchada a la banda desde el primer día, y hoy solo era la prueba final para presentarme ante ustedes, soy la productora musical.

Todos los miembros de la banda se miraron entre sí, jamás esperaron que la mujer fuese la esposa de Clow, y mucho menos que los estuviera observando desde hacía un tiempo, por lo que aquello solo aumentó el nerviosismo. Sakura tomaba fuertemente la mano de Syaoran, aquello tenía buena pinta, pero no podía asegurar nada hasta que ella hablara, cosa que no tardó en darse.

-Tengo que admitir que pocas veces he visto una banda que hiciera tantos covers, pero que mantuvieran la esencia – Explicó ella sonriendo – Adoro desde que hacen covers de canciones de la época dorada del rock hasta sus versiones de canciones actuales e incluso de las que no son tan conocidas. Tienen un gran equipo y se complementan al intercambiar cantantes, es exactamente lo que estoy buscando, por lo que me complace decirles que estoy completamente interesada en ofrecerles un contrato musical y llevarlos a escenarios más grandes.

El pequeño espacio estalló en gritos y aplausos por parte de todos los presentes que se llenaron de alegría, sin embargo, al escuchar aquello Sakura de inmediato miró a Syaoran y le sonrió ampliamente para abrazarlo por el cuello lo más efusivamente que pudo, su sueño estaba en marcha y no podía sentirse más feliz por él.

-Tengo que estar soñando – Dijo Syaoran abrazando a la chica y viendo a sus padres sonriendo – Sabía que tú eras mi amuleto de la buena suerte, siempre lo has sido.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente – Tu mismo lo dijiste en la canción, no te darías por vencido y ahora por fin todo empieza a mejorar.

Syaoran ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ella para juntar sus labios con los suyos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía todo en balance, todo estaba a su favor y después de todo lo que pasó no sabía si aquello sería posible para él, pero al estar ahí reconciliado con sus padres, con un contrato musical y besando a la chica que amaba se dio cuenta de que solo necesitaba confiar y no rendirse.

Y por supuesto soñar, todo se trababa de soñar.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Por aquí Isa reportándose desde temprano porque tengo un tiempo libre, así que aproveché para traerles el capítulo de hoy. Como pudieron ver, los señores Li lograron dejar de lado su orgullo para abrir sus mentes y darse cuenta de que lo de Syaoran no era simplemente un pasatiempo, habemus reconciliación de los Li y además, no iba a dejar por fuera la señora Mizuki, y aprovechando que la mujer siempre tiene ese toque misterioso, pues desde el comienzo estuvo observando a la banda;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no crean que acá termina la historia, todavía quedan un par de capítulos y les aseguro que habrá más detalles con respecto a la banda y este nuevo contrato, solo esperen;)**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "Dream on" de Aerosmith, otra banda icónica el rock que me encanta y no podía dejar de poner una canción de ellos, además de que este capítulo fue sobre alcanzar los sueños, por lo que la canción le quedaba bien.**

**Agradezco muchísimos sus comentarios, son los mejores y de verdad que no se imaginan lo mucho que me alegran el día.**

**Nos leemos el domingo, un abrazo para todos.**


	27. Capítulo 27

**What a catch, Donnie**

**_Unas semanas después…_**

Syaoran entró por las puertas de aquellas oficinas apresurando un poco el paso ya que sabía que se le había hecho ligeramente tarde, cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, por lo que se dirigió a ver de quién se trataba y sonrió al ver el nombre de su novia en la pantalla seguido de un mensaje.

**_¿Llegaste a tiempo? – Sakura_**

**_Sí, estoy entrando al edificio y voy camino a buscar la oficina de la señorita Mizuki, creo que ya todos llegaron – Syaoran_**

La chica ni siquiera tardó demasiado en responder y mientras Syaoran tomaba el ascensor que subía hasta el quinto piso se dispuso a leer los mensajes y responderlos instantáneamente.

**_Creo que esto es mi culpa… Lamento haberte retenido demasiado en mi departamento – Sakura_**

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y sonreírle estúpidamente al teléfono al saber a qué se refería la chica.

**_Valió la pena… Además, por fin pudimos hacerlo en la mañana sin interrupciones, no van a despedirme por llegar diez minutos tarde – Syaoran_**

**_Tienes que estar bromeando… ¡Eres el hombre más puntual que conozco! – Sakura_**

**_Y tú eres la que siempre llega tarde, por eso es que todo lo malo en las relaciones siempre se termina pegando – Syaoran_**

El ambarino estaba claro en que no decía nada de eso en serio, le gustaba molestar a su novia y sabía que lo estaba logrando, especialmente cuando recibió el siguiente mensaje de parte de ella.

**_Muy gracioso – Sakura_**

Syaoran se rio por debajo, había logrado los objetivos, por lo que era momento de dejarla de molestar, aunque sabía que ella estaba lejos de estar enojada con él.

**_Sabes que no hablo en serio… Te amo – Syaoran_**

**_Ni creas que me comprarás tan fácilmente con eso, Li – Sakura_**

**_¿Li? ¿En serio, Kinomoto? – Syaoran_**

**_Llegarás tarde a tu reunión con la banda y tu nueva representante – Sakura_**

**_Ni por un momento me creo que estás enojada, y mucho menos después de lo de hace un rato en tu departamento – Syaoran_**

Ella tardó unos momentos en responder y él se rio solo de imaginársela tremendamente sonrojada, aquello solo le estaba mejorando la mañana.

**_No volveré a acceder a algo como eso si sé que tienes algo importante como lo de hoy… Ni sueñes que dormirás nuevamente en mi departamento si tienes una reunión como esta – Sakura_**

**_¿Acaso me estás amenazando? – Syaoran_**

**_Intento que conserves lo que será el trabajo de tu vida, así que en ese caso es un sí – Sakura_**

**_No tendríamos que preocuparnos por esas cosas si viviéramos juntos – Syaoran_**

**_Creo que sería una perdición para ambos… Tendrías más excusas para tardarte más por las mañanas – Sakura_**

**_Claro que no, porque estoy seguro de que tú no me dejarías retrasarme… Por cierto, hablo en serio con lo de vivir juntos – Syaoran_**

Syaoran sabía que decir aquello por mensaje de texto no era lo más apropiado, pero quería que la chica lo considerara aprovechando que él se mantendría en la reunión ese día, y es que era algo que llevaba dándole vueltas a su cabeza por varios días.

Desde que arregló las cosas con sus padres estos habían accedido a que continuara con el sueño de la música y además que aprobaban la relación con Sakura, cosa que le trajo más paz de la que esperaba, y eso sumado al hecho de que la esposa de Clow les había ofrecido el contrato, todas esas semanas sintió que estaba como en un sueño o algo así.

Por lo que, cuando todas las preocupaciones anteriores dejaron de atormentarlo había podido disfrutar más de su relación con Sakura sin preocuparse en la herencia, el matrimonio arreglado o siquiera en todos los problemas que hubieron en el pasado por causa de Akiho, Yue y hasta Kenji, porque todo estaba en el pasado, por lo tanto, él y Sakura habían tenido tiempo de salir en citas, ir a la universidad juntos cuando sus horarios coincidían, salir con sus amigos, y tenía que admitirlo, en esas semanas prácticamente había vivido en casa de Sakura.

Jamás había estado en una relación en la que hiciera todo eso, y ni siquiera había sido planeado, la situación siempre se prestaba para que ella lo invitara a dormir a su casa y ya estaba empezando a sentirse algo culpable ya que apenas y ella dejaba que él le comprara algunas cosas para la despensa que ambos consumían, pero no dejaba que pagara algo más, por lo que ya había decidido hablar con ella sobre la idea de mudarse juntos.

_-No suena tan descabellado… La mayoría de las parejas lo hacen incluso antes de casarse – _Pensó él saliendo del ascensor y caminando por el pasillo en busca de la oficina de la mujer. Sabía que el mudarse juntos significaba dar un paso muy grande en su relación y probablemente Touya lo mataría, sin embargo, en cierta parte le emocionaba aquella idea.

Cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar en su mano después de un rato él siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras leía.

**_Eso en definitiva es algo que pensaré… Tenemos que hablarlo en persona – Sakura_**

Syaoran ya se esperaba a una respuesta como esa, sabía que se había tardado en contestarle porque probablemente estaría procesando la propuesta, y se arriesgó mucho a hacerla por teléfono, pero quería que al menos ella considerara la idea mientras él no estaba.

El chico se detuvo frente a una de las puertas cuando por fin logró leer en ella "K. Mizuki", había llegado.

**_Lo sé, no esperaba que aceptaras a esa propuesta por teléfono, prometo que lo hablaremos esta noche… Ya debo irme, te amo – Syaoran_**

**_También te amo, ten una buena reunión – Sakura_**

Y sin decir una palabra más, él guardó su celular en su bolsillo y luego de un par de toques a la puerta y de la indicación de una voz femenina, él entró silenciosamente a la oficina para encontrarse con las miradas fijas de todos sus compañeros de la banda, si que se había demorado.

-Lamento la tardanza – Se disculpó él.

-Buenos días, señor Li – Dijo Kaho sonriéndole amablemente.

Syaoran hizo una respetuosa reverencia – Es un gusto verla.

-El gusto es que nos honraras con tu presencia – Dijo Yamazaki impaciente – La señorita Mizuki estaba esperando a que aparecieras para darnos una noticia.

-Señorita Mizuki por favor háganos los honores – Pidió Rika – Estoy segura de que Yamazaki está muriendo de las ansias.

-Que bien me conoces – Acordó Yamazaki haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-Bien, chicos – Empezó a decir la mujer sentándose en su escritorio y sacando algunas cosas – Saben que estuve siguiéndolos en secreto por mucho tiempo, y pues pude darme cuenta de que hacen solo covers, lo cual está bien para las bandas que tocan en lugares pequeños, pero tenemos que estar claros en que si quieren crecer como una banda tendrán que empezar a escribir sus propias canciones ¿no?

-Lo sabemos – Contestó Yamazaki – Por mi parte tengo algunas composiciones que he hecho en diferentes épocas de mi vida, y sé que Naoko y Rika también tienen experiencia escribiendo unas que otras piezas, aunque de momento nunca hemos hecho algo en específico para la banda.

-Y lo entiendo, se limitaban a tocar en "Rock&Beers" covers porque eran mucho más rápidos, aunque tengo que admitir que sus versiones se escuchaban bien trabajadas, por lo que tienen mucho potencial – Dijo Mizuki sonriendo.

Todos los presentes agradecieron aquello y Kaho centró su mirada en el joven ambarino – Joven Li ¿qué hay de usted? ¿Se ha planteado la idea de escribir canciones?

Syaoran se sobresaltó un poco ante la propuesta – Buenos la verdad es que solo he hecho un par de arreglos musicales en algunas de las versiones que he tocado, pero no más… Aunque creo que sería interesante aprender a componer.

-Esa es la actitud que necesito en esta banda – Dijo Kaho sonriéndole a todos – Tienen ganas de crecer y eso es maravilloso, por lo que poco a poco iremos saliendo de su zona de confort hasta que encuentren su propio sonido, y por eso ya he programado algunas citas con diferentes compositores, queremos producir un EP.

\- ¿Un EP? ¿Tan pronto? – Dijo Naoko sorprendida – ¿No debemos tener canciones originales para eso?

-Me estaba preguntando lo mismo – Dijo Yamazaki – Creí que no grabaríamos nada hasta dentro de un tiempo más.

-Se puede grabar un EP con covers, de todas formas, así se han dado a conocer y lo mejor será que de momento sigan presentándose de esa forma mientras escriben sus propias canciones.

\- ¿Qué hay de los derechos de autor? – Preguntó Syaoran – Esas cosas son delicadas.

-Existen licencias para eso – Respondió Kaho – Conozco personas que pueden resolver eso… Evidentemente tendremos que destinar parte del dinero para los autores originales, pero nada del otro mundo… Además, no será por mucho tiempo, durante la gira tomaremos una parte para la composición del lo que serían sus primeros sencillos.

En el momento en que la mujer mencionó la última parte todos los miembros de la banda se quedaron callados intentando procesar lo que Kaho acababa de decir, y solo Rika fue capaz de emitir unas palabras después de unos minutos de silencio.

\- ¿Acaso usted dijo "la gira"?

Kaho sonrió ampliamente – Esa era la gran noticia que quería darles, he logrado conseguirles lo que sería una gira inicial por algunas partes de Japón para empezar a darlos a conocer… No son eventos demasiado ostentosos, conseguí algunos auditorios, pero esto nos servirá para empezar a trazar el camino, los necesito juntos por estos meses para darlos a conocer, poder grabar el EP y componer las canciones de su autoría… Y ahora necesito que me hagan saber si están dispuestos, sé que todos estudian en la universidad.

\- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? – Se atrevió a preguntar Syaoran sintiendo un leve nudo en el estómago.

-Me temo que calculo al menos seis meses de gira, pero estos se pueden extender dependiendo de cuánto tiempo nos tomemos para la producción del EP – Respondió Kaho – Por eso necesito que lo mediten, no seré un impedimento en sus carreras.

-Sinceramente siempre me he planteado la posibilidad de tomarme un año sabático si salía una oportunidad para la banda – Admitió Yamazaki mirando a la banda – Y creo que el momento ha llegado.

Rika le sonrió – El año sabático no suena nada mal, especialmente si vamos a trabajar tiempo completo en la banda… Estoy adentro con la gira.

-Pues yo lo veo como una buena oportunidad de explorar más allá de la universidad – Dijo Naoko – Solo pido poder terminar este semestre.

-Por supuesto que los dejaremos terminar este semestre, así como también pueden terminar con el contrato si las cosas no son lo que esperan de aquí en unos meses – Dijo Kaho mirando al joven ambarino que se había mantenido callado – ¿Joven Li?

Syaoran se sobresaltó y miró aleatoriamente a sus compañeros y luego a la mujer sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo detenidamente.

-Pueden llevar a sus parejas si las tienen – Dijo Kaho sonriendo de medio lado al chico – Claro, si ella está de acuerdo en ello.

-No tendremos una oportunidad como esta tan pronto – Dijo Yamazaki a su amigo – Creo que deberías hablarlo con Sakura.

Y es que ese era le problema, no podía pretender que Sakura cambiara toda su vida solo porque él se iría de gira con la banda para empezar a darse a conocer, era egoísta considerando que ese no era el sueño de ella. Sakura lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, pero no podía obligarla a dejar su carrera solo por él, aquello lo estaba abrumando, su relación apenas empezaba a tomar el rumbo que siempre quisieron, no tenía idea de lo que haría.

Syaoran se dirigió a la puerta – Disculpen, si no les molesta quisiera meditarlo.

-Por supuesto – Dijo Kaho sonriendo – Toda la banda tiene potencial y les aseguro que esto es una gran oportunidad, Li… Pero si quieres seguir a tu corazón entonces te respetaremos eso.

Syaoran ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a sus compañeros de banda porque sabía que solo sentiría más culpabilidad, por lo que simplemente salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible y sabía a dónde iría.

**oOo**

\- ¿Una gira? – Dijo Eriol con los ojos abiertos de par en par – Demonios, eso es genial.

Sin embargo, Syaoran se limitó a pasar su mano por su cabello – No esperaba que pasara tan pronto, apenas firmamos el contrato.

-Y una gira de covers – Dijo Meiling – Inusual, pero me gusta.

-Serán mínimo seis meses, podría extenderse más – Respondió el ambarino sintiendo nuevamente el nudo en la garganta.

-Oh – Dijo Meiling – La universidad.

-Creo que la universidad es lo de menos, puede optar por un año sabático y no perdería nada – Dijo Eriol mirando a su mejor amigo – Está pensando en Sakura.

Syaoran apretó los puños – Recién podemos tener una relación alejada de los dramas, y… Ni siquiera puedo plantearme la idea de separarme de ella, no después de todo lo que pasamos.

\- ¿No puedes llevarla contigo? – Preguntó Meiling – Yo no sé mucho de la vida de las bandas, pero por lo que tengo entendido la mayoría se lleva a sus parejas, a las giras.

-Ese es el problema – Dijo Syaoran mirando a su prima – No puedo obligarla a irse conmigo y que abandone la universidad, el trabajo y prácticamente toda su vida, este es mi sueño, no el de ella.

Meiling y Eriol intercambiaron miradas rápidamente, podían sentir la frustración de Syaoran en sus palabras, y es que desde que un rato antes había aparecido en el departamento tan repentinamente y luciendo preocupado, fue suficiente para deducir que algo había pasado, aunque no esperaron que fuese aquello tan delicado.

-Debería haber una solución – Se apresuró a decir Meiling – Es cierto que quizás ella no debería abandonar su vida solo por seguirte a ti, pero supongo que las relaciones a distancia funcionan bien en estos tiempos.

Syaoran bufó – Tienes que estar bromeando… Las relaciones a distancia siempre terminan de la misma manera.

-Pero Sakura no es ese tipo de chicas – Dijo Eriol tratando de darle ánimos – Y tú tampoco eres de los que se da por vencido tan fácilmente… Si no quieren interponerse en los sueños del otro, entonces creo que lo más factible para ambos es una relación a distancia.

Syaoran se sentó y pasó la mano por su cabello para luego mirar a sus primos – Iba a pedirle hoy que nos mudáramos juntos.

Meiling y Eriol abrieron los ojos de par en par, aquello no lo veían venir y el chico fue el primero en hablar – Sé que te la has pasado mucho tiempo en su casa… pero ¿vivir juntos? Eso ya es bastante serio.

-Voy en serio con ella – Respondió Syaoran – O eso pensé hasta saber lo de la gira… Separarnos por tantos meses no es precisamente lo que tenía en mente cuando le pidiera vivir juntos.

Meiling resopló – Vaya cosa, Xiao Lang… Ni siquiera sé que decirte, más que hagas lo que creas correcto.

Syaoran suspiró y miró a su mejor amigo, quien alzó los hombros – Cuando llegaste aquí, Meiling y yo nos propusimos a apoyarte hasta en la decisión más locas y estamos felices de que por fin llegara la oportunidad que esperaste toda tu vida, pero no queremos verte infeliz o arrepentido por haber tenido que escoger entre la música o Sakura.

Y es que ese era el mayor miedo de Syaoran en ese momento, la música prácticamente había sido el compás de su vida, su escape, su sueño y ahora su destino, todo lo que siempre quiso. Sin embargo, cuando recién se planteaba la música como estilo de vida, jamás pensó que el amor estaría involucrado también en su vida, y es que todo lo que había pasado con Sakura lo había llevado hasta donde estaba ahora, ella era parte de su sueño y no quería dejarla de lado, aquello estaba resultando tremendamente dificil.

Syaoran sintió como Eriol le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le sonrió de medio lado – Todo estará bien.

-Tomarás la decisión que te hará feliz, Xiao Lang y nosotros te apoyaremos – Respondió Meiling sonriéndole.

El chico no pudo evitar devolverles las sonrisas a sus primos, sabía que siempre tendría a esos dos así sea a la distancia, era increíble porque había compartido con ellos toda su vida, pero pensar en separarse de ellos por un tiempo no era tan doloroso como pensar en dejar a Sakura, sentía un nudo en el estómago que difícilmente encontró algo que lo hiciera desaparecer.

**oOo**

-Tierra llamando a Syaoran – Dijo una voz femenina sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El aludido salió de sus pensamientos y fijó su mirada en su novia, quien se había sentado en el sofá de la sala y lo miraba un poco extrañada – Apenas y hablaste en la cena ¿estás bien?

Él se sentó a su lado en el sofá, no había hablado absolutamente nada en la cena porque precisamente desde la tarde en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento, y era cómo decirle a Sakura aquello.

-Estoy bien – Mintió él para no preocuparla, no quería sacar el tema aún.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – Ni por un momento me creo eso… ¿pasó algo malo en la reunión? No me has contado nada de eso.

Syaoran suspiró frustrado y desvió la mirada, no se sentía preparado y estaba empezando a sentirse un poco asfixiado, y la cosa no paró ya que Sakura se puso cada vez más insistente con el tema.

-Estás evitando el tema – Dijo ella seriamente – Syaoran si no me dices no podré entenderte.

Él trataba de buscar cualquier excusa para evadir el tema, sin embargo, la chica se ponía muy insistente, y la conocía, no se daría por vencida hasta saber lo que tenía.

-Syaoran – Se limitó a decir ella buscando sus ojos, sin embargo, cuando él el habló tan repentinamente se sobresaltó un poco.

-La banda se va de gira – Dijo Syaoran mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura quedó helada ante aquello, y por un momento no tuvo ni una palabra que decir al respecto.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos y estimados lectores! Espero que el fin de semana vaya genial y que no me quieran matar por este capítulo jajajaa. Les dije que, aunque todo se resolviera con los Li todavía había algo que pocos habían percibido, las bandas hacen giras y casi nunca están en casa (y no tengo idea de cómo funciona el mundo de los artistas), pero traté de investigar un poco con el tema de los covers, los derechos de autor, los EP y las giras y pues aquí les dejo un poco de esa información. Si hay un experto musical entre mis lectores no se haya sentido indignado si dije una locura con respecto a estos temas, pero bueno, fue solo para darle sentido a la historia.**

**Debo decirles que muy pocos lectores son los que se habían preguntado que pasaría con la banda y si Sakura llegaría a unirse a ellos, pero recuerden lo que ella dijo desde el comienzo, le gustaba la música como pasatiempo, no como pasión como Syaoran, por lo que desde ahí se puede complicar todo.**

**Espero que, a pesar de todo, el capítulo les haya gustado. La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "What a Catch, Donnie" de Fall Out Boy, es mi canción favorita de esta banda y pues no podía dejarla por fuera.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, me animan los días muchísimo y lo aprecio un montón. Nos leemos entre la semana para otro capítulo, esto está por llegar a su fin y queda mucho por resolver. **

**Un abrazo enorme para todos.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Should I stay or should I go?**

Sakura tuvo que admitir que luego de escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de su novio, por un rato olvidó si quiera como articular una palabra, esperaba que él estuviese aguardando por el momento perfecto para hablar de la mudanza que le había comentado esa misma mañana por mensaje de texto, sin embargo, ni por un momento esperó que se tratara de una conversación sobre eso.

-Una gira – Dijo ella pasado un rato en un tono apagado – Eso es genial.

La ojiverde sabía que si le decía lo contrario al chico sería faltar a su palabra de apoyarlo en todo el asunto de la banda, sabía que la vida de los músicos no era sencilla, y por un momento olvidó que toda esa vida incluía giras promocionales que podían durar meses, aunque no esperaba que sucedieran tan pronto.

Sakura buscó la mirada del chico y al encontrarla él sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, había intentado retrasar esa conversación, pero sabía que no tenía caso, por lo que la tomó de la mano y empezó a hablarle.

-Sé que es muy repentino y parece demasiado pronto – Decía él haciendo círculos en la palma de la mano de ella – Pero la señorita Mizuki aseguró que era una buena oportunidad para darnos a conocer en otras partes de Japón y además empezar la producción de un EP.

\- ¿Un EP? ¿Tan pronto? – Dijo ella completamente sorprendida, sin embargo, eso no le impidió sonreírle a su novio – Felicidades, eso es un gran paso junto con la gira.

Syaoran suspiró – No sé si aceptar esto.

\- ¿Por qué no? El contrato viene con todas las oportunidades que siempre deseaste en una carrera musical – Respondió ella un tanto confundida – Aunque, no sé que tanto te afectaría en la universidad.

-Tenemos la opción de tomar un año sabático, los chicos lo harán y la verdad no es tanto proceso, solo tendríamos que terminar este semestre.

Sakura lo miró preocupada – Entonces ¿por qué no sabes si aceptarlo o no? Se ve como una excelente oportunidad

-Lo sé – Respondió levemente frustrado.

La expresión de Syaoran se endureció un poco y la miró más seriamente que nunca antes de continuar – No quiero perderte por esto, eres una parte importante de mi vida.

Sakura sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que una gira implicaba separarse por tiempo indefinido y por eso había tratado de verle el lado positivo a la situación, sin embargo, no fue fácil y mucho menos cuando Syaoran había ido directo a ese punto.

-Este es tu sueño – Empezó a decir ella sintiendo su garganta arder un poco.

Syaoran suspiró – La señorita Mizuki sugirió que vinieras conmigo a la gira.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos impresionada ante esa propuesta, sin embargo, todos los aspectos actuales de su vida la golpearon inmediatamente, su carrera estaba a la mitad y su familia se preocuparía si dejara la carrera así solo por ir a una gira en la que ni siquiera participaría.

-Syaoran… – Empezó a decir ella, sin embargo, el chico la interrumpió.

-Yo no pretendo que dejes tu vida solo por seguirme a mi en esa gira – Respondió él mirándola a los ojos – Sé que no harías más que perder valioso tiempo de tu carrera conmigo ahí, no es justo para ti.

Sakura bajó la mirada – Y no es justo para ti que estés considerando rechazar esa oferta solo por mí.

Syaoran apretó los puños y luego pasó la mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación – Maldita sea, cuando todo iba tan bien.

La ojiverde acarició su brazo – Todo sigue yendo bien, tienes la oportunidad de comenzar en el mundo musical de la mejor manera, y lastimosamente no es lo mío.

-Maldita sea, fue por ti que todo esto pasó – Dijo Syaoran mirándola a los ojos – De no ser porque esa noche te me adelantaste al cantar probablemente me habría acobardado y los de la banda ni siquiera se habrían enterado de que era músico.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿De qué estás hablando? Me dijiste que te habías retrasado y por eso casi no llegas a la canción.

-Sí me retrasé, pero porque ya estaba considerando que no tenía caso y que lo mejor sería irme a casa – Respondió el ambarino apretando la mano de la chica – Pero apareciste tú y mandé a la mierda mis miedos y me subí al escenario, a partir de ese momento vino todo lo de banda y creo que no hubiese pasado sin ti.

-Fue solo una casualidad – Dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia.

-En este mundo no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable – Respondió él seriamente – Inconscientemente fuiste el punto de partida de que mi sueño se diera, no puedo dejarte fuera de eso.

Sakura suspiró, nunca lo había visto de esa manera y eso solo la hacía sentirse aún más indecisa, claro que quería estar con él y más ahora que su relación había adquirido estabilidad, sin embargo, no quería ser el impedimento de que él rechazara probablemente la mejor oferta que ha tenido a la fecha, por lo que lo miró seriamente a los ojos y empezó a hablar.

-Te amo, pero no puedo dejar que rechaces esto solo por no dejarme afuera… Tenemos metas diferentes y tú tienes una buena oportunidad que no debes dejar ir – Respondió la ojiverde sintiendo su garganta arder aún más – Incluso si eso significa que tengamos que alejarnos.

Syaoran sintió un tirón en el estómago y abrió los ojos de par en par – ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

Sakura bajó la mirada y sintió sus ojos humedecerse – No quiero que suene a un rompimiento, pero te vas por meses… ¿Al menos sabes cuántos?

El ambarino negó con la cabeza – Maldita sea, pero eso no tiene que ser tan dificil… Esta mañana hablábamos de mudarnos juntos.

-Lo sé, pero no tiene sentido mudarnos juntos cuando estarás indefinidamente de gira – Respondió la ojiverde – Odio que esto sea tan duro, pero no voy a interponerme entre tu sueño y tú, no es justo.

Syaoran la miró seriamente, hasta él podía sentir su garganta arder un poco y tenía un nudo en el estómago al hablarle – Entonces ¿debería irme o debería quedarme?

Él buscó la mirada de la chica alzando su barbilla y encontrándose con sus ojos invadidos por unas lágrimas, ella le habló en un hilo de voz y sintiendo su garganta más caliente que nunca – Debes ir, no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta.

Syaoran ni siquiera aguantó y se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello, haciendo que Sakura terminara por perder el control que le quedaba y llorando con la cabeza en el hombro del chico, mientras sentía como él repartía ligeros besos en su mejilla y cabeza, aquello estaba resultando más doloroso de lo que esperó.

-Yo voy a estar bien – Decía ella entre lágrimas – Eres el mejor chico que he conocido jamás.

-Nadie se compara contigo – Dijo Syaoran sin soltarla y sintiendo como ella lo pegaba más a su cuerpo – Eres la mejor persona que ha tenido la suerte de entrar en mi vida y de tocar mi corazón, juro que no sé que habría hecho estos meses si tu no hubieses entrado de nuevo en mi vida… Maldita sea, ni te imaginas cuánto te voy a extrañar.

-Prometo que voy a escribirte y a llamarte – Dijo ella separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos manteniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello – Pero hay que estar claros en que no sabemos cuándo volveremos a vernos, y si llegamos a conocer a otras personas… – Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de hablar porque inmediatamente él la interrumpió.

-No, no y mil veces no – Respondió él con el ceño fruncido – Ni creas que te voy a cambiar por la primera que se me insinúe… Ninguna es como tú y no voy a tener cabeza para algo más que la música.

-Eso lo dices ahora – Refutó la ojiverde – Pero seamos sinceros, si pasa mucho tiempo existe la posibilidad de que nos gusten otras personas, y no es un crimen.

-Pero hasta que eso no pase, y te aseguro que no va a pasar – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla – Soy tuyo y de eso no hay duda.

Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas – Y yo soy tuya.

Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa y acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos para besarla de lleno en los labios, aún sentía las lágrimas de ellas caerle por las mejillas, sin embargo, no la dejaría llorar más solo porque se iba, más bien disfrutaría con ella cada minuto que le quedaba hasta el momento de su partida, comenzando desde esa noche.

Él la abrazó por la cintura mientras que Sakura acariciaba las mejillas del chico y posteriormente pasaba los brazos por su cuello para abrazarlo y atraerlo hacía ella. Su espalda empezaba a molestarle levemente por la posición en la que estaban, por lo que se recostó en el sofá haciendo que él apoyara su cuerpo encima del suyo, empezando a rozarse el uno al otro por encima de la ropa. Sakura sentía como la lengua de Syaoran se colaba en su boca, haciéndola ahogar leves gemidos, especialmente cuando sus manos varoniles se posaron debajo de su camiseta y tocaron sus senos por encima del brassier.

El siguiente movimiento de Syaoran fue dirigir sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica, el cual empezó a besar y a lamer lentamente torturándola un poco y haciéndola sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago y cierta fogosidad en su parte más íntima, la cual, ya chocaba con la naciente erección del chico a través de sus pantalones.

Sakura buscó los labios de su novio y los juntó de nuevo en un beso más hambriento y desesperado, sintiendo su lengua caliente invadir su boca y mordiéndole el labio inferior levemente mientras sentía sus manos jugar con sus senos y su brassier, hasta llegar a sus pezones y empezar a hacer círculos en ellos. Sakura abrió las piernas abrazando la cintura del chico con ella y sintiendo aún más su dureza, cosa que solo la emocionó aún más; sentía sus mejillas arder fuertemente y su corazón palpitar muy rápido ante tantas sensaciones, no quería pararlo.

Syaoran cortó el beso un momento para darle una sonrisa rápida y seguidamente bajar sus labios hasta el ombligo de la chica mientras subía su camiseta lentamente torturándola un poco dejando besos en todo lo largo de su abdomen. Cuando él llegó hasta sus senos los despojó de la camiseta pasándola por encima de la cabeza de la chica, dejándola debajo de él simplemente con un brassier en color negro. El ambarino dirigió sus labios hasta el centro de sus senos y seguidamente llevar su boca hasta el uno de sus pechos el cuál mordió levemente haciéndola ahogar un gemido y seguidamente bajando un poco la copa del brassier y capturándolo con su boca mientras recorría con sus manos el vientre de la chica.

Sakura sentía los besos y lo lametazos en su pecho y se vio obligada a morder levemente su labio inferior mientras jugaba con los cabellos del chico, aquello la estaba excitando más de lo que lo había hecho antes, por lo que trataba de disfrutar lo más que podía. Syaoran abandonó sus pechos y subió rápidamente para volver a capturar sus labios en un arrebato que fue correspondido al instante, mientras que sus manos viajaron traviesamente desde el vientre de la chica hasta sus largas piernas y se quedaron acariciando sus muslos descubiertos ya que ella solo llevaba un short.

Entonces, Sakura se atrevió a llevar su mano a una zona más íntima, llegó a botón de los pantalones del chico, el cual desbrochó hábilmente y bajó la cremallera, sintiendo levemente la erección a través de la ropa interior del chico, estaba notablemente excitado y eso le gustaba, por lo que sin cortar el beso introdujo su mano en sus bóxers y envolvió su miembro en su mano para a empezar a estimularlo.

Syaoran cortó el beso para dejar salir un fuerte gemido de su boca mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y sentía a la ojiverde estimulándolo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su novia aún tocándolo, pero manteniendo una sonrisa inocente como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo, por lo que decidió hablarle.

-Con esa sonrisa podría jurar que no estás haciendo nada malo – Dijo él entre gemidos.

-No lo estoy haciendo, todo lo contrario, más bien – Respondió ella guiñándole el ojo.

Sakura sabía que lo mejor es que lo hiciera acabar más adelante, de todas formas, recién empezaban aquello, por lo que sacó su mano de los bóxers de su novio y le habló de nuevo.

-Sabes preferiría que nuestra última vez de momento sea en mi habitación.

-No será nuestra última vez – Respondió él robándole un beso corto – Voy a estar cada noche hasta que tenga que irme para llenar ese espacio en tu cama.

Sakura bufó – Tú no llenas ese espacio… Es tu espacio.

Syaoran no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa para robarle otro beso a la chica en los labios y luego levantarse del sofá y luego ver cómo ella lo imitaba. Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación entre besos y caricias, al mismo tiempo que Sakura ayudaba a Syaoran a quitarse su camiseta y dejarla en el pasillo mientras ellos dos ingresaban a la habitación y cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose de pie unos segundos, sintiendo la tensión creciendo entre ellos, pero sonriéndose en el proceso para luego juntar sus labios de nuevo. Syaoran la abrazó por la cintura, mientras que ella lo imitó con la intención de bajar sus pantalones y dejarlo únicamente con una prenda de ropa, él le ayudó a esto.

Syaoran se puso detrás de ella y depositó varios en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras sus manos viajaron hasta su espalda para desabrochar el brassier, él llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros y bajó ambos tirantes haciendo que la prenda cayera de inmediato al suelo y haciendo que la chica volviera a mirarlo a los ojos intensamente para capturar sus labios de nuevo.

Sakura lo tomó por los hombros y lo dirigió a sentarse en la cama para que ella pudiera ponerse a horcadas encima de él, sintiendo su pecho desnudo contra el de él. Syaoran posó ambas manos en el trasero de la ojiverde y se concentró en corresponderle el beso con la misma energía que ella, sin embargo, aquello no duró demasiado tiempo ya que Sakura se bajó de él pasado unos minutos y se arrodillo en el suelo, dejando su cara a la altura de su entrepierna.

Ella lo miró dándole un guiño de ojos y seguido de eso bajó los bóxers del chico, dejándolo completamente expuesto, y seguido de eso acercó su rostro a su miembro para empezar a besarlo y finalmente meterlo en su boca para seguir estimulándolo como hace un rato. Syaoran por su lado enterró sus manos en el cabello de ella y emitía fuertes gemidos mientras que la boca de su novia le brindaba placer en su masculinidad.

Pasado un rato, Syaoran se vio obligado a cortar aquello si quería durar más, por lo que obligó a Sakura a levantarse y luego de eso la tomó hábilmente por la cintura y la llevó a la cama justo debajo de él, volviendo a tomar el control de la situación, ella estaba sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad, sin mencionar que estaba semi desnuda, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a capturar sus labios en un arrebato e introducir su lengua en su boca.

Sin embargo, era su turno de complacerla, por lo que dirigió sus besos desde su cuello, bajando por sus senos y besándolos en el proceso, haciendo lo mismo con su abdomen y su tatuaje a la altura de sus costillas, y finalmente llegando hasta la elástica del short y bajándolo por completo, incluyendo sus bragas, dejándola por fin en el mismo estado de desnudez que él.

Él de inmediato se posicionó entre sus piernas poniéndolas sobre sus hombros y dándole un corto beso en su feminidad que la hizo sobresaltar, para luego dirigir su lengua seguido de sus dedos, viendo como ella arqueaba la espalda y gemía su nombre mientras apretaba las sábanas, estaba llenándola de placer y eso lo comprobaba cuando solo le pedía que no se detuviera.

Pasado un rato de aquello Syaoran se detuvo para posicionarse nuevamente sobre la chica, Sakura tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo atrajo a ella para besarlo de lleno en los labios, eran indescriptibles las sensaciones que él le causaba y el efecto que tenía sobre ella, eran explosivos juntos y ese era el tipo de momentos que lo comprobaban.

Syaoran se posicionó entre sus piernas y empezó a entrar en ella lentamente, pasando una de sus piernas por su hombro y viendo que aquello le había gustado ya que emitió un fuerte gemido que fue en aumento a medida que él incrementaba el vaivén.

Entraba y salía de ella más rápidamente y sabía que lo que más llenaba de placer a la chica era lo que estaba por hacer, por lo que dirigió sus dedos hacía su centro y empezó a acariciarlo mientras continuaba embistiéndola. Sakura al sentir aquello no pudo evitar gemir un poco más fuerte el nombre del chico, cosa que solo lo excitaba más al saber que él provocaba todo aquello en ella, y que en cuestión de un rato ambos alcanzaran el máximo placer.

La noche se basó en eso, darse placer de todas las formas y amor, sabían que venían semanas probablemente agridulces entre tantos preparativos para la gira de la banda, lo cual significaba su separación indefinida, por lo que disfrutarían de cada momento como fuese posible.

Debían disfrutarlos como si fuese el último, muy a su pesar ya que, si la vida tenía planeado separarlos luego de que por fin habían encontrado la felicidad en el otro, por lo menos se burlarían del destino mientras pudieran hacerlo.

De todas formas, era mucho mejor que sentarse a llorar y lamentar lo que sería una amarga separación.

**oOo**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Por poco no llego hoy, pero aquí estamos en el capítulo que corresponde a hoy. Como muchos habían dicho, Sakura no iba a dejar que él renunciara la banda, y por supuesto Syaoran no iba a dejar que ella abandonara su carrera solo para seguirlo a él en la gira, ambos tienen sus metas y a veces se hacen sacrificios por ellas.**

**¿Creen que las cosas se arreglaran? ¿Habrá alguna solución para que no tengan que terminar? Sé que hay opiniones dividas con respecto a las relaciones a distancia, pero lo que diré lo haré en el próximo capítulo basándome en mi propia experiencia, recuerden que este fic es muy yo, y también lo es en esta parte tan dura.**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "Should I stay or should I go" del grupo "The Clash", si son fanáticos de Strangers Things entonces la habrán escuchado ahí como yo, la conocí gracias a esta serie jajaja… Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco mucho lo comentarios.**

**Nos leemos el domingo, les mando un abrazo enorme.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**My happy ending**

**_Tres semanas después…_**

-Dime de nuevo ¿cómo demonios me convenciste de que esto era una buena idea? – Decía Syaoran.

Sakura se rio por debajo – Utilice mis encantos para convencerte esta mañana ¿recuerdas?

Syaoran se sonrojó levemente ante esta insinuación y giró la cara – Demonios, sigo pensando que fue una decisión apresurada y demasiado espontánea.

-Exacto, por eso es una buena idea y no tuvimos que pensarla demasiado – Respondió ella mirando su muñeca izquierda orgullosamente.

Él suspiró mientras veía su antebrazo izquierdo y luego volvía a centrar la vista en su novia – Siempre creí que tú eras la lógica de ambos, aunque no me arrepiento de esto.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente y mientras susurraba – Gracias por acceder a esto, sé que fue un poco loco, pero es algo de los dos.

Syaoran besó su frente y le devolvió el abrazo – Adoro las locuras, y más si son contigo.

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados un rato, olvidando por completo que se encontraban terminando de empacar las cosas del chico, y se envolvieron en los recuerdos de esa misma mañana cuando habían tomado aquella decisión lo más espontáneamente posible.

**_-Flashback-_**

_-Sabes, estaba pensando en hacerme un tatuaje nuevo antes de irme a la gira – Dijo Syaoran repentinamente mientras comía su cereal, desde el primer día que se supo de la gira se había instalado en la casa de Sakura, compartiendo con ella cada día que fuese posible._

_Aunque aquello fuera en parte doloroso, ambos actuaban con normalidad y trataban de sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera, incluso cuando sabían que apenas llegara ese día se despedirían indefinidamente y su relación sería parte de los mejores recuerdos que tenían, por lo que, evitaban lo más posible no hacerlo tan triste como en realidad era._

_-Eso suena bien – Respondió Sakura sonriendo, estaba apoyada en el mesón de la cocina mientras su novio estaba en la mesa desayunando – ¿Tienes algo en mente?_

_Él suspiró – Estaba pensando en el ying-yang, es un símbolo importante en mi familia, y aunque sé que las cosas no fueron demasiado bien con ellos, quiero llevarlos conmigo… Incluso cuando sé que odiarán el tatuaje._

_Sakura se rio ante el último comentario – Eso es bonito._

_-Quiero que sea un buen comienzo lo de la gira, así que pensaba en que podrías acompañarme – Sugirió él._

_La ojiverde caminó desde el mesón un poco cohibida hasta sentarse en frente de él en la mesa, ella esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras acariciaba la mano del chico – Te vas esta noche, por supuesto que quiero estar contigo hoy._

_Syaoran bajó la mirada y suspiró – Creí que no lo mencionaríamos para no hacerlo más dificil para ninguno._

_-Lo siento – Respondió ella bajando la mirada también – Es solo que he estado contigo todos los días durante los últimos meses, y pues las últimas tres semanas te he tenido incluso por las noches, es raro pensar que esta noche volveré a dormir sola… Empezaba a acostumbrarme._

_El ambarino pasó la mano por su cabello, sabía que ese día sería dificil se sobrellevar, sin embargo, cuando estaba por decirle algo a la chica, esta se le adelantó mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Demonios, no quería decirlo así, solo haré las cosas más complicadas – Decía ella esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado – Olvídalo, simplemente vamos a disfrutar el día._

_-Sakura… – Empezó a decir él con ánimos de que ella no se sintiera mal, aunque la ojiverde se le adelantó y lo dejó brevemente desconcertado._

_-Quiero hacerme un nuevo tatuaje también._

_Syaoran la miró sorprendido – ¿Qué tipo de tatuaje? No me habías mencionado que lo querías._

_-Se me acaba de ocurrir y creo que sería genial – Respondió ella sonriendo._

_-Vale ¿Qué tienes en mente?_

_Sakura torció la expresión y se mordió el labio nerviosamente antes de hablarle – ¿Tal vez el ying-yang?_

_Syaoran abrió los ojos de par en par – ¿Un tatuaje a juego? ¿Sabes lo delicado que es eso?_

_-La verdad es que trato de no pensarlo demasiado porque terminaría por no hacerlo – Explicó ella mirándolo a los ojos – Quiero compartir algo contigo._

_-Esto es algo que no puedes tomar a la ligera – Dijo él – ¿Y si nos arrepentimos?_

_-El ying-yang no solo representa a tu familia – Explicó la ojiverde tratando de convencerlo de aquella decisión – Representa el balance y el complemento… Y precisamente eso eres tú para mí._

_-Demonios, Sakura – Dijo él pasándose la mano por el cabello – Estaría completamente conmovido con eso de no ser porque pienso que podríamos arrepentirnos en algún momento._

_\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – Sé que después de hoy las cosas serán inciertas entre nosotros, pero creí que sería bueno conservar algo que me recuerde a ti y a esta etapa de mi vida._

_Syaoran suspiró – Demonios, también quiero recordar algo de esta etapa, aunque estoy seguro de que no necesito un tatuaje para saber que fue la mejor._

_Sakura sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo de lleno en los labios, él correspondió al beso sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago como desde el primer día, aquello nunca iba a dejar de ser mágico y la verdad, estaba feliz de que así fuese._

_La ojiverde se acercó a él sentándose sobre su regazo a horcadas y él se separó para mirarla con una ceja levantada sugestivamente – ¿Vas a convencerme con esto?_

_-Te convencí con simples palabras – Respondió ella dejándole un beso en el cuello – Esto es solo un agregado._

_Syaoran se limitó a sonreírle y volver a capturar sus labios, sabía que aquello era una decisión probablemente muy apresurada y hasta un poco inmadura, pero tomaría el riesgo, después de todo, ella era su yang, no importa a dónde fuese, por lo que no había razones para arrepentirse de eso._

**_-Fin del flashback-_**

-A pesar de todo, creo que quedaron geniales – Dijo Syaoran mirando su antebrazo y luego la muñeca de su novia.

Sakura sonrió – Ya puedo ver a muchos escandalizados, pocas personas saben que tengo el tatuaje en las cosquillas, así que este tendrá el impactó que debió haber tenido el primer tatuaje.

Él agitó la cabeza negativamente – Eres un caso.

La ojiverde sonrió divertida y se limitó a seguir ordenando la ropa, aunque era imposible no dejar su vista puesta en el tatuaje, bien habían decidido hacer el símbolo del ying-yang, solo que Sakura solo rellenaría la parte del yang, mientras que Syaoran haría lo mismo con la parte del ying para que se diera a entender que era un tatuaje a juego y que en efecto, ya tenían a su otra mitad.

Sakura se dedicaba a ayudar al chico a terminar de empacar sus últimas prendas de ropa, era increíble como las semanas habían pasado tan velozmente, y es que solo bastó el final del semestre para que fuesen cuestión de días para que la banda pusiera una fecha para el inicio de la gira, y ese día había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- ¿Lograste inscribir algunas materias con Eriol para el siguiente semestre? – Preguntó él rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-Sí, ahora que somos amigos decidimos hacer el mismo horario – Respondió Sakura poniendo algunas camisetas en la maleta de él – El semestre será más llevadero así.

-Eso es genial – Dijo el ambarino – ¿Qué hay del bar? ¿Sabes si ya Clow encontró nuestros reemplazos?

Desde que el señor Clow se había enterado de la gira de la banda no había sido más que el mejor con los que fueron sus trabajadores por tantos meses, sabían que ellos tendrían que dejar el bar, sin embargo, les agradeció todo su esfuerzo y les deseo lo mejor en ese nuevo camino, por lo que significaba que tenía cuatro puestos que reemplazar.

-Chiharu y yo estamos entrenando a dos chicas nuevas y Kenji se está encargando de los nuevo bartender – Explicó la ojiverde.

Syaoran suspiró y se removió incómodo – Quiero confiar en que Suzuki no volverá a comportarse como un idiota cuando me vaya.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte – Tranquilizó ella – Te aseguro que ha bajado mucho la guardia y que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad entre nosotros.

-Es bueno escuchar eso – Respondió él levantándose un momento de la cama y acercándose a tomar la guitarra que estaba en su habitación – No me gustaría saber que él podría llegar a ser tu nuevo compañero de canto en las noches de karaoke.

Sakura se rio ante el comentario – Sabes que eres irremplazable, tanto en el escenario como en los otros aspectos.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente para luego sentarse nuevamente en la cama con la guitarra, la miró a los ojos y habló – Todo esto comenzó gracias a la música, y me parece irónico que gracias a ella tengamos que separarnos después de todo lo que pasamos.

La ojiverde suspiró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de él sonriendo tristemente – No es tiempo para arrepentimientos, estamos haciendo lo correcto… Cada uno persiguiendo su sueño.

El chico seguía sintiendo aquello demasiado agrio, pero sabía que si seguían hablando de aquello solo haría que ella se sintiera peor, por lo que se decidió hacer algo que se le había ocurrido esa misma mañana, ese probablemente era el último tiempo a solas que compartirían en un largo tiempo y lo aprovecharía, así sea brindándole un detalle pequeño, pero solo de ellos dos.

-Tengo algo para ti – Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿Por qué?

Syaoran bufó – ¿Acaso tengo que tener una excusa para dedicarte una canción?

Y sin decir nada más, Syaoran empezó a tocar algunos acordes, al principio Sakura quedó un poco aturdida y hasta se sonrojó levemente ya que no esperaba eso para nada, sin embargo, luego de unos cuántos acordes más Syaoran empezó a entonar suavemente aquella letra mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que su corazón empezara a acelerarse.

_«Put a spell on me_

_Walk away from me_

_It's called irony_

_Got me hypnotized_

_I am paralyzed_

_I lost my sanity_

_What did I do?_

_What did I do?_

_To get my mind stuck on you_

_What did I do? »_

Sakura entonces reconoció la letra de la canción, no escuchaba mucho aquella banda, pero sin duda New Politics en ese momento lograba definir lo que ambos estaban sintiendo. Syaoran seguía alegando que todo era aquello era una ironía, la música lo había unido a ella y ahora los separaba, se sintió perdiendo la cordura en muchas ocasiones por ella, pero quedó hipnotizado y hechizado, y ahora no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

_«What did I do? »_

Y eso era precisamente lo que Sakura se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que había hecho para que un chico como él siquiera se fijara en ella? Y la incógnita más grande ¿qué había hecho para que ahora tuviera que separarse de él cuando ambos solos buscaban cumplir sus sueños? Mientras más buscaba respuestas, más injusto sonaba, y la canción no dejaba de recordárselo.

_«Sing a song for me_

_Love you endlessly_

_But I got a spell on me_

_And I feel lost and confused_

_I am crying out your name_

_But your touch ain't relieving its pain_

_What did I do?_

_What did I do?_

_To get my mind stuck on you_

_What did I do?_

_What did I do?_

_What did I do?_

_To get my mind stuck on you_

_What did I do? »_

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos humedecerse, Syaoran tenía un don para declarar sentimiento por medio de canciones en esa ocasión no era la excepción, sabía que él estaba frustrado por la ironía, se sentía confundido y perdido después que todo eso lo abrumara, pero era evidente que no podía sacarla de su mente y eso solo la hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago, cómo extrañaría a ese chico.

_«What did I do? »_

Syaoran no había quitado la mirada de la chica por ningún momento, su corazón latía con rapidez y la canción estaba saliendo de su cabeza en modo automático, solo estaba sintiendo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de recordar las notas, pero ahí estaba frente a la chica que amaba, ambos estaban perdidos y a punto de dejar de lado aquello que tanta felicidad les había dado, todo era injusto e irónico, pero sabía que esta era la mejor forma de cerrar su historia. Él tocó el solo y luego de unos segundos entonó más suavemente la siguiente parte sin dejar de mirarla intensamente a sus ojos esmeralda bañados en pequeñas lágrimas.

_«You are my lover, are my friend_

_It don't matter what they say_

_You are my one and only desire_

_It's gonna stay like that till the end_

_Walk away from me it's called irony_

Ella era todo eso y más, de su enemiga había pasado a ser una valiosa amiga y compañera, y finalmente para convertirse en su amante y la mujer que lo hacía poner el mundo de cabeza, por lo que cantó con más energía el final de aquella pieza sin dejar de mirarla.

_What did I do?_

_What did I do?_

_To get my mind stuck on you_

_What did I do?_

_What did I do?_

_To get my mind stuck on you_

_What did I do? Oh_

_What did I do?_

_What did I do?_

_What did I do? »_

Syaoran culminó la canción y puso la guitarra en el suelo para volver a mirar a su novia y seguido de eso recibir un abrazo por parte de ella, sintiendo como Sakura descargaba sus lágrimas en su hombro, él la tomó por la cintura y escondió su rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma.

-No fue mi intención hacerte llorar – Susurró él sintiendo su garganta arder.

-Es la canción más hermosa que me has dedicado – Respondió ella alejándose un poco de él para dejar su rostro a centímetros del suyo – Te amo, y te agradezco demasiado haber estado en mi vida, Syaoran.

Él le sonrió de medio lado y le robó un corto beso en los labios – Gracias a ti por haber entrado en la mía, Sakura.

La ojiverde sonrió entre lágrimas y acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos para darle un beso más pausado, sin embargo, ambos lo sentían raro, y eso se debía a la horrible sensación de saber que cada vez faltaba menos para decirse adiós, y por más que lo hayan intentado, ninguno estaba listo para eso.

**oOo**

-Prométeme que haremos video llamadas por lo menos una vez a la semana, Xiao Lang – Decía Meiling limpiando unas pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos – Ni por un momento te atrevas a olvidar a tu prima favorita.

El aludido no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras correspondía al abrazo de su prima – No te preocupes, está dificil olvidar a alguien como tú.

-Lo voy a tomar como un buen comentario solo porque no quiero pelear contigo cuando estás por montarte en el autobús – Dijo la chica separándose de su primo – Te voy a extrañar, cuídate Xiao Lang.

-Lo haré – Aseguró él.

Seguido de aquello, fue Eriol quien se acercó con Tomoyo, y fue el turno de la amatista de despedirse primero – Sé que vas a dominar los escenarios tal y como lo hacías en la primaria, Li.

Syaoran rio por debajo – Y yo sé que tú vas a mantener a mi mejor amigo por el buen camino, Daidoji.

-Eso tenlo por seguro – Dijo la amatista acercándose al chico y abrazándolo – Cuídate, y te aseguro que voy a cuidarla, no está sola.

El ambarino sintió un pinchazo al saber que ella se refería a Sakura, la ojiverde no había escuchado nada ya que se encontraba despidiéndose de Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki, sin embargo, sabía que Tomoyo estaba tan preocupada como él, por lo que sabía que confiaba en ella plenamente para ser un apoyo para la ojiverde.

-Gracias, y por favor no dejes que se torture pensando en mí todo el tiempo – Pidió él seriamente – Eres su mejor amiga.

-Y tu el chico que ama – Respondió Tomoyo levantando los hombros – Está dificil que te saque de su cabeza de un día para otro, pero intentaré distraer su mente.

Seguido de eso Tomoyo se hizo a un lado, dejando frente a frente a Syaoran y a Eriol, quienes se miraron unos momentos antes de fundirse en un abrazo fraternal, donde el azabache fue el primero en hablar.

-Prométeme que vas a intentar ser de los más grandes, lobo – Dijo él abrazando fuertemente a su mejor amigo – Luchaste demasiado por esto y ni te imaginas el orgullo que me da verte cumplirlo, pero siempre tendrás una mano aquí.

Syaoran sonrió – Gracias, hermano… Jamás voy a tener las palabras para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí al llegar aquí.

-Solo no pierdas el rumbo y sigue amando lo que haces – Respondió Eriol sonriendo y separándose del chico.

Ambos se sonrieron unos momentos, hasta que Sakura fue la siguiente en unirse al grupo de las despedidas, por lo que tanto Meiling, Eriol y Tomoyo decidieron dar unos pasos hacía atrás para darles un poco de privacidad, aunque ya podían imaginarse cómo sería aquello, debían respetarlo.

Sakura sentía un nudo en el estómago, despedirse de sus amigos no se comparaba con tener que hacerlo con el chico que amaba, su garganta ardía y sus manos temblaba, y apenas él se acercó a abrazarla fuertemente hasta levantarla del suelo sintió sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, quería ser fuerte por él, pero no había reparo, le estaba doliendo incluso más de lo que pensó.

-Te amo sin fin – Susurró Syaoran en su oído – Y te voy a extrañar como a nadie.

-Yo también – Respondió ella separándose un poco de él – Te amo, y te agradezco todos los recuerdos.

Syaoran se acercó a ella para besarla de lleno en los labios, aquel beso amargo de despedida que los dos sabían que pasarían y que habían estado alargando, pero había llegado el momento, por lo que trataron de disfrutarlo lo más que pudieron hasta que se separaron, mirándose por última vez a los ojos y poniendo distancia entre ellos.

-Syaoran – Dijo Yamazaki desde atrás incómodamente mientras abrazaba a Chiharu – Es hora de irnos.

El aludido miró a sus amigos y les sonrió para finalmente mirar a la chica en frente de él y depositar un último beso en su frente, sabía que decir "adiós" implicaba no volverla a ver, por lo que prefirió no decir nada, simplemente soltó su mano y se dirigió al autobús dejándola atrás muy a su pesar.

Sakura veía como Syaoran subía al autobús dedicándole una última mirada, ella le dio una sonrisa entre lágrimas y agitó su mano mientras él desaparecía de su vista. Solo fueron cuestión de minutos para que el autobús de la gira cerrara sus puertas y se pusiera en marcha dejando a aquellas personas en la estación.

Tomoyo fue la primera en acercarse a su mejor amiga y apenas puso una mano sobre su hombro vio como la chica se giró para abrazarla y descargarse llorando, sabía que algo así pasaría por lo que ni siquiera la juzgaría, simplemente se limitaba a acariciar su cabello, mientras que Eriol y Meiling guardaban silencio, sabían que no había nada que decir.

_-Sabía que era demasiado bueno para tener mi final feliz – _Pensó Sakura abrazando a su mejor amiga con más fuerza.

Syaoran se había ido.

**oOo**

**N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que su fin de semana haya estado genial, y que no quieran matarme demasiado con este capítulo. **

**En el capítulo pasado muchos me dejaron sus experiencias en cuanto a relaciones a larga distancia y que es lo que pensaban de la posible separación de Sakura y Syaoran. Sé que todas las relaciones son diferentes y el asunto de la distancia depende mucho de las personas y el nivel de confianza de ambos, claro que existen, pero funcionan diferente para todos. Les dije que esta historia era personal para mí por muchas razones, y esta era de las más fuertes, ya que me vi en la obligación de terminar una relación porque íbamos a separarnos por tiempo indefinido y ambos perseguíamos sueños diferentes, por lo que tomamos la decisión de separarnos por los buenos términos y al día de hoy seguimos en contacto, aunque no les miento que todo el dolor de Sakura y Syaoran lo inspiré en todo lo que yo pasé, no fue sencillo.**

**Me abrí mucho con esta historia y espero que este final no les haya decepcionado (todavía queda un epílogo). Saben que me gustan los finales felices, pero los que conocían mi historia personal sabían por donde iba esto, espero que les haya gustado.**

**La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue "My happy ending" de mi querida Avril Lavigne que siempre tiene las mejores canciones de rompimiento jajaja.**

**Como es tradición mía, dejaré los agradecimientos especiales para el último capítulo, pero de todas formas, acá les dejo saber que aprecio muchísimos sus comentarios y a todos los que me leen incluso entre las sombras, son increíbles y la historia no sería lo que es sin ustedes, así que mil gracias.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles en el final. Les envío un beso enorme a todos.**


	30. Epílogo

**Rock you like a hurricane vol.2 **

**_Seis meses después…_**

-Yo creo que suena bastante bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte – Decía Syaoran a su compañera.

Rika suspiró – No estoy muy segura de esto, fue inesperado incluir de último momento "Rock you like a Hurricane" en este concierto, pero supongo que la señorita Mizuki sabe lo que hace.

-No es una canción demasiado dificil y te sale genial – Trató de animar él sonriéndole de medio lado – Sé que nunca la has interpretado y de paso lo harás a dueto conmigo, pero… – Sin embargo, ella lo interrumpió.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, en realidad me siento cómoda cantando rock – Confesó Rika removiéndose incómodamente – Es solo que no creo estar a la altura de Sakura.

Syaoran se quedó callado luego de ese comentario, había notado a Rika un poco incómoda desde que se les anunció que incluirían esa canción en el concierto de Osaka, sin embargo, siempre pensó que se trataba de que la chica no acostumbraba a cantar canciones de rock o demasiado fuertes como esa lo era, por lo que desde que empezaron los ensayos trató de darle su apoyo y hasta algunos consejos, pero jamás pensó que se sentía así precisamente por la ojiverde.

Syaoran desvió la mirada y Rika de inmediato le habló – Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

-No es nada – Se limitó a responder él aún con la mirada en el suelo y sus manos en los bolsillos – No tienes de qué preocuparte, Sakura y yo solo cantamos una vez esa canción y fue completamente improvisado, estoy seguro de que tú lo harás genial.

-Y es por eso precisamente – Respondió la pelirroja sonriendo de medio lado – Estuve ahí esa noche y los vi, por lo que no me cabe la menor duda de que no voy a estar a su altura… Esa presentación fue mágica.

Y es que no hacía falta ni recordárselo, sabía que esa noche había sido mágica y había abierto un capítulo en su vida, su historia con Sakura. A partir de ese momento todo se dio tan rápido que apenas y tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que se enamoró de ella; desde que la señorita Mizuki había mencionado que sería una buena idea incluir esa canción en ese concierto sintió un leve tirón en el estómago ya que esa canción solo podía recordarle a Sakura, así como todas las que habían estado relacionadas a ella, por lo que había sido realmente duro aceptar interpretarla, incluso cuando lo haría con Rika, sabía que nunca sería igual.

Luego de un rato de silencio Rika se dio cuenta de que tal vez mencionar aquello no había sido tan buena idea, por lo que decidió remendarlo. Ella se acercó a su compañero y le tocó el hombro para que volviera a mirarla.

-Lamento haber sacado ese tema – Respondió la pelirroja apenada – Sé que no fue fácil dejarla ir por perseguir este sueño, y sé que debe ser dificil interpretar precisamente esta canción.

-Es solo una canción – Dijo él intentando creérselo – No te mortifiques por eso… Solo intenta ponerle un poco más de energía al coro y quedará bastante bien.

Rika estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, el teléfono de Syaoran sonó anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Él lo tomó de inmediato y apenas leyó el nombre esbozó una sonrisa amplia que no pasó desapercibida para Rika.

**_¿Cómo te preparas para el concierto en Osaka? Lamento escribir apenas, los exámenes de final de semestre consumieron todo mi tiempo hoy – Sakura_**

Él se dispuso a responderle, sin embargo, Rika le habló sonriéndole – Será mejor que te deje a solas, de seguro querrás que te deseen suerte antes del concierto.

Syaoran se sonrojó levemente, Sakura seguía causando aquello en él pese a los kilómetros de distancia que los separaban – No habíamos hablado en todo el día.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, adelante – Respondió Rika sonriendo y caminando hacía la puerta – Por cierto, creo que salimos en un par de minutos, ya puedo escuchar la multitud.

-Enseguida te alcanzo a ti y a los demás – Dijo él volviendo la vista hacía su celular mientras la chica abandonaba el camerino.

**_Genial, aunque Rika está un poco nerviosa con el asunto de cantar "Rock you like a Hurricane" – Syaoran_**

Por suerte, el chico no tuvo que esperar demasiado para sus respuestas ya que ella estaba en línea y contestándole al instante, aquello bajo los nervios que solía experimentar antes de los conciertos.

**_Es extraño, nunca suele estar nerviosa, aunque puedo hacerme una idea de cuánto ha aumentado el número de personas en los conciertos – Sakura_**

**_Eso nunca la ha intimidado, pero casi siempre se nota un tanto nerviosa en los conciertos y termina haciendo un gran trabajo, por lo que no me preocupa demasiado – Syaoran_**

Aquello era cierto, en esos meses que habían estado de gira por Japón, tal como dijo Sakura el número de personas que iban a verlos se había intensificado, a pesar de que aún interpretaban en su mayoría covers, contaban con un público mucho mayor que en el bar y que en sus primeros meses como banda, y todo eso gracias a la publicidad que les habían dado y al anuncio de que su EP saldría en un par de meses. No eran tan famosos como otras bandas, pero iban a empezando y a su parecer, lo estaban haciendo bien.

**_Te noto bastante confiado, eso significa que dominarás el escenario esta noche – Sakura_**

**_Eso es porque no puedes ver mi cara en este momento… Nunca se habían vendido tantas entradas como esta noche – Syaoran_**

**_En ese caso te envió un beso de buena suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitarás – Sakura_**

**_Demonios, daría lo que sea por recibir ese beso en persona, no me importa si lo necesito o no, simplemente lo quiero – Syaoran_**

**_También desearía poder dártelo en persona, pero me limito a esto – Sakura_**

El ambarino suspiró al redactar su último mensaje, tal vez él y Sakura hayan dado por terminada su relación cuando él se fue de Tokio por tiempo indefinido, pero no había pasado un solo día en que no se hayan enviado así sea un mensaje para saludarse, incluso cuando él estaba ocupado componiendo o practicando para los conciertos, o bien ella estudiando para sus exámenes o trabajando en el bar, siempre sacaban tiempo para hablar al menos media hora, dejando claro que no se habían superado incluso cuando el destino se había empeñado en separarlos. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de que por lo menos la tenía así, con llamadas y mensajes, prefería eso a no tenerla en lo absoluto en su vida.

**_Te extraño – Syaoran_**

**_También te extraño – Sakura_**

Syaoran se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular sonriendo hasta que fue interrumpido cuando alguien tocó a su puerta, él un poco desorientado indicó que se podía pasar y Yamazaki se asomó un poco incómodo.

-Lamento interrumpirte, pero ya es tiempo de que salgamos – Dijo el chico.

-Enseguida salgo – Se limitó a decir él volviendo a mirar su celular.

Yamazaki sonrió de medio lado mientras veía a su amigo, sabía que hacía aquello antes de cada presentación y era completamente entendible, ya que él hizo lo mismo hasta que su novia logró unirse a ellos en la gira, sin embargo, sabía que para Syaoran aquello había sido un poco más dificil, por lo que siempre respetaban su espacio en ese aspecto.

Yamazaki le hizo una seña con la mano antes de salir del camerino y Syaoran fue directamente a responderle a la ojiverde.

**_Ya es hora del espectáculo… Te amo y te hablo más tarde – Syaoran_**

**_Te amo… Te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, aunque sé que dominarás el escenario a como dé lugar – Sakura_**

Syaoran sonrió al leer ese último mensaje y guardó su celular para luego tomar su guitarra y mirarse por última vez en el espejo y finalmente salir del camerino por los pasillos de aquel lugar para encontrarse con los miembros de la banda, quienes ya estaban terminando de ponerse los micrófonos, por lo que al verlo llegar las personas responsables se encargaron de hacer lo mismo con Syaoran.

El chico mientras estaba en aquello se sintió ligeramente observado y se dirigió a mirar a sus compañeros, quienes tenían sus ojos puestos sobre él extrañamente, cosa que lo incomodó un poco – ¿Pasó algo, chicos?

De inmediato Yamazaki, Rika y Naoko desviaron las miradas tratando de hacerse los desentendidos y alegaron que no ocurría nada, sin embargo, para Syaoran aquello no le parecía del todo cierto, aunque prefirió no indagar en ello, el concierto estaba por empezar y eso era en lo único que pensaría.

**_Una hora después…_**

El público estalló en aplausos y en gritos cuando la canción terminó, esta había sido un cover en el que solo Syaoran cantó siendo secundado por Naoko y Yamazaki en los coros mientras que Rika se preparaba detrás del escenario para la siguiente pieza, aquella que habían practicado tanto incluso antes del concierto. Syaoran saludó al público, pero sintiéndose levemente nervioso, no cantaba esa canción desde aquella noche, y sinceramente, esperaba no abrumarse demasiado con los recuerdos que sabía que experimentaría.

Habían quedado en que empezaría a tocar junto con Yamazaki y Naoko para que solo unos segundos después Rika hiciera una entrada sorpresiva que le pusiera emoción a aquello, además de que nadie sabía que esa sería la canción y mucho menos que sería un dueto, por lo que ya podía ver al público emocionándose, sin embargo, la primera estrofa se acercaba rápidamente y no entendía porque Rika aún no se había a aparecido, ella abría la canción y estaba empezando a desesperarse, sin embargo, en el momento justo una voz femenina se escuchó en el lugar, pero esta no era la de Rika, era una voz que con solo escuchar hizo que su pulso se acelerara.

_«It's early morning, the sun comes out_

_Last night was shaking and pretty loud»_

Syaoran miró a la castaña que había tomado el micrófono y que lo miraba sonriendo traviesamente, esa sonrisa y esos ojos que lo volvían loco y que no había podido apreciar más que por videollamada en los últimos meses, Sakura estaba ahí cantando tal y como la primera vez.

_«My cat is purring, it scratches my skin_

_So, what is wrong with another sin? »_

Sakura le guiñó el ojo indicándole que él seguía, sería tal y como la primera vez que cantaron aquello, por lo que sin dejar de tocar su guitarra y de mirarla a ella se acercó al micrófono y entonó su parte.

_«The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell_

_So, give her inches and feed her well»_

Syaoran pensó que por un momento las palabras no saldrían de su boca solo por el shock de que ella estuviese ahí con él, sin embargo, había sentido esa parte incluso más fuerte que todas las canciones que había interpretado esa noche, y el hecho de que ella estuviese ahí tenía mucho que ver, Sakura sonrió y siguió con su parte.

_«More days to come, new places to go_

_I've got to leave, it's time for the show»_

Ambos decidieron mirar al público en ese momento sintiendo emoción y poniéndole toda la energía posible se dedicaron a ir por el coro en unísono.

_«Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane»_

Luego de aquello Sakura se acercó coquetamente hacía el chico contoneándose y haciendo que él se sintiera con ganas de abrazarla como nunca, Sakura le guiñó el ojo seductoramente y mirándolo a los ojos empezó a cantarle.

_«My body is burning, it starts to shout_

_Desire is coming, it breaks out loud»_

Syaoran conocía ese juego, por lo que no dudaría en seguirlo y se acercó a ella dejando muy poca distancia entre ellos sin dejar de tocar la guitarra y cantándole de la misma forma.

_«Lust in cages 'till storm breaks loose_

_Just have to make it with someone I choose»_

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior levemente haciendo que él tragara grueso, para que luego ella comenzara con la siguiente línea y él la seguía, aquello se estaba calentando demasiado rápido.

_«The night is calling; I have to go»_

La chica tomó el control de nuevo con un solo mientras rozaba sus labios levemente con los suyos y escuchaba al público enloquecer al mismo tiempo que cantaba.

_«The wolf is hungry, he runs de show_

_He's licking his lips, he's ready to win»_

Esta vez, fue el turno de Syaoran se unirse a ella con la siguiente parte cantando, pero volviendo a rozar sus labios aumentando el calor entre ellos y la emoción del público, para que finalmente se separara y dar un grito al ritmo de aquella canción.

_«On the hunt tonight for love at first sting… yeah»_

Cuánto hubiesen dando por haber juntado sus labios, pero los roces fueron suficientes para mantener viva la emoción del público y para ellos mismos, estaban experimentando adrenalina como nunca antes, les encantaba y lo dejaron ver cuando pusieron toda su energía en el coro nuevamente.

_«Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane (are you ready, baby?)_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane»_

Sintieron como la canción se hacía más intensa conforme se acercaba el final, por lo que no decepcionarían y cantaron a todo pulmón sin dejar que el contacto visual se perdiera, aún no podían creer que eso estaba pasando.

_«Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane (c'mon c'mon)_

_Here I am _

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am»_

Syaoran nunca estuvo tan feliz de acabar una presentación, ya que más de escuchar y ver al público enloqueciendo y aclamándolos, no esperó ni un minuto más para abalanzarse sobre Sakura y juntar sus labios con los de ella por primera vez en meses, sintiéndose completo nuevamente, estaba feliz de tenerla ahí y la abrazó sin ánimos de quererla dejar ir.

Se escucharon aplausos del público y también de los otros miembros de la banda, quienes veían la escena completamente orgullosos de ellos. Sakura correspondía al beso abrazándolo por el cuello como había querido hacer desde que lo vio subirse a ese autobús solo unos meses atrás, parecía irreal aquello y no quería dejarlo ir, aunque por las luces iluminándolo y todo el ruido proveniente del público la hacía caer en cuenta de que era la realidad, y nunca había estado tan feliz de saber eso.

Ambos se separaron luego de unos minutos al escuchar la voz de Yamazaki hablándole al público.

-Estamos felices de que hayan disfrutado de esta "edición especial" de esta canción en particular – Decía él sonriendo mientras miraba a la pareja – Sorpresa, Syaoran.

El aludido no pudo evitar sonreírle al baterista y seguido de eso se excusaron a que se tomarían un pequeño descanso de cinco minutos para ir detrás del escenario. Luego de un par de saludos al público Syaoran tomó de la mano a Sakura y los dos salieron del escenario, y apenas estuvieron detrás de escena él la miró y le habló.

-Siento que estoy soñando.

Sakura se rio mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo por el cuello – Te aseguro que esto es muy real – Respondió ella dándole un corto beso en los labios que él buscó intensificar hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por una voz extrañamente familiar para el chico.

-Cuando te volviera a ver no esperaba que fuese precisamente así – Syaoran se giró para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de su prima.

-Déjalos, Meiling – Dijo el chico azabache a su lado riendo socarronamente – Tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Syaoran sonrió al ver a sus dos primos acompañados por Tomoyo, quien también sonrió – Probablemente sea una noche movida en el autobús de la gira.

\- ¡Tomoyo! – Dijo Sakura escandalizada y sonrojándose.

-No se imaginan lo feliz que estoy de verlos – Respondió Syaoran separándose un momento de la ojiverde para acercarse a abrazar a los otros.

No podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando o cómo habían planeado todo eso, pero estaba feliz de que pasara de esa forma, había olvidado cuando fue la ultima vez que se sintió tan feliz como en ese momento.

-Esperamos que te haya gustado la sorpresa – Dijo Rika uniéndose a la conversación junto con el resto de la banda – Te dije que no estaría a la altura, por lo que traje a la interprete original.

-Así como a todo el equipo – Respondió Yamazaki sonriendo.

-Ni se imaginan lo mucho que agradezco esto – Dijo él acercándose a Sakura para abrazarla por la cintura – No me importa cuanto tiempo estarán aquí, es suficiente.

Sakura se sonrojó mientras que los demás intercambiaban miradas misteriosas que no pasaron desapercibidas para el ambarino, él de inmediato les habló.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Y ni se les ocurra decir que no es nada porque hace rato pasó lo mismo y miren nada más.

Eriol se rio – Cálmate lobo, te aseguro que es algo bueno.

Syaoran lo miró confundido, sin embargo, Meiling decidió hablar – Pues también hay una mala noticia… Y es que nosotros solo estaremos tres días por acá acompañándolos en los conciertos, fue lo máximo que pudimos lograr que nos cubrieran en el trabajo.

-Pero la buena noticia es que te dejaremos un regalo – Respondió Tomoyo mirando sonriente a su mejor amiga – Un regalo con ojos verdes.

Syaoran tardó un par de segundos en procesar aquello para después mirar a la chica a su lado completamente desconcertado – Tiene que ser una broma.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente – Digamos que un año sabático adquiriendo experiencia con la señorita Mizuki y ayudándola con el manejo de las ventas, los impuestos y las ganancias de la banda sonó como a una buena idea para mis padres… Les gusta la idea de que tenga experiencia antes de graduarme, y pues a mi me gusta eso, y que además puedo acompañarte en la gira y la grabación del EP.

El ambarino seguía procesando toda la información que la chica le acababa de dar, primero se aparecía en el escenario para cantar con él y ahora le decía que se tomaría un año sabático, pero sin dejar de lado lo que sería su carrera, no estudiaría, pero adquiriría experiencia, y especialmente, estaría con él, apoyándolo en cada momento como quisieron hacer antes de que él se fuera, esa chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Esto tiene que ser un jodido sueño – Decía Syaoran mirando a todos sus amigos, quienes sonreían ante la escena.

Sakura levantó los hombros – Espero que no te moleste tenerme a bordo a partir de ahora, aunque te aseguro que no le robaré de nuevo el espectáculo a Rika.

Todos se rieron ante el último comentario, a excepción de Syaoran, no porque no le haya causado gracia, sino porque seguía shockeado con todo aquello, era demasiado que procesar, pero la tenía con él después de tantos meses y era para quedarse, lo cual lo llenó de tanta emoción que la abrazó levantándola del suelo y dejando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

La ojiverde sonrió y le susurró – ¿Estás feliz?

-Feliz es poco – Respondió Syaoran en el mismo tono rozando sus labios con los de ella – Te amo y gracias por no abandonarme ni siquiera a este punto.

-Eres mi otra mitad, y te amo, por lo que complementarte me hace feliz – Dijo Sakura besándolo de lleno en los labios y siendo correspondida en el acto.

Esos seis meses habían sido duros, tanto como los anteriores donde tuvieron que luchar por diferentes cosas mientras descubrían lo que sentían, pero a ese punto dónde tenían equilibrio en sus metas con la persona de sus sueños, se sentían invencibles y poderosos, toda la espera y sufrimiento había valido la pena y ellos podían estar juntos sin ningún impedimento.

Una canción los había unido, otra más los había acompañado en su separación, y finalmente la misma del comienzo los había reencontrado, y se sentía como si así hubiese estado destinado a pasar desde siempre.

**FIN**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y amigos! Tengo el corazón chiquito con este final, sé que los hice sufrir con el capítulo pasado y los dejé a la expectativa, y me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que a todos les gustó que de momento no haya sido un final feliz, pero no podía dejarlo así, yo soy super soñadora y me gustan los finales felices jajaja, y pues para eso traje este epílogo inspirado por la canción que empezó con todo este viaje.**

**Siempre que publico el capítulo final de un fic empiezo a recordar los días en que apenas eran vagas ideas en un block de notas y hoy verla terminada y que a todos les encantó en serio me llena de mucha felicidad.**

**Debo agradecerle enormemente a cada uno de ustedes, como siempre digo, sin los lectores estas historias no son más que palabras, ustedes le dan vida y me mantuvieron animada y feliz con sus comentarios en estos meses tan complicados en mi vida, además de que pudieron conocerme más con este fic. Es primera vez que me abro tanto en una historia y estoy complacida de ver los resultados que tuvo, así que millones de gracias a todos ustedes por ser y estar.**

**Como es tradición en cada fic, este último capítulo va dedicado a todos los que me dejaron por lo menos un comentario a lo largo de la historia:**

**Mi querida tocaya, Wonder Grinch**

**Mis akumitas lindas cerezo01 y ValSmile**

**Mi apreciado amigo E.A. Blake**

**Una de mis escritoras favoritas y paisana, CherryLeeUp**

**La nueva, pero super cariñosa Cherry's Feathers**

**Mi querida amiga de Amino, Meiling Li**

**AnaEvha**

**Sahure**

**Lin Lu Lo Li**

**casey87carter**

**Maya Araya Zamora**

**malena27**

**Liisy24**

**Celes483**

**Claudia Akerman**

**Karenzuniga**

**Anluzeth**

**Angie0890**

**Ying-fa-ch**

**Itzelita**

**Negra qede**

**Luimma**

**Honna-Chan**

**ChocolatesyFrambuesas**

**Miragold292**

**Liz Padilla**

**Gabrielita Li**

**Y a todos los guest y a aquellos que leía entre las sombras**

**Millones de gracias a todos ustedes por sus lindas palabras y su apoyo, aunque fuese un pequeño comentario para mí era importante y siempre me sacaba de la rutina, son los mejores y en serio lo aprecio.**

**Me preguntaban si esta historia tendría segunda parte, y de momento no tengo planeado nada para ella, puede que un futuro lejano, pero de momento creo que está bien tal y como es. Sin embargo, que no esté preparando una secuela para esta historia no quiere decir que no esté escribiendo nada jajaja… spoilers.**

**Nos veremos más pronto que tarde, de eso no tengan dudas y espero que se cuiden mucho. Los quiero y no cambien.**

**Sin nada más que decir, les mando besos enormes a todos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
